Lílian Evans Deep Inside (LEDI)
by anasfm
Summary: "Querido diário, resolvi te escrever porque a vida já estava difícil o suficiente sem você. Bem-vindo ao mundo, mas não fique muito animado; temos que dividir ele com um Potter"
1. Chapter 1

Essa é provavelmente minha ficc favorita, a menina dos meus olhos, haha! Tenho tanto carinho por ela que cheguei a retirá-la daqui do site para revisar ela tooda e repostar quando estivesse melhor. Não sei se é honroso ou vergonhoso dizer isso, mas tenho trabalhado nela por uns 6 anos, e nunca consigo terminar. Bem, de qualquer forma, aqui vai uma versão melhorada e com ainda mais amor da minha "Lilian Evans Deep Inside", familiarmente chamada de LEDI, haha! Cuidem com carinho da minha primogênita 3

Disclaimer: Naaadaaa aqui me pertence (a não pela Brenna saidinha, haha), é TUDO da minha, da sua, da nossa musa J.K Rolling.

Ficha

Nome: Lílian Evans

Idade: 16 anos

Sexo: Hermafrodita. Lógico que sou mulher, ora!

Altura: 1, 69 (será que eu cresço mais que isso?)

Profissão: Estudante. Nas férias, faço bico de vendedora numa loja trouxa de sapatos.

Aparência: Sou ruiva, sério. Ruiva mesmo, da cor do céu no pôr-do-sol multiplicado por 16. Hã... Ainda não estou em situação desesperadora, mas pretendo perder 6 kg esse ano. Meus olhos são verde vivo, e não sou feia, nem linda. Poderia ser bem melhor, mas prefiro pensar que poderia ser bem pior, também.

Gostos: Tudo de ruim que possa acontecer ao Potter, meu cabelo acordar bonito, quando elogiam meus olhos, poções, tudo de ruim que possa acontecer ao Potter, ser monitora, notas altas, minhas amigas, livros interessantes, mostrar aparelhos eletrônicos trouxas pros bruxos (é hilário), quando consigo comprar roupas bonitas, e por ai vai, além é claro, tudo de ruim que possa acontecer ao Potter.

Desgostos: Tudo que, de alguma forma, se ligue ao Potter e seus amiguinhos, menos Remo, é claro, amo o Remo.

Hobbies: Estou destinada a morrer sem nenhum talento. Mas gosto de bordar.

Outros: Desejo casar com um homem bonito, bem sucedido e de personalidade moralmente correta, de preferência dono de uma rede de lojas, e ter dois filhos. Não sei que carreira quero trilhar. Ainda tenho seis meses para descobrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro capítulo, lymdos, espero que gostem :)

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK.

* * *

14 de Janeiro – 19:45

Ano novo!

Novo ano, nova vida!Novas oportunidades de me livrar do Potter, novas metas, novas oportunidades de me dar bem com Petúnia, novas oportunidades de conhecer pessoas ( e se Merlim quiser , um namorado!), tudo novo!

Ai, ai!Que virada boa tive eu!Houve uma pequena queima de fogos aqui na Praça de Little Winging, e fui com toda a minha família. Depois, Petúnia e eu passamos o resto da noite com o pessoal da loja, e até que não brigamos. Cá entre nós, acho que foi efeito da bebida. Não tive culpa!Estava com saudades das bebidas trouxas!Tequilas, sex on the beach, uísque sem dragão algum, coisas da minha terra. Virei todos os copos!Tinha que aproveitar enquanto as aulas não chegavam!Mas que realidade longínqua essa!

Estou agora tentando fechar os malões abarrotados de roupas, livros, caldeirões e diversos. Não entendo por que não podemos deixar tudo no colégio de uma vez!

Já vou, mamãe gritou que o jantar já está pronto!

15 de Janeiro-17h15min-Expresso de Hogwarts

De volta a magia

As meninas estão todas dormindo, por isso posso finalmente escrever!Não vou mentir, é bom estar dentro deste trem, ao lado dos meus amigos, mas sei que ele esta me levando para mais seis meses de pura tortura escolar, e pior ainda, tortura Potter.

Pois bem, assim que deixamos Petúnia na sua escola trouxa, partimos para King Cross, e eu peguei o trem. Foi difícil, mas eu, Andy, Lie e Brenna conseguimos um vagão todinho pra gente!Queria ver Severo, mas não o encontrei, alem, é claro, das meninas não gostarem nada da idé , ficamos jogando Snap explosivo, comendo doces, falando besteiras... A Andy ta a fim do Tonks de novo!Será que eles nunca acertam esse rolo?Enfim, a melhor parte do dia de hoje foi que Potter não apareceu!Ebaa!Eu nem sequer o vi desde a estação!Como a vida é bela sem...

-Lily!Oh, suas amigas estão dormindo!Devo falar baixo, não?

Esta comprovado que: a)Falar coisa ruim, atrai coisa ruim, b)Potter não me larga e c )o destino deve me odiar.

-O que esta fazendo aqui, Potter?-grunhi

-Vim saudar meu precioso lírio!Senti tanto a sua falta!

-Como soube que eu estava nessa cabine?- foi por isso que ele não apareceu!Estava me espionando!Potter nojento!

-Ora!Nosso amor é tão forte que nos simplesmente nos atraímos lírio! – ele esta se ajoelhando. Ajoelhando!Merlim, o que esse trasgo vai fazer?Tomara que não me peça em casamento!Por favor, Merlim, não! – Então, Lily, vai me dar a honra de te levar para Hogsmeade este ano?

-Nem neste, nem no próximo, nem nunca!Então se levante, crie juízo, e dá o fora! –droga, as meninas acordaram!Mas pelo menos Potter levantou!

-Ah, olá Andrômeda, Natalie, Brenna. Boa tarde para as senhoritas!

-Oi, James. - elas disseram em coro, com voz de sono.

-Bom, lírio, no jantar eu tento de novo!Até logo!

-É EVANS, POTTER! – droga, ele saiu rindo!Quem ele pensa que é?Humpf.

-Tadinho, Lily. Devia dar uma chance a ele – A Andy enlouqueceu?

-Andy, é o Potter!Quem daria uma chance ao Potter?

-Hogwarts inteira daria uma chance a ele, Lily. – Brenna

-Isso sem contar Beuxbatons. - Lie

-Talvez ate alguma parte de Dumonstrang! – ta, agora a Andy exagerou. Todas nós estamos olhando-a de cara estranha.

-Enfim, Lily, esta desperdiçando um partido e tanto! – Lie

-É. Ele é de boa família, rico e bonito!- Brenna

-É.E também é arrogante, convencido, irritante,burro que nem uma porta, só faz besteiras, e só sabe pensar em quadribol! – eu, a única que vê a verdade das coisas.

\- Aahh, Lily! – todas disseram juntas de novo! Será que andam praticando?

-Já chega!Vocês vêm me dizendo isso há quase três anos!Eu já mudei de opinião?Não!O que poderá mudar agora?

Elas deram de ombros. Brenna saiu da cabine para falar com os marotos.

20h30min- Salão Principal

Nada contra Dumbledore, mas... Eu estou com fome, quero comeeeer!

20h31min- Feliz natal atrasado para você também, Dumbledore!

20h33min- Merlim, não!Não quero ouvir Slughorn falando sobre as reuniões de seu grupo!

20h35min-

Ah, parece que Potter veio cumprir o que disse no trem.

-Então, Lily?Mudou de idéia quanto a Hogsmeade?

-É Evans, Potter. Você sabe que nunca mudarei de idéia!

-Oh, lírio!Não fuja de nossa paixão!Você sabe que me quer! – os primeiro anistas estão dando risadinhas. Quietos, pirralhos!

-Potter, faça um favor para nós dois, e vai embora!Cata alguém que te queira!De preferência podre que nem você!

-Paciência, não foi hoje. Quem sabe amanha? – ele saiu andando de cabeça erguida. Erguida! Será que ele escuta o que os outros dizem?Ou talvez ele simplesmente não entenda?Os dois, eu acho. Argh odeio o Potter. Obaa!A comida apareceu!

É melhor comer, volta às aulas em Hogwarts requer sempre muita energia!

25 de Janeiro- 11h00min

Acabei de acordar. Vai ser um domingo muito tedioso, hoje, estou sentindo... Acho que vou tomar um banho bem quente e procurar as meninas para fazermos alguma coisa. Mas antes, café da manha!

11h40min- Salão principal

Lie concordou em se juntar a mim, mesmo já tendo comido, (porque ela não é gorda? Não, lily! Agora Merlim vai te odiar ainda mais!), e cá estamos nós comendo alegremente a comida divina dos elfos de Hogwarts!

Hei, espere ai!Aquele é o Potter correndo?O que ele esta aprontando agora?É eu não sinto bem as coisas, o dia de hoje não vai ser nada tedioso!Eu te pego Potter!

12h00min- Jardins

Droga!Potter correu pros jardins me mandando beijinhos!Quer dizer, quem ele pensa que é?Bom, acho que só me resta procura-lo e...

-Procurando por mim, lírio?

-Potter, maldito!O que você esta aprontando?

-Eu?Ué... Do que esta falando? – CINICO

-Não se faça de desentendido, Potter. Vi você correndo no salão principal!O que esta aprontando dessa vez?

-Relaxa, Lily... Eu não to aprontando nada!- ele sorriu falso. Potter é falso!

Perdi minha paciência e apontei a varinha pra ele. Acho que ele se assustou. Sim, Potter, sou louca, monitora, e te odeio!TENHA MEDO.

-Lily, o que você vai fazer com isso?

\- Um, é Evans, Potter. E dois, se você não disser por bem, vai dizer por mal. -me aproximei dele com a varinha

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos e foi se afastando.

-Hum... Lily... Eu não acho que...

-É EVANS, POTTER!

Com o susto, ele caiu no lago!MERLIM!Fiz o Potter cair no lago!Quer dizer, esta cheio de neve pelos jardins, e ele caiu no lago! Merlim, Merlim, Merlim!Acho que matei James Potter!Ele deve estar congelado!MERLIM!E se a lula gigante resolver assa-lo de café da manha?Mas como ela faria fogo na água de qualquer jeito?Lílian Evans, foca no problema: você congelou James Potter!O que eu vou fazer agora?Oh, Merlim, não me odeie!

-PUTZ!Mas ta muito frio! – idiota, ele ainda esta vivo!Esta saindo do lago... Hum... Ele fica quase normal de cabelo molhado e abaixado assim... – Lily!Agora eu vou ficar resfriado!Você vai ter que cuidar de mim, ruivinha...

-Pare com esses apelidos, Potter!Não vou cuidar de você!O problema não é meu se você simplesmente se jogou no lago!

-Mas eu não me joguei!Você me assustou e eu caí!

-E eu lá sou culpada pela sua falta de discernimento e coordenação motora?Anda, vou te levar pra Mcgonagall.

-Não, Lily, não!Eu não fiz nada!Por que não da pra acreditar?

-Por que você é um Potter, um maroto, e um cínico!Vem!

Ele continuou imóvel.

-Você não tem motivo pra me condenar!O que vai dizer pra Mcgonagall?

Merda, odeio quando essas coisas são verdade.O que vou dizer?

-Hum... É. Então confesse!

-Mas, Lily, eu não...

-PONTAS!O QUE VOCE AINDA TAH FAZENDO AQUI?-Black chegou

Ainda?Hum... Ai tem coisa...

-Almofadinhaaaas... Rum... -Potter fez sinal pra ele parar de falar

Como o Potter é idiota!Black é burro, não vai entender!

-Rabicho ta desesperado atrás de você!Foi difícil, mas a gente conseguiu!Foi tão engraçado, você devia ter visto!14 sonserinos quase arrebentaram a cobrinha que não deixava eles entrarem!Eu tive um acesso de riso!Malfoy tentou bater nela, mas ela o fez cair no chão, e soltou o liquido verde que eu esqueci o nome!Foi hilário!

YES!Obrigada, Merlim, pela burrice do Black!

-Ótimo! Agora vocês me acompanham ate a sala de coordenação da Grifinoria. -eu estava com um sorrirão.

Black ficou com cara de bunda, que nem o Potter. Eles não tinham como escapar de qualquer maneira... E quando achamos Pettigrew, fomos todos felizes ate a sala da Mcgonagall. Lê-se: felizes se resumem a mim, porque eu me segurava pra não dar pulinhos, e os marotos andavam devagar e de cabeça baixa!Ha-há. Bem feito pra vocês, marotos, inúteis!

20h00min- Dormitório

Ai, ai... Minerva passou um sermaozinho bem xoxo... Ela adora esses marotos mesmo... E a detenção também foi leve...Só uma semana de detenção!Aplicada por mim, ...Odeio aplicar detenções...É muito o Remo vai estar eu possa fazer Potter sofrer bastante!Yeah!Ah, vou terminar os relatórios da monitoria...Seja forte, Lily!

21h30min-

AI MEU MERLIM!A ANDY ESTA CANTANDO!FIQUEM TODOS QUIETOS!

-I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..Nao, nao…Nao eh esse tom…Deixa eu ver…I hope you don't mind, that I've put down in words... Isso!Acho que é assim!How wonderfull life is… Now you`re in the Word.. Ahaam. Peguei!- ela bateu palmas feliz e sublinhou algo em algum que ela não me notou.

-Aaahhh...Já parou, Andy?Tava tão lindo!

-Ha, ah, Lily?Achei você estava dormindo, e. Você ouviu?- ela ficou vermelha!Como a Andy é fofa, ela é toda tímida!

-Pro meu deleite eu ouvi sim... E se quiser continuar, não tem problema, não ta?

-Não, não, Lily... Eu tenho vergonha e...

\- Ah, mas só tem eu e você aqui no dormitório!

-Não sei... -ela ainda ta vermelha

-Só um pouquinho, vai...

-Ta bom... Mas só um pouquinho!

-OBA!A Andy vai cantar \o\\!

Ela riu...E começou:

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

Serio, a voz da Andy é incrível!É... Doce, suave, e firme ao mesmo tempo!É simplesmente linda.

That I've put down in words

Ela faz parte do coral de Hogwarts. Se dedica muito, na tendo vergonha, aposto que ela é doida pra conseguir um solo.

How wonderful life is, now you're in the world

Ai, ai, ai… A Andy devia gravar um disco, ficar famosa, rica, e ter milhões de fans!

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

Eu seria a numero um!

That I put down in words

Merlim, estou hipnotizada!

How wonderful life is, now you're in the world

-Liiiiiindo demais, Andy!

-Ta agora já chega! – ela enrolou e guardou o pergaminho

-Serio, Andy, você canta bem demais!Devia gravar discos e ser famosa!Celestina seria trapo aos seus pés!

-L-lily!N-não exagera!A voz dela é linda!

-A sua é mais!-daí eu sorri

Ela ficou vermelha de novo!Ha-há, a Andy é muito fofa!

-Vamos dormir Lily!Já esta tarde!

-Andy, ainda são nove da noite!

-Não, não, senhorita Evans. Amanha tem aula!Vai dormir!

É, eu estou com sono...

-Boa noite, Andy.

-Tenha lindos sonhos, Lily.

Ai, ai... Quer dormir feliz?Ouça a Andy cantar!

29 de Janeiro – Poções

Folga aos monitores já!

Argh!De um lado, tenho a Brenna , do outro, tenho Potter!Atras de nos, Andy esta sentada com o energúmeno do seu primo nosso lado Remo e Petigrew estão contando pó de chifre de unicó dizer, desde quando eu sento junto dos marotos nas aulas de poções?NUNCA!E não vai ser agora que eu vou começar!Tudo bem que a Brenna e os marotos são unha e carne, e a Andy é prima do Black, mas...Espera aí, cadê a Lie?Sera que ela faltou?Oh, Merlim, Lie anda faltando aulas!Nao, não...Isso é simplesmente impossível...Lie é muito elegante e classuda e certa e...Merlim, quero ser igual a Lie!Assim eu poderia manter a calma com Potter por perto!Enfim, cadê a Lie?

\- Brenna, viu a Lie? – eu

\- Hum...Ah, ali, do lado do Diggory.- aaaahhh, agora eu vi!PERAI!LIE ESTA SENTADA COM O DIGGORY?Merlim, será que eles estão saindo?MERLIM!A Lie é tão discreta...Por que ela não contou?Ah, ela vai se ver comigo!Sera que a Brenna sabia?

-Brenna, você sabia?-eu

-Saber do que lily?

-Tambem quero saber!- Potter se meteu na coversa, argh!

-Problema seu, Potter!Entao Brenna, -baixei a voz – a Lie esta saindo com o Diggory?

-Claro que...Merlim, será? – Brenna e eu estamos olhando para a Lie

Potter quer olhar també esticou o pescoç , olha!Brenna recebeu um bilhete:

"Então, você acha que eles estão juntos?"

É a letra da Andy...Entao ela também já sabe?

-Hum...Diggory e Lie?É, formam um belo casal...-Comentou Potter se voltando para o caldeirã os olhos.

"O Diggory tah pegando a Chang, é?" letra do Black.

"Não fale assim da minha amiga, Black!Modos!" eu respondi

"Evans, o bilhete não era pra você!"

"Ah, é...Devia ser para sua queridinha, hã?"

" isso pra , minha esposa, a Chang e o Diggory estão saindo?"

Brenna esta respondendo:

"Háhá.Bom, amado esposo, não tirar essa historia a limpo com ela hoje."

"Então tudo onde é nosso dormitório!"

"Sou uma menina de respeito!Nao fico fazendo visitas noturnas nos dormitório masculinos!"

"Não minta, esposa!"

"Háhá.Eu conto pra vocês depois!"

"Tah bem!Beijinhos gostosos você sabe onde!"

Brenna virou pra trás e fez uma careta pra sorriu.

-ATCHIM!- Merlim, por que Potter precisa espirrar tão alto?

-Potter, seja discreto!Voce quase derrubou o caldeirão!

-Ai...Eu dão denho culpa se você me empurrou no lago nho meio da nheve! – Argh, Potter esta doente!Notei que ele estava resfriado essa semana!Nao, não que eu repare no Potter, mas ele esta espirrando muito alto e escandalosamente sempre que esta perto de ser pra me fazer sentir dele, não funciona!

-Potter, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu não tive culpa e que foi você quem se jogou no lago?

-Ah, ruibinha, por que não admite logo que esta doida pra cuidar de mim?

-É pra isso que Dumbledore paga à madame Pomfrey!Vá ate a enfermaria, e peça uma poção a ela! – simples o meu pensamento, não?Mas Potter é burro, não vai entender!

-Nã que bocê cuide de bim!

Argh, Potter é insuportável!Cuidar dele é a ultima coisa na minha lista de : coisas que eu nunca faria!Se toca, Potter.

-Potter, se toca!Eu não vou tocar um dedo em você!

-Mas...ATCHIM!

-O CALDEIRAO POTTER!

-Lily...Senhor Potter, os senhores estão bem? – Slughorn notou nossa confusã sem graça. – Por favor, façam silencio.- Slug .

12h45min – Almoço

Estou com fome, e por isso estou comendo feito uma não apareceu e também não esta na mesa da corvinal com Diggory... marotos estão perto de nos de novo !O que esta acontecendo?Merlim, Merlim, gire o meu circulo de amigos pra posição correta de novo!

-ATCHIM!

-Saude, Potter.- tah, tah bom...Eu admito que ate fiquei com certa pena dele, depois de ouvir ele espirrar mais de mil vezes hoje, me acostumei.

-Pontas, você ganhou o dia.É a terceira vez que a Evans te diz "saúde"!- Black é um idiota

-Black, você é um idiota!

-Um idiota muito gostoso.

Ignorei. Criaturas inferiores como Black não merecem resposta de criaturas superiores como eu.

17h35min- Salão Comunal

Estava fazendo meu deveres com o Remo quando ouvi duas meninas conversando:

-É, e parece que ele quase caiu da vassoura hoje...

-Ai, jura?Ele se machucou?

-Não, não, ele tah bem, graças a Merlim...Mas esta indo muito mal nos treinos...Parece que esta doente.

-Oh, meu Jamesinho, doentinho?- QUE NOJO! – Mas a partida é depois de amanha!Se a gente ganhasse, a gente ficava com o primeiro lugar da taça das casas!E daí quem sabe ele me notaria?- Se toca, garota, você deve ser do quarto ano!

-Só sei que talvez ele não jogue..

Não ouvi o resto da conversa, elas saíram andando. Então Potter esta indo mal nos treinos por causa do resfriado, é? OH MERLIM!Perai um pouquinho!Ela disse que se ganhássemos o jogo, ficaríamos em primeiro lugar na taça das casas!Os monitores da casa que esta em primeiro lugar não fazem rondas noturnas!Merlim!Se eu cuidasse mesmo do Potter (nojo, nojo, nojo), eu e Remo ficaríamos livres de rondas noturnas!Vou falar com ele:

-Remo, você tem ronda hoje?

-Hum...Aham, terceiro andar...E você?

-Eu não...Nao seria bom se nos livrássemos dela?

-Oh, sim..Mas pra isso precisaríamos estar em primeiro lugar...E pra isso James tem que essa palhaçada dele de não querer ir a Madame Pomfrey...

Potter é um idiota!Tudo o que ele faz afeta os outros!Esta decido!Vou fazer um sacrifício por um bem maior!

-Muito bem Remo!Farei isso por você!Esta decido!- e me levantei

-Lily, lily...O que vai aprontar agora?

Sai correndo do salão comunal, e topei com Black dando em cima de uma menina ai...

-Black venha aqui!

-Hã, Evans...Esse não é o momento...-ele esta apontando para a os olhos

-Por favor, Black, você esta suado e sujo!-ele acabou de vir do treino, eu acho, ainda esta com o uniforme da Grifinoria, pelo menos eu acho que é, ne?Nunca vi um jogo, mas essas vestes são todas vermelhas e douradas...- Ela não vai ficar com você desse jeito!Tenta amanha!Agora vem que eu quero falar com você!

Black me olhou raivoso, a menina com cara de nojo, mas ela então finalmente foi estava furioso.

-Entao, Evans, o que você quer?

-Saber como foi seu treino hoje.

-EVANS!Voce já me fez perder uma gata, agora diz o que você quer!

-James esta indo mal nos treinos?

-Hum...Eu diria que sim, ele quase caiu da vassoura hoje e o pomo...Perai, desde quando você se interessa por quadribol?

-Ah, não se trata de quadribol.

-Se trata de que então?

-Não que seja da sua conta, Black, mas eu vou dar uma folga aos monitores!

-Evans você é maluca.

-E você, soh o que eu queria voltar as suas caças!

E sai correndo antes que ele realmente perdesse a paciência.

Pra esse plano dar certo, vou precisar da Brenna.

Potter não perde por esperar!


	3. Chapter 3

If there's any english speaker here, let me know if you'd like to read this story in english, I may translate :)

Segundo capítulo, galeera :)

Ah, gente, por favor avisem (se é que alguém está lendo, haha) se o texto estiver comido em algumas partes. O fanfiction faz isso de vez em quando, e às vezes me escapa haha!

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK.

* * *

30 de Janeiro-Transfiguração

Um lírio para o lírio

Minerva é tão boa professora, não acham?Quem mais conseguiria me fazer transformar tinteiros em anéis?O anel da Lie esta lindo!Esta prateado e cheio de flores esculpidas...Ontem nem deu pra perguntar nada pra ela...Ela entrou no dormitório bem tarde da noite, quando todas nos já estávamos dormindo...Ah, já sei!Vou perguntar pra ela agora!

-Lie, você esta saindo com o Diggory?

-Lily, o que foi isso tão de repente? – Lie é classuda ate mesmo quando não quer responder uma pergunta!

-Não tente se livrar de mim, senhorita Chang!Entao, esta ou não esta?

Ela riu antes de responder:

-Bom, ele me chamou essa semana pra ir pra Hogsmeade no próximo sábado, e eu estou andando com ele pra ter certeza se quero ir ou não...

-E...?

-E ate agora eu ainda quero!- tudo bem, ate Natalie Chang tem seus momentos de histeria feminina!Ebaaa!Construi uma tese bombástica!

-Que legal, amiga!O Diggory é gato!

-Tambem acho!Mas é meu, hein?

Nos duas rimos.

-Entao me diz, como você fez essas flores ai?

-Ah, é fácil, na verdade, é só...

-ATCHIM! – ARGH!PARE COM ISSO POTTER!

-Pontas!Se liga no que você fez!- tive um acesso de riso!Potter fez Black transformar o seu tinteiro uma bolinha de cachorro toda peluda e com garras!auhauhaauh!Vamos arranjar um cachorro pra gente brincar com ela!Haha, Merlim, como eu sou engraçada!Ugh, acho que o egocentrismo do Potter passou por mim através dos .

-Ah, almofadinhas...-Potter também esta rindo- Se você ao menos tivesse nos avisado que queria um brinquedo, a gente arranjava um pra você!-os marotos e Brenna tiveram um ataque muito serio de riso.

-É, Sirius!Por que não disse?A gente plastificava o Pedro pra você! – disse Brenna.Hã?Outro ataque serio de piadas envolvendo os marotos são um enigma.Não, eles não são inteligentes assim para terem enigmas!Só o Remo, é claro, mas se tratando dos marotos, Remo é sempre exeção.

-Se os senhores não se importam, eu gostaria de continuar a minha aula de modo que os outros alunos a entendam e consigam acompanhar.-todos nos calamos na da medo quando esta com medo.

O resto da aula transcorreu normalmente depois que o Black transormou a bolinha num anel e o ofereceu a Alice.O BLACK É MALUCO?ELA TEM NAMORADO!O LONGBOTTON VAI MATAR ELE!Nao devia me preocupar com Black, melhor que ele morra acusado de seu maior crime : embora antes que o Frank veja essa cena e resolva matar todos na sala.

Antes que você pergunte, diário: não, eu não me esqueci do plano. Já esta tudo certo e combinado. Merlim, como eu sou esperta!Argh, tenho de me livrar desses germes do Potter!

19h00min- dormitório

Muito bem, eu já estou pronta, o plano já esta pronto, e as circunstancias também!Agora só falta pô-lo em pratica!E chegou a hora!

19h02min – Não posso fazer isso!Potter é simplesmente nojento, imagine então doente!O que deu na minha cabeça de cuidar de um Potter?Claro que eu não posso fazer isso!

19h03min- Não, não.É pelo bem dos monitores!Força, Lily, coragem!Mostre que você é digna de estar na Grifinoria!Deseje-me sorte!

23h00min- cama

ESTRANHO!É a única forma de descrever esta noite!Vamos começar pelo começo entao.

Bati na porta do dormitório dele, que estava vazio a não ser por ele (Obrigada, Brenna!), e tentei fazer a voz mais meiga possível.

-James, posso entrar?

-Lily?Merlim, não acredito!-ele respondeu lá de dentro– Hum...Não posso te atender agora.

Viu?Ele estava querendo se livrar de mim!

-Eu preciso muito falar com você!

-Mas agora eu não posso!Espera um pouco?

Merlim, me de paciência, por favor!Ele estava querendo me enrolar!

-É serio, abra!-perdi a falsa meiguice

-Mas agora não dá!

-Alorromora! –bom, eu pensei que tinha sido inteligente ao fazer isso, mas não fui.

Potter estava só de toalha!Merlim, não é possível que alguém tenha um abdômen tão definido!Simplesmente não é!E os braços?Acho que só um é do tamanho da minha perna!Não que isso seja muito, é claro, mas a questão é que... Merlim, estava prestes a escrever que o Potter tinha um corpo escultural!Não, não seria mentira, mas é que ninguém precisa ler isso. Enfim, enquanto eu ainda tentava sair do meu transe causado pelo –efeito-surpresa-corpo-gostoso-do-Potter, ele se virou e riu.

-Lily, Lily, e pensar que eu estava prestes a me livrar dessa toalha!Veja, eu sei que o seu desejo por mim é incontrolável, mas temos que ir devagar... Primeiro Hogsmeade, lembra?

-NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS, POTTER! – isso foi o suficiente para me fazer ele riu de novo!Argh, odeio o Potter! - Agora vista-se !

-Sim, sim...-ele disse entediado indo pro banheiro.

Quando ele saiu de lá devidamente vestido e sentou-se na cama, pus o plano em ação, com algumas modificações, é claro, porque a falsa meiguice tinha ido pras cupuias!

-Então, eu andei pensando e resolvi que vou cuidar de você.

-O QUE?- ele pulou da cama de susto

-Isso mesmo, ué.

-Mas.. Por quê?-Merlim, vou ter que mentir!

-Porque eu estou cansada de você espirrando e me acusando pelo castelo! – YES!Eu minto bem!

-Serio?

-É.- ele esta desconfiado...

-Mesmo?-Merlim isso vai dar certo?

-A-aham.

-Entao ...-não deu pra ele terminar a frase porque teve uma acesso muito serio de tosse, e ate caiu na cama!Merlim, ele não consegue ficar de pé!Como assistiu à aula hoje?O que eu faço?

-Potter!Você esta bem?

-Eu-cof - to-cof, cof - sim-cof, cof, cof!

-Merlim, mas é claro que não!Anda, deita ai!-fiz ele se deitar direito na cama- Fica quieto, hein?Deixa eu ver o que eu trouxe no meu kit de poções...Ah, toma essa aqui!Vai ajudar!-dei pra ele uma poção pra estava bebendo enquanto eu checava outras medicaçõ ai que eu notei que o cabelo dele estava molhado do , como Potter é burro!Ficar de cabelo molhado, em plena Inglaterra, no inverno, de noite!-Mas você também, hein, Potter?Faz tudo errado!Fica de toalha e de cabelo molhado por ai...Secar!Pronto, agora sim!Merlim, mas nem com feitiço o seu cabelo da um jeito!Vejamos, -voltei meus olhos pro kit- agora que você já tomou essa, a gente tem que esperar mais uma hora pra te dar qualquer outra coisa e...

-Lily?

-Fala, Potter.-não tirei os olhos do kit.

-Você é muito fofa, sabia?

HÃ?Potter esta delirando!Deve estar com febre!

-Esta com febre, Potter?- só daí eu olhei de verdade pra ele. Ele estava me olhando de um jeito diferente... Um jeito meio que... Fofo?Não, não, viagem minha. - Como assim, Potter?

-Você fica linda quando ta secando o cabelo de alguém.-depois ele sorriu.E tenho de admitir, Potter tem um sorriso porque ele sorriu de verdade.Não foi um sorriso propaganda que nem ele da todos os dias por ai.

Revirei os olhos rindo e fui checar a temperatura dele. Ele ficou intrigado com o termômetro trouxa!Merlim, ele estava mesmo muito mal!39, 5 c º! Dei mais umas três poções pra ele, e ficamos conversando futilidades enquanto isso. Afinal, tem que se esperar uma hora inteira depois de dar poção para tosse. E eu descobri que, longe dos seus amiguinhos idiotas ( menos o Remo) e das garotas, Potter é ate pode ser inteligente quando ele quer...Mas ai que aconteceu o problema!Eu estava sentada no chão com a cabeça apoiada na cama dele, ele deitado e nos conversamos sobre... O que mesmo, hein?Ah, é, transfiguração. Dai ele se levantou e disse:

-É mesmo, quase esqueci!

-Esquecer do que, Potter?Você não pode se levantar, fique deitado!

-Hum, ta bom, então... Me da minha varinha, por favor?

-Aqui. -disse entregando a varinha pra ele.

-Accio anel!

Daí uma caixinha azul saiu voando da mochila dele. Ele me entregou, e disse "É pra você". Eu abri. Merlim, o que era aquilo!Um anel todo de ouro branco!Mas não era só isso!Ele era um lírio, sim, um lírio!Tipo, é como se o anel fosse um lírio enrolado para caber no seu dedo, sabe?Todo ele era o caule, que dava uma volta só no meu dedo, e bem no meio tinha a flor!Ela era maravilhosa!E pior, em vez de sementinhas na ponta, havia pedrinhas!Pedrinhas de brilhante!Merlim será que são diamante?Hei, rimou!Enfim, ele era absolutamente lindo!

-O-o-brigada, Potter. – só consegui dizer isso. Estava estupefata.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Fiz hoje na aula.

-Na aula, hoje?-MERLIM, POTTER É BOM EM TRANSFIGURAÇÃO!CHOQUE!- Mas, nos tínhamos que usar tinteiros e...

-O meu tinteiro é de ouro branco. - MERLIM!O meu é de vidro!Como Potter é rico!

-É lindo, mas... Eu não posso aceitar...

-Deixa de besteira, Lily!Aceite como um presente de dia dos namorados antecipado!

É, mesmo, já esta chegando...

-Serio mesmo?

-Aceita, mulher!

-Ta bom, ta bom!

Ele sorriu bonito de novo. E dessa vez eu também. Que energia estranha houve ali... Ela era tão... Positiva!Depois disso, eu fui checar mais poções, e quando voltei, ele estava dormindo!Nunca pensei que um dia veria Potter dormindo!E ele estava tão... Fofo.

Puro de um jeito que ele jamais seria acordado. Todo sereno, e bonito, é claro. Merlim, o que esta acontecendo? Não posso escrever coisas assim! Tudo bem que era verdade, mas... Enfim, eu fui pegar minha varinha na mesinha de cabeceira dele, e quando eu ia me virar, ele agarrou a minha mão!Assim, do nada!E disse:

-Não vai embora, não. Fica.

Ele falou de um jeito tão manhoso... E daí eu fiquei, ate porque ele não soltava a minha mão por nada!Então eu fiquei ajoelhada, com a cabeça apoiada no meu braço que estava apoiado na cama, vendo James Potter dormir, com uma das mãos dadas!E pior, não foi entediante!Na verdade, nenhuma parte da noite foi ruim, ou irritante, ou entediante!Devo estar ficando maluca, quer dizer, desde quando eu fico vendo Potter dormir sem reclamar disso?E eu só vim embora quando ele soltou minha mão!É, essa missão foi perigosa mesmo... Mais um pouco e eu talvez tivesse aceitado o convite pra Hogsmeade... Obrigada, Merlim, por me livrar disso!

Não sinto que devo falar a ninguém sobre o anel. Sei lá, sabe?Acho que ele também não disse e nem vai dizer nada... É, isso mesmo. Eu tenho um segredo com o Potter e ele é o anel mais lindo desse mundo!Merlim, vou dormir antes que o restinho da minha sanidade vá embora!

31 de Janeiro – 08h50min- dormitório

De Evans pra Potter?

Acordei com Brenna levantando e berrando que estava atrasada, e que Potter a mataria (ela é do time).Merlim, o jogo só começa as dez!Como esse povo é histérico!Enfim, a Andy acabou de me contar que Potter nunca esteve tão bem, e que ele vai í Brenna gritou de dentro do banheiro que eu estava de parabéns pelo , tive de contar para as outras duas também, e elas me desaprovaram, é claro.

-Mas Lily, quer dizer que você só cuidou dele pra ganhar uma folga?-Andy

-É, ué.- eu

-Ai, Lily, que horrível.-Lie

-Mas gente, ele também vive usando as pessoas...

-Quem, por exemplo?-Lie

-Todas as meninas de Hogwarts!- Merlim, não é obvio?

-Lily, há quanto tempo ele não fica com ninguém?-Andy

-Sei lá, você acha que eu fico reparando na vida amorosa do Potter?

-Desde novembro.- ela é observadora!

-Porque quer, né?-eu

-É, quer sim...Quer você! – respondeu Brenna saindo do banheiro com os cabelos ruivos amarrados num coque usando uma calça jeans velha e uma blusa dourada.- É, acho que assim ta explodir um balaço no braço do Diggory hoje!

-Ei! – Lie

-Ah, desculpe amiga, mas a culpa é minha se logo a Lufa-lufa nos levará ao primeiro lugar?

Todas rimos.

-Bom, Lily, pelo menos você fez algo de bom. – Brenna

-E o que foi? –eu

-Trouxe meu capitão de volta, e com ele, nossa vitória. – Ah, é.Esqueço que Potter é capitão...

-Essa era a intenção.

Rimos de e Andy desencanaram, ufa.

Merlim, só agora notei!Todas já estão prontas, menos eu!Hum, vou me arrumar para passar o dia com Severo, ele também não vai ver o jogo.

09h30min-

Já estou mandar um bilhete para Severo.

"Vamos passar o dia nos jardins?"

"Te encontro em frente ao lago"

Ah, o Severo é tãããããão fofo!

09h33min-

Estou olhando o anel que o Potter me meninas acham que foi presente adiantado de aniversario dado pela mamãe.E vão continuar achando, assim como Severo e qualquer um que perguntar.Não conto a verdade nem por bilhões de galeõ , talvez nesse caso eu á que eles já estão no campo?

09h34min-

Vou mandar um bilhete pro Potter.Não que estejamos tendo alguma intimidade, mas...Ah, o moleque me deu um anel de ouro branco!Perto disso, um bilhete não é nada.

"Soube que já esta sorte no jogo hoje."

"Uau! Bilhetinhos de Evans pra Potter, é? Haha. Obrigada, ruivinha."

Ah, Potter não muda... E agora, jardins com Severo!\o\\!

10h15min- Jardins

Estou conversando com Severo, mas o estranho é que ele não parou pra me ouvir em nenhum é bem estranho...Ele nunca fala sem parar desse jeito...

10h30min-

Estou muito decepcionada...Conversar com Severo nunca, nunca foi é sempre compreensivo, fofo, e não monopoliza a conversa...O que esta acontecendo hoje?Acho que devo deixa-lo pensar um pouco...

-Severo, acho que não estou passando bem, vou no banheiro e depois para a torre, tah?

-Ah, puxa Lily, tudo pra você...

Me despedi dele e fui mesmo pro , olha só, é a invejosa da murta.

-Bom dia, Lily...

-Oi, murta.- eu respondi desanimada ajeitando o cabelo, não que eu precisasse, porque provavelmente ia voltar a dormir na torre, mas enfim...

-Não adianta ajeitar...Ele vai ficar ruim de qualquer maneira...

-Fica quieta, murta!Eu não pedi sua opinião!- sai batendo o pé do banheiro enquanto ela ria fantasmas...Argh.

10h34min-

Topei com Pirraç vezes eu tenho medo do Pirraç quando eu estou sozinha e o castelo esta vazio porque todo e qualquer menino forte esta jogando ou assistindo o jogo...

-Olha só quem temos aqui!Se não é a monitora esquentada!

-Sai fora, Pirraça!- tentei parecer corajosa...Meu leão protetor, me empreste seus poderes grifinórios agora!

-Uuuhh, a fogaréu me mandou ir embora...O que vai fazer?Me aplicar uma detenção?Ou me queimar com seu cabelo?-ele começou a rir ça dá medo rindo.

-Háha, da licença, Pirraça!

-Não, não...

-Pirraça, sai da frente!

Ele fez uma ia sair correndo quando topei com uma figura loira bem atrás de gritar, mas não -a no momento em que ela falou:

-Pra onde vai com essa pressa, Evans?

-Mckinnon!Graças a Merlim!

-Do que esta falando?- ela sorriu é da raça classuda da Lie.

-Uh, se não é Mackinnon!

-Ah, bom dia, Pirraça. – QUE IDIOTA DESEJA BOM DIA PRO PIRRAÇA?

-Por que não esta vendo o jogo, querida? – CHOQUE!BARÃO VERMELHO, CUIDADO!EXISTE OUTRA PESSOA A QUEM PIRRAÇA RESPEITA!

\- Hum...Tenho os meu motivos.E você, lily?

-Eu não, eu, eu não... – Isso mesmo, eu não consegui falar chocada, com medo, e chocada de novo.

-Você esta pálida, Evans, venha, vamos para o banheiro.

Pirraça fez uma reverencia boba pra !E AGORA?VOLDEMORT VAI ABRIR UMA CRECHE DE CARIDADE PRA CRIANÇAS TROUXAS ?

Eu e Mckinnon fomos ate o banheiro da murta de novo, e eu vi que ela não implicou comigo na presença de , será que todos os fantasmas a respeitam?Por que será?MEDO.

-Ah, viu só?Eu sabia que passando uma água no rosto você retornava a sua cor.

-Hã...Obrigada, Marlene.

-Quer um pouco ? – ela me ofereceu sua , será que eu deveria aceitar?Vindo de alguém que é respeitado pelo PIRRAÇA, não sei...

-Oh, não obrigada, estou indo para o dormitório...- acho que essa foi a melhor solução.

que não esta vendo o jogo?

-Não gosto de quadribol...

-Não gosta de quadribol?Nossa, isso é uma surpresa. – Sim, ela é elegante, equilibrada...Pedigree igual ao da Lie.

-Pois é.Hum,é impressão minha ou...Pirraça te respeita?

-Ah, isso...-ela riu. – Bom, já o livrei de algumas confusões com o barão sangrento, e acho que ele simplesmente gosta de mim. – PIRRAÇA É CAPAZ DE GOSTAR DE ALGUEM?

-Gosta?

-É.

-E como ninguém sabe disso?Tipo, ser respeitada pelo Pirraça não é uma coisa que deveria passar despercebida...

-Ah, se não se importa, eu preferia que não nossa...Relação é bem secreta verdade nem nos topamos nos corredores normalmente...E eu apreciaria se você não espalhasse nada...

-Não, não, é claro. - diante de um pedido tão educado desse, ninguém rejeitaria.

-Muito obrigada.- ela esta ajeitando os cachos loiros.São realmente lindos.

Merlim, eu quero ser Marlene Mckinnon!

15h30min-

ODIO OU FELICIDADE?ODIO OU FELICIDADE?ODIO OU FELICIDADE?ODIO!Ou felicidade?Ah, não sei...Os acontecimentos de hoje foram realmente controversos...Começarei.

Depois de meu bizarro encontro com Mckinnon, eu dormi mais um pouco, e desci para almoç caminho, recebi milhares de olhares eram de raiva, e outros de já estou acostumada com os de raiva, afinal, sou aquela-perseguida-pelo-Potter, mas os de risos eram novos, e os dois estavam realmente , olhei para o quadro acima da porta do salão Principal e vi minha linda casa em primeiro lugar, abri um sorrisao, entrei e procurei Remo na hora.

-REMO!REMO!REMO!

-Aqui, lily.-ele estava sentado com os marotos, típico.

-GRITE, PULE, DANCE!SEM RONDAS NOTURNAS!-daí eu abracei nos olhou com -se no seu lugar, é meu amigo.

-Sim, sim, eu sei.Não é ótimo?-ele parece preocupado...

-O que houve?-eu perguntei séria me sentando ao lado dele.

-Ah, não houve nada, ué.

-Não minta pra mim, eu te conheço.

Black soltou um riso cí ele com o olhar.

-É serio, só tenho estudado muito.Só isso.

-É Evans é só ê poderia nos dar licença, por favor?Estávamos conversando algo importante. – diria que ele tinha tanto vocabulário?Eu não.

-Argh, como vocês são grossos. Vou embora mesmo.

Me levantei e fui sentar com as contava animada todos os detalhes da partida, e eu comia quieta.E as pessoas me olhando.E eu olhares, e olhares, e comida.E mais olhares, daí eu perdi o auto-controle.

-Qual é o problema hoje? – eu perguntei relativamente alto.

-O que houve, Lily?- Lie

-Estao todos, todos olhando pra mim!Falem a verdade, eu esqueci de pentear os cabelos antes de sair da torre?

-Não tem nada de errado com seu cabelo, Lily...-Brenna

-Entao por que tudo isso?

Elas ficaram olhei bem pra cada uma delas.A Andy não nunca resiste!

-É que...Bem...Quando a gente ganhou a partida...O James...

-O que o Potter fez? – eu perguntei já incré , o que ele teria aprontado?

-Ele...Escreveu bem no alto com a varinha : "Isso só foi possível graças a minha ruivinha predileta: Lílian Evans".A frase piscava e mudava de cor.

ODIO.

-POTTER! – perdi os escrúpulos e berrei no meio do salão se encolheu no banco e as pessoas me olhavam.- QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE É ? – eu sentia os olharem das meninas me perfurando, mas não estava nem ai pra nada.

-Ora, lírio, não brigue comigo, foi...

\- FOI RIDÍCULO! VOCE É RIDICULO! EU TE ODEIO!

Sai do salão pisando forte, e ele teve a audácia de vir atrás de mim!Dá pra acreditar?

-Lily, não precisa ficar assim...

-É EVANS POTTER! – eu não sei de onde eu tirei tanta força nas cordas vocais pra gritar tanto. – Não acredito!Não acredito! Mesmo sem as rondas noturnas, não valeu o esforço ...

-Valer o esforço?Esta falando de cuidar de mim?

Merda, falei de desejava que a burrice do Potter se apoderasse totalmente dele naquele momento, e pensava "Merlim, por favor!".

Ele ficou me olhando.E eu olhando pra , eu queria sair correndo.

-Não pode ser ê só cuidou de mim preu poder jogar, pra gente ganhar e você se livrar das rondas noturnas? - Fiquei calada.O que eu poderia falar? – Muita consideração, hein, Evans?- ta, aquilo foi estranho.E eu me senti estranha naquele momento.

-Potter, escuta aqui, você também...

-Ah, é, esqueci, eu sou sempre o vilão.

\- É mesmo! Não devia ter feito aquilo no campo!Foi total exposição!

-Ah, e você estava correta me usando pros seus objetivos?

-Não se faça de vítima, Potter!

\- A única errada aqui é você!

-Então agora você virou o dono da verdade?

\- Argh, larga de falsa e histérica, Evans.

Eu dei na cara isso , Lílian Evans, bati em James eu sai correndo e ele só ficou lá, parado.

E agora eu estou chorando!Sim, chorando!Por que?Eu não sei, droga! Eu não tenho motivo para estar chorando!Simplesmente não tenho! Não, espere ai, Potter me ofendeu! Ele claramente me ofendeu!Histérica ate passava, mas...Falsa?Não, não...Foi demais.

O anel dele esta agora no parapeito da ia tacar, mas pensei melhor e resolvi que talvez conseguisse uma boa quantidade de galeões vendendo-o por ai.É .Acho que vou vende-lo na próxima visita a , odeio o mais quero olhar na cara dele!

Toc, toc, toc.

Merlim, quem pode ser numa hora dessas?Não vou abrir!

-Lily, abre, é urgente!


	4. Chapter 4

If there's any english speaker here, let me know if you'd like to read this story in english, I may translate :)

Taí capítulo, galeera :)

Ah, gente, por favor avisem (se é que alguém está lendo, haha) se o texto estiver comido em algumas partes. O fanfiction faz isso de vez em quando, e às vezes me escapa haha!

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK.

* * *

Fevereiro

01 de Fevereiro –

 _ **Amigas são pra isso**_

12:00-

Hum...Acabei de e Andy dormem que nem pedras, e Lie está na sua cama escrevendo alguma todas cansadas física e emocionalmente, dessa vez, por culpa do ele é idiota!Deixe-me explicar melhor:

Ontem, no meio da minha crise odeio-potter-escritor-de-frases-ridículas-e-idiota-que-me-acha-falsa, Lie bateu na porta e praticamente implorou para que eu abrisse. Quando eu o fiz, limpando freneticamente as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, ela disse rápido que Andy precisava de ajuda. Ela estava suada, seus cabelos desarrumados, e ela corara, sinais que ela tinha corrido muito.

Eu esqueci completamente o Potter e sai esbaforida, com Lie correndo atrás de mim me perguntando por que raios eu estava chorando. Eu gritei qualquer coisa que depois eu contava e que tínhamos que nos preocupar com Andy agora.

Só daí essa esperta aqui que vos fala parou no meio de um corredor vazio do 3º. Lie perguntou o que houve, e eu disse que não sabia pra onde estava indo. Ela riu rapidamente, e disse que Brenna vira Andy correndo e chorando para fora do castelo. Brenna saiu correndo atrás dela, e pediu pra Lie vir me pedir ajuda. Então nós saímos disparadas rumo aos jardins.

Estava realmente muito escuro, e era difícil ver alguma coisa, mas na orla da floresta Proibida a gente viu dois pontos; um amarelo e um avermelhado; os cabelos de Andy e Brenna!Eu apontei e gritei para Lie, e nós fomos em direção dos pontos. Quanto mais corríamos, mais víamos as silhuetas delas. Quando finalmente chegamos (esbaforidas, diga-se de passagem, quase caindo no chão), Andy estava com o rosto absurdamente inchado e chorava com todas as forças, sentada numa rocha. Brenna estava de mãos dadas com ela, e olhou para nós aliviada. Eu me agachei e fiz Andy olhar pra mim:

-O que houve, Andy?

-Lily!Você estava chorando?- essa é a Andy, entre soluços. Merlim, será que é tão fácil perceber minha cara de choro?

-O importante aqui é você, Andy!O que houve?

Ela nos contou que entrou numa sala de aula vazia para ajeitar o sutiã, e viu Tonks (quase sem roupa) agarrando ferozmente uma menina da corvinal (com menos roupa ainda). Daí ela começou a chorar desenfreadamente, e saiu correndo.

Então é verdade, ela gosta mesmo do Tonks! Tadinha da minha amiga, aquele idiota não merece ela.Nós ficamos lá consolando-a, mas ficou frio demais.

Daí, uma luz apareceu atrás de nós, e Hagrid, o guarda-caças, nos encontrou. Nossa, ele foi o salvador da pátria! Ele nos levou para sua cabana, onde tinha um lareira quentinha e maravilhosa! Brenna conversava a todo momento com ele. Hagrid, os marotos e Brenna são realmente muito íntimos. Ele nos ofereceu uns biscoitos, e Merlim!Como eram duros!Ainda acho que quebrei meu molar esquerdo!Com o que será que ele faz esses biscoitos?Tenho medo só de pensar!Enfim, depois de algum tempo acalmando a Andy (com a ajuda do anfitrião), nós voltamos para o castelo e dormimos na hora. Esse nosso guarda-caças é realmente muito simpático.A casa dele é estranha e ele cozinha mal, mas é boa pessoa, eu acho. Ele nos ajudou muito, até nos acompanhou de volta até o castelo e explicou pro Filtch que já estávamos indo pro dormitório e não era preciso nenhuma represália. É, ele é boa pessoa, com certeza.

Agora estou aqui, sem a mínima vontade de levantar. Quanta coisa ruim ao mesmo tempo!Acho que vou dormir até que alguém me dê uma boa notícia.É , isso mesmo.

-Ah, já acordou, Lily?Bom dia. -Lie abriu minhas cortinas e sentou na minha cama.

-E o que tem de bom nele?

-Ih, acordou com o pé esquerdo hein?De qualquer maneira, já é meio dia pra ser exata.

-Lie, é sério. Me diz uma coisa boa que tenha acontecido.

-Grifinória ganhou o jogo, você, Remo e os outros não tem rondas noturnas...

-Andy está seriamente magoada, estamos todos congelando nesse frio, e Potter ainda existe!

-É mesmo!Nós ontem acabamos nem te perguntando sobre seu choro! , você já esta melhor?

-Sim, Lie, acho que você já pode falar.

Sim, porque nós temos um sistema. Lie é muito sábia, porém muito rigorosa (fruto da educação que recebeu).Ela escreve textos maravilhosos, acho que é um dom, e dá ótimos conselhos. Às vezes difíceis e dolorosos, mas ótimos. Então, ela só pode entrar em ação quando a pessoa já esta mais calma e pronta pra ouvir a verdade que possa machucá-la. Por isso ela quase nunca fala nada quando a crise está acontecendo. A propósito, quando ela não concorda com algo, fica totalmente calada. Voltando ao esquema, é Brenna a apaziguadora. Ela é muito forte física e emocionalmente, podendo assim nos conter sempre em momentos de crise. Então na hora, é Brenna quem acalma e conforta (comigo ajudando) e depois, quando a pessoa já esta melhor, a Lie entra dizendo o que ela deve fazer.A Andy é muito fofinha e faz a gente pensar que o mundo pode ser coelhinhos e arco-íris ao lado dela!Lindas as minhas amigas, não?

Enfim, eu contei tudo o que aconteceu para ela, e fiz uma careta quando terminei, pronta para levar uma bronca. Ela amarrou os cabelos antes de falar.

-Bom, Lily, você esta errada sim. James também não esta certo, mas você exagerou. Meu veredicto é: você errou usando-o, e foi a maior culpada. Ele te expôs sim, na frente da escola inteira, e te ofendeu profundamente, mas ele tinha fundamentos pra isso. Quanto ao tapa, sinceramente, muito novela mexicana trouxa. Esse foi o ápice da noite.E eu acho que você deveria começar se desculpando por ele.

-O QUE? – Não vou me desculpar com Potter, nunca!

Ela riu de leve. Eu emburrei.

-Lily, Lily...- ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

-Sério, Lie, por que raios eu me desculparia com Potter?

-Porque você quer.

MERLIM!POTTER RAPTOU A LIE E TOMOU UMA POÇAO POLISSUCO PARA SE TRANSFROMAR NELA!AGORA ESTA AQUI SE DEFENDENDO NA APARENCIA DELA!POTTER CRÁPULA!

-Potter...SAIA AGORA DESSE DORMITÓRIO!

-Tsc, tsc... sou eu mesma Lily, ficou doida?

-Claro que não é.Lie sabe das coisas, e saberia que eu NUNCA, repito, NUNCA iria querer fazer as pazes com você Potter!Melhor mesmo que você saia da minha vida!Hum, O Potter simplesmente largará do meu pé!RÁ!Finalmente me livrei do Potter!YES,YES,YES!Oh, baby, life's good!

Lie só riu de mim, e as meninas acordaram. Acho que foi por causa dos meus gritos. Tenho que parar de gritar. Mas o que mais alguém faria ao descobrir que se livrou de um Potter a não ser gritar de felicidade?Olha só, o céu abriu!Que dia lindo!

-Bom dia, meninas!- cumprimentei alegre.

-Boa tarde.- disseram elas checando o relógio , será que só eu sou desregulada?

-Sente-se melhor?- eu pra Andy

-Acho que sim, tudo o que vocês me disseram me deu muitas forças e... – ela esta se esforçando para não chorar – Bom, eu vou tentar superar tudo isso.Não precisa nem dizer, Lie, eu sei que você já sabia que eu gostava mesmo dele e não estava percebendo isso. Mas ele é sim, um idiota, e não vale a pena chorar por ele.É um bom conselho, Lie?

-É sim. - a Lie respondeu, sorrindo pra ela.

-Ah, eu amo vocês! – ela exclamou derramando uma ou duas lágrimas e nós demos um abração em grupo.- Vocês são maravilhosas, muito obrigada mesmo!

Passamos o dia todo no dormitório, porque Pettigrew é um maroto e extremamente controlável (principalmente quando se joga um charme), e nos trouxe comida o dia todo!Ficamos brincando idiotices, conversando, nos embelezando, e etc. Tudo, é claro, puxado pela animação sem fim da Brenna. Black mandou milhares de bilhetes pra ela, mas ela simplesmente os ignorou, e ficou ao nosso lado, no dando forças. Afinal , amigas são pra isso, certo?

\- LILY! A CORRIDA DO CHOCOLATE VAI COMEÇAR!

03 de Fevereiro- 12h00min-Almoço

 _ **Preparação anti-humilhaçao dia dos namorados começa**_

Estou apreciando calmamente o meu frango, e bebendo alegremente meu suco de abóbora. Acho que sou do tipo de pessoa que se afunda na comida pra esquecer os problemas. Mas enfim, não encontrei com Potter ontem, nem hoje (com exceção das aulas), e tomara que isso não aconteça. Acho que nós dois estamos simplesmente ignorando um ao outro, e eu ainda estou com muita raiva, naturalmente. Acho que vou falar com Severo, ele me acalma.

14:15- DCAT

Mandei um bilhete pra Severo:

"Severo, jardins no final da aula?"

Ele respondeu:

"O que Potter fez dessa vez?"

Ele não é fofo?Vou responder.

"Ah, ele é um idiota. Depois te conto."

"Ta"

Potter esta olhando de mim para Severo raivoso. Eu hein, não sei porquê. Bom, mas já que o efeito é esse, vou irritar o Potter:

"Severo, ouvi rumores sobre você e Lestrange, é verdade?"

Ele corou antes de responder, que fofo!

"Nos jardins a gente conversa."

"Ta"

Há há, Potter esta vermelho e com os dentes cerrados. Acabou de acertar Malfoy com um feitiço contra zumbis!Como o dia esta bonito!

16:20-Jardins

Estou em frente ao lago esperando por Severo. Ah, olha ele lá!Ah, não!Não, não, não!O que Potter e Black pensam que estão fazendo?O que?Eles penduraram Severo numa arvore!Eu vou lá agora acabar com essa baderna e afastar os curiosos!

\- POTTER, BLACK, PETIGREW!O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTAO FAZENDO?

-Estamos nos divertindo, Evans.- Black

-Então, quem quer ver eu tirar as calças do ranhoso?- Potter

-PARE AGORA, POTTER!

-Evans, você não...-Potter me chamou de Evans de novo.Ótimo.

- _Accio_ varinhas!Detenção aos senhores por duas semanas!

-Duas, Evans?Mas foi só uma brincadeira!Duas não!

-Duas sim, Black!E não pensem que Remo estará lá para amenizar!

Confisquei suas varinhas e ajudei Severo a descer, tentei falar com ele, mas ele saiu correndo. Tadinho...Ele não merece nada disso! Potter deveria ser expulso!Lancei um olhar assassino para eles antes de ir para o salão.

20h35min- Detenção nos marotos

Estamos numa sala de aula vazia. Os três marotos idiotas estão escrevendo relatórios sobre o ocorrido. Remo acabou aparecendo aqui, no final das contas.É tão divertido e relaxante ver os três desesperados por não poderem sair!Há há, acho que Potter está agoniado. Bem feito, Potter!Isso é pra você aprender a deixar o Severo em paz!Remo está olhando para a lua. Aliás, ele está sempre olhando pra lua. Mesmo quando é nova ele fica olhando para onde ela provavelmente estaria, eu já reparei. Vou perguntar:

-Remo, você gosta da lua?

-Hã?Desculpa, não estava prestando atenção.- como é educado, que fofo!

-Você gosta da lua?- eu repeti

-Hum...-ele olhou para trás procurando a ajuda dos marotos. Eles deram de ombros- É, acho que sim.

-É que você esta sempre olhando pra ela e tal...

-Estou é?Deve ser porque...-Potter fez um barulho muito alto com a cadeira para...Chamar a atenção de Remo?Desde quando Potter tem moral pra isso?Eu hein.

-Potter!Volte para o seu relatório e pare de fazer sinais da sua tribo aborígine para alguém da alta sociedade como Remo!

-Tão alta quanto os uivos, né aluado?

Os quatro riram.Não entendi.

-Do que estão falando? – eu

-Nada, Evans, liga não, tá?- argh, como o Black é seboso!

-Fique quieto, Black, seu cachorro safado!

-É, é, me conta uma novidade.- os quatro riram de novo. Ok, de três uma: a) Estou ficando retardada, b) Estou perdendo alguma coisa, ou c) Na presença completa dos marotos, Remo fica burro também e ri de coisas sem sentido. Como eu gosto muito de Remo, fico com a letra b, mas não vou me dar o luxo de perguntar nada, afinal, eles estão aqui para cumprir detenção, ora!

-Fiquem quietos e façam o relatório!- sabia que não devia ter deixado Remo ficar. Tenho que me escutar mais. Isso soou estranho, não?Ah, Lílian Evans, voce **é** estranha!Que isso acabe rápido, estou com sono.

23h00min- Dormitório

OH, MEU MERLIM!Acabei de notar!Faltam menos de duas semanas para o dia dos namorados!Eu não tenho ninguém!Nem um única viva alma!SOCORRO!Eu só terei Potter se tornando mais chato!Ah não, peraí, ele está com raiva de mim!PERAÍ!Nem mesmo o POTTER vai ficar no meu pé!O que eu faço, o que eu faço o que eu faço?!Tenho que arranjar alguém muito muito rápido!MERLIN, ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR!

Já sei!Vou começar uma operação anti-humilhaçao- dia- dos- namorados!Vou comer só salada, cuidar do meu cabelo que nem uma louca, e parar de ser tão seletiva com os pedidos pra sair (não que eles existam, é claro, mas se meu cabelo colaborar, acho que consigo dois ou três)!É isso, se Merlin quiser, e ele há de querer, eu terei um encontro para sábado sem falta!

13 de Fevereiro- 14:43-Runas

 ** _Azkaban agora cairia bem_**

Minha operação fracassou completamente. Os estudos afundaram, atrasei meu relatórios com Remo,nem as formigas das masmorras querem sair comigo, e meu cabelo está pior que nunca!Eu sou um desastre biológico!E pra piorar tudo, Brenna organizou uma festa de dia dos namorados na sala comunal.Ótimo!Era o que eu precisava!Gente se pegando, comida e bebida pra amenizar minha dor!Nada nunca poderá consertar essa minha vida infeliz!Olha, um bilhete do severo:

"Lily, preciso falar com você.Me encontre nos jardins depois do último horário."

Nossa, será que é serio?Quero descobrir!

16h15min- Jardins

Severo chegou.

-Fala logo, Severo!- eu tava ansiosa! - É alguma coisa importante?

-Na verdade Lily...- ele esta corando...O que será que houve?

\- O que foi Severo?

-Eu queria saber se você queria...

-POTTER!VOLTE JÁ AQUI COM ESSE QUADRO!Me desculpa, Severo, eu já volto. – e eu saí correndo atrás daquele sem escrúpulos assim que o vi passar.

21:00- Jantar

Não consegui falar com Severo pelo resto do dia. Honestamente, acho que ele estava me evitando, mas deve ser só impressão. Ele está conversando com Malfoy. Estranho...Nunca os vi juntos antes...Eu devia ir lá falar com ele.. Mas eu é que não sou doida de falar com ele no meio da mesa da sonserina!Amanhã eu tento. Mas o que será que ele tinha pra me falar?

Estou curiosa, droga!Acho bom comer e dormir logo, porque vou precisar de energia para suportar a humilhação do dia de amanhã, boa sorte pra mim!

14 de Fevereiro – 23:45 – Dormitório

 _ **Feliz dia dos namorados**_

Hoje foi um dia...Indescritível. Vamos desde o começo.

No café da manhã, Severo nem sequer olhou pra mim, o que é bem estranho, já que ele no mínimo acena pra mim antes de ir pra mesa da sonserina. Bem, não liguei muito, e me concentrei em comer e ignorar os olhares furtivos do Potter pra mim.

Pois bem, Lie, Brenna e Andy meteram-se sei lá onde, então minhas aulas seguiram-se monótonas até o final da tarde, quando peguei Severo perto da torre de adivinhação e fui falar com ele;

\- Severo!Não consegui falar com você ontem de novo.E aí?O que queria me dizer?

\- Nada que realmente valha a pena ser dito a você, Evans . – Evans?Como assim, Evans?

\- Por que você está falando assim?

-E você queria que eu falasse como?Do jeito retardado de antes?Escuta aqui, Evans, eu abri meus olhos e vi o que pessoas como você são. Nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim.

-Severo...

\- É Snape pra você.

\- Foi Malfoy, não foi? – meus olhos estavam marejando – Ele meteu bobeiras na sua cabeça, não foi?E agora você esta agindo que nem um idiota sonserino!

\- Que nem um sonserino?Pois bem, tenho uma novidade pra você, Evans : o Chapéu Seletor gritou bem alto há seis anos atrás que eu pertencia à Sonserina!Mais um motivo pra nunca mais nos falarmos.

\- Mas Severo...

\- Não escutou?- ele estava quase gritando – Longe de mim, sangue-ruim!

E aí eu comecei a chorar mesmo. Meu coração apertou de um jeito que eu nunca pensei que fosse apertar, e a angústia tomou conta de mim. Quer dizer, ele era o meu melhor amigo, entende?Mas eu pude vê-lo parado, me olhando ir embora.

Cheguei correndo no buraco do retrato e comecei a ouvir a música da festa. Saí correndo por todo mundo, subi as escadas para os dormitórios, e me joguei na cama, ainda chorando. Aí eu ouvi a porta abrindo, e as meninas entraram:

\- Lily!O que houve? – Andy

Entre soluços , eu contei a história, mas quando terminei, elas ficaram caladas.

\- Vocês não vão dizer nada? – eu indignada.

\- Escuta Lily...Nós nunca gostamos dele... – Lie

Tá, se antes o meu mundo tava rachando, ele desabou totalmente naquela hora!Como assim?

\- Como assim? – eu perguntei irritada.

-Ah, ele é rude, olhava a gente torto, coisas de sonserino...

\- Mas ele nunca foi assim comigo... – eu, confusa.

-É, mas com o resto do mundo ele é.Até o pessoal da sonserina evita ele, e além disso... – elas olharam para o dormitório dos meninos, daí eu entendi tudo!

\- Ele é alvo das brincadeiras do Potter, não é?Ah, eu já entendi!É o Potter quem dita as regras de quem é legal e quem não é, hã?Pois eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês: NÃO É !Até admito que Severo mudou muito, mas já pararam pra pensar que, por causa do Potter, ele é tímido e inseguro, e não interage com ninguém?Talvez vocês só tivessem ciúmes dele!

Daí eu saí correndo de novo pra fora da sala comunal. Os grifinórios deviam estar achando estranho, mas eu não estava nem aí!Saí correndo sem rumo, eu só queria, fugir, desaparecer!Que saco!Por que o mundo resolveu se virar contra mim hoje?

Fui parar na torre de astrologia. Engraçado, gosto daquele lugar, é bonito e relaxante...Fiquei lá, olhando as estrelas e os jardins, mas eu não consegui parar de chorar. Sei lá, sabe?Todos os meus amigos estão brigados comigo, eu tô triste, lógico. É nessas horas que a gente realmente sente falta de um namorado. Merlin , como tava frio!As minhas lágrimas estavam ardendo de geladas no meu rosto, e eu tava toda arrepiada.

Daí apareceu um casaco no meu ombro do nada!Do nada ! No que eu virei pra procurar a origem do casaco, quase quebrei as lentes dos óculos do Potter:

\- Ei! Cuidado, Lily!

\- É Evans, Potter!E não é culpa minha se você fica perto assim sem eu saber!Aliás, você apareceu do nada!Quando você chegou?

\- Há alguns minutos...Tempo o suficiente pra ver que você tá com frio. Pode ficar com esse meu casaco.

\- Obrigado, Potter.- não vou negar que achei a atitude dele fofa. Mas ainda estamos brigados! – Mas eu quero ficar sozinha.

\- Ia ter que ficar de um jeito ou de outro...

\- O que quer dizer com isso?- eu, já com raiva.

\- Você brigou com todos os seus amigos! Teria de ficar sozinha de qualquer jeito.

\- Como sabe disso? – Potter anda me espionando, certo?

\- Bom, o caso das suas amigas dava pra deduzir, e a briga com o ranhoso...Bom, eu tenho os meus meios... – coitado do Potter, ele pensa que pode ser sexy mantendo segredos...Tsc, tsc.

\- Tanto faz, Potter, agora me deixa sozinha. – levantei e fui até a beirada da torre.

\- Sério, Lily...Me conta aí o que houve... Você sabe que não **quer** realmente ficar sozinha. Ninguém nunca quer.

Eu virei e abri a boca pra dizer que era "Evans" e pra que ele me deixasse sozinha, mas por um dos motivos muito estranhos desta noite, eu olhei pros olhos dele, e nunca tinha visto o Potter desse jeito. Ele estava sério, e me olhava de um jeito...doce. Enfim, eu disse:

\- Bom, o Severo era...Meu melhor amigo e eu fiquei magoada...

\- Qual é, Lily! O cara te chamou de sangue ruim!Não merece nem que você diga o nome dele!

Como ele sabia disso?Mas enfim, empurrei ele com as duas mãos e joguei o casaco nele.

\- Não preciso de você aqui pra jogar isso na minha cara! – Argh, comecei a chorar de novo e virei de costas pra ele – Mas deve ser tudo culpa minha mesmo...Acho que sou chata demais pra alguém me aturar... – o choro só intensificou.

Eu senti o casaco no meu ombro de novo, e Potter pôs as mãos nos meus ombros, depois falou no meu ouvido:

\- Os outros eu não sei, mas eu não desgrudo de você – tá, não pude evitar uma risadinha, foi engraçado – E você não é chata. Bem, não o suficiente pra não gostarem de você. - ok eu ri de novo.- E bem, você é divertida, e uma ótima amiga; não merece que ele tenha te chamado daquele jeito. E ainda por cima você é linda. – daí eu olhei pra ele. Ugh , aqueles olhos estranhos de novo!

Então adivinhe?Sim, ele me beijou, um prêmio pra você!E pior, eu retribui!Eu não sei o que aconteceu!Nada no meu corpo respondia, e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era beijar o Potter e pensar em como ele era cheiroso!Ele foi chegando devagar, me prendendo naqueles olhos estranhamente doces que ele de repente tinha arranjado!Eu não queria admitir, mas...Foi um beijo muito bom.O Potter tem certa pegada...Ele me segurou pela cintura enquanto me beijava maravilhosamente!Merda, por que isso?Ele foi tão gentil...Não parecia nem de longe que a gente tinha brigado e que eu tinha batido nele...sei lá, sabe?Acho que na verdade, tudo se apagou, e a gente simplesmente se beijou!ARGH!Que Merlin me recompense por isso depois!Ainda por cima, ele me trouxe até a porta do dormitório, me deu um beijo na bochecha de boa noite, e disse daquele jeito doce e estranho: "Feliz dia dos namorados".ARGH!Agora eu estou aqui, com o casaco dele, enquanto as meninas já estão dormindo!

Conclusões do dia mais peculiar da minha vida: a) Já vinha notando mudanças no Severo (ainda mais agora que ele anda com Malfoy ) e se ele não quiser minha amizade, não terá.

b) Vou tentar me acertar com as meninas amanhã, nós quatro exageramos, e

c) Vou apagar toda essa noite com o Potter. Eu estava vulnerável e carente, então não significou nada. Agora vou dormir e sonhar com a vida perfeita que eu desejo alcançar.

15 de Fevereiro – 8:29- cama

 _ **Chandler**_

\- Pssiiuu!Ela ta acordando! – hã?Estão falando?

\- Brenna, pára de fazer barulho! – é, estão falando.

\- Shh, vocês duas, ela ta abrindo os olhos! – ta bom, ta bom!Eu vou acordar, saco.

\- Bom dia Lily! – Brenna, Lie e Andy gritaram muito alto e eu ia abrir a boca pra falar, mas elas continuaram – Lily, desculpa a gente, por favor!Nós exageramos ontem, e te amamos, você é uma ótima amiga, e a gente realmente sente muito!

\- Ah, meninas!Eu não devia ter gritado com vocês também! – eu me desculpei.

Nos demos um abração em grupo, e eu estou realmente aliviada! Ah , eu amo as minhas amigas! E daí Brenna e Lie começaram a tagarelar sobre a festa no salão comunal e sobre quem ficou com quem, tendo muito cuidado pra não magoar a Andy, é claro, evitando falar sobre coisas/pessoas que lembrassem o Tonks.

Foi aí que eu tomei a drástica decisão de levantar pra tomar o meu banho.

\- LILIAN EVANS! – Brenna berrou!Qual o problema dela?

\- O que foi? – eu, já de pé.

\- Tem certeza de que a senhorita não tem nada pra nos falar?

\- Hãã...Não.- sério, eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.

\- Não minta, Lily!

\- Mas é verdade! Eu não sei do que você esta falando!

\- Estou falando disso aqui! – merda, ela pegou o casaco!Entendi! – Caso não saibam meninas, este é o casaco preferido do James!

Todas elas olharam maliciosas pra mim. Tinha como ficar pior? Claro que tinha. Depois deu contar tudo, foi necessário jogar água fria para que elas parassem de gritar que eu estava gostando do Potter. Que meninas infantis ¬¬.

Estávamos descendo as escadas e vimos que os marotos estavam todos no salão, esperando por Brenna.

\- Bom dia, meninos! – Brenna

Num falei?

\- O que ainda fazem aqui?- Lie

\- Não digam que estavam nos esperando para um convite de ultima hora? – Brenna disse com as mãos na cintura.

Todos rimos.

\- Na verdade... – Black se adiantou – Estamos no inverno, Inglaterra, frio...E pra sair, devemos estar bem agasalhados.- Black teve um acesso de loucura? O olhar do Potter encontrou o meu, e eu desviei. Estava tentando ignorá-lo ao máximo.

\- Será que dá pra falar coisa com coisa, Black? – eu perguntei, impaciente. Meu chocolate quente nos três vassouras estava gritando o meu nome.

\- Evans, precisamos do casaco do Pontas. – Black crápula!

As meninas e os marotos abafaram risadinhas, Potter só olhou pra mim, e mesmo que eu tentasse ignorá-lo, eu devia estar mais vermelha que um dragão. Respirei fundo, e juntei força pra falar:

\- Se era só isso, vamos logo. – e eu fui em direção à porta.

\- Mas Evans, Pontas vai morrer congelado! – Black disse meio preocupado, eu acho.

\- Que morra, então! – já não basta a vergonha que ele me fez passar?

\- Sério, Lily!Pega logo o casaco dele e pára de ser má! – Andy disse.Não da pra resistir à Andy. Simplesmente não dá.

\- Ótimo. – bufei.

Subi e peguei o casaco dele, meti o anel de lírio no bolso ( eu não tinha desistido de vendê-lo), e desci. Mas eu só encontrei ele lá embaixo. Pra onde foi todo mundo?Merlin, será que estão armando contra mim?Brenna, eu mato você e o Black!

\- Aqui, Potter!- falei arremessando o casaco na cara dele.

\- Ah, obrigada, Lily. – ele pegou o casaco e não disse nada depois disso.

Nós fomos descendo as escadas juntos, em silêncio. Eu notei que ele não parava de cheirar o casaco. Aquilo tava me incomodando.

\- Que foi, Potter?Por um acaso eu deixei seu casaco fedendo?

\- Não, não. Ficou com o cheiro do seu perfume.

\- O QUE?ME DEVOLVE QUE EU VOU TIRAR O CHEIRO! – parti pra cima dele no meio do terceiro andar, e tentei abrir o zíper.

Ele parecia ter finalmente descontraído, e agora sorria meio maroto.

\- Calma, Lily, calma.Não precisa de nenhuma desculpa pra me despir!

\- O QUE? EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!

Derrubei ele e nós saímos rolando pelo chão, até ele parar em cima de mim. Eu ainda tentava abrir o zíper quando notei a situação constrangedora. Pelo menos dessa vez Merlin foi bonzinho comigo e fez todos no terceiro andar estarem indo para Hogsmeade, e não nos vendo ali. Daí eu tirei as mão do zíper, e ele veio se aproximando. Eu não tinha certeza se ele queria me beijar de novo, até porque, bem...Nós ainda estávamos brigados, certo?Mas que ele estava se aproximando, estava!Talvez ele quisesse só...Olhar nos meus olhos pedindo desculpas, ou...Merlin, como eu sou idiota!Eu tinha que parar de falar besteiras e sair dali rápido.

\- Hum..Potter?

\- Sim? – ele balançou a cabeça como quem tivesse saído de um transe, e olhou pra mim.

\- Você por favor poderia sair de cima de mim? – tá, o meu tom foi meio grosso.

\- Não tenho certeza se quero sair agora. – mas ele disse isso meio sério, brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo.

\- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, POTTER! – eu chutei o saco dele, ele rolou para o lado, e eu meio que corri pra chegar no salão e encontrar com as meninas. Aquilo tinha sido muito estranho **mesmo**.

13:40 - Hogsmeade - Três Vassouras

\- Bom, eu tenho que concordar, foi estranho. – disse Lie ponderando sobre tudo o que eu contara naquela manhã.

\- Mas é claro que é estranho. " Não tenho certeza se quero sair agora". Humpf, ninguém merece. Se ele ao menos tivesse dito de brincadeira... – eu bebericava o meu tão cobiçado chocolate quente.O três vassouras era cheio, mas sempre muito aconchegante.

\- Eu vou voltar a repetir o que eu te digo todo santo dia : ele **gosta** de você. Conforme-se com a idéia, isso não vai mudar. – Brenna diz isso todo dia mesmo.

\- Eu ainda não ainda não entendi. Vocês estão brigados ou não? – A Andy parecia mesmo confusa. Mas eu não estava melhor que ela.

\- Eu também não sei, mas por que gastar nossa preciosa visita a hogsmeade falando do Potter?Vamos falar sobre algo mais legal como...Lie e Diggory!

No momento que eu disse isso, alguém entrou, e nós nos viramos pra ver quem era. Quem acertar leva um prêmio. Isso mesmo, o Diggory, alguém arranje um troféu aqui!

Ele veio todo galante, na nossa direção. Ele chegou perto de nós e disse:

\- Olá, honradas damas. Caso não se importem, eu vim buscar a minha princesa.

E vi a Lie corar, eu vi!

\- Vamos, Amus. – Lie se levantou e saiu dos três vassouras com o Diggory.É, essa é a vida.

\- Meninas, acho que está na hora de nos divertirmos também! – disse Brenna.

O resultado disso foi uma turbulenta guerra de bolas de neve entre eu, Brenna, Andy, Alice e Longbotton, que infelizmente passavam por perto quando Brenna estava empolgada.

Quando estávamos devidamente molhados, e as pontas dos meus cabelos já vinhos de tão encharcados, caímos todos no chão, e começamos a rir compulsivamente.

\- Temos que fazer isso mais vezes. – disse Alice.

\- Com toda certeza. – concordamos eu e Andy.

Foi então que nós vimos todos os marotos vindo da casa dos gritos ( nós estávamos na frente da casa dos gritos).O que raios eles estavam fazendo lá?

\- Black o que estavam fazendo na casa dos gritos? – como monitora, eu tinha a obrigação de perguntar.

\- E porque isso seria da sua conta, Evans?

\- Por que eu sou monitora.

\- Oh, você é monitoora!Alguém traga uma medalha pra essa aqui!

\- Argh, vá embora, Black. – não tenho paciência com esse cara, juro.

\- Com todo o prazer. – ele sorriu divertido e foi embora.

Mas o fato é que todo mundo foi com ele. Todo mundo, menos , é claro, o meu encosto eterno. Ele ficou sentado numa rocha, me olhando. Ele estava muito estranho desde o momento na torre de astronomia.

\- Fala, Potter, o que você quer?

\- Te pedir desculpas. – tá, essa me pegou de surpresa. Ele se levantou e veio andando na minha direção. – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo na partida de quadribol. Eu te expus, e te xinguei. Perão.

Ele estava olhando firme nos meus olhos. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Aquele pedido de desculpas era... Estranho, meio que incompleto. Foi aí que eu notei. Ele estava magoado. Magoado mesmo. Os olhos dele não mentiam.O castanho- esverdeado dos olhos dele entregavam toda a mágoa.

Eu me senti muito mal. Eu sabia que ele estava magoado comigo, com o que eu tinha feito.E eu me senti horrível porque sabia que o que eu tinha feito foi horrível e a culpa me consumiu.

\- Ah, não foi nada perto do que eu fiz! Quer dizer, eu te usei, isso é horrível!Isso é péssimo, isso é...Argh, isso é sonserino! Eu me sinto péssima de verdade, não queria ter feito aquilo...Eu fui egoísta, fui um monstro! – foi aí que eu comecei a chorar – Desculpa, desculpa mesmo, tá?

Eu fechei os olhos, tava me sentindo pesada com a culpa. Eu não conseguia encará-lo, não queria ver aqueles olhos cheios de mágoa de novo.

Então Potter me abraçou. Assim, desse jeito. Me abraçou, e eu fiquei lá, deixando ele me envolver nos braços dele.

\- Tá tudo bem, é claro que eu te perdôo, não precisa chorar, eu...Não gosto de te ver chotando!- ele disse isso tudo muito doce e muito baixinho, quase sussurrando- Tá tudo bem, tá?Tudo bem. Eu tô aqui, não tô?Então já tá tudo bem.

Eu não resisti e olhei pra os olhos dele, que agora estavam brilhando um pouco, meio serenos. Não havia sequer um resquício de mágoa ali, e daí eu me senti muito melhor.E eu sorri, junto com ele.

\- Aaahh, é!Tinha esquecido! – ele falou me largando. Ele puxou no bolso um pacotinho rosa amarrado com uma fita rosa, e estendeu pra mim.- Esse sim é o meu presente de dia dos namorados.

\- Assim não vale, Potter!Daqui a pouco eu vou começar a te dever presentes, e isso não vai ser nada legal!

Ele riu, e fez sinal preu abrir.

Era um veado.Não, não um de verdade, mas uma miniatura enfeitiçada, pra se mover, e até respirava.

\- Isso lá é presente, Potter?

\- Não gostou?Eu posso transformá-lo num anel – ele sorriu maroto.

Eu não acho que o veado tenha gostado da idéia. Ele era no máximo, do tamanho de um lápis, mas bufou seriamente com a possibilidade de ser transformado num anel.

\- Não, minha dívida de presentes com você só aumentaria. Eu vou chamá-lo de... Chandler. Chandler é um nome legal.

\- Chandler?E isso lá é nome?

Chandler olhou feio pra ele, e eu ri. Eu gostei desse pequeno, ele tem personalidade.

\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho com ele, Potter. – eu disse impressionada enquanto deixava Chandler passear pelo meu braço.

\- É, eu sou muito bom. – revirei os olhos, mas sorri.

Depois disso, a gente aproveitou o resto do passeio com os nossos amigos. Não vou mentir: fiquei meio aliviada dele não ter mencionado o beijo de ontem. É que sei lá...Eu realmente acho melhor esquecer. Foi um beijo no meio de uma briga nossa, e num momento muito esquisito. Só sei que depois da nossa conversa de reconciliação ele estava animado e engraçado como sempre, e isso me deixou muito mais feliz do eu ficaria se tivesse que conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

16:46 – Estava eu alegre e feliz tentando acompanhar aquele povo apressado que me deixou pra trás ( só porque eu estava checando umas penas novas), quando um braço me puxou pros fundos de uma loja de artigos de poções.

\- Eu preciso falar com você.

-Diggory?O que...

* * *

Muito obrigada pela força, gente! Um obrigada muitíssimo especial pra linda da Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter, que não satisfeita em deixar um review pra mim, ainda teve o trabalho de me dizer todos os trechos do capítulo incompletos! Você é um AMOR, muito muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que dessa vez eu não tenha deixado tanta coisa escapar, haha!

Cap.5 não deve demorar muito, lymdos, até lá :) !


	5. Chapter 5

If there's any english speaker here, let me know if you'd like to read this story in english, I may translate :)

Taí capítulo, galeera :)

Ah, gente, por favor avisem (se é que alguém está lendo, haha) se o texto estiver comido em algumas partes. O fanfiction faz isso de vez em quando, e às vezes me escapa haha!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK.

* * *

\- Eu preciso falar com você.

-Diggory?O que...

\- Não, peraí, deixa eu falar!- eu me calei pra ele falar o que quer que ele quisesse, porque eu estava com um pouco de medo, e queria sair dali rápido. – Olha, Lily, eu queria te convidar pra vir comigo aqui hoje, mas eu vi que você estava com o Potter. Me diz, o que eu preciso fazer pra tirar você dele?

OI?

Eu estava em choque. Como assim ele queria ME tirar do Potter? Primeiro: eu não estava com o Potter. E SEGUNDO : O Diggory estava com a Lie!O que raios ele queria comigo?

\- Diggory, do que você esta falando? -perguntei confusa, de verdade. Queria ver se ele vinha com alguma explicação plausível pra aquele comportamento.

\- Lily, eu não consigo mais esconder: eu sou apaixonado por você. Eu sei que você gosta do Potter e tudo mais, mas eu preciso ter você!Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você!

Merlin, era tudo o que NÃO queria escutar. MERLIN O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM O MUNDO?

\- Pera aí, se você gosta de mim, porque esta saindo com a Lie? - eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

E de repente eu mesma tinha a resposta pra minha pergunta.E eu queria não ter, porque era simplesmente nojento.

\- Lily, não me julgue. Eu precisava de um jeito de me aproximar de você, de saber mais sobre você...

\- COMO SE ATREVE A FAZER ISSO COM A LIE?  
Ele fechou a boca, e me encarou meio culpado, meio assustado. Mas eu não estava nem aí.Era melhor mesmo que eu conseguisse assustar ele, assim ele nunca mais se atreveria a chegar perto das minhas amigas!

Eu notei que eu estava meio que tremendo, de raiva.E eu não conseguia me controlar.

\- Você esta usando ela?Usando pra se aproximar de mim?Usando, uma pessoa tão maravilhosa e amável como a Lie?Você é nojento, Diggory!Você não vale absolutamente nada! **Usando**!Usando a minha amiga!Como se ela fosse uma ferramenta!ARGH!Eu acho melhor você correr antes que eu resolva de matar!

\- Mas Lily, eu...

\- SAÍ DA MINHA FRENTE!

E eu empurrei ele com toda a minha força, e saí pisando forte, na direção da rua, movimentada. Eu tinha até esquecido que o Chandler tava dentro do meu bolso. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente lá dentro, e eu imaginei que eu talvez tivesse incomodando ele com as minhas pisadas e sacolejadas. Mas isso não importava, eu tinha que achar a Lie, de qualquer forma.

E eu não tive que procurar muito, eu achei todo o grupo reunido numa pracinha, bem no meio do volarejo. A Lie estava toda sorridente, rindo das piadas (com certeza mongóis) do Black e etc. Tadinha, eu tava começando a achar que não ia conseguir fazer isso. Mas eu tinha que fazer!

\- Meninas, vamos. – eu falei assim que cheguei perto o bastante.

\- Ah, Lily!A gente tava indo te buscar...Você sumiu de repente! – o Potter veio cheio das graças pra cima de mim, já tentando me tocar.

\- É, é, Potter, eu sei..Mas agora a gente tem que ir. Por favor, gente? – eu lancei aquele nosso olhar secreto de "te-conto-assim-que-chegarmos-no-dormitório", e elas entenderam na hora. Se levantaram, e me acompanharam na direção do castelo.

Os marotos ficaram nos olhando estranho, mas eu (como sempre)ignorei. Afinal , o que havia de importante sobre eles agora?

Andamos rápido, e eu mal me dei conta quando trancamos as portas e janelas, e as meninas começaram a me perguntar o que havia. Eu estava muito absorta nos meus pensamentos. Ai, Merlin, como eu ia dizer aquilo?  
Eu me sentei no chão, e olhei pra Lie.

\- Diz respeito a você, amiga. Ai, como eu posso te dizer isso?

\- Nossa, Lil, o que aconteceu? – a Lie me perguntou sentando do meu lado e mexendo no meu cabelo.

\- É, o Diggory, Lie...Ele..Ai, procura entender, tá?E presta bem atenção no que eu vou te falar! Ele... – eu desembestei a falar. Contei tudo,mesmo, nos menores detalhes. Antes do meio da história, eu já podia ver os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas.Não há nada pior para uma mulher do que ser usada.

\- Ai, Lie, eu sinto muito!- eu disse enquanto ela se enroscava e deitava no meu colo. Eu fiquei lá, fazendo cafuné nela, mas não acho que serviu de muita coisa.A Andy ficou conosco, e a Brenna saiu pra fazer sei lá o que. Se tratando dela, eu não duvido nada que ela tenha procurado os marotos pra bolar uma vingança maligna contra o Diggory. De qualquer forma, ela voltou depois de um tempo, com um semblante ansioso, mas ficou ali, do nosso lado também. Ninguém disse muita coisa. Também, ninguém sabia muito o que dizer.A gente só ficou ali, do lado da Lie, abraçando e mimando ela, enquanto ela só chorava. Tadinha, acho que ela tava começando a gostar mesmo dele! Pensando bem, acho que eu mesma vou bolar uma vingança maligna contra o Diggory!Maldito!

17 de Fevereiro – café da manha

 _ **Um Potter é sempre uma víbora.**_

Estamos todos sentados juntos. Eu, as meninas e os marotos. Lie já está melhor. Ela é uma garota que se dá o valor e sabe que não vale a pensa ficar chorando por um cara tão idiota como o Diggory. A angústia se transformou em raiva que passou pra rancor, e agora esta transformado em ignorância, o último estágio.O que, sumamente, significa que ela já estará totalmente melhor. Todos nós lançamos olhares de ódio quando o Diggory passou por nós na porta. Então eu estava certa. Brenna contou para os marotos e eles já deviam ter um plano. Por isso que eles estão grudados na gente como se fossem nossos guarda-costas.

E passaram o dia inteiro assim, coladíssimos.

Diggory pareceu ter medo da gente. Como se fôssemos um tipo de barreira humana que pudesse derrubá-lo a qualquer hora, principalmente se a gente tacasse o Petigrew em cima dele. Que bom. Acho que agora ele nunca mais vai incomodar.

Acho também que a noticia se espalhou, porque todos os alunos da escola pareciam estar olhando pra ele.Ótimo. Tomara que até Dumbledore puxe a orelha dele em pleno jantar.

Mas o jantar foi um pouco mais interessante que isso. Do nada, o nosso diretor acima se levantou, e todos se calaram na mesma hora.

\- Bom, espero que tenham apreciado esse maravilhoso jantar, Mas, antes de nos deliciarmos com os doces fantásticos do elfos, temos um comunicado a fazer.E eu agora passo a palavra para Madame Malson.

Madame Malson era ossuda, meio parrudinha, um queixo muito saliente, parecia um homem gordinho.A gente só sabia que era mulher pela quantidade assustadora de maquiagem que ela passava e porque os seus seios pareciam saltar da blusa. Eu prefiro nem pensar quantos galeões ela gasta com maquiagem e sutiã.Enfim, ela eh responsável pelas aulas de vôo dos primeiro-anistas e pelo quadribol da escola.

Ela se levantou e começou a falar, com a voz esganiçada dela.

\- Bom, como todo ano, a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts tem o prazer de realizar a trigésima quinta premiação de Quadribol escolar inglês. – Potter e Black pararam de fazer piadinhas com seus sucos e começaram a prestar atenção – E, o esquema deste ano não mudou. Serão, no total, sete premiações: melhor batedor, melhor goleiro, melhor apanhador , melhor zagueiro, melhor capitão, revelação do ano e melhor dupla de batedores. Agora, nosso excelentíssimo diretor anunciará os indicados deste ano!

Dumbledore fez um aceno com sua varinha, e um pergaminho apareceu em sua mão. Ele limpou a garganta e começou:

\- Os indicados para melhor goleiro : McGrow, da Lufa-lufa! – a mesa da Lufa-lufa irrompeu em aplausos – Honda, da Corvinal – dessa vez a mesa deles aplaudiu. – Jimson, da Sonserina, - a mesa dele ovacionou – e Vanderwood, da Grifinória!

Então todos na nossa mesa gritaram e bateram palmas, e Black e Potter soltaram pequenos leões coloridos em cima da cabeça de uma menina alta e loira, que riu junto com eles, e que eu presumia ser a indicada pra melhor goleira.

\- Sim, sim!Parabéns aos goleiros!Agora os indicados a melhor apanhador! – oh, não, essa era a parte que eu temia!- Schrumsgale, da Sonserina! Flachter, da Corvinal!Diggory, da Lufa-lufa, e Potter da Grifinória, vencedor quatro vezes consecutivas!

Ugh, pra que Dumb foi dizer isso? O olhar na cara no Potter ficou insuportável de presunçoso, e pra piorar, **todos** puxavam o saco dele ao redor da mesa. Vamos, Dumb, o próximo!

\- Parabéns a todos os apanhadores!Agora vejamos os zagueiros!

E ele continuou com sua lista de indicados. Black e Potter gritaram horrores porque nós fomos a única casa com dois zagueiros indicados, e Brenna e Black foram indicados como melhores batedores e melhor dupla. Era engraçado; ao mesmo tempo em que se olhavam com rivalidade, se tratavam com companherismo. Imagina só como deve ter sido o namoro desses dois!

Será que eu já mencionei isso?Brenna foi a primeira namorada de Black, e vice-versa. Sim, namorada, porque isso foi na época em que ele não era um galinha sem cérebro. Ele ainda pensava direito e perguntava o nome da menina antes de sair fazendo limpeza completa do batom delas. Por que eles terminaram? Não sei. Minha teoria é que, como foi o primeiro namoro (e o único do Black, apesar dele ter conseguido ficar um semana inteira pegando uma menina só no ano passado, um troféu pra ele, por favor!) eles não fizeram a coisa direito e o sentimento meio que murchou. Daí eles viraram melhores amigos, e hoje tão aí, arriscando a vida pra baterem numa bola louca de ferro que tem vida própria com um bastãozinho de madeira. Vai entender essa gente!

Enfim, estávamos saindo do refeitório, quando eu lembrei que tinha que passar na sala dos monitores pra pegar a minha agenda de rondas do mês.

Entrei lá, peguei meu pergaminho, e fui subindo pra torre.Só que, como a lei de Murphy não podia deixar de aparecer na minha vida, eu topei com o Diggory no caminho.

Eu tentei ignorá-lo, mas ele me agarrou pelo braços. **Me agarrou**!Ai, que ódio!

\- DIGORRY!SEU VIADO INESCRUPULOSO!ME SOLTA AGORA, OU SENÃO...

Eu não consegui terminar a frase, porque ele colou (literalmente!) a boca dele na minha. Eu tava ali me debatendo, tentando com todas as minhas forças sair, mas, qual foi?O cara foi indicado pra melhor apanhador, e eu só sou uma monitora!Não tinha como ganhar da força dele!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?- eu me libertei finalmente daquela boca e olhei pro lado. - **Evans** , o que você **pensa** que está fazendo?

Eu não sabia se eu estava feliz pelo Potter me achar ali, ou frustrada porque ele com certeza iria interpretar aquilo errado.

Eu congelei. Tipo, o que eu fazia agora? Eu não precisei fazer nada, por que o Potter fez.

Ele avançou na minha direção, e eu fiquei com MUITO assustada. Como assim?Ele ia me bater?Meu Merlin, meu Merlin, me ajude!

Mas eu vi que ele só agarrou meu braço e me puxou pra longe do Diggory, daí ele avançou pra cima dele! Eles começaram a rolar pelo chão, e eu fiquei meio sem reação, tipo, eles tavam lá, travando uma batalha mortal, o que eu deveria fazer?

Você é monitora, sua estúpida!Aja!Logico, eu puxei minha varinha, e separei os dois.A boca do Diggory sangrava, e ele olhava para o Potter com medo.Já Potter estava ofegando de raiva, e com os óculos quebrados na armação.

\- Vocês querem parar?Potter, o que você...

\- Cala a boca, Evans!Como você teve a coragem de fazer isso?Voce não vale nada, sabia?Eu não acredito que você esta fazendo isso com a Lie!QUE ABSURDO! Eu vou embora, porque se eu olhar pra sua cara por mais tempo, eu juro que eu ...ARGH!

Com um aceno de varinha, ele quebrou o meu feitiço, ajeitou os óculos, e saiu andando.

E eu fiquei lá, parada, sem a menor reação.

Eu não sei quando o Diggory quebrou meu feitiço, nem sei quando ele saiu dali. Não sei nem pra onde eu estava indo, eu só estava andando.

Fui parar na torre de astronomia, que original! Sentei no banco de pedra, e eu fiquei sentindo o meu rosto queimar com o vento gelado.

QUE MERDA! Pq eu estou chorando?Odeio chorar, me deixa com dor de cabeça.

Mas eu estava chorando. Quer dizer, o Potter não precisava ter falado daquele jeito comigo, até mesmo porque ele nem sabia o que estava acontecendo!O POTTER É UM ESCRO...

\- Lily, querida...O que houve?

Eu me joguei no colo da Brenna, que vinha na minha direção, descabelada e preocupada.

\- Brenna, eu juro!Eu juro!Juro mesmo que não foi nada disso!Não é verdade!Tudo o que ele falou!Não é verdade!Você tem que acreditar em mim!Ele me agarrou e depois eles brigaram e...

\- LILY! Do que você esta falando? – a Brenna berrou me sacudindo um pouco. Eu devia estar tendo um tipo de acesso ou algo assim.

\- Do que o Potter te falou! É mentira!

\- Lily, eu não acho que seja mentira. Ele disse preu vim te procurar, porque você definitivamente precisava de ajuda, e como ele tava com raiva, eu imaginei que vocês tivessem brigado ou algo assim. Mas tem mais coisa, né?Lily, o que houve?

Eu contei pra ela. Ela não disse nada por um tempo, mas depois sorriu pra mim e falou:

\- Lily, fica tranquila, tá?Se acalma.A Lie te conhece, ela vai acreditar em você.Depois a gente conversa com o James e...

\- Não.

\- Como não?

\- Eu não quero falar com ele. Você não viu o que aconteceu hoje?Se é isso que ele pensa de mim, eu não devo nada a ele, nem mesmo um único olhar. Ele que faça o que bem quiser!

A Brenna só ficou me olhando, como se ela quisesse me contestar, mas sabia que não era essa a hora. Eu fico pensando em como ela gosta mesmo do Potter e seus amimguinhos. Pior, em como ela já namorou com um deles. Eu não entendo! Se algum dia ela se machucar que nem eu, eu mato todos eles, juntos.

Ficamos mais um tempo na torre, em silêncio, só olhando as estrelas, e depois fomos pro dormitório, mas as meninas já estavam dormindo.

28 de Fevereiro – aula de história da magia

 _ **O piano**_

Hum...Eu estou bem. Lie acreditou em mim, meus amigos de verdade estão do meu lado, e eu nem sequer olho mais para o Potter. Um avanço, não?Também acho. Enfim, minhas notas estão altas, e nada mais me aborrece.

Argh, quem eu quero enganar?Eu não estou **tão** bem assim. Não estou depressiva, claro, mas também não estou saltitante e tralalá sapos de chocolate.

Poxa, eu estou magoada. Eu tinha decidido tentar ser amiga do Potter, e ele me manda uma dessas! Ele me machucou, até porque nunca, ninguém falou daquele jeito comigo! Ele me olhou com desdém, um desprezo raivoso que eu nunca havia visto nos olhos de ninguém. Então, eu evito olhar pra ele. Não tanto por raiva, mas por tenho medo. Medo de ver aquele olhar de novo. Eu descobri que o olhar dele é muito te pega por completo sabe?O olhar do Potter faz você abaixar a cabeça ou se entregar, é bem bizarro.

Enfim, devo admitir que o meu maior amigo nessa historia toda foi o Chandler. Sério mesmo, não riam. É que quando eu não consigo dormir de noite, ele fica se aconchegando do meu pescoço, e me lambe antes deu cair no sono. Ele é um fofo. Está olhando pra mim agora, enquanto eu escrevo. Acho que está tentando entender o que eu estou fazendo. Vou agarrar ele aqui enquanto o Professor Binns não tá vendo.

...

Já agarrei. Ele é uma gracinha! Eu não sei como o Potter fez isso, mas fez muito bem feito. Quando eu deito na cama, ele fica andando pelas minhas costas, e isso é a massagem dele. Lindo, neh?Eu sei. É por isso que carrego ele pra tudo quanto eh canto!

Ops, acho que o professor tá olhando pra cá.

23:00 – ronda no primeiro andar.

Odeio rondas, de verdade.A gente perde as nossas noites de sono, alem de ter que andar que nem retardados por aí, e pior é quando a gente acha algum vândalo e tem que cuidar dele.Só pra alcançá-lo já é difícil, pior então se ele conhecer bem a escola.

Acho que o Chandler também não gosta de rondas. Ele deve balançar muito dentro do meu bolso. Vou tirar ele dali.

...

Pronto, ele tá no meu ombro.E está um tanto inquieto.

\- Que foi, Chandler?Você quer descer?

Ele queria mesmo, eu tirei ele do meu ombro e pus ele no chão. Pra que? O bichinho saiu desembestado pelos corredores. Onde raios ele tá indo?

\- Chandler, volta aqui! – outra coisa ruim das rondas: você não pode gritar.

Ele entrou numa sala cuja porta estava aberta. Fui atrás.E lá, eu vi um piano, de cauda, preto com banquinho e tudo.E ele estava tocando.

Oceans apart, Day after Day

And I'm slowing going in sane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

Merlin, eu amo essa musica!Ela...PERAÍ!O piano tá tocando sozinho?Quem diabos enfeitiçou esse piano pra tocar sozinho?Será que eh alguma brincadeirinha?Eu vou lá averiguar!

PAFT!

Eu tropecei do Chandler.E o piano parou de tocar.O Chandler estava fitando o banquinho intensamente, como se tivesse alguém lá, e de repente a porta fechou.

Meu Merlin, o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Ainda no chão, eu olhei para cima.Não havia absolutamente nada ali. Era só um piano enfeitiçado, certo?Mas então por que eu sentia um medo tão grande ? Será que existiam fantasmas em Hogwarts que não pudessem ser vistos ? Claro que essa foi o primeiro e único pensamento que me veio naquele momento.

Me levantei devagar, e vi que Chandler agora estava flutuando no banquinho e parecia... O QUE ? O CHANDLER VOA?Medo total.

\- Chandler, Chandler...O que você esta fazendo ai?


	6. Chapter 6

Então, estava pesquisando hoje e vi que existe um "erro" cronológico da ficc. Vi que a Andrômeda (que na realidade era da sonserina, haha!) e o Tonks não frequentaram Hogwarts no mesmo período que os marotos. Em minha defesa, não tenho certeza se isto já estava estabelecido na época em que comecei a escrever, anos atrás. Ou pelo menos eu realmente não sabia, haha!

Eu sou do tipo de escritora que se incomoda bastante com coisas que destoem da história original, então pensei muito seriamente e quase editei os capítulos anteriores para excluir a Andy ou trocá-la por outra personagem. Mas além de gostar muito da dinâmica que a Andy tem com o grupo, ela tem um papel muito importante mais pra frente da ficc, liderando situações que eu não saberia como escrever com outra pessoa. Ou que não teriam o mesmo significado. Assim, optei por manter a história que eu primeiro concebi, ainda que me doa ter que "fugir" dos livros.

Por isso peço desculpas se alguém se incomodou/incomoda com isso (e confesso que eu mesma também me incomodo, mas é preciso sopesar alguns aspectos), e desde já peço um pouco de liberdade poética para fingirmos que a Andy era da grifinória e amiga de mesmo ano da Lily!

E obrigada a todos, desde já :)

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK.

* * *

\- Chandler, Chandler...O que você esta fazendo ai? – eu perguntei com a voz fraca, acho que ele nem ouviu direito.

Mas o cervinho estava deitado no ar, feliz da vida, sem nem me dar atenção. Eu reuni toda a coragem que tinha dentro de mim.

\- Tá bem, se você é um fantasma, toque agora por favor. – eu não tirava os meu olhos do Chandler. Parecia que ele estava sentado no colo de alguém.

E então uma melodia calma e suave começou a ser tocada. E o meu medo só aumentou. Deviam estar de brincadeira comigo. Isso deve ser sido obra daqueles pestes do terceiro ano que eu abordei na semana passada!

\- Parem já com isso ! Não tem graça nenhuma! Vão todos ganhar uma bela detenção!

A melodia se intensificou, como se quisessem que eu me acalmasse. Chandler olhou fixo pra mim. O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO COM ESSE BICHO HOJE ? Eu acho que ele bebeu sem querer uma poção do esquecimento dentro do meu kit, porque não é possível ! Então ele voou mais alto ainda, e eu meio que desmaiei.

Ok, eu não perdi os sentidos, mas eu meio que cai num banco velho de madeira que tinha lá, porque minhas pernas estavam tremendo um pouco. Merlin, como é que eu fui selecionada pra casa da coragem? Bem, acho que ver um mini cervo envenenado voando não faz bem pra a cabeça de um monitor a essa hora da noite ! Ai, minha cabeça tá doendo !

Então eu senti um movimento do meu lado, e um braço forte me agarrou e eu meio que fui parar no colo de alguém, só que tudo isso era invisível. Merlin, eu fiquei totalmente paralisada. Eu sei que eu já disse isso antes, mas é que agora nem mesmo a minha cabeça funcionava! Eu me aconcheguei no ombro do fantasma (bem, se tá na chuva é pra se molhar, certo?), meio sem saber nem o que fazer, nem o que pensar. Procurei tirar a confusão da minha cabeça e respirar fundo, pra me acalmar.

Acho que estava funcionando.

Pois bem, depois de um tempo, ele ( pelo menos eu acho que é um homem, neh?) me colocou cuidadosamente no banco e voltou a tocar o piano.

\- Você é um fantasma?

Ele tocou um dó maior.

\- Isso é um sim ?

Outro dó maior. Eu ri. Isso era um sim.

\- E você não pode falar, certo?

Dó menor. Isso era um não.

\- Mas por que? E porque não dá pra te ver ?

Agora que eu já tinha me acalmado, estava fascinada por ele . A curiosidade me tomava conta, e eu queria conversar com ele, ouví-lo tocar.

Ele então tocou uma melodia confusa, onde as notas se misturavam de tal forma que você não conseguia prever a próxima seqüência, e nada fazia sentido.

Isso queria dizer que ele não sabia, que era confuso sobre isso.

E então ele tocou pra mim durantes muitas horas, com Chandler no seu colo. De vez em quando, eu perguntava alguma coisa, e ele me respondia tocando. Toda vez que eu pedia pra ele cantar, ele tocava o dó menor, me negando o pedido. Até que estava prestes a amanhecer, e eu tinha que ir, pelo menos tentar dormir um pouco! Tentei pegar o Chandler, mas ele se recusou a vir comigo e permaneceu no colo do fantasma. Eu tive que praticamente arrancar ele de lá! É, tadinho, o bichinho tava envenenado mesmo, só pode! Tomara que passe logo ! Eu saí da sala e segui para o dormitório, com a ultima musica que ele tocou na cabeça.

13 de Março – DCAT – 15:30

Depois da tempestade, vem a bonança.

Hum...Não, eu não contei pra ninguém sobre o meu fantasma. Sei lá porque...É como se...É como se a nossa relação fosse tão íntima que ...Mais ninguém poderia entrar no meio, sabe?Argh, isso é loucura, certo?Eu também acho.

Potter está me olhando. Ultimamente, ele não tem me olhado com raiva.Não que eu retribua os olhares dele, mas, quando eu dou uma espiadinha ( de leve, juro!), os olhos deles estão sempre...Curiosos.É, acho que é isso. Ele me olha como quem observa. Eu, hein, que medo do Potter!

Enfim, hoje eu vou encontrar com o pianista de novo. Tenho visto ele quase toda noite, na verdade.E bem, aí vem a parte mais patética : eu desabafo totalmente com ele.Sério, eu fico falando e falando, e ele de vez em quando me responde com suas músicas. Cara, isso que é o homem perfeito .

17:04 – Biblioteca.

\- Hum...Se importa se eu sentar aqui? – sim, Potter, eu me importo, mas como eu tenho que ir por céu , eu vou deixar você se sentar.

\- Não. - eu respondi fria e voltei minha atenção pra minha redação.

\- Hã, obrigado. – ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou na minha frente.Ótimo, quanto mais longe, melhor.

Eu olhei rápido pra ele, e vi que estava fazendo o dever de poções. Olhei ao redor. Realmente, todas as outras mesas estavam ocupadas.Tá bom, tá bom, já voltei pra minha redação, só tava dando uma estudada no local.

17:07 –

Eu estou começando a me irritar. Potter está me olhando desde que sentou aqui, e está folheando as páginas do seu livro muito rápido e fazendo muito barulho com isso.

PLUMF, PLUMF, PLUMF. ARGH, JÁ CHEGA!

\- Ok, Potter, o que você quer?

Ele me olhou confuso.

\- Como assim? – ele perguntou fechando o livro. Viu? Ele nem deve saber qual a página do dever de poções!

\- O que está fazendo aqui?- eu insisti, irritada.

\- Meu dever de poções. – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio, levantando o livro com uma mão só.Cara, aquele troço é pesado, como ele consegue fazer isso?

\- Potter, você não parou de me olhar desde que sentou aí.E está folheando o seu livro como se não tivesse nada melhor pra fazer. Eu não nasci ontem. O que você quer?

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos curiosos de novo.

\- Bom, é que nesse fim de semana tem Hogsmeade e eu queria...

\- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, Potter!Não!

\- Por que não? O que custa você sair comigo uma vez? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços. Ah, agora deu pra ficar estressadinho, é?

\- Me custa a sanidade, Potter!Por favor, nós nem fizemos as pazes ainda, se é que um dia faremos, e você já esta se jogando pra cima de mim?

Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Se ajeitou na cadeira, e esfregou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos.

Eu não falei nada, nem desviei meus olhos da minha redação. Eu não ia ceder, e além disso, só faltavam seis centímetros!

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele bufou, levantou, recolheu suas coisas e foi embora.

Ele não olhou pra trás nem sequer uma vez.É, eu sei disso porque eu cedi, e olhei ele sair da biblioteca, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

19:30 – Salão Principal.

Estou com as meninas.E Potter esta me olhando de novo, argh. É assim, Potter?Vou encará-lo.

19:31 –

Putz, quanto tempo a gente consegue se encarar assim?Um minuto só olhando pra cara um do outro! Que medo!

\- Ô Lily! – Brenna está gritando.

\- Ai, Brenna, não precisa berrar assim, eu tô te ouvindo!

\- Está me ouvindo agora, e não nas outras oito vezes que eu te chamei!O que você esta olhando aí?

\- Nada.- respondi de cabeça baixa, brincando com o purê no meu prato.

Ela está esticando o pescoço pra ver...Droga!

\- Dexa de ser fofoqueira, Brenna! – eu disse empurrando ela. Detalhe : ela estava do outro lado da mesa. Empurrar ela nem causou uma bagunça sem fim, imagina.

-Hã...Olhando o James, hein? Sinto o cheiro de mudanças no ar! – ela cantou que nem uma...cara, sei lá.

\- Brenna, por favor, deixe a cantoria com a Andy, ok?E me diga uma coisa.

\- Siim, minha princesa dos cabelos de fogo, que arde em paixões e ...

\- Tá bom, Brenna, deixe os poemas para a Lie, ok? E me diga, porque o Potter está tão estranho?

Aí Andy e Lie finalmente se interessaram na conversa e pararam de falar sobre sei lá o quê que elas estavam falando.

\- Como assim? – Brenna agora estava séria, e sentada direito, sinal de que ela tinha ligado o seu modo "racional on".

\- Bom, ele não parou de me olhar o dia inteiro !

Ela riu.

\- Amiga, mas isso não é novidade nenhuma, né?Ele te olha desde...O terceiro ano?-ela perguntou olhando para as outras, como quem pede ajuda.

\- É, eu sei, mas agora não é daquele jeito maroto mongolóide, ele tá tipo... Curioso. Ele me olha como quem observa. Como quem me estuda!

\- Ok, querida. Até eu acho que o Pontas não é tão inteligente pra fazer isso, e olha que são anos de amizade com ele. Mas se isso tá te incomodando tanto, porque você não vai até lá, e manda ele parar?

\- E desde quando ele me escuta?

\- Hum..Acho que tem mais coisa aí..- por que a Lie sempre tem que fazer esses comentários tão certos?

\- É verdade, Lie...Também tô achando isso...- a Andy completou. Ótimo, é um complô contra mim.

\- Bom, ele me chamou pra sair hoje. – eu falei, com a cabeça mais baixa ainda.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Bom, realmente isso é estranho.- a Brenna disse se servindo de pudim. Merlin, quando foi que as sobremesas apareceram? – Vocês fizeram as pazes e a gente não sabe?

\- Não ! – eu disse levantando os braços e fazendo chover purê na cadeira vazia do meu lado. – E esse é o problema! O Potter ficou louco de vez, foi?

\- Talvez ele tenha esquecido da briga. – sugeriu Lie.

\- Ou, esse pedido foi o jeito que ele arranjou de dizer desculpa. – falou a Andy com um pirulito na boca.

Cara, a Andy é tãão ingênua! Que vontade de apertar ela!

\- Andy, meu baby, - eu disse abraçando ela, porque ela estava sentada do meu lado – infelizmente, a mente dele não é tão boazinha assim. Ele com certeza ta aprontando alguma! E Brenna, meu Love, você vai descobrir isso pra mim, não vai?

\- Ok, eu falo com ele . – ela concordou dando de ombros, enchendo a boca de pudim.

Ê vidinha mais ou menos.

23:27 – Sala vazia do piano.

\- Não, toca aquela!Aquela daquele cara...- ele começou a tocar. – Isso essa mesmo!Eu adoro essa musica!

Eu e Chandler estávamos dançando no meio da sala. Gente, era TÃO bom ficar aqui com o meu fantasma pianista!

Ele de repente parou de tocar. Isso queria dizer que ele queria conversar. Quando ele parava de tocar por um tempo, era porque queria que eu começasse a encher ele com os problemas da minha vida.

\- Ah, poxa, tava tão legal! – ele continuou a tocar baixinho e eu me sentei no banquinho perto da janela, que dava prum pátio de interior do castelo. – Eu adoro esses pátios, sabia? Eles me dão a sensação de...Sei lá...Idade Média, reis e essas coisas.

Ele tocou uma melodia muito divertida. Estava rindo.

\- É ótimo pelo menos você se divertir. – ele me respondeu com uma melodia me perguntando porque – Bom, é o Potter. Ele tem andado tão estranho esses dias...Ele não para de me olhar, mas o problema é que ele fica me rondando e me olhando tipo...Curioso, sabe ? Sei lá, me incomoda. Além dele ter me convidado pra ir pra Hogsmeade com ele ! Ora, que absurdo! Nós estamos brigados, e então do nada ele surge com isso! Essa gente é louca, isso sim!

Ele ficou em silêncio.

\- Tudo bem, vai..- eu continuei – Talvez eu esteja exagerando, sei...Eu sei que eu meio que aumento os fatos e sou um pouco esquentada, mas isso não é motivo pra ele, do nada, vir se atirar pra cima de mim ! Às vezes eu juro que não entendo o Potter! Ele age de uma maneira tão..Estranha comigo, sabe ? Ele pode ser até legal, mas ele fica mudando de atitudes!

Ele continuou em silêncio. Talvez quisesse que eu continuasse.

\- Tá bem, tá bem...Eu também sou um pouco assim, mas eu nunca fui lá me comprometer com ele do jeito que ele faz comigo! Hoje ele me perguntou o que custa eu sair com ele ! Ah, claro, pra ele me descartar como faz com todas as outras?E mesmo assim, se a gente continuasse se vendo, eu não acho que ele teria consideração por mim pra amadurecer, entende?

Um dó maior. Ele estava me ouvindo.

\- Ah, mas chega disso, vamos ouvir a sua música maravilhosa!

As músicas que ele tocou depois foram lentas, como se quisesse me embalar. Eu não diria melancólicas, mas certamente não eram felizes. Sei lá, depois deu falar tantas coisas assim, ele não devia estar mais no clima de festa, né?

De qualquer maneira, eu fui embora mais cedo neste dia.

15 de Março – 8:43 – dormitório

Procedimento Padrão de Interação Social

Estou me arrumando. Hoje é sábado de Hogsmeade, e eu estou louquinha pro meu chocolate quente maravilhos do Três Vassouras. Eu sou meio viciada nesse troço. Tenho que parar com isso.

\- Lily, fecha pra mim, por favor ? – a Brenna me pediu, vindo na minha direção com um corpete dourado.

\- Que lindo, Brenna. O que você vai usar por cima dele ? – eu perguntei enquanto apertava as fitas e dava o primeiro nó.

\- Hum...Um casaco?- ela perguntou confusa.

\- Amiga, você vai sair por aí usando um corpete ? – eu perguntei surpresa.

\- Não é um corpete! – ela disse fazendo beicinho – É uma blusa!

\- Brenna! É um corpete! E um extremamente sensual, aliás.

\- E qual o problema ? – ela perguntou ajeitando o busto.

\- Um : você vai congelar,e dois : vão achar indecente!Todo mundo vai te olhar estranho!

\- Lily, olha a minha cara de quem se importa. – ela disse começando a trançar os cabelos. Tenho que admitir, no fundo eu gosto dessas atitudes feministas da Brenna. Eu sempre tento ser mais assim.

\- O que raios você vai colocar por cima disso aí ? Tem que ser um casaco estrondoso ! – eu falei vestindo a minha blusa de manga cumprida verde bordada que eu amo muito.

\- Eu vou vestir isso aqui ! – ela me disse apanhando um casaco maior do que eu da cama dele. Ele era muito grosso, preto e totalmente forrado por dentro.

\- Putz, então vamos juntas, porque aí dentro cabem nós quatro! – disse a Lie.

\- É do Almofadinhas, ele me emprestou. – a Brenna falou dando de ombros passando rímel.

\- Ah, não ! Hoje é sábado de Sirius ? – perguntou a Andy. Sim, porque existem sábados específicos dedicados ao Sirius, quando os dois se metem sei lá onde e fazem não sei o quê durante todo o dia. Não, eu não acho que seja besteira, suas mentes sujas!

\- Não, mas eu fui convocada numa reunião de emergência ! - Brenna.

\- Pelos marotos? - a Lie perguntou calçando suas botas.

\- Não, pelo Almofadinhas mesmo! Inclusive, - ela falou enquanto fechava os casaco, que estava batendo no joelho dela. – eu já estou atrasada. Beijos, amores ! – ela jogou um beijo pra gente e saiu correndo escada abaixo.

\- Às vezes a Brenna é muito estranha . – eu disse, e as outras concordaram e riram.

13:00 – Três Vassouras

Adoro a comida daqui ! Nada como um bom hambúrguer e batata frita pra fazer a gente engordar e ser feliz ! A Andy está cheia de sacolas porque tem dinheiro, eu não tenho sacolas porque não tenho dinheiro, e a Lie não tem sacolas porque tem juízo. Eu não topei com Potter o dia inteiro e sou muito grata por isso. Ele continua me olhando estranho, mas não falou mais comigo, que bom. Agora eu estou em processo de alerta, que consiste em fugir dele. Então, tudo está sendo bem divertido até agora!

13:40 – Dedosdemel

Bom, Andy e Lie foram comprar alguma coisa lá que eu não sei o que é, e eu estava com muita preguiça, então resolvi gastar dinheiro na Dedosdemel, depois de prometer que compraria doces pra todas elas.

\- Hum.. Sapos de chocolate, e isso aqui...e mais isso. – essa sou eu despejando os quilos de doce em cima do balcão.

A moça contou tudo e disse pra mim com cara entediada:

\- 16 galeões.

MERLIN ! 16 GALEÕES? Eu não tenho tudo isso ! Eu olhei pra moça sem graça. Bom, eu ia ter que tirar alguma coisa, né?

\- Bom, eu acho que não vou levar esses...- eu falei empurrando uma caixa de chiclete pro lado.

\- Ela vai levar todos. – eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, e uma mão por cima da minha , me impedindo de excluir os chicletes.

Olhei pra trás. Ou melhor, olhei pra cima, porque ele é bem mais alto que eu . Potter, que novidade.

\- Não, moça, não vou não. Eu vou tirar isso aqui – eu forcei minha mão pro lado, tentando sair da mão dele – e mais isso, e vai ficar, o que? Cinco galeões ? – tomara, porque isso é tudo que eu tenho.

\- Sim, moça, ela vai sim. Tudo isso e mais isso aqui. – ele pegou todas os doces que eu tinha empurrado, mais uma rosa gigante de chocolate e meio que se meteu na minha frente.

Que pessoa abusada!

\- Ei, Potter, as compras são minhas ! Sai da minha frente !

Eu tava tentando puxar ele , mas, sejamos sinceros; eu não ia conseguir nem que Slytherin voltasse a vida e abrisse um centro de apoio aos trouxas pobres.

Eu só ouvi o barulho de moedas sendo despejadas, e no momento seguinte, Potter estava me arrastando pra fora da loja, carregando todas as sacolas.

\- Pode me largar agora, senhor eu-sou-rico-e-quero-mostrar-isso-comprando-coisas-pruma-garota-com-a-qual-eu-estou-brigado !

\- Que bom que você tocou no assunto. É sobre isso que eu quero conversar.- ele disse simplesmente, me guiando até um lugar perto da casa dos gritos.

\- Pronto, fala logo.- eu disse me sentando numa pedra e cruzando os braços.

13:50 - cerca da casa dos gritos

\- Bom...- ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando para o lado – Me disseram que...O Diggory tá namorando.

É oficial : o Potter a) é gay e tem uma queda pelo Diggory, b) surtou completamente , c) é muito, muito idiota ou d) todas as alternativas anteriores. Eu marco a "d", lógico.

\- E o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

\- É que...Eu pensei que você tivesse meio que um caso com ele. - ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando eles ainda mais.

Merlin, me dê paciência, porque se me der força, eu mato.

\- Potter, ao contrário de você, eu não sou nojenta. Por isso, eu nunca teria um caso com um moleque que estava tendo um caso com a minha amiga! Além dele ser outro nojento que só tinha armado tudo pra tirar vantagem da Lie e de mim!

Ele olhou pra baixo antes de responder.

\- Mas eu vi vocês dois juntos e pensei que vocês estivessem enganando a Lie...

\- Eu sei, Potter, você já deixou sua opinião bem clara sobre esse assunto. Só que ele me agarrou, entendeu?E eu não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que consegue vencer um apanhador em questão de força. E que fique bem claro que eu estava tentando sim, com todas as minhas forças, sair dali, mas aquela bolinha maluca deve ser bem mais forte do que eu, certo?

Eu ouvi ele murmurar um "errado" mas eu resolvi ignorar isso.

\- Então..Tudo aquilo foi um...mal-entendido?- ele perguntou, visivelmente sem graça.

\- Não, foi um Potter-entendido.O que você quer afinal, hein?

\- Te pedir desculpas. Eu fui sim um idiota,e te julguei sem nem saber o que tava acontecendo. Me desculpa, mesmo. – e daí ele me estendeu a flor de chocolate.

Eu olhei pra ele durante um tempo. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos, acho que ele estava falando a verdade.

Os olhos do Potter sempre dizem tudo.

Respirei fundo.

\- Ok, Potter, desculpas aceitas. Agora você vai parar de agir feito um louco ?

\- Eu não estou agindo feito um louco.

Oh, está sim.

\- E me comprar doces do meio nada, depois de ter me convidado pra sair é o que ? Procedimento padrão de interação social ?

Ele riu.

\- Não. Isso, – ele me segurou pelo punho e me encostou no tronco de um árvore próxima – é Procedimento padrão de conquista da Lily.

\- E você acha que vai me ganhar com doces ? – eu perguntei incrédula.

\- Não..Eu prefiro te ganhar usando outra coisa...

Ai, Merlin, aí vem besteira! E , como eu estava certa, ele resolveu, basicamente, me abraçar pelo quadril com uma mão, e pôr a outra nas minhas costas. Como se isso não bastasse, ele foi chegando mais perto, e enconstou de leve a boca dele na minha, como que num selinho. Daí ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior de leve, e sorriu aquele sorriso maroto que só ele sabe dar. Tudo bem, eu admito, eu senti um arrepio quando ele fez isso.E pior, eu gostei. Droga, não era preu estar me sentindo assim !E argh, como ele ficava gato daquele jeito. E eu não precisava ter escrito isso.

Depois, ele se afastou, assim, do nada ! Não, calma!Eu não estava querendo que ele continuasse daquele jeito, não mesmo!Na verdade, eu não queria nem estar em companhia dele, mas que foi estranho foi.

\- Isso é o seu procedimento padrão ? – eu perguntei apanhando as minhas sacolas, tentando não mostrar pra ele que eu estava um pouquinho tonta.Só um pouco, droga!

\- Não.- ele disse tomando as sacolas de mim – Isso é só a Introdução.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele continuava lindo dizendo isso, mas ninguém precisa saber.

\- E que nunca mais passe dela, ouviu bem, Potter ?

\- Eu acho que você quer entrar no capítulo um... – ele falou me abraçando pela cintura.

\- De jeito nenhum ! – eu gritei me soltando dele. – Bom, se você vai dar uma de cavalheiro agora e carregar as sacolas pra mim, anda logo que as meninas tão me esperando!

\- Sim, senhora. – ele bateu uma continência que me fez rir, mas isso não significa que eu estou simpatizando com ele. Não significa mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

Me desculpem se eu demorei muito, gente, não foi minha intenção! A maioria dos capítulos já estão todos prontos, então basta vocês me cobrarem, preu não esquecer de postar logo, haha!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK.

* * *

Abril

15 de Abril – 12:40 – Salão Principal

A valsa 

Ok , não me perguntem, até porque eu ainda estou tentando desvendar esse mistério, mas o fato é que os marotos estão nossos amigos! É bizarro e assustador, mas é a verdade! Nesse ultimo mês, eu notei que a gente só senta com eles no almoço, nas aulas e até mesmo no salão comunal ! Merlin, onde esse mundo vai parar?

\- Evans, me passa o molho aí, por favor. – esse é o Black esfomeado me pedindo o molho! Entendeu a gravidade do problema?

\- Argh, Black, você quer afogar o frango em molho?O coitadinho já esta morto, não tá vendo?

\- Oh, é serio ? – Black, o debochado, olhou para seu prato de cima a baixo, com uma cara confusa. – É um alívio saber disso.

Brenna riu. Eu os olhos. Porque essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo ?

Ih, olha lá, a Andy tah voltando do ensaio do coral.

\- Geeeentee! ADIVINHA!

Hã...As provas foram canceladas?

\- Eu ganhei o solo! Eu consegui o solo da apresentação de sábado que vem !

MERLIN QUE MARAVILHA! O professor finalmente abriu seus ouvidos e reconheceu que ninguém canta melhor que a Andy na Inglaterra inteira !

\- Que lindo, Andy, parabééns!- todos nós a cumprimentamos.

\- Vai ter uma apresentação semana que vem ?- a Brenna perguntou.

\- Aham, logo depois da premiação de quadribol!

Potter cuspiu o suco. Que nojo, quase veio em cima de mim.

\- A PREMIAÇÃO É SABADO QUE VEM ?

-Ai, Potter, não grita!

Ele me ignorou, e olhou preocupado para o resto dos marotos. Peter parou de comer, e Remo ficou meio que pálido. Merlin, o que esta acontecendo?

\- É, ué...Vocês não sabiam? – a Andy perguntou.

\- Com licença, por favor. – Remo pediu e saiu andando pra fora do salão. Todos os outros marotos foram com ele.

Olhei para Brenna. Ela devia saber.

\- Não olhem para mim, eu não sei de nada.

Mesmo que a Brenna mentisse muito bem, eu sabia que ali tinha coisa.

Salão comunal – 20:00

Sim, eu acabei de voltar do meu banho sublime no banheiro dos monitores.E, assim que eu entrei na sala, vi Potter e seu bando juntos, longe da lareira (muito raro), cochichando entre si. Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o comportamento estranho de hoje a tarde. Será que se eu chegar mais perto...

Sentei numa poltrona perto deles, como quem não quer nada, e fiquei fingindo ler um livro de feitiços que alguém tinha largado em cima de uma mesinha perto de mim.

\- Não! A gente não vai e ponto final! - disse o Petigrew.

\- Mas isso não é nada justo. Vocês não precisam sacrificar tudo por mim!- esse é Remo, meio choroso. Merlin, o que estava **acontecendo**?

\- Mas Aluado, quem sabe não vai tá nublado no sábado? E se acabar antes ? E se a gente não se machucar tanto assim ?

Me arrisquei a olhar pra trás, só um pouquinho. Todos olhavam duvidosos para Black, que fora o último a falar.

\- E quando foi que isso aconteceu?- Remo perguntou tão triste como eu nunca vira ele antes.

\- Olhem só, isso não deve ser um problema tão grande. – Petigrew começou a falar. – Vocês dois ficam, e eu vou com o Remo.

Black riu baixo.

\- Ah, é claro, Rabicho. Porque você teria muitas chances se desse um louca nele e ele resolvesse te caçar.

Potter chutou a perna de Black, e eu acho que foi forte, porque o idiota reclamou.

\- Que foi?É a verdade!Já comparou os dois tamanhos?

\- Não é isso! – Potter disse, apontando discretamente para Remo, que agora estava mais melancólico do que antes.

\- É, isso não é nada justo. Vocês todos ficam. Eu vou sozinho amanhã mesmo.

\- Não ! – os três disseram em uníssono, mas Remo já tinha se levantado e agora subia as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

Merlin, o que foi isso?

\- Ei ! Você, sua garota estranha de cabelo ridículo !

Olhei pra cima assustada. Tinha uma menina loira do quarto ano gritando comigo. Que idiota!

\- Quem é você, garota ? – eu perguntei me levantando e já me alterando.

\- Ah, agora resolveu me escutar, né ? Me devolve logo o meu livro, imbecil !

COMO É QUE É ?

\- Eu vou te dar o seu livro bem aqui ó ! – eu estava pronta pra arremessar o livro, mas Merlin foi bonzinho, me deu uma luz, e me fez perceber que eu não poderia agir assim, senão perderia o cargo na monitoria. – Tome, querida. Me desculpe, e tenha uma boa noite ! – eu falei colocando o livro na mão dela, e indo embora.

Dei uma ultima olhada pra trás, e vi a menina olhando pra mim confusa, e os marotos assustados. Ué, eu lá tenho culpa se não gosto que as pessoas me xinguem?

Entrei no dormitório. Brenna já estava lá.Sentada na cama, escrevendo num pergaminho.

\- Hum...Tá gostosona, hein? – ela falou fazendo uma cara de safada pra mim.

\- Ui, ui ... – eu falei entrando na brincadeira.Nós duas rimos.

\- Sério mesmo, dá pra sentir seu perfume de longe! – ela disse voltando a escrever.

Eu ri.

\- É o perfume que você me deu no natal. O que você ta fazendo?

Ela não respondeu. Pingou um ponto final no pergaminho e me olhou, pra depois falar:

\- O que eu **estava** fazendo, terminei a redação de astrologia!

Eu ri.A Brenna sempre acabava as coisas na ultima hora. AH! Vou aproveitar que ela tá encurralada, e arrancar o que está acontecendo.

\- Os marotos estão tão estranhos ultimamente, né? - falei despretenciosa.

\- Você acha? Eu não notei nada de diferente. – ela mente bem. Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que estava falando a verdade.

\- Bom, eu achei. Principalmente hoje, no almoço. O que raios foi aquilo?

\- O que ? – ela se fez de desentendida.

\- Ah, Brenna! Não finge que não sabe !Eles estão estranhos sim ! Você viu como o Remo saiu do nada da mesa hoje! E você tem que saber o que eu ouvi eles falando hoje ! Algo sobre se machucarem, e sobre o Remo não ser justo... Você sabe disso, eu sei que sabe !Poxa, eu sou sua amiga, Brenna!Não tem porquê esconder as coisas de mim ! – eu sempre faço esse teatrinho quando quero arrancar coisas das pessoas. Mas assim como eu conheço ela, ela também me conhece, e sabe o que eu estou fazendo. Droga.

\- Lily, acredite, eu não sei do que você esta falando! – ela se levantou da cama rindo, e andou na direção do banheiro. – Agora, se você me der licença, eu tenho que tomar meu banho. Beijinhos.

E ela escapou de mim, mais uma vez. Ah, eu tenho que arrancar isso dela, eu tenho !Mas tudo bem, porque hoje é sexta, e eu tenho Hogsmeade inteira amanhã pra falar com ela.

E a melhor parte de hoje ser sexta ? Eu tenho mais tempo pra ficar com o meu fantasma! YEY!

\- Chandler... Chandleer... – o meu veadinho gostoso e maravilhoso saiu de debaixo das minhas cobertas, com cara de sono e me olhando bravo . – Eita, tá bom...Se você não quer ir ver o fantasma...

Na mesma hora ele começou a pular, tentando subir no meu braço. Eu ri, ajudando ele com a minha mão.

\- Mas você é interesseiro, hein? - eu falei antes de sairmos pela porta da frente.

20: 40 – sala vazia.

\- Não, eu não acho que seja besteira, nem travessuras, até porque eles estão realmente preocupados, e hoje eu ouvi uns cochichos deles sobre se machucarem e tal...Bom, eu não gosto de admitir, mas eu estou preocupada sim! E ainda mais com o Remo, que é meu amigo...Ele parece o pior de todos...

Essa sou eu tagarelando sobre a minha vida, enquanto o meu fantasma toca pra mim. Cara, isso sim é terapia! Ele devia me cobrar por bancar o meu psicólogo!Mas enfim, eu estou contando pra ele sobre os marotos. Eu não sei porque, mas esse assunto não me sai da cabeça! Acho que só estou preocupada mesmo. Por Merlin, eles estavam falando sobre se _machucar_!

Quando eu terminei de falar, ele mudou a melodia pra uma coisa alegre.Não agitada, porque senão seria uma risada, mas sim uma melodia suave, feliz. Acho que era pra me tranquilizar. Ele queria me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

\- Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem ?

Um dó maior.

\- De verdade?Não acha que eu tenho que ir lá falar com eles e tal ?

Outro dó maior.

Ele continuou a tocar a melodia de antes, que tinha sido interrompida pelos seus "sim".De repente, eu senti um toque aveludado sobre a minha mão.E eu sabia que era ele me tocando, porque eu me lembrava daquele primeiro dia, quando a gente se conheceu e ele me pegou no colo. Mas o piano continuava tocando. Ele devia ter enfeitiçado o piano pra continuar tocando enquanto ele vinha até mim.

Ele pegou a minha mão, e me levantou. Ele pôs a outra mão na minha cintura, e começou a me guiar no ritmo da música.

AI, MEU MERLIN! Eu estava dançando com ele ! Dançando! E pior, estava adorando!

Eu pus minha mão livre em seu ombro, e senti todos aqueles músculos definidos. Cara, esse fantasma devia ter sido o cara mais gato da época dele!

Ele foi me guiando docilmente, e eu estava meio que em êxtase. Quer dizer, não é sempre que você sai por aí dançando com um fantasma gato que só conversa com você. Eu podia sentir que ele me olhava nos olhos, e eu olhava pra cima, pra onde os olhos deles deveriam estar.E pra você ter um idéia de como o momento era perfeito, ele conseguia prender os meus olhos nos dele sem mesmo eu conseguir vê-lo.

A melodia estava no mesmo tom lento, alegre, mas ele me puxou pra mais perto dele, me abraçando pela cintura. Eu senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo, igual àquele quando o Pot ... Bom, um arrepio pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu apoiei minha cabeça no peito dele e percebi o quanto ele era aveludado. Cara, eu nunca vi nada assim. A única vez que eu toquei num fantasma foi no primeiro ano, quando eu tava correndo pra não me atrasar pra aula, e passei direto por uma mulher que tinha morrido enforcada. Foi horrível, e desde esse dia eu sempre evitei chegar perto dos fantasmas.

Mas ele não era daquele jeito frio e estranho, ele não parecia nevoa. Ele parecia um veludo, e eu poderia até dizer que ele era quente, mas isso podia ser efeito do momento. Eu, pelo menos estava quente, tanto que eu até podia sentir as minhas bochechas corando.

Mas quem se importa com qualquer coisa? Eu só quero ficar aqui com ele e ponto final.

16 de Abril – 04:05 – dormitório

Encontros Secretos

Tudo bem, não me pergunte. Eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Eu acabei de voltar da sala vazia, e só notei que já era tarde quando eu cheguei aqui. E só estou escrevendo pra relatar algo muito importante : ele me deu um beijo. Calma, não se altere, não eh um beijo assim, desentupidor e tal, nem foi na boca, na verdade ( que pena!) , ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. Quando eu finalmente me liguei que devia estar dormindo, eu disse que tinha que ir, e já ia andando pra porta, quando ele me pegou pela mão e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Quase que eu peço pro Chandler me trazer até aqui , porque eu fiquei totalmente derretida!

Não, eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Por favor, gente, é um fantasma! As pessoas não se apaixonam por um fantasma! Né ? Por favor diz que não !

Ei, ninguém precisa dizer nada, porque eu sei que não estou apaixonada por ele e ponto final.

Argh, eu vou dormir!

11: 30 – Loja de roupas caras que eu não lembro o nome em Hogsmeade.

\- Hum...O que você acha Lily ? Eu acho que o vermelho é bem bonito...Mas o azul combina mais comigo, né? Lily ? Ô Lily !

\- Oi, Andy, querida ? – eu respondi acordando e visualizando dois vestidos metidos na minha cara. – Hum..Os dois são, lindos, amiga, você é linda, tudo vai ser lindo !

Eu me levantei antes que pegasse no sono de novo. As meninas me acordaram as sete hoje, porque a gente tinha que encontrar o vestido perfeito pro solo da Andy antes do almoço. Bem, eu tinha que ajudar, né? E a culpa não é delas deu ter perdido o tempo ontem e só ter tido três horas de sono. Três horas que valeram SUPER a pena, porque eu sonhei com o meu fantasma!

\- Iiihh, Lily ! A última vez que eu te vi assim você tinha acabado de ficar com aquele surfista na casa da Brenna, e tava achando que ia casar e ter filhos com ele...

Ui, ui... Nem lembra desse surfista, minha filha !

\- Ué...Eu só to feliz, não posso?

\- Sei, sei...Moço, eu vou levar esse azul.

\- Lil, vamos esperar a Andy lá fora, vem . – a Brenna disse me puxando pra fora da loja.

Chegamos lá fora, e ela olhou bem séria pra mim.

\- Anda, desembucha. O que aconteceu?

\- Ué, não aconteceu nada!

\- Lily, não se faz de sonsa! – ela disse cruzando os braços. Eu ri . – É serio ! Me conta!

\- Só se você me contar o que esta acontecendo com os marotos.

Ela revirou os olhos. Nessa hora, Lie e Andy saíram da loja, puxando nós duas e tagarelando sobre alguma coisa que eu não estava prestando atenção.

13:38 – Loja de penas

Tá, eu não preciso de uma pena nova, mas eu adoro ver penas.É estranho, eu sei, mas sou eu.

\- Com licença, moça. – um homem velho veio falar comigo. Era meio ranzinza, pelo tom de voz. – Se a senhorita não vai comprar nada, pode se retirar.

Eu, hein?Que gente mal-educada! Eu fui embora mesmo, pisando forte. Onde já se viu ?

Cheguei na porta da loja e dou de cara com quem ? Claro, o meu carma eterno : Potter . Ele estava encostado na porta, com a cabeça apoiada na vitrine, quase dormindo.O casaco dele era preto. E não tinha necessidade nenhuma de escrever a cor do casaco. Não é como se eu ficasse reparando detalhes no Potter. Enfim, quando eu saí da loja, ele levantou a cabeça na hora e sorriu pra mim. Tá bom, tá bom, o sorriso dele é lindo, falei, pronto.

\- Tava demorando.. O que foi, Potter?

\- Boa tarde, Lírio.

Agora que eu reparei, porque nessas horas as minhas amigas somem de repente?

\- O que você quer ?

\- Ficar com você. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Olhei pra ele, desconfiada. Aí tem coisa...

\- Algum motivo especial pra isso?

\- Sim, sua beleza estonteante.

Argh, anda, Lily, anda que ele vai embora. Comecei a andar, mas ele veio atrás. Tudo bem, acho que dá pra aturar ele até encontrar com as meninas, pelo menos.

\- Então, Lily, eu... – ele não conseguiu terminar, porque começou a bocejar, e só terminou tipo..Muito tempo depois.

Fui reparar no rosto dele. Estava com olheiras.

\- Parece que o senhor não dormiu bem essa noite...

\- Parece que a senhorita também não.

Coloquei as minhas mãos nos meu olhos na hora. Eu tinha passado a maquiagem, eu tinha !

\- Por que você acha ? – eu perguntei espalhando melhor o corretivo sem ele ver.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá. Você parece cansada.

Andamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele disse:

\- É bom ter uma conversa assim com você.

\- Assim como, Potter?

\- Sem ser pra resolver brigas ou ter você gritando comigo. Uma conversa normal.- depois ele riu.Tá, eu também ri, vai.

\- Não se acostume!

\- Ah, falando nisso...Você tem estado estranha esses dias...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu tenho andado estranha?Você tem andado estranho!

\- Não, Potter...Na verdade, eu tava até pensando em perguntar a mesma coisa pra você.

Eu percebi que o comentário pegou ele de meio que de surpresa. Ele ficou sem jeito antes de perguntar:

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, você e seus amigos estão...Estranhos.Tão quietos, cochichando pra lá e pra cá, preocupados.. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele estava mais surpreso agora, mas estava curioso também. Ele olhou sério pra mim, e perguntou:

\- Você ouviu alguma coisa?

Meu Merlin!Meu amado Merlin!Será que ele sabe que eu estava ouvindo a conversa deles ontem?Oh, Merlin, ajuda!

\- Não. – eu respondi esticando o meu pescoço pra olhar melhor atrás dele. Onde estavam as minha amigas, afinal?

\- Lily, isso é... – ele começou a falar e de repente, saiu correndo me puxando. Saiu correndo! Qual o grau de desequilíbrio mental dele? Escondemos-nos num beco que tinha por ali.

O Potter é completamente perturbado!

\- Potter ? O que foi isso? – eu perguntei ofegante, porque el simplesmente saiu CORRENDO comigo!

\- JAMES!JAMES!JAAAMEES! PONTAS, DEXA DE SER VIADO E APARECE ! – esse é o Black perturbado gritando no meio do vilarejo. Obrigado, Merlin, por me fazer não estar do lado dele nessa hora, pagando esse mico.

Potter olhou preocupado pra mim.

\- Está se escondendo do Black? – eu perguntei pra ele incrédula.

\- É, bom...Eu estou aqui meio que escondido. Eles não sabem que eu estou com você.

Por um acaso ele tá achando que isso aqui é um encontro secreto?

\- Potter, isso não é um encontro secreto!

\- Não é o que parece, certo ? – ele disse sorrindo maroto. Só aí eu percebi o quanto ele estava perto, e apoiava um dos braços por cima de mim.

\- Potter, saí de perto de mim!

\- Lily, agora é serio. Você ouviu alguma coisa? – ele me olhava preocupado.

\- Posso ter ouvido uns rumores...

\- Olha só, seja lá o que você ouviu, é tudo mentira, viu? Esse povo inventa de tudo! – ele esta **se** chamando de mentiroso? – E seja lá o que você ouviu, não espalhe, ok ? É muito importante, muito importante mesmo, que você não comente com ninguém, ouviu?

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Não estava acostumada a vê-lo falando assim, tão sério.

\- PONTAS ! EU VOU TE QUEBRAR ! – Aí, eu sinto vergonha do Black por ele.

\- Promete, Lily ? Me promete que você não vai comentar nada !

\- Tá, prometo sim.

\- Ok. Agora eu preciso é de força. – ele disse indo na direção do Black.

\- TÁ MALUCO, SEU VIADO IMBECIL, POR QUE VOCÊ SUMIU ASSIM ?

Então ele saiu arrastando o Black até a casa dos gritos, os dois berrando coisas que eu não consegui distinguir. Tá bom, foi uma cena hilária, e eu ainda estava rindo quando as meninas me encontraram.

\- Lily! Nos estávamos procurando você! Onde você estava? – a Lie falou.

\- Ora, eu estava procurando vocês ! Eu estava logo ali, na loja de penas!

A Brenna me olhava significativa, e eu não sei porquê.Não tinha como ela saber que eu estava com o Potter, tinha ?

\- Enfim, temos que mostrar pra você as sandálias que eu comprei !Vem!

18 de Abril. – almoço – salão principal

Observações e declarações

Bom, tudo está muito estranho. Em primeiro lugar, eu não vejo meu fantasma há dois dias, e eu estou meio melancólica por isso. Afinal, não tem mais ninguém pra me ouvir desabafar tudo. Bom, tem as meninas, mas elas são todas cheias dos problemas delas, e eu não quero incomodar com coisas tão bobas como minha observações irritadas sobre o Potter, que afinal, eu não vejo há dois dias também. Desde sábado, eu não vi nem sombra dele, nem do Black e nem de mais nenhum maroto. Isso tudo está muito estranho. Agora eu tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa acontecendo, porque a Brenna está me evitando a todo custo. Ela já sacou que eu vou tentar saber o que ela sabe, e não quer ficar sozinha comigo de jeito nenhum.

Tudo bem, vou confessar, isso meu magoa um pouco. Tem uns momentos meus impagáveis junto da Brenna, e eu tô sentindo falta disso. Ela nem veio almoçar hoje. Disse que tinha que resolver alguma coisa lá de herbologia. Ela não dá a mínima pra herbologia, eu não sei nem porque se inscreveu!

\- Lily.. Você tá bem ? – Essa é a Andy me perguntando.

\- Tô. – eu respondi.

\- Não ta não. Você tá fazendo biquinho. – a Lie comentou. Droga, elas me conhecem.

\- Fala, Lil, fala o que houve.

\- É a Brenna. Ela tem me evitado só porque eu tenho uma pergunta que ela não quer responder!Eu já estou começando a sentir a falta dela...

\- Oun, que fofa, Lily ! – a Lie disse me abraçando, porque ela estava do meu lado da mesa. – A gente fala com ela hoje, e eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão se acertar!

\- Com certeza. – a Andy repetiu pegando a minha mão e sorrindo.

Ai, esse sorriso da Andy é impossível de ignorar !

Dormitório – 19:27

Estou esperando a Brenna sair do banho. Ela se enfiou lá no momento em que me viu chegar, e isso me fez ficar ainda mais triste. Lie a Andy me jogaram aqui, e me mandaram conversar com ela. Disseram que estariam na porta caso precisasse de algo, e que não deixariam eu sair de lá antes me acertar com a minha amiga. Com certeza estão ouvindo tudo.

19:30 – cama

Olha, ela saiu do banho.

\- Brenna, eu tenho que falar com você!

\- Ai, Lily, desculpa, agora não dá, eu tenho que ir buscar um negócio...

\- Brenna – fiz minha cara de cachorro molhado – por favor.

Ela me olhou apreensiva por um minuto, mas depois suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, sentando na cama.

\- Olha, eu não vou te perguntar nada sobre os marotos. Eu só queria dizer que eu notei que você tem me evitado por causa disso, e que eu fiquei chateada. Eu já to sentindo a sua falta, e se não saber o que os marotos estão aprontando é o preço pra ter você de volta, eu pago com vontade.

Os olhos dela marejaram . Argh, a Brenna é uma manteiga derretida.

\- Ain, Lil! Desculpa, desculpa mesmo! – ela levantou vindo me abraçar. – Eu não sabia que você estava chateada, eu achei que você estivesse brava comigo ! – eu dei essa impressão? – Ai, amiga, desculpa, vai, eu te amo, gata, você sabe que eu te amo !

E então ela me derrubou na cama, e ficou me abraçando, e me dando um bando de beijos da bochecha ( N/A: até parece que os ingleses são assim tão afetivos, mas isso era anos 70, então vá lá), e gritando pra Merlin e o mundo que me amava.

\- Eu também te amo, Brenna, mas assim você vai me matar!

Ela saiu de cima de mim, limpou as lágrimas, me abraçou de novo, e aí sim foi terminar de se arrumar. Enquanto ela penteava os cabelos, foi me dizendo pelo espelho:

\- Olha, sobre os marotos, se existe alguma coisa que eu saiba, isso não é segredo meu, e não cabe a mim contar aos outros sobre ele. Mesmo que essa pessoa seja a minha melhor a amiga e eu confie plenamente nela a ponto de lhe entregar a minha vida. É só que... Tem coisas na vida com as quais a gente não deve se meter, sacas?E eu fiz mal em me meter com elas. E além do mais , eu sinto que um dia você vai compreender plenamente o que está acontecendo.. – ela fez a cara de safada dela quando ela falou essa ultima frase.

Eu não entendi muito bem, mas se minha amiga falou que é melhor não me meter, eu não me meto. Nesse momento a Lie e a Andy entraram no quarto, dançando uma coisa muito louca que eu não faço nem idéia do que possa ser. Elas rodopiavam, pulavam, rebolavam, e isso tudo juntas, como se fosse uma valsa. Que medo dessas pessoas!

\- Vocês estão loucas ?

\- A gente só é... Feliz, bicho. – falou a Andy fazendo paz e amor com a mão.

\- Merlin, ficaram bêbadas.

\- Bêbada não ! A gente só ta ... Feliz, bicho . – disse a Lie imitando a Andy com o paz e amor.

\- Vocês estão iguaizinhas aos hippies trouxas! – eu comentei. Lie riu junto comigo porque só ela aqui é nascidas trouxa pra entender a piada.

22:57 – cama.

As meninas já estão deitadas. A gente passou a noite toda conversando trivialidades e rindo que nem loucas. Eu só resolvi escrever agora pra declarar uma coisa de homérica importância : eu amo as minhas amigas, e nada nunca vai mudar isso, beijos e boa noite.

21 de Abril – 15:42

Convites e correrias medonhas.

Bem, acabei de sair da minha aula de feitiços, e estou particularmente encantada com a minha nota na redação. Um "E"! "E"! É, realmente eu sentia que entendia do que estava escrevendo.

Eis que, enquanto me encaminho para a sala de DCAT (minha próxima aula), alguém me chama.

\- Lílian!

Eu me virei, e vi alguém correndo atrás de mim. Quando ele parou na minha frente, eu pude notar que ele era loiro, bem alto, e tinha os olhos verde escuro. Olhei para seu uniforme. Grifinória.Sério?Eu nunca vi esse cara por aí!

\- Pois não?- eu perguntei sendo simpática.

-Hã...Bom, eu não sei se você me conhece, mas meu nome é Dylan, Dylan Brenois e...Sou da grifinória também.

Sorri e levantei as sobrancelhas de leve, pra incentivá-lo a falar. Quer dizer, ninguém pára uma pessoa no meio do corredor pra dizer "Ei, eu sou da mesma casa que você!".

\- Enfim, - ele continuou- eu sei que pode parecer estranho, já que nunca nos falamos antes, mas eu..Bom, eu...Sabe, Lílian, é que eu tenho reparado bastante em você nessas últimas semanas, e estava pensando se...Bom, se talvezdessepragentesairumdiadesses.

É, ele falou assim mesmo,baixo e enrolado.E ainda ficou vermelho!Vermelho!Que coisa fofa!

\- Desculpe, eu não escutei.

\- Eu...Queria saber se você queria sair comigo um dia desses.- ele disse mais claro e alto, mas olhou para o chão enquanto falava.

Bom, tudo bem, eu estava mesmo surpresa. Quer dizer, não é todo dia que você recebe um convite de um cara fofo desses, não é?

\- Ah, claro, por que não?Quando?

\- Hã...Tem Hogsmeade amanhã. Podíamos dar uma volta, ou sei lá.

\- Ok.Hã...Nos encontramos onde?

\- Eu te pego no salão comunal e nós vamos juntos.

Que lindo!

\- Tudo bem!– eu falei dando o maior sorrisão.

\- Combinado!- ele também sorriu e Merlin, que sorriso maravilhoso!

Se esse cara fosse um auror, sua única arma seria o seu sorriso. Nenhuma meliante iria resistir. Ele nem devia precisar de defesa contra as...

MERLIN, MINHA AULA!

\- Ah, desculpa, Dylan, eu já estou atrasada pra defesa...

\- É, eu sei, estou atrasado também.

\- Hã, até amanha então.

\- Até.

Sai voada e consegui chegar a tempo.

16:07 – DCAT

Bilhetinhos rolando soltos por aqui. As meninas já sabem de tudo.

"B: Que que isso, hein feiticeira?Arrasando!

N: Ele é bonito, Lily?

L: ele é lindo!

A: ele deve ser mó fofo!

L: ele é *.*

B: tadinho do pontas, vai ficar desamparado!

L: ¬¬

A: falando nisso, onde eles se meteram essa semana?Eu não os vejo faz exatamente seis dias!

N: Ah, é verdade! Onde eles estão, Brenna?

B: Não sei , não sei ;]...

N: Brenna...

B: Ih , Alá! Uma projeção de vampiros!Show!

A: Deixa de ser malandra, Brenna!Responde a pergunta!

B: que pergunta?

N:onde estão os marotos?

L: Vocês estão atrapalhando a aula!Prestem atenção!

A:Brenna!

B: o que?

N: responde!

B:qual foi a pergunta, hein?

A/N : ah, ¬¬

L: Shiiu! O professor esta olhando pra cá.Me dêem isso aqui que eu vou queimar!"

23:50 – Ronda noturna.

Eu acho muito bom que essa ronda não tire o meu sono de beleza para amanhã. Eu quero que o Dylan me veja mais gata do que nunca!

22 de Abril

Pesadelo no jardim

00:08 – terceiro andar.Já é sábado, e faltam algumas horas pro meu encontro!Nossa, eu fiquei o dia todo pensando em que roupa eu vou usar. Sério. E eu ainda não sei. E eu também não sei como ainda não me desesperei. Acho que na hora vai me cair uma luz ou algo as... A BLUSA VERDE!Lógico, ela é perfeita. Eu sabia que ia bater uma luz!

Ei, aquilo ali são vultos? São! E eles estão rápidos! Devem ser vândalos malditos! Ou talvez o Potter finalmente deva ter resolvido dar as caras!

EU VOU PEGAR ESSES DESGRAÇADOS!


	8. Chapter 8

Esse é o último capítulo do ano, geente! Gosto de pensar que ele é o meu presente de natal pra vcs, haha!

Que todos tenham um feli natal e um ano novo maravilhoso, cheios de alegria =*

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa.

* * *

Comecei a correr atrás deles. Bom, estava tudo muito escuro, e eu não estava enxergando muito bem, mas eu jurava que aquilo correndo na frente era um cachorro.Não ria, é sério! Era **igual** a um cachorro.

E eles estavam tentando me despistar, eu notei. Aqueles vândalos contrabandearam um cachorro pra dentro da escola e ainda estavam tentando fugir de mim com ele!Ora, pois!

Quando dei por mim, estava nos jardins, correndo atrás das (ainda)sombras. Merlin, eu corri um bocado, e já estava esbaforida, mas eu tinha que pegá-los, era meu dever como monitora!

Nota mental: melhorar meu físico, para competir páreo com esses transgressores!

Então, com a luz da lua, cheia e maravilhosa, eu vi as sombras.E estava certa sobre duas coisas : Potter tinha resolvido dar as caras, e de fato tinha trazido um cachorro pra dentro da escola! Merlin, era isso que ele estava fazendo a semana inteira?

\- POTTER! – eu berrei.

Ele olhou pra mim, e eu pude ver que ele estava apavorado. Merlin, será que meus gritos são tão intimidantes assim?

Ele olhava de mim para o cachorro, sem saber o que fazer enquanto o animal corria pro salgueiro lutador.

ESSE CACHORRO É MALUCO? Ele está indo em direção ao salgueiro lutador! ELE VAI MORRER! Eu tenho que salvar o pobre do cachorro roubado!

Sai disparada na direção do cachorro, que, de repente, parou e começou a latir pra mim! Ele rosnava, mostrando os dentes e latia muito, muito alto.

Por Merlin, qual era o problema desse cachorro? Eu estava tentando **salvá-lo**!

Potter veio correndo, e me segurou pelos braços, apertando muito!

\- Lily, por favor, vai embora! Corre, Lil. Corre!

\- Me larga, Potter!Tá machucando!

\- Lily, por favor! – ele quase gritou, afrouxando suas mãos nos meus braços.

-Quer se safar, né Potter?Mas só porque esse cachorro não gostou de mim não quer dizer que eu vou deixar tudo numa boa e te li...

AU!

Nessa hora eu gelei. Isso foi um uivo. Um uivo estridente e assustador. Me virei, porque o Potter finalmente largou do meu braço, e vi um lobisomem saindo do salgueiro lutador.

UM LOBISOMEM SAINDO DO SALGUEIRO LUTADOR! MERLIN, O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

O cachorro correu na direção do lobisomem, que o jogou pra longe num só golpe de braço!

Então o lobisomem me viu. Me encarou com seus olhos cor de mel, famintos. Petrifiquei, só pode ter sido isso! Eu fiquei totalmente paralisada de medo, e não conseguia fazer nada!

Eu assisti quieta a morte se aproximar, por Merlin! Ele tentou me acertar com o seu braço, mas eu me defendi com os dois braços na frente do rosto.O que não adiantou muito, porque a força dele foi o suficiente pra me jogar no chão, indefesa. Ele ia me aplicar um golpe fatal, juro.

Mas então um cervo se jogou na minha frente. UM CERVO SAIU DO NADA E SE JOGOU NA MINHA FRENTE! Eu vi o lobisomem derrubá-lo em cima de mim, senti algo esmagando a minha cabeça, e apaguei.

22 de Abril

Um segredo e um detalhe

12:43 – acabei de acordar. Eu estou de camisola, deitada na ala hospitalar, e parece que um caminhão me atropelou. Minha cabeça está latejando de dor, e está cheia de ataduras. Merlin, devo estar um monstro. Eu me sinto como um. Me sentei, e virei a cabeça para o lado. Pelo menos meu pescoço estava virando normalmente.

Eis que me surge um rosto, com uma cicatriz enorme na bochecha, vestido com seus pijamas, e sentado na cama logo depois da minha.

\- Boa tarde, Evans. – e ele ainda sorriu, argh.

\- Boa tarde, Black.

\- MADAME POMFREY! – ele chamou.

AI, MINHA CABEÇA!

\- NÃO BERRA, BLACK!

Madame Pomfrey veio correndo, ficou murmurando aquelas coisas loucas dela, e me deu uma poção estranha pra tomar. Disse que ia melhorar minha dor de cabeça. Tomei num gole só, ão ela foi embora resmungando mais um pouco.

\- Como se sente? – Black perguntou.

\- Burra.

\- Hã? - ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

\- Me sinto burra. Não sei como vim parar aqui. Um hora estava fazendo minha ronda muito bem, obrigada, daí comecei a perseguir uns vândalos, e acordo aqui. Eles me agrediram? Acho bom que sejam expulsos!

\- É só disso que se lembra da noite passada?

\- É. Mas eu acho que sonhei com alguma coisa do salgueiro lutador...

Black riu. Riu que nem um cachorro quando late. Que pessoa desagradável. Ah, falando nisso, tinha alguma coisa de cachorro no meu sonho! O que mais eu sonhei mesmo, hein?

Então, tudo veio que nem um flash. Tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. O cachorro, o lobisomem, o cervo, a confusão. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Devia ser um sonho. **Tinha** que ser um sonho.

Olhei pra Black, que parou de rir e me encarou, sério.

\- Droga, você se lembrou, né?- ele perguntou cruzando as pernas, na cama.

\- Black, você estava lá ontem? Você sabe o que aconteceu?

\- Se eu estava lá ? Tudo foi culpa minha.Não era pra você ter me visto, mas o Pontas, mongolóide, estava me apressando e tal.

\- Black, eu não te vi ontem. Aliás, não te vi durante a semana passada inteira.

Ele riu baixo, e disse:

\- Você me viu ontem o tempo. Você só não sabia que era eu.

É, o Black enlouqueceu mesmo. Daqui a pouquinho o pessoal do St. Mungus deve estar entrando aqui pra levar ele embora.

\- Black, você não estava lá ontem.

\- Não?Tem certeza, Evans? – ele arregalou os olhos, mostrou os dentes pra mim, e rosnou. **Igual** ao cachorro de ontem!

\- Por Merlin, você é um animago?! – a ficha caiu, gente.

\- Ponto para a senhora monitora!

\- Black, me conta essa historia direito!

13:30 –

Choque. O Remo, um lobisomem! E os marotos, todos animagos! E trabalhavam em segredo pra cuidar do Remo durante as suas transformações na lua cheia. Enquanto Black me contava a historia toda, eu chorava. Primeiro, porque era simplesmente lindo. Quer dizer, eles literalmente arriscavam as vidas, para dar suporte ao amigo e tentar ao máximo protegê-lo! Eu nunca ia pensar que os marotos fossem assim, nunca!E em segundo, porque eles fizeram de tudo pra me proteger ontem.

Primeiro, eles tentaram me desviar no caminho, depois, o Black rosnou e latiu pra me fazer ficar com medo e sair correndo, e o Potter...Bom, o Potter era o cervo que se jogou na minha frente pra me proteger. Segundo o Black, o chifre dele caiu bem em cima da minha cabeça, e chegou a perfurar um pouco a minha têmpora. Mas ele mesmo me trouxe até aqui, e desmaiou logo depois, porque estava exausto, faminto e mais machucado do que a madame Pomfrey jamais vira.

Eu estava chorando muito. Black me tacou uma almofada, e me mandou parar de ser manteiga derretida.E eu nem podia gritar nem nada. Quer dizer, eles tinham salvo a minha vida!E o Potter então...

\- Onde ele está? – eu perguntei limpando meu rosto.

\- Quem?

\- Todos. – pensando bem, eu estava preocupada com o Remo também.

\- O Pontas está ali, - ele disse apontando para a última cama da ala.- e ainda não acordou.O Remo esta numa cama montada na sala de madame Pomfrey, onde ele sempre fica, porque precisa de cuidado especiais e tal.O pequeno rabicho esta cuidando de nossos assuntos lá fora no colégio, porque ele foi o que menos se machucou, e já recebeu alta ontem.

\- Como assim nossos assuntos?

\- Dever de casa, garotas, sabe como é.

É verdade, hoje já domingo! Eu passei mais de vinte e quatro horas apagada!

Me levantei, e me espreguicei. Era bom, então eu resolvi andar até a cama onde o Potter estava. Ele estava com aquela cara que ele tem quando dorme. Me sentei na cama ao lado dele, e fiquei observando. Black veio se sentar do meu lado, e depois de um tempo, ele disse:

\- Cara, ele estava acabado mesmo.

Eu tinha que pedir desculpas assim que ele acordasse. Eu pedi tantas desculpas pro Black, que ele ameaçou pegar raiva e me morder se eu não calasse a boca.

Então, Potter se mexeu na cama, e abriu os olhos. Fez uma expressão confusa, antes de pôr os óculos e nos reconhecer.

\- Oi, gente. – ele então sorriu fraco.

\- Potter, desculpa!

Eu disse isso e me joguei nele, abraçando.

\- Ai, ai, ai, ai, Lily! Eu realmente amei esse acolhimento, mas não vai fazer muito bem às minhas feridas.

Larguei ele na hora, pedindo mais desculpas. Ele sorriu pra mim, e me mandou parar de ser boba. Qual o problema dessa gente afinal? Quando você pede desculpas pra eles, ou te xingam, ou ameaçam te passar doenças caninas!

\- Ah, querido!Que bom que você já acordou!- essa foi madame Pomfrey entrando- Tire essa blusa e se vire, nós temos que trocar esse curativo imediatamente!

Quando ele tirou a blusa, eu vi. Cinco cortes enormes, que iam dos ombros ate a lombar dele, estavam cravados com um centímetro de profundidade cada um.

Eu me senti pior ainda. Aquilo tinha sido por minha causa! Pra me proteger!E isso era porque já tinham se passado dois dias! Imagine como deviam estar quando ele chegou aqui!Como ele me carregou com esses troços nas costas?

\- Esses ferimentos de lobisomem são um tormento! Parecem te ...

\- Desafiar a curá-los. – completaram Potter e Black em uníssono. Deviam estar cansados de ouvir isso por aqui.

\- Isso, querido, vai doer um pouco. – eu vi a expressão de dor contida do Potter na hora em que ela passou um líquido leitoso em suas costas, e as enfaixou. – Pronto, agora, não se deite de costas, ouviu, bem?E é melhor que fique sem camisa mesmo.

Ela me lançou um olhar significativo depois dessa última frase. Merlin, **até** parece.

Depois, Petigrew entrou, trazendo uns papéis pra Sirius. Eles dois ficaram conversando perto da porta, e eu fiquei perto do Potter.

\- Lily, queria te pedir desculpas. Você não estaria aqui se não fosse por mim.E isso aqui – ele tocou na minha cabeça –faz eu me sentir o maior idiota do mundo.

\- Dexa de ser bobo. – eu disse meio brincando, imitando o que ele tinha me dito.

\- Eu sei que você pode não entender mas...Isso é segredo, sabe?Só existem mais quatro pessoas que sabem : Mcgonagal, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey e Brenna. Promete que não conta pra ninguém?

\- Eu nunca contaria isso a ninguém! - gente, porque eu espalharia isso por aí? Aliás, seria **perigoso**.

\- Tudo certo, galera! – esse eh o Black escandaloso que voltava pro nosso lado- A escola toda pensa que a Evans tá com uma febre tropical rara, e que nós três estamos resolvendo uns problemas de família. Ah, e isso é pra você, Evans.

Eu peguei o bilhete na mão dele e comecei a ler.A letra era masculina, sem dúvida. Era meio disforme, apesar de ser discursiva.

"Lílian,

Poxa, eu sinto muito pela sua febre! Que pena que não pudemos sair no sábado, e que você não possa receber visitas, mas eu me fiz presente com esse bilhete, certo?Assim que você estiver liberada, a gente remarca, tá?

Melhoras!

Dylan"

Enrolado no fim do bilhetinho, estava um sapo de chocolate. Comi com gosto, enquanto lia e relia.

Que coisinha fofa esse Dylan, cara!

\- O que é isso? – Potter perguntou esticando o pescoço para tentar ler.

\- Nada, deixa de ser enxerido! – eu disse escondendo o bilhete dentro da camisola, onde ele não ia tentar pegar. Né ?

Ele me olhou debochado. Ninguém merece.

Nessa hora, madame Pomfrey entrou com um bilhete na mão e o entregou a Potter.

Ele leu muito rápido, pulou da cama e deu para o Black.

\- OLHA ISSO, CARA! OLHA ISSO!

Droga, não gritem ! Black leu e começou a gritar junto do Potter. São dois retardados mesmo, fala sério.

Me abaixei e peguei o bilhete, que tinha caído no chão.

" Caro sr. Potter,

É com enorme pêsame que recebo as notícias sobre seu acidente. Mas é com enorme alegria que lhe informo o adiamento da premiação de quadribol do dia de ontem. Parece ter havido algum problema com a fabricação dos troféus e a cerimônia só poderá ser realizada no dia primeiro de junho. Desejo melhoras a todos os senhores, e tenham uma ótima semana.

Dumbledore"

\- Eu não acredito nisso! Dumb adiou a cerimônia só por vocês? Esses prêmios devem ser muito roubados, mesmo. - quer dizer, problemas com troféus? Que desculpa esfarrapada!

\- O Pontas deve ser de longe o aluno favorito de Dumbledore. – esse foi o Pettigrew falando.

Bom, porque ele seria o aluno favorito eu não entendo, mas tá bem, né?

\- Ei, Potter! Pare de gritar, pelo amor de Merlin! - minha cabeça ainda estava doendo!

\- Comemore, Ruivinha! Agora você vai poder me ver ganhar o premio e dedicá-lo a você!

Revirei os olhos.

\- Dumb é o cara, Dumb é o cara! - eles continuaram gritando.

Ah, Merlin, por que? Agora só me resta agüentar, né?

20:07 – nós acabamos de jantar, e estamos jogando cartas na cama do Black.

Remo já acordou e se juntou a nós. Tadinho, assim que me viu, começou a me abraçar e pedir desculpas como um louco. Eu abracei ele de volta, bem forte, e fiquei tranqüilizando ele até ele se convencer de que eu realmente estava bem.

Mas esse jogo está começando a fica divertido.

\- Eu vou de All in . – disse Black, colocando todos os doces do jogo no centro na cama.

Olhei pra ele rindo.

\- Essa eu pago pra ver. – eu falei apostando alto também.

\- Eu só mostro se vocês aceitarem a minha idéia de strip poker. – ele falou escondendo as cartas.

\- Mostra logo, Black! - eu disse revirando os olhos.

\- Você vai tirar a blusa?

\- Ela não vai tirar nada pra você não, ô! – Potter gritou.

\- Eu não vou tirar nada pra **ninguém**!

\- Vamos jogar, por favor! – o Remo disse em meio aos nossos berros.

\- Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, só mostro se a Evans também mostrar!

Nessa hora eu voei em cima do Black, junto com o Potter, só que este último estava meio fraco e não podia fazer muita coisa, mas eu comecei a dar um bando de tapas na nuca do idiota.

Aí Madame Pomfrey apareceu e acabou com a nossa brincadeira, mandando todos irmos dormir.

Deitamos um do lado do outro nas camas. Potter do meu lado, de praxe.

Eu achava que todos já tinham ido dormir, mas eu não conseguia de jeito nenhum! Eu virava de um lado pro outro, e nada. O pior de tudo é que eu estava com sono, só não conseguia relaxar!

22:08 - ouvi o Potter se virar também.

\- Ei, Potter, você está acordado?

\- Hum?Oi, Lily, o que foi?

\- Eu não consigo dormir.

\- Nem eu, minhas costas estão me matando.

\- Desculpe por isso.

Ele procurou minha mão no escuro, e a apertou forte.

\- Eu fiz o que eu precisava fazer.E eu também te machuquei, esqueceu?Estamos quites, e não se fala mais nisso.

É, o Potter não é tão idiota assim como ele parece ser no dia-a-dia.

\- Ok.

\- Agora, tente relaxar, não pensar em coisas ruins. Você tem que descansar. – ele beijou minha mão e ficou fazendo círculos nela com seu dedão. Eu não podia discutir nem nada porque : a) eu estava morrendo de sono e b) ele salvou a minha vida. Por enquanto, só por enquanto, eu ia dar esse mole.

Eu fiz isso, e dormi rapidinho, com direito a carinho na minha mão. Se bem que eu pensei numa coisa enquanto relaxava. Mas isso é só detalhe, não vale a pena comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

Ooi gente! Me desculpem se demorou muito, é que estou em aula na faculdade (greves e tal, haha) e estou me preparando para viajar no carnaval, então tenho andado fazendo mil coisas!

Provavelmente só vou conseguir postar outro capítulo depois da viagem, que aliás, é pra Cusco, no Peru :D ! Se alguém quiser acompanhar, vou tentar postar váárias fotos (tomara que o wifi do hostel colabore, haha!) no meu instagram, anacsfm!

Acho que isso é tudo!Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa.

* * *

24 de Abril

Frases Ambíguas

21:30 – salão comunal

Já recebi alta, já assisti às aulas, já comi, eu agora estou na minha linda sala comunal, fazendo os meus deveres.É bom estar de volta.

As meninas estão fazendo alguma coisa...Que eu não me lembro. Eu tô com medo disso ser fruto das minhas feridas, que aliás estão ótimas, muito obrigada. Mas madame Pomfrey me tranqüilizou assim que eu fui lá berrando que tinha esquecido onde ficavam as masmorras.

Tomara que isso não dure pra sempre!

\- Lílian ?

Olhei pra cima. Era o Dylan, yey!

\- Oi, Dylan. – eu sorri o meu sorriso mais fofinho.

\- Você se incomoda se eu me sentar aqui?

\- Claro que não!

Ele se sentou.

\- E aí?Como tá? Se recuperou bem?

\- Aham. Ainda um pouco tonta, mas tô bem sim. – bem, eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa, né?

\- Sério? – ele pôs a mão na minha testa, e empurrou uma mecha de cabelo pra trás. – Então você não deveria estar aí estudando. O que é?

\- Feitiços. – eu virei meu caderno pra ele.

\- Ah, sei!Essa matéria é fácil. Você não precisa estudar.

Eu ri. Eu SEMPRE preciso estudar.

\- Mas eu já estou acabando...

\- Lily, suas notas são ótimas.E olha só, eu ainda não usei isso aí pra nada. – eu ri com a cara dele – É sério. E passei nos exames sem nem saber isso direito.

Esse é o legal de conversar com gente do sétimo ano. Eles te mostram a realidade das coisas.

\- E esse sábado? Tá de pé, né? – ele perguntou passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Ain, ele fica lindo fazendo isso!

\- Ah, é claro. – eu sorri.

\- Então, eu queria...

\- LIIIILY! Meu amoor... – por favor diz que essa voz não é do Potter. – Vou sentar com você!

O idiota puxou uma cadeira e **colou** em mim ! Não preciso nem dizer o quanto eu fiquei vermelha, né? Olhei pro Dylan na hora, ele estava com um olhar estranho... Raiva do Potter?

\- Bom, Lily, eu tenho que ir.A gente se fala depois. – ele meu deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Ain, um beijo na bochecha do Dylan !

Potter ficou olhando ele ir embora. Ai, que moleque ridículo!

\- Quem é esse moleque? – Potter me perguntou olhando torto.

\- Te interessa? – eu disse voltando a escrever no meu caderno de feitiços.

Silêncio. Levantei meus olhos para encontrar uma expressão incrédula na cara do Potter. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

\- Claro que interessa! – ele disse alto levantando as mãos. Eu revirei os olhos. – Como eu vou me tornar o macho alfa na sua vida se existem esses outros caras por aí?

Eu não pude evitar gargalhar. Macho alfa soava tão... gay. Potter era mesmo, em sua essência, um viado.

Ele não pareceu achar tanta graça, e cruzou os braços, de cara emburrada, se afundando na cadeira.

\- Oun, ele ficou chateado! Calma, meu alcezinho, um dia você encontra o seu parceiro perfeito! – eu brinquei apertando as bochechas dele.

\- É um cervo! – ele disse revirando os olhos - E eu posso me transformar em várias outros animais também, tá?

Merlin, ele tá fazendo beicinho! Não consegui não rir. Era sempre o Potter quem brncava com os outros, nunca tinha visto ele assim.

\- Eu sei. – respondi voltando a escrever. – Mas isso proporciona umas piadas muito boas. – olhei pra ele de soslaio, sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu. Antes que alguém pergunte, sim, nós estávamos amigos. Existem coisas que você não pode fazer sem acabar amigo da pessoa. E quase morrer pelas mãos dos seus colegas que são animagos e ser salva por eles logo em seguida é uma dessas coisas.

Depois de uns segundinhos, Black sentou na nossa mesa.

\- E aí, Pontas? Já falou com ela?

Potter olhou pra mim ansioso.

\- Falar o que Black ? - e perguntei, **muito** desconfiada.

\- Lily, por favor, deixa a gente copiar o seu dever de feitiços! – Black fez um cara de cachorro sem dono que só mesmo ele poderia fazer. Ei olha só que frase ambígua!

Revirei os olhos pela milésima vez no dia. Era nisso que dava se aproximar dos marotos. Olhos revirados e frases ambíguas o dia todo.

\- Não. Isso não é certo.

\- Por favor, Lily! Por favor, eu acho que vou repetir em feitiços!

\- É claro que vai ! Você fica aí copiando o dever dos outros !

\- E eu que pensei que você fosse uma boa alma...

\- E eu que pensei que nunca teria de te chamar de rex.

Potter quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir quando eu falei isso. Black se aproximou e disse:

\- Eu sei que você gosta de um bom cachorrão. Todas gostam. – e fez aquela cara de presunçoso-que-se-acha-sexy dele. Argh.

\- Ô, ô, ô! Ela não gosta de nada disso aí não! – o Potter quase gritou empurrando a cadeira do Black pra longe da minha com o pé dele.

\- Pontas, não tenha ciúmes. A Evans não faz meu tipo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha pro Black e o olhei de cima abaixo, com desprezo. Eita, menino bobo.

Juntei minhas coisas e levantei da mesa.

\- Viu? Você a deixou ofendida. Não escute ele, meu lírio, você é maravilhosa!

\- Eu não fiquei ofendida. Só resolvi ir para o meu quarto terminar meu dever e comemorar o fato de não existirem possibilidades do Black ficar no meu pé. Um maroto já é irritante o suficiente!

Potter fez uma careta pra mim, e o Black riu, enquanto eu ia embora.

29 De abril - 10:40

 _Um começo_

Eu acordei com café na cama. É quase uma tradição nossa. Se alguma de nós tiver um encontro, ela deve ser paparicada até o momento deste. Por isso eu estou terminando de comer minha torrada e a Brenna esta estendendo as minhas roupas na cama dela.

\- É. Vai ser isso mesmo, Lily. – ela falou aprovando sua escolha.

Bom, eu era paparicada, mas do jeito que elas queriam.E elas escolhiam minha roupa. Se tratando da Brenna... Ela tem um corpo muito diferente do meu. Estou desconfiada dessa escolha... Ah, Merlin, que seja.

12:03

Oh. Meu. Merlin. Eu estou linda! Ainda bem que eu deixei a Brenna escolher minha roupa!Eu estou com a minha melhor blusa de gola alta verde, calças jeans, botas marrons, e o meu sobretudo cinza que abala qualquer um. Lie é uma feiticeira (literalmente, haha!) com cabelos e Andy não pode maquiar melhor. Elas passaram por mim na porta do dormitório dizendo que eu estava linda e me desejando sorte.

Entreguei Chandler (ainda mal humorado por não estar indo comigo) para Andy e fui embora. Sei lá, não achei que fosse propício levá-lo. Afinal, ele era um presente do Potter, né?

Desci as escadas, e lá estava ele, me esperando. Ele estava usando o casaco de couro mais bonito que eu já vi. Quando me viu, abriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

\- Desculpa, eu demorei? É que acabei acordando atrasada e ...

\- Você está linda.

Corei, droga!

\- Brigada.

Ele me estendeu o braço e disse com uma voz intencionalmente grossa :

\- Vamos, minha dama?

Eu ri , dei o braço pra ele e fomos caminhando para a porta. É claro que nada ia ser tão fácil assim. Antes de alcançarmos a lareira, alguns caras passaram correndo e esbarrando no Dylan.

Quando pararam na nossa frente, eu vi as jaquetas douradas e vermelhas com um leão estampado na frente.

\- Oh, perdão, nobre cavalheiro, não poderíamos imaginar que estivesse entre nosso tão honrado caminho para a porta!

O Black é um idiota. De primeira categoria. Olhei para ele com raiva. Dylan revirou os olhos. Eu olhei pro Potter, como quem mandasse ele fazer logo suas gracinhas preu poder ir embora.

\- Muito bem. Pra passarem, vocês devem responder algumas perguntas. – esse é o Potter mongolóide.

\- Sai da frente, Potter! – eu, já perdendo a paciência.

\- Primeira pergunta : quais são as suas intenções com o meu lírio?

\- Eu não posso ter tais intenções uma vez que esse lírio não é seu.

Acho que já estou apaixonada pelo Dylan.

\- Uh, um pouco grosso demais, lírio. Não acho que ele te..

\- SAI DA FRENTE, POTTER!

Empurrei ele e puxei o Dylan. Ora, que palhaçada!

Quando conseguimos sair, eu puxava ele, andando rápido. Sei lá, né? Vai que eles resolveram nos seguir!

\- Desculpe por aquilo, Dylan.

\- Aquilo o que? – ele respondeu piscando.

Ain, esse menino é perfeito!

14:30 – Dedosdemel

Tivemos um almoço maravilhoso no pub mais caro de Hogsmeade. Ele fez questão de pagar tudo, e agora veio aqui porque disse que quer me comprar o melhor doce da loja.

\- Oi, Lily.

Meu Merlin! O que Pettigrew esta fazendo falando comigo?

\- Oi...- eu disse, desconfiando descaradamente.

\- Então..Como vai o seu encontro com o cara ali?

Ah, sim, agora eu entendi tudo.

\- Pettigrew, diga ao Potter que ele pare de se meter na minha vida, e que ele é um idiota.

\- Ele não vai gostar de saber disso...

\- Eu sei que não. É essa a intenção.- virei as costas e fui encontrar o Dylan no caixa. – Vamos logo?

\- Ah...Claro, eu só estou terminando de pagar.

\- O que você comprou?

\- Isso. – ele me mostrou uma embalagem de coração dourado.

Acontece que a Dedosdemel tem uma sessão de doces temáticos de Hogwarts. Um da grifinória é esse coração. E bom...Ele não é barato. Quanto dinheiro esse cara tem, afinal?

\- Ah! Que lindo, Dylan! Brigada!

Ele simplesmente sorriu. Ain, meu oração derreteu!

15:30 – banquinho perdido no meio de Hogsmeade

\- Então, o que você disse a ele?

\- Ah, - eu respondi abrindo o coração (de chocolate com flocos, Merlin!) e partindo um pedaço. – eu falei que era perda de tempo, na verdade. Que ele deveria encontrar outra pessoa que desse valor a ele e essas coisas. Mas ela voltou atrás e as coisas foram se desenrolando. Acabou tudo certo no final e agora eles estão juntos. Mas a gente não tem se falado tanto esse ano, o que é uma pena, porque os dois são muito legais.

\- E esse Longbottom já foi afim de você ou...

\- Frank? Merlin, não ! Ele é só meu amigo mesmo. E muito tímido. E um pouco sem jeito...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tá bom, muito sem jeito. Mas a história foi essa, afinal. Toma. – eu estendi um pedaço do chocolate pra ele.

\- Eu comprei pra você.

\- Eu sei. E agora eu faço o que eu quiser com ele.

Ele riu e aceitou o pedaço. Que graça!

\- E o Potter?

\- Ele é um idiota. Como ele veio parar na conversa? – eu perguntei com a testa franzida, quebrando a cabeça do leão de caramelo que vem dentro do coração. Fala sério, esse doce é perfeito!

\- Mesmo ? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- Dylan, o que foi?

\- Não, é que... Bom, eu queria me certificar que vocês não tinham nada.

\- Claro que não! Merlin me livre de ter o Potter mais grudado em mim ainda!

Ele olhou para o chão, preocupado.

\- Escuta, -eu continuei – eu não sei o que você escutou, ou de quem você escutou, mas o Potter é só um mala que fica no meu pé porque acha engraçado me irritar. E nunca vai passar disso, por que caras como ele não conseguem ter nada sério com ninguém. Entendeu? – eu dei a cabeça do leão pra ele.

Ele sorriu, e quebrou a cabeça do leão em duas, pra me dar um pedaço. Eu nem consegui colocar o pedaço na boca quando o vento bateu muito forte, me desequilibrou e me fez tombar pra frente.

Mas o Dylan se levantou primeiro e me segurou antes que eu espatifasse a minha cara no chão. Eu segurei o chocolate, lógico.

Nós dois rimos do meu quase tombo, e ele me encarava. Eu ia andar pra me sentar de novo, mas ele segurou na minha cintura mais forte. Oh, Merlin, só aí eu entendi o que ele queria fazer. Mas peraí, onde eu vou colocar o chocolate ?

Bom, ele não pareceu se importar com esse detalhe. Só veio se aproximando, ainda sorrindo. Devia estar se divertindo com as minha bochechas coradas.

Quando a boca dele (finalmente!) chegou na minha, eu imediatamente pus a minha mão livre em volta do pescoço dele. Não, eu não ia largar aquele chocolate maravilhoso por nada nesse mundo!

Ele foi aprofundando o beijo de um jeito tão devagar, tão...suave, que eu me derreti toda, na hora.

E nem vi o tempo passar enquanto eu tava ali. Só sei que uma hora, o vento bateu muito forte outra vez, e os dois foram empurrados. Aí a gente decidiu (rindo que nem dois idiotas) entrar em algum lugar. Mas já tava tarde, e era hora de voltar.

19: 48 – salão comunal

\- Desculpa mesmo, Lily, mas eu tenho que subir. Os NIEM's tão aí, e você sabe como é...

\- Não, tudo bem. Você tem que se preparar, mesmo. Mas não esquece de descansar, hein?

\- Pode deixar, mamãe.

Fingi uma cara de ofendida, da qual ele riu, e então nos despedimos com um selinho e ele subiu as escadas pro dormitório dele. Me virei na direção meu próprio dormitório e dei de cara com a Brenna.

\- CONTA TUDO! -ela berrou, me arrastando pra direção da lareira.

Então eu fui até lá, onde estavam Lie e Andy, e comecei a narrar o meu dia maravilhoso. Elas me devolveram o Chandler bonitinho como sempre e nós passamos quase a noite toda conversando.

Merlin, esse dia não podia ter sido melhor!


	10. Chapter 10

Ooi gente! Me desculpem se demorou muito, mas aqui está! Espero que vocês gostem!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

 **MAIO**

12 de maio – 12:57 – salão principal

Dois caminhos.

\- Não, amiga. O que eu estou dizendo é que você devia dar uma chance. Lápis de olho ia ficar maravilhoso em você. – isso é a Lie enchendo o saco da Brenna.

\- Nem rola. É difícil de deixar reto, impossível de tirar e uma utopia não ficar manchada no dia seguinte.

É. Infelizmente a Brenna desdenha de algumas maquiagens. Porque ela pode. Se eu me desse esse luxo, a escola inteira ia sair correndo e morrer nas mãos da lula gigante quando se jogassem no lago e nadassem pra longe de mim. Incluindo Dylan maravilhoso, e Merlin me livre disso acontecer.

Na hora que eu ia pegar mais batatas, uma coruja parda veio voando na minha direção.Não é pra mim, não é. Por favor, Merlin, não é.

Ela pousou no meu prato. Droga, Merlin, por que?

Todo o salão olhou pra mim, lógico. Eu era a única retardada que recebia correio no almoço, e não no café. Se for uma palhaçada do Potter, eu juro que levanto e mato ele na frente do Dumbledore mesmo.

Bom, é um bilhetinho, na verdade. E Potter geralmente manda coisas bem maiores e piores. Além disso, ele está comendo na dele lá quietinho. Se fosse ele, provavelmente estaria segurando o riso.

Eita! Chega de Potter, ainda mais na hora do almoço, que nojo ! Se bem que tem uma coruja em cima do meu prato bem agora, então a comida já não não faz tanta diferença.

Pronto, abri o bilhete! A coruja voou embora. Que bom, eu não tinha nenhum tostão de gorjeta mesmo.

" Lily,

Eu preciso falar com você. Não pode ser agora no almoço, porque eu estou resolvendo uns trabalhos aqui na biblioteca. Mas eu queria muito te ver mais tarde, pra gente conversar. Eu sei que você tem ronda hoje à noite. Então a gente pode se encontrar depois disso, no salão comunal mesmo. Por favor, aparece.

Dylan"

AI, MEU MERLIN ! Ele vai me dar o fora, eu sei que vai. MEU MERLIN, PORQUE? Logo o primeiro homem decente que eu arranjo! Por favooooor!

As meninas viram minha cara de apavorada, e por isso Brenna arrancou o pergaminho da minha mão e leu de cima abaixo. E passou pras outras duas lerem também.

Elas olharam pra mim, tensas.

\- Tudo bem, gente. Podem falar, eu sei que é o fim. Poxa, logo agora, que a gente tava começando a ficar tão numa boa...

\- Bom, - essa eh a Brenna – você pode estar exagerando. Talvez ele só queira falar sobre alguma coisa, tipo um problema de família, ou sobre os medos dos NIEM's, ou sei lá.

\- É, Lily, olha. Ele disse que precisa te ver, mesmo depois da sua ronda. Se ele não quisesse muito falar com você, tipo, se fosse só um fora, ele não ia ter tanta urgência.

\- Ou não, né, Andy. Eu sei, eu to sentindo isso. Por isso ele nem veio almoçar. Pra não ter que me olhar nem falar comigo antes disso. Ai, que droga !

Quando eu ia começar a dar indícios de choro, o sinal bateu, e eu engoli tudo. Nos levantamos e fomos para a aula.

16:40 – DCAT

O dia passou muito longo, mesmo. Eu consegui segurar o choro até agora, o que é bom, porque significa que eu não estou desesperada. Mas tudo o que eu consegui pensar até agora é o que eu fiz de errado, ou como vai ser. A não ser que ele esteja a fim de outra garota! Claro, como não ? Eu não sou nem de longe a mais bonita daqui ! Não sou nem a mais bonita do meu dormitório! Ai, Merlin, deve ter sido isso mesmo! Ele se apaixonou por alguém e quer se livrar de mim pra poder ficar com ela!

Aiin, olha as lágrimas aqui, droga! Vou enxugar antes que o professor perceba!  
Infelizmente, a Andy percebeu. Por debaixo da mesa, ela segurou a minha mão forte, e não soltou até o fim da aula.

20:30 – ronda no sexto andar.

Hoje é um ótimo dia para baderneiros entrarem no meu caminho. Estou tão distraída com o negócio do Dylan que já esbarrei em quatro fantasmas e pedi desculpas a três gatos. Já pensou se fosse um Potter ou algo assim? Seria tão fácil para eles se livrarem de mim! Droga, devia ter trocado o turno quando tive a oportunidade!

E o pior é que ainda falta uma hora e meia! Vou sentar e chorar ali no canto rapidinho.

20 : 40 –

Eu sou muito estúpida! Só existe uma pessoa (ou quase isso) que é capaz de me tirar dessa fossa! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Vou pro terceiro andar agora mesmo!

20 : 55 – entrei devagar pela porta. Chandler se mexeu no meu bolso. Ele sempre sabia quando nós estávamos aqui, mesmo sem poder ver.

Ele pos a cabecinha pra fora na mesma hora, e ficou olhando de um lado pro outro, como que procurando alguma coisa.

O piano estava silencioso, e isso significava que ele não estava aqui. Bom, talvez se eu tocasse pra ele vir...Bom, ninguém percebe quando ele toca, porque perceberiam se eu tocasse?

Sentei no banquinho. Como era mesmo...O início da música que ele tinha me ensinado? Ah, isso, mi.

Até o Chandler rodava as orelhinhas e me olhava com cara feia.

\- Ei, eu sei que não toco bem. Mas é o único jeito de chamá-lo, não é? E você gosta dele tanto quanto eu, então, não reclame.

Ai eu percebi que tinha parado de tocar, porque eu tinha esquecido o resto da música, droga.

Relaxei frustrada no banco, e não movi um músculo. Estava muito estressada pra isso.

Foi aí que eu senti braços ao meu redor e uma mão muito maior que a minha se mexer pelas teclas que eu tinha acabado de tocar.

Sorri na mesma hora, e Chandler pulou em cima do piano. Ele tinha aparecido!

\- Que bom que você veio! Eu pensei que se eu tocasse, você ia aparecer.

Ele tocou o 'sim'. Logo depois, ele tocou uma melodia confusa, estranha. Ele queria saber por que eu estava daquele jeito.

\- Bom, não é algo com que você deva se preocupar.

Ele tocou de novo. As mesmas notas.

\- Está bem, eu conto.

Desembuchei tudo. Desde o meu primeiro encontro com o Dylan, passando pelas semanas juntos, pelo bilhete de hoje e por todos os pensamentos que me ocorreram durante o dia todo.

Quando eu terminei, ele começou a tocar a nossa música. Aquela que eu primeiro ouvi no dia em que a gente se conheceu.

Isso significava que, não importava o que ia acontecer, ele estaria comigo. Eu ri e passei meu braço pelo pescoço dele.

\- Eu sei disso. E é por isso que eu te amo. Nunca conheci ninguém como você, sabia? – daí eu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

Ele passou uma mão pela minha cintura, parando de tocar. Eu me arrepiei, o que sempre acontecia quando ele me tocava.

Só ai eu lembrei do meu quase 'momento-estou-super-apaixonada-pelo-meu-melhor-amigo-fantasma' de algumas semanas atrás, antes de todo o lance do Dylan.

Eu não queria admitir, mas eu sentia uma coisa estranha quando estava com ele, assim. Um aperto de ansiedade no peito, como se eu quisesse que alguma coisa acontecesse logo, mas durasse muito. Ah, sei lá. Era bom, droga. Estar com ele era bom. Talvez melhor do que...

Ele me abraçou com o outro braço, e eu perdi a linha de raciocínio ao ser puxada para muito perto dele. Eu sabia que aquilo não estava certo, mas o Dylan ia me dar o fora mais tarde mesmo, certo?

Eu não pensei em mais nada quando ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, com aquele toque aveludado dele maravilhoso. Eu só consegui fechar os olhos e me arrepiar a cada beijo de veludo na minha pele.

Ele foi subindo a boca pelo meu pescoço, até chegar quase na minha boca.

Acho que foi por ai que eu voltei a mim mesma.

\- Não! – eu meio que gritei me separando dele.

Ele não tocou. Talvez estivesse olhando pra mim. Mais lágrimas nos meus olhos, ótimo.

\- Olha, - eu continuei – não é que eu não queira, mesmo. Mas eu estou com outra pessoa, e além disso...Olhe só pra nós dois. Não ia dar certo nunca!

Eu desabei chorando no baquinho, do lado dele mesmo.

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura de novo, e beijou a minha bochecha. E daí começou a tocar.

Primeiro, tocou a melodia que eu julgava ser um pedido de desculpas.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Não é culpa de ninguém. É que eu sou muito estúpida mesmo.

Depois, ele tocou uma melodia suave. Meio alegre, meio triste, sei lá. Eu só sabia que aquilo significava que tudo ia ficar bem.

Esse era o problema. Por mais que nós quiséssemos ficar juntos, nós também dávamos muitíssimo bem como amigos. E parecia ser esse caminho que nos teríamos de seguir. Eu só esperava que tivesse algum outro bem mais feliz.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo total nessa noite. Eu só fiquei lá, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele, ouvindo ele tocar.

E isso foi o suficiente pra me acalmar pelo resto da vida, fala sério.

Quando eu me dei conta da hora, sai correndo, depois de me despedir dele e colocar Chandler no bolso, lógico.

04:48 – Salão comunal

Quando eu entrei varada no salão, vi alguém deitado no sofá bem em frente a lareira, dormindo. Me aproximei, pra...Sei lá, mandar ele ir deitar ou algo assim. Mas quando eu vi, era o Dylan.

MERLIN! Ele dormiu me esperando! Droga, ele quer mesmo me dar o fora. Mas quem sabe se...Eu sair andando...

Não deu pra dar nem dois passos. Eu mal tinha saído da frente da lareira quando ele chamou meu nome.

\- Oi, Dylan. Olha, desculpa mesmo. Eu..Tive uns problemas na ronda e tal. Juro que não fiz de propósito.

Ele sorriu. Que idiota, como ele se atrevia a sorrir antes de me dar o fora?

-Não é nada, imagina. Huum, a gente pode conversar agora?- Eu acenei com a cabeça. – Vem cá, senta aqui.

Sentei do lado dele no sofá.Não conseguia olhar pra ele. Por isso eu fiquei encarando o tapete.

\- Bom, é que...Eu te acho maravilhosa, mesmo. Acho que você é a garota mais bonita com quem eu já sai, e acho que as outras bonitas não são como você é. Sei lá, você é...Toda meiga do seu jeito, e feroz ao mesmo tempo. – ele riu. Ai, Merlin, será que vai demorar muito?- Bom, o fato é que...Eu vim pensando muito sobre tudo isso nesses últimos dias. – Ai, lá vem ! - Alias, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em você. – oi? – E, bem... Eu não agüento mais não poder te chamar de minha. – hum.. oi?

Nessa hora, ele puxou meu queixo e me fez olhar pra ele.

\- Ei, – ele continuou brincalhão – quer olhar pra mim enquanto eu te peço em namoro?

OI?

Eu não consegui dizer nada, na verdade. Eu só sei que as lágrimas começaram a cair e minha boca estava escancarada. COMO ASSIM? Ele não ia me dar o fora?

\- Hã... – ele começou passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Essa é a parte que você diz alguma coisa, sabe? Qualquer coisa.

A próxima coisa que eu percebi é que eu estava gritando "SIM!SIM!" e abraçando ele o mais forte que eu podia.

Ele riu, me abraçou pela cintura, me encarou, e limpou as lágrimas.

\- Porque o choro?

\- Alívio. – eu respondi – Eu tava achando que você ia me dar o fora.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse completamente louca.

\- Tá maluca? Ninguém é idiota de fazer isso com você.

Eu sorri, e ele começou a me beijar.

A próxima coisa que eu pensei era que já estava amanhecendo, e nós dois tínhamos que ir dormir.

Ah, eu também pensei que tinha encontrado outro caminho. Bem mais feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

Taí o capítulo, gente, espero que vocês gostem!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

13 de Abril – 06: 40

 _ **O primeiro dia**_

\- Ei, Andy ! – essa é a Brenna gritando a plenos pulmões a essa hora da manhã. – Tá vendo essa gatinha aqui? – isso é a Brenna apontando pra mim. – Sabe porque eu não te desenrolo com ela? Porque agora ela tem um n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o ! Desculpa, hein?

É, elas estão tão felizes quanto eu. Na verdade, o único motivo pelo qual eu consegui acordar essa manhã foi o desejo de começar o meu primeiro dia de namoro. Ain!

Quando eu desci as escadas, ele estava sentado no ultimo degrau, me esperando. Levantou e me deu um selinho, me desejando bom dia. Ai, ele é lindo!

07:00 – salão principal

Dylan veio tomar café com a gente hoje. As meninas estão adorando ele, de verdade. E eu estou comendo e sorrindo igual uma idiota.

\- É, acho que eu vou dar a minha concessão pra você ficar com a Lily, Dylan. – essa é a Brenna fingindo ter autoridade enquanto come uma torrada. – Você é gente fina, cara.

\- Obrigado. – ele disse sem graça, me abraçando pela cintura.- Ela está em ótimas mãos.

Acho que eu fui no céu por um segundo!

07:05 –

As corujas chegaram. Nada demais pra mim, grande surpresa. Mas a Brenna recebeu alguma coisa. Grande surpresa.

Ela abriu um bilhetinho, leu, revirou os olhos, e o queimou com a varinha logo depois. Coisa do Black, com certeza.

11:30 – Feitiços

Tive que me separar do meu namorado lindo paras as aulas. Mas tudo bem, eu já falei que iria almoçar com ele. Cara, meu namorado. Meu namorado. M-e-u n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o. É tão bom dizer isso ! E não é qualquer namorado. É o Dylan, e ele é lindo !

12:40 – salão principal

Estou almoçando com o Dylan. Lá lá lá lá lá !

\- Então, como foram as suas aulas? – ele, lindo, se servindo um pouco do purê.

\- Bem normais, na verdade. Tenho uns trabalhos muito chatinhos de feitiço para fazer. E o pior é que eu não vou ter tempo... – eu resmungando e esmagando a minha comida.

\- Eu lembro desse trabalho. Realmente, não é fácil. Mas se você quiser, eu ainda tenho o rascunho do ano passado. Eu posso te ajudar.

O Dylan eh MUITO melhor que a encomenda !

\- Ah, perfeito! Pode ser de tarde, na biblioteca?

\- Ah, ótimo. Eu aproveito e termino a revisão três de DCAT pros NIEM's.

Eu adoro ouvir ele falar sobre os NIEM's. Não só porque é um assunto que me interessa, ate porque ano que vem eu vou estar fazendo-os , mas também porque... Sei lá, ele fica tão sério falando sobre isso, tão...Maduro. É meio sexy, na verdade! É estranho eu pensar nisso? Ok, ok, back to lunch !

14:30 – DCAT

Merlin, veja isso!

'Evans?' – bilhete do Potter.

O Potter me chamou de Evans! Isso é...Estranho. Agora que nós vínhamos tentando ser amigos, eu pensei que ele nunca mais me chamaria de Evans. Não, eu não acho isso ruim, acho um avanço tremendo. Mas ainda assim, estranho.

' Oi?'

' Você tá namorando mesmo?'

Ah, pelo amor de Merlin ! Ei, espera! Ele já sabe disso? Hogwarts é, em sua essência, um antro de tablóides orais.

' Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter! Interrompeu a minha aula para perguntar isso?'

' É.'

Ignorei. Cinco minutos depois, outro bilhete.

' Não, é sério, Lílian. Você ta mesmo namorando com aquele Dylan sei lá das quantas?'

' Dylan Brenois. Grifinória, sétimo ano. É informação suficiente pra você?'

' Você **está** namorando **sério** com ele?'

' Mas que coisa, Potter, por que tanta neura com isso?'

' Ah, Evans, responde logo. Está?'

' Sim, Potter, estou.'

' Obrigado.'

O Potter me irrita com essas coisas estranhas dele. Por que será que ninguém mais repara isso? Droga! O professor apagou o quadro! Potter idiota!

16:00 – biblioteca

Ignorei os olhares muito estranhos do Potter hoje, que já estavam me irritando profundamente. E que, aliás, não foram poucos. Eu não sei o que deu nele, de verdade.

\- Lil ?

Meu namorado lindo chegou !

\- Oi ! – ele me deu um selinho e se sentou do meu lado.

\- Então, deixa eu ver o que você tem. – ele pediu tirando uns pergaminhos da mochila dele.

Estendi pra ele o meu projeto bebê de trabalho de feitiços. Ele pegou e começou a ler. Depois de fazer umas caras e bocas (Merlin, será que ta tão ruim assim?), ele riu e me estendeu o pergaminho de volta.

\- Lily, você ta brincando, né?

\- Poxa, eu sei que tá ruim ainda, mas não precisa humilhar, né? Eu acho que se eu explicar melhor essa parte aqui, ó...

\- Lily, tá perfeito. Tá muito melhor que o meu do ano passado!

RÁ, o Dylan às vezes acha que é muito engraçado.

\- Dylan, pára de brincar e me ajuda aqui com o trabalho!

Ele riu de novo e me segurou pelo rosto.

\- Deixa de ser teimosa! To te falando que tá tudo certo! Ok?

Não dá. Simplesmente não dá. Usando esses olhos verdes assim, qualquer coisa que ele me diz vira verdade.

\- Ok. – eu disse sorrindo. – Então eu vou passar a limpo, e aproveitar pra fazer o resto das coisas.

\- Ok. Eu vou fazer a revisão três, então.

19:50 – dormitório

Acho que foi minha melhor tarde na biblioteca. Do nada, ele parava o que tava fazendo e me dava um beijo na bochecha. Fala sério, ele é lindo.

E o melhor de tudo : eu acabei todos os meus deveres! Inclusive todos os trabalhos atrasados e tudo! Gente, esse meu namorado é uma bênção na minha vida!

Ei, já que eu estou sozinha aqui, vou tomar logo meu banho!

20:24 –

Tem alguma coisa na minha cama. Um bilhete! Deixa eu ver.

"Meu amor,

To te esperando pra jantar. Te encontro na lareira."

Me arrumei em trinta segundos, FATO.

21:00 – salão principal

Estou jantando com meu namorado lindo. Esse primeiro dia de namoro foi simplesmente maravilhoso. Acho que eu estava precisando mesmo de alguém que gostasse de mim do jeito que ele gosta. Bem, sei lá, estou muito feliz. Muito mesmo!

20 de Abril -

 ** _Sete dias e algumas horas._**

Hoje, quando eu faço uma semana de namoro, e estou na minha querida aula de poções, algo tinha que estragar meu dia, é claro. E esse algo geralmente atende pelo nome de Potter.

\- Então, me explica de novo por que você esta sentado do meu lado.

Ele revirou os olhos antes de responder.

\- Voce chegou atrasada, mesmo que Slug resolva sempre ignorar qualquer coisa que você faça de errado. A Lie fez dupla com a Andy, a Brenna sentou com o Almofadinhas, e Aluado e Rabicho estão na mesma mesa. Como eu também cheguei atrasado, só sobrava uma cadeira ao seu lado. Acredite, eu procurei.

Cruz credo, não precisa ser tão grosso! Acho que ele acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje.

\- Ok, Potter, não precisa me alfinetar dessa maneira.

\- Ah, é. Disse a senhora amigável.

\- Escute, você esta mal em poções, não é?

\- Eu estou sempre mal em poções.

\- Então vamos dar uma trégua, pra fazer essa aula render, e pra subir nossa nota, ok?

\- Evans, não dá pra subir sua nota.

\- Mas a sua precisa de uma verdadeira escalada. Então vamos cooperar. Agora, me dê 60g de pó de chifre de unicórnio.

Conseguimos ir bem durante a aula. Evitávamos falar, a não ser que isso fosse preciso pra fazer a poção. Ela foi adquirindo o tom cor-de-rosa, o que indicava que ela estava quase pronta.

\- Potter, veja, está quase tudo pronto. Eu só preciso agora que você mexa o caldeirão no sentido anti-horário enquanto eu despejo esse sal aqui, ok?

Ele olhou pra mim nervoso. Com os olhos arregalados, na verdade. Poxa, mexer um caldeirão não é tão difícil assim.

\- Hã...Será que voce poderia arrastar o caldeirão pro meu lado então, por favor? – ele pediu com a voz um pouco fanha.

\- Não, Potter, não dá. Isso despejaria a poção toda pela mesa.

\- Então eu não posso despejar o sal enquanto você mexe?

\- Eu sinceramente não confio na sua dosagem.

\- Mas que droga, Lily! Assim eu não vou conseguir mexer a poção! – ele disse isso bem alto, abaixando a cabeça na mesa.

Merlin, o que esta acontecendo? Toquei o ombro dele, e ele olhou pra mim na hora, com os olhos dele vidrados e as pupilas dilatadas.

\- Você quer trocar de lugar, então? - eu perguntei, tentando ser gentil. Ele não parecia muito bem.

Ele continuou me olhando, sem dizer nada.

\- Anda, vamos trocar. – eu disse levantando.

Ele também levantou, e nós passamos um pelo outro no pequeno espaço que tínhamos. Eu não sei como, mas conseguimos.

Quando eu sentei na cadeira que ele estava ocupando, vi que ele ainda estava de pé, com os braços colados no corpo, e de olhos fechados.

\- Potter?

Ele abriu os olhos, assentiu com a cabeça, e sentou no meu lugar, começando a mexer o caldeirão. Eu despejei o sal então, e a poção ficou rosa bebê, exatamente como devia ser. Sorri, e limpei minha mão.

\- Viu, Potter, conseguimos.

Ele não disse nada, só olhava para o caldeirão.

Slug veio vistoriar, e nos deu nota máxima! Sorri mais uma vez, e olhei pro Potter, dizendo:

\- Viu? Agora você só precisa ficar na média nas próximas aulas e nos exames, e aí você passa!

Ele sorriu de leve, com o rosto meio estranho.

\- Potter, você está bem? – eu perguntei, tocando-o pra chamar sua atenção.

Ele olhou fixo pra minha mão no braço dele, e depois pra mim.

\- Não.

\- Por que não vai na enfermaria?

\- Não, obrigada.

\- Potter, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele me olhava sério, mas eu não sei se ia ou não dizer algo, porque o sinal bateu e ele saiu voado da sala, como se estivesse muito atrasado e muito estressado. Merlin, o Potter é muito, muito estranho.

12:50 – salão principal

Dylan não apareceu até agora. E eu não faço idéia do porquê. Poxa, hoje faz uma semana já... Será que ele não se ligou?

\- Ah, Lily, por favor. Você escuta as coisas que ele te fala? O jeito como ele te olha? É lógico que ele sabe que vocês fazem uma semana hoje. Agora esqueça isso e come. – esse é o problema da intimidade. As pessoas lêem a sua mente.

\- Tem certeza, Lie?

\- Espera só que você vai ver.

Bem, é melhor eu tirar isso da minha cabeça mesmo.

12:53 – odeio tirar coisas da minha cabeça, porque eu sempre tenho que arranjar outras coisas nas quais pensar. E pra tirar meus pensamentos do Dylan, eu olhei pra mesa da Sonserina. Severo estava prestando muita atenção ao que alguém ali estava dizendo, sem nem tocar na comida dele. Ele está me parecendo bem magro... O Severo me deixa preocupada, até hoje.

Eu não esqueci o modo como ele me tratou nem nada, realmente foi algo imperdoável. Mas ele faz parte da minha história. Quando nós éramos crianças, ninguém mais falava comigo. Assim que eu chegava em casa do colégio, ia bater na porta dele, e a gente passava a tarde inteira juntos.

Quando estava prestes a completar meu onze anos, estava começando a achar que tudo o que ele dizia sobre Hogwarts era invenção, até receber a carta. Na verdade, eu achei que fosse uma brincadeira dele. Mas os olhos dele brilharam tanto e seu rosto ficou tão iluminado quando eu mostrei a carta pra ele, que não tinha como duvidar que aquilo era tudo o que ele mais queria na vida. Até hoje lembro dos gritos dele no meio da rua vindo me contar que tinha recebido a carta também.

A grande questão é que o Severo sempre foi o meu porto seguro, em todos os aspectos. E perdê-lo assim, de repente, sem ter o apoio das meninas e de ninguém, é horrível, quase insuportável. Ainda bem que eu tenho o Dylan pra ocupar minha cabeça.

Voltei a pensar nele, que droga.

17:30 – meio do corredor no oitavo andar.

Esse é o mal da aula de Ruínas Antigas : é a última sala do oitavo andar, totalmente isolada. Pelo menos é a última do dia, e dá pra ir pra torre da Grifinória tranquilamente daqui.

\- Com licença, Evans?

Olhei pra trás e vi uma menina bem miudinha, morena, olhando pra baixo, meio tímida.

\- Sim?

\- Me mandaram te entregar isso aqui. – ela me estendeu um papelzinho.

\- Ah, obrigada! – eu disse sorrindo e pegando o papel.

Ela enrubesceu e saiu andando. Que fofinha !

" Uma semana, hein? A mais maravilhosa até agora. Você pode me encontrar na sala comunal, por favor?"

Ele não esqueceu, graças a Merlin.

22:00 – dormitório

Foi simplesmente lindo, hihi. Cheguei no salão comunal cheia de livros na mão, sem nem prestar atenção em nada. Eu queria ir direto pro dormitório, pra passar um perfume, ou sei lá, mas não consegui mais carregar aquelas tralhas na mão. Tive que parar pra apoiar os livros em alguma mesa. Eu ia procurar alguém pra tomar conta dos meus livros enquanto eu subia, mas daí o meu namorado lindo e maravilhoso me abraçou por trás.

\- Feliz uma semana.

Eu virei e abracei ele pelo pescoço.

\- Feliz uma semana.

Ele me beijou do jeito doce que só ele sabe. Nem precisa dizer que passamos a noite toda assim, né ?


	12. Chapter 12

Taí o capítulo, gente, espero que vocês gostem!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

 **MAIO**

19 de Maio - 16:30 – Poções

 _Estranho é só apelido_

Eu não sei o que deu no Slug, mas ultimamente ele tem resolvido que ele escolheria as duplas pra suas aulas. Eu não acho isso láá tão ruim, mas ele tem me colocado muito com...Bem, o Potter. Não que eu ache isso ruim, nem nada. Inclusive, eu não tenho falado com o Potter nas últimas semanas. Ele tem andado meio bipolar na verdade, a Brenna me contou. Às vezes irritado, às vezes sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Hoje ele está particularmente bem.

\- Sabe o que eu acho, Lily?

\- O que, Potter?

\- Que Slug gosta de nos ver juntos.

Tá, eu dei uma risadinha.

\- Ele tem nos colocado varias vezes juntos, né?

\- Tá vendo, Lily? Ele também acha que nós somos perfeitos um pro outro.

Revirei os olhos. É claro que aí tinha coisa.

\- Será que eu preciso casar com o Dylan pra você parar de me perseguir, Potter?

Ele ignorou minha fala. Ao invés disso, anotou as instruções que estavam no quadro. OI? O Potter anotou instruções numa AULA? De POÇÕES? O que está acontecendo?

\- Potter, o que você está fazendo?

\- Anotando as instruções.

\- Por que?

\- É isso que se faz nas aulas de poções, Senhorita Evans. Deveria prestar mais atenção. Que irresponsabilidade! – fez uma cara falsa de desaprovação.

Revirei os olhos de novo. Começamos a poção. Potter estava fazendo as coisas direitinho, e eu estava ficando um pouco assustada. Quer dizer, o Potter nunca fez mais do que explodir o caldeirão nas aulas do Slug! Ele anda estudando?

\- Potter, você está _estudando_?

\- Hum? – ele parecia muito concentrado pesando os ingredientes finais.

\- Você anda estudando?

Ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Acho que sim. - ele respondeu dando de ombros. - Agora é só ir jogando e misturando no sentido anti-horário. Você faz Lily, por favor?

Balancei a cabeça. Fiquei muito chocada com a revelação de estudo dele. Não conseguia falar direito.

Nós recebemos um "E" na nossa poção, e dessa vez não foi mérito meu.

Potter me deu um tchau simpático e foi embora rápido. Medinho.

23:50 – primeiro andar, ronda.

Já disse que detesto rondas? É a única parte chata de ser monitor. Ah, e aplicar detenções. Aplicar detenções e fazer rondas é praticamente insuportável. Mas, fazer o que, certo? O bom é que dá pra...UM VULTO NO FIM DO CORREDOR! VOU PEGAR ESSE VULTO.

\- VEM AQUI, SEU VÂNDALO!

Saí correndo atrás do vulto, e quando consegui me aproximar, vi que era o Potter. MERLIN, SERÁ QUE ELE NUNCA VAI PARAR DE FAZER MERDA?

\- POTTER, VOLTA AQUI, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Ele me olhou, fez uma falsa cara de inocente, e continuou correndo. QUE idiota! Ficamos nessa caçada até que ele se atrapalhou e derrubou uma armadura no meio do corredor lateral do quarto andar, tropeçou e caiu.

\- PORRA POTTER, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI FAZENDO BESTEIRA! SÃO MEIA NOITE, POR MERLIN!

\- Não precisa gritar, Lily! Eu não estou fazendo nada demais!

\- É ÓBVIO QUE ESTÁ, POR QUE GREMLINS VOCÊ ESTARIA AQUI A ESSA HORA SE FOSSE COISA BOA?

Nessa hora eu perdi a paciência e prendi os braços dele num feitiço.

\- Lily, por Merlin, isso é ridículo! Me solta!

\- RIDÍCULO É VOCÊ, ACHANDO QUE...

\- Calem-se os dois! - eu quase pulei de susto quando ouvi a voz da professora Minerva. - Que comportamento inapropriado!

\- Mas professora, ele estava...- eu tentei falar, mas ela simplesmente levantou a mão, pedindo preu parar. E eu obedeci, óbvio. Merlin, isso é que é autoridade.

\- Professora, eu posso explicar, se formos até o professor Dumbledore...- esse é o James tentando enrolar a Minerva. Patético.

\- Que bom que tocou no assunto, sr Potter, é pra lá mesmo que eu vou levá-los.

Oi?! EU vou pro escritório do Dumbie?

\- Professora, me desculpe, mas por que eu tenho que ir também?- eu perguntei, não conseguindo acreditar.

\- A senhorita está gritando a plenos pulmões, e o dormitório da lufa-lufa fica aqui ao lado. Este comportamento é inaceitável para uma monitora.

\- Mas professora, eu só estava...

\- Basta! Os dois! Me acompanhem, e por Merlin, srta Evans, desfaça esse feitiço das mãos do sr Potter. Ele não é seu prisioneiro.

Soltei a contragosto. Nem olhei pra cara do Potter, pra não correr o risco de ver aquele olhar idiota de vitória.

00:10 - escritório do Dumbie

Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui, e olha… Esse escritório é a cara do Dumbie, todo esquisitão. Ele é espaçoso, tem uma lareira, e até uns espaços mais altos, com escadinhas e tal. As paredes são todas cobertas por quadros e coisas estranhas. Sério, tem uma prateleira aqui do lado esquerdo cujo NENHUM objeto eu conheço, juro. Fiquei divagando sobre o que eles eram e pra que eles serviam, até que o Dumbie apareceu. Ele parecia meio sonolento, tadinho. Esfregou os olhos por debaixo daquele oclinhos de meia lua (que apesar deu nunca ter entendido, eu sempre amei), e sentou na nossa frente. Desembestei a falar, óbvio! Comecei me atropelando toda, pedindo desculpas por ter acordado ele ao mesmo tempo em que tentava explicar que foi um mal-entendido, que na verdade não foi mal-entendido porque a Minerva nunca entende nada errado, porque ela é incrível, mas porque eu estava dizendo aquilo?, e que eu sentia muito, e que só estava irritada pelo Potter nunca parar de fazer besteiras, e que alguém tinha que me ajudar a pôr ele na linha, e que eu só estava fazendo minha ronda, e quando eu ia começar a pedir desculpas de novo ele soltou um risinho e me interrompeu:

\- Srta Evans, relaxe. Eu não estou aqui para brigar com a srta. Sei muito bem que só estava fazendo seu dever como monitora.

\- Obrigada professor. - eu disse sorrindo aliviada.

\- Mas, de fato, não seria nada mal se a srta gritasse menos.

Potter riu. Ele é ridículo. Fuzilei ele com o olhar. Balancei a cabeça em silêncio. Dumbie se ajeitou na cadeira gigante e vermelha dele, e se inclinou antes de me dirigir de novo a palavra:

\- A srta está liberada. Pode ir ao salão comunal e descansar. - ele disse sorrindo.

Desejei boa noite e me levantei, esperando que o Potter viesse atrás de mim. Não veio, ele continuava sentado. Olhei pra ele confusa, e Dumbie percebeu.

\- O sr. Potter e eu temos algo a conversar ainda. Vá na frente, não se preocupe.

Abri minha boca para falar algo, mas não sabia o que seria, então fechei. Eu simplesmente estava muito surpresa. Eles tinham algo para conversar? O que raios isso significava? Eu entenderia se fosse uma mega bronca, e até sairia feliz com isso, mas o Potter estava tranquilo sentado na cadeira, com uma expressão muito mais concentrada do que com medo de uma bronca. Dumbie acenou um "tchau" pra mim, e então eu me recompus da minha estupefação e saí do escritório.

Na frente da gárgula, parei. Eu não estava resistindo à curiosidade. O que um arruaceiro como o Potter teria para conversar com o diretor da escola? Pior, que assunto "sério" seria esse? Tão sério que nenhum dos dois parecia estar esperando por um sermão sobre não andar fazendo besteiras à meia-noite nos corredores do castelo? Esperei um minuto, pra ver se o Potter sairia rápido (as "broncas" do Dumbie, se é que ele é capaz de dá-las, são sempre muito curtas, eu ouvi dizer). Mas a porta não se mexeu nem um milímetro. Chutei o balde e murmurei um feitiço de finura não-aparente na parede, e escostei meu ouvido.

\- O sr está querendo dizer que eu não me importo? - essa é a voz do Dumbie, sereno.

\- Não, professor, eu estou querendo dizer que isso não é o suficiente. Nós estamos chegando perto dele, eu tenho provas! O almofadinhas veio até aqui e te entregou os relatórios!

\- Não, sr Potter. O que os senhores têm são pistas, indícios. O que me foi entregue eram relatos de conversas entre comensais da morte que citavam um E.O, que os srs _supõem_ ser o sr. O'niell. - O'niell, onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome antes?

\- Mas professor, o sr tem que fazer alguma coisa! Mandar prendê-lo preventivamente, sei lá! É irresponsabilidade deixá-lo a solta, ele pode ser muito perigoso! - O Potter levantou o tom de voz, acho que agora ficou tenso.

\- Sr. Potter, irresponsabilidade é enviar ao Ministério da Magia uma carta, de um diretor escolar, pedindo para que um advogado seja preso. - ISSO! O'niell é um famoso advogado bruxo, lembrei de onde veio esse nome! Ele está sempre no jornal! - Se o sr. não consegue entender como isso seria suspeito, veja se isto ilumina sua mente: os srs não coletaram nenhuma prova de que o O'niell está de fato envolvido com os comensais e com Voldemort. E enquanto eu não tiver essas provas em mãos, nada poderá ser feito.

\- Mas professor, isto é injusto e…

\- Sr. Potter, - agora a coisa ficou feia demais, porque o tom de voz do Dumbie estava mais seco do que jamais ouvira! - quem conhece o sistema legal sou eu, e os contatos no ministério são meus. Eu sei muitíssimo bem como as coisas funcionam e como devo proceder para não empreender esforços em vão! Gostaria também que o sr não se esquecesse de que quem autorizou esta loucura fui eu, e que num piscar de olhos posso revogá-la, até que o sr aprenda a seguir ordens. Não vou arriscar a vida dos srs e nem de nenhum aluno para satisfazer os seus caprichos!

Uau. Eu definitivamente não sei do que eles estavam falando, mas aquilo era sério demais. O James não teve coragem de responder, pelo menos isso. Ouvi o barulho da cadeira dele arrastando, e um "boa noite" seco por parte dos dois. Corri pra me esconder atrás da gárgula a medida que os passos do James se aproximavam da porta. Ele bateu ela com força, e desceu rápido as escadas. Tentei seguí-lo, mas quando ele virou um corredor no quarto andar ele simplesmente desapareceu. Assim, sumiu; uma hora eu estava de olho nele, e na outra não estava mais. Voltei frustrada para o dormitório, mas não desisti de descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Amanhã ele não me escapa.


	13. Chapter 13

Gente, tentei responder às reviews que recebi pelo private message, mas não tenho certeza se elas chegaram, haha! Quem me deixou review, chequem por favor e me avisem, pra ver se eu estou fazendo direito ^^"

Sem mais delongas, o novo capítulo :D

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

20 de maio - 15:43 - transfiguração

Acho que o Potter ainda está irritado com a conversa de ontem. Ele está com a cara amarrada desde o café - da - manhã, e não falou quase nada nem no almoço nem nos intervalos. Ainda estou pensando em como vou botar ele contra a parede e descobrir o que está acontecendo. Talvez eu apareça no dormitório deles de surpresa, depois do jantar. Vamos ver.

15:45 - já é a terceira vez que Potter cruza o meu olhar e eu desvio. Não tem como ele saber que eu ouvi a conversa, tem?

21:50 - dormitório masculino

Bati na porta. A voz do Longbottom lá dentro me mandou entrar. Quando entrei, todos me cumprimentaram simpáticos, menos o Potter, que me olhava esquisito deitado na sua cama. E menos o Black, que parecia estar no banheiro. Ficaram me olhando por um momento, tipo "se você veio até aqui é porque tem algo a nos dizer".

\- Hã, a Alice estava te procurando, daí achei melhor vir te dizer.- eu disse pro Longbottom.

\- O que ela te disse? Onde ela está? Ela disse que mudou de ideia? - ele disse isso tudo muito agitado, calçando os sapatos e pronto pra sair.

Merlin, será que aconteceu algo sério entre os dois? Merlin, Merlin, tomara que eu não esteja atrapalhando nada com essa mentira!

\- Bem, eu só passei por ela lá embaixo e ela perguntou se eu tinha te visto.

Ele balançou a cabeça rápido, me agradeceu e saiu correndo pela porta. Levantei a sobrancelha pros meninos, meio que pedindo explicações.

\- Parece que ela tinha pedido um tempo; tava querendo terminar. - o Remo me disse, dando de ombros.

Puta merda, Merlin, o que eu fiz? Respirei fundo, depois eu pensava em como consertar isso.

\- Bem, ok. Nós precisamos conversar. - eu disse me sentando na cama do Remo.

\- Nós? - Pettigrew perguntou confuso.

\- Sim, nós.

Nesse exato momento o Black saiu do banheiro, só de toalha.

\- Evans! O que está fazendo aqui? Uma pena que você chegou atrasada, a hora do banho já acabou. - ele disse rindo e tentando ser sexy.

Potter chutou ele pelo outro lado da cama, bufando. Todos riram. Menos eu. Estava tensa demais pra isso. Esperei o Black se vestir, e desabafei:

\- Eu ainda não sei o que vocês estão aprontando, mas sei que é algo muito sério e que vocês estão arriscando suas vidas, e eu quero tirar essa história a limpo.

\- É, Pontas, você conhece mesmo ela. Tinha razão, ela sabe. - o Remo disse enquanto se sentava perto de mim.

Então ele percebeu que eu ouvi a conversa! Eu não sou, nem de longe, tão discreta quanto eu penso. Merlin, que DROGA.

\- Você ouviu minha conversa com o Dumbie? - ele perguntou cruzando os braços. Eu assenti. - Você sabe que isso é errado, né? Extremamente invasivo.

Sim, eu sei. Não, isso não significa que vou ouvir lição de moral dele!

\- Potter, me poupe! O importante aqui é falarmos sobre essa loucura de vocês! O que raios está acontecendo? O que vocês estão fazendo com O'niell? E comensais?

\- Porra, Pontas! Porque você sempre é pego pela Evans e sempre deixa ela sabendo dos nossos segredos?- esse é o Black idiota gritando.

James passou a mão no rosto, repirando fundo, antes de falar:

\- Não importa, porque a Lily não vai contar isso a ninguém e vai respeitar nosso espaço. Não é, Lily?

Ele só pode estar brincando.

\- É claro que não! Eu tenho que saber o que está acontecendo, pra poder entender de uma vez por todas se vocês são suicidas ou não! E nem tentem me enrolar, eu só saiu daqui com a verdade! - eu disse trancando a porta com dois feitiços diferentes.

Todos quase gritaram, reclamando. Principalmente o Black. Potter fechou a cara, meio bravo, e se recostou na cama. Acho que ele não falaria comigo nem tão cedo. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Eles, para provar que realmente não queriam falar. Eu, para provar que não sairia dali até eles desembucharem. Remo foi o primeiro a ceder e me explicar, porque ele é um lindo.

\- Presta muita atenção, ok? E não interrompa, senão vai ser muito mais difícil de explicar. - assenti com a cabeça. - Bem, há mais ou menos um mês atrás, nós nos cansamos de ler tantas notícias ruins nos jornais e decidimos fazer alguma coisa. Estávamos nos sentindo muito mal com o fato de que tantas pessoas lá fora estavam morrendo e nós estávamos tão seguros e cômodos aqui em Hogwarts. - senti uma pontada de culpa aqui. Eu nunca me senti dessa forma, e algo me dizia que eu deveria sentir. Mesmo que provavelmente seja suicida, inegavelmente é fofo, altruísta. - Foi aí que o Almofadinhas teve a ideia de ajudarmos nas investigações para prender os suspeitos antes mesmo que cometessem os crimes.

\- Então vocês se autoproclamaram aurores? - eu perguntei incrédula, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Você prometeu não interromper.

\- Me desculpe. Continue, por favor.

\- Bem, então nós começamos uma espécie de séries de missões, usando a floresta proibida como entreposto. Quando percebemos que nossa informações não tinham credibilidade frente ao ministério, pedimos ajuda de Dumbledore. Ele autorizou nossas atividades e topou ser nosso porta-voz, enviando as informações sob o nome dele, para que o pessoal do governo prestasse mais atenção nelas.

Esperei uns segundos pra ver se ele já tinha acabado. Enquanto isso, eu só conseguia pensar "Por Merlin, Dumbledore autorizou essa maluquice! Eles estavam pondo a vida em risco"! Finalmente, tomei coragem pra dizer:

\- Olha, vocês vão me desculpar, mas eu não ligo se o Dumbie autorizou; eu vou contar isso pra todas as autoridades que eu puder, até que alguém os faça mudar de ideia e ponha algum juízo na cabeça de vocês.

\- EVANS! Deixa de ser tão careta uma vez na sua vida e não se mete no que você não foi chamada! - esse é o Black idiota gritando.

\- Black, primeiro: não grita comigo, e segundo: não é caretisse, e nem me meter onde não sou chamada. Isso se chama bom-senso, e parece que ninguém aqui tem ele. Vocês são estudantes que nem sequer prestaram NIEM's. Como esperam bancar os aurores por aí, com comensais a solta? Estou salvando a vida de vocês, por Merlin. Acho que vou começar escrevendo uma carta para os seus pais.

\- Lily, por favor. - esse é o Remo me acalmando e segurando minha mão.- O próprio Dumbie autorizou; falar com nossos pais não vai adiantar muita coisa, e eles não estão aqui para nos impedir. E de mais a mais, todos nós poderíamos muito bem desmentir você.

\- Mas Remo, isso é muito perigoso!

\- Eu sei, Lily. Sei que você está preocupada conosco, e quer nos proteger. Mas é exatamente isso que estamos tentando fazer também; com as pessoas que não têm a mesma segurança que nós. Nós sabemos exatamente o desespero que você está sentido; é exatamente por causa dele que nós decidimos fazer isso.

Fiquei em silêncio. Aquilo era lindo, e eu constantemente esquecia do quanto os marotos eram capazes de gestos como esse. Olhei para cada um, enquanto me lembrava de como me emocionei quando descobri sobre o que eles faziam pelo Remo a cada lua cheia, e como me senti leviana por tê-los julgado mal durante tanto tempo. Pra ser sincera, aquilo não era muito diferente; envolvia o mesmo grau de altruísmo, e quase o mesmo grau de periculosidade.

De repente, eu não queria mais impedí-los. Eu queria ir com eles.


	14. Chapter 14

Espero que esse capítulo agrade, galera :)

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

De repente, eu não queria mais impedí-los. Eu queria ir com eles.

\- Tudo bem, você tem razão. - eu disse sem nem antes pensar. - Mas eu quero ir com vocês. Também não acho justo ficar aqui sem fazer nada. E aí, quando começamos?

Eles ficaram me olhando incrédulos, e Potter sacou sua varinha, apontando ela pra mim. O rosto dele não parecia nada satisfeito com a minha decisão. Ele está me ameaçando?

\- Potter, por acaso você acha que está me ameaçando? O que você pretende fazer?

\- Apagar sua mémoria. - O QUÊ?

\- E por que gremlins você faria isso?

\- Porque não quero que você corra esse risco. Foi uma decisão nossa, o Dumbie só autorizou nós quatro, e eu não vou deixar você vir nessa loucura.

\- Evans, ele tem razão. Não parte pra essa bagunça. - esse é o Petigrew falando comigo, preocupado.

\- Dumbie pode muito bem me autorizar também, e eu não preciso que vocês me deixem fazer nada. E bela hipocrisia a de vocês! Quando eu me preocupo com vocês, eu sou a chata e careta que me meto onde não fui chamada! Mas quando vocês não querem que eu vá, ficam ameaçando apagar minha memória!

\- Em minha defesa, isso é crime, e só o Pontas te ameaçou disso. Eu só não quero que você vá. - esse é o Black, babaca.

\- Que pena, Black, porque eu vou. Já tomei minha decisão.

\- Ok, Lily, então você não me deixa escolha. - Potter disse andando na minha direção.

\- Você não ousaria. - eu disse MUITO irritada, devia até estar ficando vermelha, sacando minha varinha também.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te proteger. - ele disse mais suave, chegando bem perto de mim.

Senti um calor estranho se espalhar pelo meu peito. Eu tinha… Me emocionado com aquilo? Só sei que aproveitei o momento suave dele para desarmá-lo e murmurei "accio varinha do Potter", e antes que ele percebesse eu estava com as nossa duas varinhas na mão.

Ele bufou e se sentou na cama do meu lado, com o rosto afundado nas duas mãos.

\- Está bem, ela vem com a gente. - ele disse, a contragosto, com todos reclamando. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que era loucura apagar minha memória. Mas de qualquer forma, sabiam que não podiam fazer muito a respeito. - Nos encontre aqui sábado, de noite.

\- Espera. Como eu sei que você não vai mesmo apagar minha memórias?

Ele me olhou por um tempo. Seus olhos estavam… Chateados? Detesto os olhos do Potter; eles sempre me fazem sentir vulnerável. Ele estendeu a mão direita pra mim. Peguei com a minha esquerda. Ele tocou o braço com a varinha e um laço prateado envolveu nossas mãos. Ele estava… FAZENDO UMA PROMESSA DE SANGUE?

\- Prometo nunca apagar suas memórias por vontade própria.

Ele tocou de novo o braço e o laço desapareceu. Eu não acredito que a) ele é capaz de fazer essa promessa; ela exige um grau muito alto de complexidade e força mágica e b) que ele arriscou a vida dele por isso. Juro, estou embasbacada.

\- James, não acredito que você arriscou sua vida por isso. - foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

\- Já disse que faria qualquer coisa pra te proteger. À sua memória também. De qualquer maneira, você não estava acreditando em mim. Enfim, a gente se vê sábado.

Dei um último olhar pros olhos dele antes dele se trancar no banheiro: estavam pesados. Mais uma vez, morri de curiosidade para saber o que eles queriam dizer em palavras. Olhei pros meninos, buscando explicações; eles estavam tão surpresos quanto eu, e deram de ombros.

Suspirei, me despedi deles, e fui embora pro meu dormitório.

23 de maio - 19:40 - dormitório

 _ **Primeira missão**_

Estou aqui arrumando minha mochila pra hoje a noite. Esses dias passaram voando; acho que foi a minha ansiedade. Eu não vou mentir: estou com medo, óbvio. Isso é ridiculamente perigoso. Mas sei lá, de fato parece a coisa certa a se fazer. E sei que talvez não devesse, mas me sinto culpada por não ter pensado nisso eu mesma. Quer dizer, por mais que eu não fosse de fato me arriscar por conta própria, me sinto mal por nunca ter sequer cogitado isso. Existe uma guerra lá fora (só não vê quem não quer), e eu simplesmente nunca penso nela. Mas tudo bem, essa vai ser uma oportunidade pra me redimir pelo meu egoísmo e provar pra mim mesma que eu posso ser útil e prestativa.

Coloquei tudo o que consegui pensar ser necessário: um par de casacos, meu kit de poções (completo, é óbvio), Chandler (porque ele não estava aceitando que ele não ia, então desisti e enfiei ele na bolsa também), que está confortavelmente aconchegado nos pares de casaco, material para conjurar barracas, e lanternas trouxas. Será que é o suficiente?

\- Oi lily! O que vocês está fazendo? - ANDY, QUE SUSTO!

\- Que susto, Andy! Estou só arrumando a minha mochila, ela estava uma bagunça! E você? Não tem ensaio hoje?

\- Claro! Estamos na reta final pra apresentação de semana que vem! - é mesmo, tinha esquecido que o prêmio de quadribol é logo semana que vem! - Eu vou só tomar banho e ir! - então ela entrou no banheiro, sorrindo.

Merlin, a Andy é muito fofa. Vou aproveitar e sair enquanto ela está lá dentro.

20:10 - margem da floresta proibida

Você não vai ACREDITAR em como chegamos aqui! Encontrei com os meninos no dormitório deles, saímos andando pelo castelo, viramos um corredor estranho, entramos DENTRO de uma estátua e viemos parar NO SALGUEIRO LUTADOR! Merlin, usamos uma passagem secreta! O quão 007 é isso? Eu não estou acreditando, isso é **muito** legal!

\- Lily, me empresta sua mochila, por favor. - o Potter pediu. Não entendi. Ele está desconfiado de mim?

\- Vocês está achando que eu tenho algo de suspeito aqui, Potter? - eu disse, entregando a mochila a contragosto, só pra ver a cara dele quando não encontrasse nada demais lá dentro.

\- Só porque você não **trouxe** nada demais não significa que não **tenha** nada demais. Você pode ter trazido algo de ruim sem saber, ou alguém pode ter sabotado a sua mochila. - ele disse calmamente enquanto vasculhava.

Fiquei quieta. Ele tinha razão.

\- Tudo certo. Agora presta atenção, Lily. Eu e Aluado vamos na sua frente, e Rabicho e Almofadinhas atrás. Você está no meio da formação justamente para estar mais segura possível, então é crucial que você faça tudo o que pedirmos e que faça o maior silêncio possível, ok? Não queremos atrair nenhuma criatura da floresta.

Assenti com a cabeça. Merlin, isso era sério.

20:40 - acampamento

Caminhamos uns trinta minutos até uma clareira, e montamos acampamento aqui. Eles me obrigaram a conjurar uma barraca só pra mim, mesmo que isso seja ridículo porque eu posso muito bem ficar na mesma barraca que eles. É só separar uma cama, sei lá. Merlin, e depois eu sou a careta.

De qualquer forma, minha cabana está linda. Decorei ela com as cores da grifinória (achei conveniente pro momento) e móveis em madeira escura. Coloquei até uma lareira, e ela está maravilhosa!

\- Lily, você está aí?

\- Oi, pode entrar!

Potter entrou na barraca e ficou olhando surpreso, admirando meu trabalho.

\- Uau, Lily, ficou linda!

Sorri convencida. É claro que ficou. Merlin, estou passando muito tempo com os marotos; estou ficando metida igual a eles. Sentei num sofazinho perto da lareira, e fiz sinal para ele se sentar também. Quando o fez, ele olhou pra mim e disse:

\- Então, deixa eu te explicar como funciona. Geralmente, dois de nós ficam aqui no acampamento, e dois de nós saímos. Os dois que saem tomam poção polissuco, pra ninguém guardar o nosso verdadeiro rosto. - graças a Merlin eles pensaram nisso, me deixou até mais tranquila.- Nós andamos um pouco mais pra dentro da floresta, até onde acaba os limites de Hogwarts, para podermos aparatar. - pera, pensei que o James não tivesse licença. Ele está aparatando **ilegalmente**? - E então vamos até onde estão os comensais, ou então pessoas que podem nos levar até eles, o que geralmente significa algum pé sujo na travessa do tranco. Ficamos espionando eles pelo maior tempo possível, tomando a poção periodicamente, e lá pro fim da noite voltamos. Os dois que ficam aqui nos dão cobertura, e protegem o acampamento. Não se preocupe, nunca aconteceu nada demais. Na maioria das vezes damos sorte e só nos deparamos com alguns centauros, calmos o suficiente para conversarmos e convencê-los a nos deixar em paz até irmos embora, o que na verdade não acontece muito tempo depois. Aliás, essa é a chave da negociação, se eles aparecerem: nós não vamos demorar. Hoje, você vai ficar aqui com o Rabicho e com Aluado, eu vou sair com Almofadinhas. O quer que aconteça, fale com eles: eles sabem como nos contactar.

\- Ok. E o que vocês querem que eu faça?

\- Por hoje, só tomar conta do acampamento mesmo. É a sua primeira vez; não dá pra sair fazendo várias coisas.- assenti, acho que ele tinha razão. Era melhor eu me acostumar primeiro. - Bem, eu já estou indo. Passa na nossa cabana depois, Rabicho está fazendo o jantar, e ele é muito bom cozinhando!

Ele me deu um sorriso e saiu. Mas aquele sorriso estava meio estranho. Disse um "Potter, espera!", e ele se virou pra mim.

\- Tá tudo bem com você? Tipo, aconteceu alguma coisa?- eu perguntei, andando na direção dele.

\- Por que você sempre acha que tem algo de errado comigo?

\- Porque você sempre se entrega quando alguém te olha nos olhos.

Ele deu um sorriso meio triste. Por que ele não fala logo?

\- Foi alguma coisa que aconteceu na quarta? - eu forcei o assunto.

Ele me olhou forte nos olhos antes de responder:

\- Não. Não aconteceu nada demais na quarta. Fica tranquila, tá?

Senti que não era muito bem verdade, mas não quis insistir.

\- E sobre a promessa: eu não sei nem o que te dizer. Às vezes penso em agradecer, mas não parece propício quando você pôs em risco sua vida por algo tão pequeno.

\- Lily, por Merlin! Não é nada pequeno! Sua memórias são parte de quem você é! Mesmo que eu só fosse apagar a parte delas que se referiam à floresta, ainda assim eu estaria apagando uma parte de você. E eu te acho incrível assim, exatamente do jeito que você é.

Senti aquele calor no peito de novo. Merlin, o que é isso?

\- Bem, muito obrigada então, eu acho. - e sorri de verdade dessa vez. - Boa sorte hoje.

\- Obrigado. - ele disse sorrindo também, e dessa vez foi sincero.

Ele se encontrou com o Black e os dois saíram andando floresta adentro.

22:00 - cabana dos meninos

Só queria registrar que, de fato, Petigrew cozinha muito bem. Ele fez uma sopa que está divina!

Ficamos batendo papo ao longo da noite, e eu até tentei introduzir o assunto "Potter anda estranho, me contem o que houve", mas eles ficaram dizendo que não sabiam de nada e que estava tudo bem. Acabei desistindo, depois de um tempo. Se ele quisesse, ele viria falar comigo.

4:50 - dormitório

Estou aconchegada aqui na minha cama. Black e Potter voltaram são e salvos, graças a Merlin, e cheios de novas informações. Voltamos rápido pro castelo, antes que alguém estivesse acordado, e agora eu vou (finalmente!) descansar.

24 de maio- 11:54 – salão principal

 ** _O dia depois_**

Vim esbaforida pro salão principal. Quando levantei da cama e vi que horas eram, saí correndo empurrando todo mundo pra ver se eu conseguia pegar o restinho do café da manhã. Bem, como de costume, Merlin resolveu me humilhar e o café já tinha sumido. Merda, merda, merda. Eu estou morrendo de fome! Sei que eu não fiz absolutamente nada ontem, mas eu juro que estava exausta. Não sei se por causa da tensão ou de preocupação com os meninos, mas sei lá... Enfim, estou morrendo de fome, cansada, e sozinha aqui sentada no salão, já que as meninas foram passar o dia nos jardins, e devem ter desistido de me acordar.

\- Ah, também perdeu o café? – esse é o Petigrew chegando e sentando do meu lado.

\- Ah, nem me fala. Tô morrendo de fome! E ainda falta **tanto** pro almoço!

\- A gente também cansou de perder café da manhã.- ele disse soltando um risinho.- Com o tempo você se acostuma.

Grunhi em resposta. Detesto ficar com fome.

\- E aí, Peter, o que eles descobriram ontem?

\- Não muita coisa. No final, uns três comensais da morte chegaram mesmo lá no bar. Mas não houve nem sinal do O'neill. A sorte foi que o Pontas e o Almofadinhas conseguiram pegar parte da conversa deles. Parece que os três e O'neill tinha marcado um encontro lá, mas o advogado furou total, não mandou nem recado. Ainda vamos conversar e analisar tudo pra ter uma idéia do que isso pode significar.

Uau, nunca pensei que fosse ouvir Petigrew falando dessa maneira tão inteligente. Nossa, ás vezes nós realmente somos idiotas por julgar os outros.

\- Lily, você está me ouvindo? – despertei do meu momento de purificação interna e acenei com a cabeça- Então, passa lá no dormitório hoje de noite. Vamos dar um jeito de colocar o Longbottom pra fora.

\- Nossa, - eu disse super surpresa – vocês estão me incluindo agora por vontade própria? Pensei que estivessem odiando me ter por perto, tipo.. Intrometida.

Ele riu antes de responder:

\- Lily, você não presta atenção em nada mesmo, né?

\- Ei ! Por que?

\- Lily, o problema não é você por perto, não é a sua intromissão. É que fizemos tudo isso em segredo pra não pôr ninguém em perigo. E agora você está completamente vulnerável pra sofrer qualquer tipo de coisa. Por isso que o Aluado e o Pontas estão tão pilhados, e o Almofadinhas tão puto. Você meio que estragou nosso programa de "defesa de testemunhas". Enfim, já que você já esta na merda pela metade, a gente ta te convidando pra entrar nela por inteiro. Pelo menos você não vai estar sozinha.

Eu sorri. Não sabia que o Petigrew era assim tão legal. Fiquei lá matando hora com ele até servirem o almoço e o pessoal se juntar a nós.

21:00 – dormitório

Passei a tarde toda com meu sonho de namorado. Foi meio chato ter que mentir pra ele sobre o porque deu estar tão cansada. Sei lá... Eu gosto demais do Dylan. Aliás, eu estou me apaixonando por ele. Ele é tão atencioso, tão carinhoso, tão maduro.. E parece gostar tanto de mim!

Aproveitamos que o tempo está melhorando (verão a vista, uhul!) e passamos o dia todo nos jardins. Ele me abraçando por trás, e nós dois olhando o lago. Foi meio cena de filme, como a maioria dos momentos bons que eu tenho com ele. Ainda bem que as férias estão chegando, porque aí não haverá mais aventuras na floresta proibida e conseqüentemente não vou ter mais nada o que esconder do Dylan.

Ah, os meninos estão batendo na porta, vou lá encontrar com eles.

23:00 – dormitório dos meninos.

Já estamos há muito tempo estudando todas as pistas que eles recolheram e nada ainda nos veio à cabeça.

\- Vai ver ele ficou com medo, gente! – eu disse ajeitando o travesseiro da cama do Remo, a melhor cama pra se ficar lá, porque é a mais arrumada.

Todos me olharam duvidosos.

\- Claro que não, Lily! – Black – Você já viu o nipe da galera com a qual ele se mete? Ele é chave de cadeia total, não ia se intimidar com alguns comensais. Aconteceu alguma coisa pra ele desistir do encontro assim.

\- É verdade. Vocês tinham que ter visto a irritação na voz dos comensais. Estavam realmente incomodados por ele ter furado. – James. – Aluado, checa o jornal de novo pra ver se não tem nenhuma nota sobre ele.

\- Já chequei três vezes, cara! – respondeu o Remo meio irritado. – E está mais do que na cara que os comensais precisam do O'niell.

Nós quatro ficamos olhando pra ele, esperando ele continuar.

\- Bem, - ele retomou- não é a primeira vez que nós vemos o O'niell metido com eles. E isso só pode significar que: a) O'niell tem contatos extraordinários que podem dar aos comensais o que eles quiserem ou b) que eles estão tramando algo sério, e que caso forem pegos,sem a ajuda do advogado, é prisão na certa.

\- Putz! É verdade! E pior, talvez sejam os dois motivos juntos! O que de tão grave eles podem estar tramando? – Peter perguntou, se sentando na sua cama, meio pensativo.

\- Bem, eles já mataram tanta gente! Não consigo imaginar como o quadro pode piorar pra eles caso sejam pegos!- eu disse brincando com a ponta dos lençóis.

Potter começou a andar pelo quarto, ansioso, enquanto dizia:

\- Bom, vocês sabem o que dizem: sempre pode piorar. Pensem, o que eles já fizeram até hoje?

\- Bem, mataram alguns bruxos ricos para pegar os seus bens, alguns bruxos influentes para conseguir seu status, e alguns bruxos famosos que não concordavam com eles.- eu fui listando o que lembrava dos jornais.

\- Trasgos! É isso. Vão começar a matar trouxas. – Black disse num tom perturbador.


	15. Chapter 15

Oi galera! Me desculpem mesmo, do fundo do coração, esse sumiço por tanto tempo! Pra ser honesta com vocês, tenho estado muito desmotivada a continuar postando essa ficc, mas de qualquer maneira não quero desistir, ela é meu xodózinho! Enfim aqui está finalmente o novo capítulo, espero mesmo que todos gostem!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

Todos ficamos em silencio, porque fazia total sentido. Se eles estavam mesmo tramando algo maior, que precisasse de mais cobertura, essa era a única explicação. A não ser que fossem matar o ministro e assumir o governo bruxo, mas acho que nem eles pensam nisso ainda.

-Bem, - eu quebrei o silencio- isso ainda não explica porque O'niell faltou a reunião.

\- Mas isso nós vamos ter que esperar mais uma semana pra descobrir.- disse James – Aluado, finaliza o relatório desse sábado, por favor. Eu vou arrumar as coisas aqui e depois vou lá no Dumbledore.

\- Duvido que você consiga passar pelos corredores até o Dumbledore ileso. – eu comentei enquanto ajudava o Peter a guardar os pergaminhos.

\- Então, ruivinha, você não me conhece mesmo.

Nós rimos. Era bom ouví-lo me chamar assim de novo.

\- Se bem que... Não acho uma boa idéia usar meus métodos convencionais esta noite...

\- Mas por que, Pontas? Ficou maluco, é?- esse é o Peter.

\- Bem, vocês sabem bem o porquê.- ele respondeu sorrindo.

Todos reviraram os olhos em resposta. Detesto ficar perdida assim. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre amigos homens é que existem certos assuntos ocultos que não importa o quanto você peça, ou o quando seja íntima deles, eles nunca, nunca vão te contar. Acho que essa é uma dessas coisas.

\- Então, Aluado, deixa as coisas aí e vamos comigo no Dumbie. Preciso de um monitor do meu lado. – James disse calçando seus sapatos.

\- Ah, Pontas! Então espera, porque eu tenho que arrumar as coisas aqui!

\- Mas não podemos esperar muito! O Dumbie deve estar saindo do escritório daqui a pouco! O relatório já esta pronto? – Remus balançou a cabeça que sim.

\- Então me dá aqui, e vem comigo! Os outros dois arrumam as coisas.

\- Acho que não, Pontas. Você sabe como eles são mestres em piorar o que já está bagunçado!

Eu ia me oferecer pra cobrir a "faxina" do Remus, mas o Black interveio antes deu conseguir abrir a boca.

\- Ei! A Lily é monitora! Por que ela não vai com você? – e arqueeou as sobrancelhas malicioso.

E o pior, todos riram maliciosos. A não ser o James, pelo menos.

\- Aluado, por favor? – pediu de novo James, tentando ignorar os olhares furtivos de todo mundo. Nossa, como ele parece maduro assim!

Remus simplesmente balançou a cabeça que não e continuou arrumando as coisas, rindo um pouco.

\- Ah, vocês só pensam besteiras! Vamos logo, James! – eu disse puxando ele comigo pro salão comunal.

Bem, era domingo, e mal ou bem, ainda restavam algumas pessoas no salão. Infelizmente, uma delas era o meu namorado. Assim que meus olhos encontraram os dele,e ele começou a chamar meu nome, apertei o passo com James e conseguimos dobrar o corredor antes que ele passasse pelo buraco do retrato.

Suspirei, e parei um segundo. Isso ia dar confusão depois.

\- O que aconteceu, Lily? O Brenois te chamou umas três vezes! A nossa pressa não é tanta assim!

\- Eu sei. Meu problema não é a pressa.- eu respondi suspirando de novo.

\- E qual é o seu problema? – ele me perguntou confuso.

Olhei nos olhos dele, antes de dizer:

\- É que... Bem, o Dylan não gosta de você. Eu não quero que você pense nada de errado, mas.. Sei lá, ele não vai com a sua cara.

\- Você pode ter certeza de que o sentimento é recíproco. – ele disse firme, ficando sério de repente.

Peraí, agora a coisa ficou meio séria. Eu achava que o James só implicava com o Dylan de brincadeira.

\- Eu achava que vocês só se bicavam de brincadeira.

Ele deu um risinho irônico antes de dizer:

\- Olha, fica tranqüila, tá? Não é nada demais. E além disso, você não esta fazendo nada demais aqui comigo. Não tem o que ele brigar com você.

\- Mais ou menos, né, James? Eu estou escondendo muita coisa dele. Imagina só! Eu fico enrolando ele com historinhas e daí ele me vê saindo com você quase meia noite!

\- E qual o problema de sair comigo quase meia noite?

\- Ai, James, estamos perdendo tempo, vamos! – eu disse andando de novo, mais rápido.

\- Não, Lily, sério! Qual o problema? – ele perguntou acompanhando meu passo.

\- Não é bem com você, é como se eu saísse sozinha quase meia noite com qualquer garoto que não fosse ele!

\- Então o nome disso é ciúmes. – ele respondeu rápido e rindo debochado. – Não sabia que o Dylan era tão inseguro assim.

\- James, por favor! – pedi quando dobramos o quarto corredor.

\- Tá bom, tá bom! Já calei.

Seguimos em silêncio até a sala do Dumbie. Por sorte, ainda pegamos ele terminando de arrumar seus papéis para ir dormir. Ele nos mandou sentar e James entregou o relatório para ele.

\- Bem, - ele disse depois de ler e pôr o pergaminho de lado – isso é no máximo interessante. Vocês discutiram juntos antes de chegar a essa conclusão?

\- Bastante, professor. Dessa vez até a Lily deu sua opinião.

Dumbie me olhou por cima de seus oclinhos simpático. Eu sorri balançando a cabeça.

\- Bem, senhor Potter, eu não vou dizer que é uma ótima pista. Até porque a possibilidade de pessoas sendo mortas nunca é ótimo. Além de nós também não termos nada concreto sobre o porquê de O'niell ter faltado. De qualquer forma, eu mandarei um memorando para o gabinete do ministro, atentando sobre a grande possibilidade de ataques aos trouxas.

James suspirou meio insatisfeito.

\- Bem, não tem a urgência que a gente queria.

\- Senhor Potter, até sabermos o porquê de O'niell ter sumido, tudo é muito abstrato. Eu não posso simplesmente mandar um comunicado urgente para o ministério alertando sobre algo que eu não tenho como provar de maneira nenhuma. O senhor sabe como essas coisas funcionam.

James balançou a cabeça impaciente, antes de dizer:

\- Mas por favor, faça com que eles entendam o recado. Não podemos deixar os trouxas pagarem o pato.

Dumbie pediu licença por um minuto e se levantou para enviar o memorando. Só depois de algum tempo eu notei que o James olhava pra mim.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Isso aqui. – e tocou de leve minha cicatriz na têmpora, onde os chifres dele me perfuraram.- Eu sempre me sinto culpado quando olho pra isso.

\- Ah, James, nós já nos perdoamos e não tem mais...

\- Não, não é isso. É que sempre que eu olho pra ela eu fico pensando que eu sempre te ponho em furada, tipo isso aqui. – e riu de leve.

Eu ri de leve também.

\- Pára de drama. Fui eu quem concordei em entrar nisso tudo. Mesmo com você me ameaçando.

\- Vai ver é por isso que o Dylan não gosta de mim. Eu não ia gostar que apontassem a varinha pra minha namorada. Sem duplos sentidos, por favor!

\- James, para de pornografia! – eu disse rindo batendo nele.

Não fiz efeito nenhum nele, óbvio. Desisto de tentar combater os músculos de jogadores de quadribol, sério.

\- É bom finalmente te ter como amigo. – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta. Daí Dumbie voltou.

\- Bem, eu não posso dizer o quanto eu fico feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado de ver a senhorita fazendo parte disso. – o professor disse pra mim enquanto se sentava de novo na nossa frente.

\- Sei lá. Existem algumas coisas que a gente simplesmente não pode deixar passar. – eu respondi simpática encolhendo os ombros.

\- O que não é nenhuma surpresa vindo de um casal da grifinória.- ele respondeu sorrindo daquele jeito meio pateta que só o Dumbie sabe fazer.

Ficou um momento super constrangedor, nem eu nem James sabíamos o que dizer.

\- Na verdade, professor, o namorado da Lily é outro. – o James respondeu olhando pra baixo, que nem eu estava também.

\- Sim, sim. Então agora os senhores tratem de dormir, porque amanhã é um novo dia, cheio de novas coisas.

Saímos e andamos um tempo em silencio pelos corredores. Até que eu comecei a rir.

\- Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou meio confuso.

\- Desculpa, é que agora, depois que passou, foi um momento engraçado.

\- É verdade. – ele riu também.

\- Acho que a escola inteira nunca vai se convencer de que você não é apaixonado por mim de verdade! – eu comentei enquanto passávamos pelo buraco do retrato.

\- A escola eu não sei, mas conheço alguém que precisa se convencer disso. – ele disse apontando na direção da lareira, de onde o Dylan vinha pisando forte encontrar conosco.

\- Se você não se incomoda, _Potter_ , - meu namorado falou quase cuspindo, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura forte e praticamente me esmagava contra ele.- eu gostaria de conversar com a **minha** namorada agora, a sós.

\- Ai, Dylan, tá machucando! – eu reclamei tentando me soltar um pouco.

\- Porra, Brenois, mais cuidado com a **sua** namorada! Que, aliás, caso você não saiba, não é propriedade exclusiva sua.

\- A única coisa que eu sei é que sua, ela não é.

\- Vocês querem parar com isso, por favor? – eu gritei tentando chamar a atenção dos dois.

\- Eu vou poupar a Lily da resposta que eu tenho pra você, Brenois. Boa noite, Lily.

Dylan ficou olhando ele subir as escadas pra depois suspirar e dizer pra mim:

\- Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Ai, Dylan, por favor!

\- Não, por favor digo eu. Vem, senta aqui. – ele me fez sentar de frente pra ele no sofá da lareira. – Escuta Lily, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Há um mês atrás, você chamava o Potter de idiota e não fazia questão nenhuma de ficar do lado dele. Agora, vocês passam almoços juntos, riem com muita intimidade e passeiam juntos pelo castelo sozinhos no meio da noite?

Tadinho, ele tinha toda a razão. Deviam estar se passando coisas horríveis na cabeça dele. Tenho que pensar rápido.

\- Olha, Dylan, me desculpa, de verdade. Eu não quero te fazer sentir assim. Escuta com muita atenção, tá? – ele balançou a cabeça – A Brenna, minha melhor amiga, é também melhor amiga dos marotos. Uma hora, nos íamos acabar virando amigos. E foi o que aconteceu. O James está mudando, está se mostrando uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu imaginava, e um ótimo amigo. Talvez se você desse uma chance pra ele também...

\- Vamos parar por aí, Lily. Tudo bem, isso explica a súbita intimidade de vocês dois, e eu não posso te privar de ter nenhum amigo que você quiser. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar dele.

\- Está bem. – eu disse suspirando – Mas é realmente uma pena. Você e James...

\- James, né? Até onde eu sabia, ele era Potter pra você.

Fiquei um tempo encarando ele. Gente, da onde vem esse ciúme todo?

\- Dylan, não tem motivo nenhum pra esse ciúme todo!

\- E o passeio de vocês de hoje? Foi inocente, também?- ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Dylan, você está me ofendendo! Tira já esse olhar desconfiado da cara!

\- Então, explica, Lily! Explica como vocês dois saindo sozinhos, onze horas da noite, fugindo de mim, pode ser alguma coisa inocente.

\- O James estava passando mal, Dylan. Passando muito mal. E como eu sou monitora, resolvi levá-lo para a enfermaria por que não nos parariam no meio do corredor. – eu disse já irritada.

\- Bem, o Lupin também é monitor.- foi tudo o que ele disse.

\- O Lupin estava ocupado e eu não! Por Merlin, Dylan, que babaquice! Escuta aqui, se você quiser ficar nesse sofá a noite toda tentando me convencer de que eu e James – ele fez uma careta quando eu disse o nome – James sim senhor, por que eu chamo ele como eu quiser! Se você quer passar a noite toda tentando me convencer que eu e ele estamos tendo um caso, ótimo! Mas você vai ficar aí sozinho, porque eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar respondendo questionário idiota de ciúmes mais estúpidos ainda! Boa noite pra você.

E saí pisando forte pro dormitório.

27 de maio – 11:37- história da magia

Terapia 

Já faz três dias que eu não falo com o Dylan. A gente se cruza pelos corredores e pelo salão comunal, mas nada passa de um bom dia ou um oi fracos. Não vou mentir, isso me deixa muito triste. Poxa, eu gosto tanto dele, e ficar três dias sem falar com ele é muito, muito ruim. E o pior de tudo é que ele também não faz questão de vir falar comigo. Será que ele está tão chateado quanto eu? Se estiver, eu juro que não sei por quê.

Não é orgulho, mas eu não estou errada nessa historia, não mesmo. Ok, talvez eu tenha minha parcela de culpa. Mas a única coisa "errada" que eu faço é não contar pra ele sobre a floresta proibida. E mesmo assim, eu só faço isso pra proteger a vida dele. Nossa, agora eu entendo o que os meninos passaram quando eu descobri e insisti em acompanhá-los.

Incrível como a gente não entende a maioria das coisas até vivenciá-las nós mesmos. Merlin, tô muito filósofa esses dias!

\- Lily? Vamos, a aula já acabou faz uns dez minutos! – disse a Lie rindo, me chamando da porta. Gente, eu divaguei assim a aula inteira mesmo?

\- Ah, desculpa, Lie, tava viajando aqui. – reuni minhas coisas e fomos almoçar.

12:40 – salão principal.

Conversei muito com as meninas esses dias sobre a briga com o Dylan. E elas me deram a razão. Quer dizer, ele realmente está com ciúmes por nada!

12:43-

Os marotos vieram sentar com a gente. Dylan, lá no canto da nossa mesa, desviou o olhar quando viu o James sentar na minha frente. Eu hein.

\- Ué, cadê o príncipe encantado? – perguntou ele tentando fazer gracinha.

Fingi que não ouvi.

\- Eles brigaram. – a Andy respondeu, fofa.

James me olhou cheio de significado. E encolheu os ombros como quem diz "fazer o que, né?". Não agüentei, ri de leve e continuei a comer.

12:52 –

Estava me afastando da mesa ( sozinha, aliás, por que todas as minhas amigas me abandonaram quando eu decidi pegar uma segunda fatia de torta de amora) quando o James me chamou.

\- O que foi, James? – perguntei me sentando do lado dele. Nem tinha reparado que só tinha restado nós dois. Suspeito?

\- Eu só queria saber uma coisa. Se não for saber demais, claro.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

\- Bem, - ele continuou. – Você e o Dylan brigaram... Bem, por minha causa?

Olhei pra ele meio surpresa. Tentei com todas as minhas forças achar aquele tom de petulância típico do James quando ele fala essas coisas. Mas, sinceramente, não encontrei. Suspirei, pensando no que responder.

\- Lily, olha, de verdade, não precisa responder. Era só uma coisa que estava na minha cabeça, sabe? Se for íntimo demais, realmente, você não precisa responder.

Continuei olhando pra ele. Ainda não sabia bem o que dizer. Quer dizer, nós somos amigos, e ganhamos bastante intimidade... Fico meio sem graça de não querer responder coisas prum cara que já salvou minha vida, mas..Sei lá, não sabia se devia contar ou não. Tinha que medir rápido as implicações e...

\- Lílian?- me assustei quando ouvi a voz do Dylan atrás de mim. Me virei pra olhá-lo. – Será que a gente podia... Conversar?

Merlin, como assim? Só faltavam sete minutos pra próxima aula! Dylan, querido, eu realmente não acho que você seja capaz de me fazer um pedido de desculpas decente e escutar o que eu tenho a dizer em seguida em apenas sete minutos!

\- Dylan, só faltam sete minutos pra próxima aula. – eu respondi com a voz meio xoxa. Poxa, eu queria falar com ele, mas justo agora?

Ele fechou a cara pra mim logo em seguida.

\- Bem, acho que é a minha deixa. Até depois, lírio. – disse o James tocando rapidamente na minha mão e indo embora.

Fiquei alternando entre olhar ele ir embora e ver a cara do Dylan ficando cada vez mais irritada na minha frente. Era impressão minha ou ele tinha feito isso de propósito?

\- Quer saber? Esquece. – ele disse meio agressivo, dando uma risada irônica.- Esquece.

E saiu andando, enquanto o sinal batia. Contive minha tristeza e minha raiva (pelo Dylan e pelo Potter, respectivamente) pra não correr riscos de chorar. Recolhi meu material rápido e desci correndo pras masmorras.

13:15 – poções.

Eu prometo, com toda a minha dignidade, que não chego mais atrasada em poções. O James SEMPRE senta do meu lado quando eu chego atrasada, SEMPRE.

\- Lily, você ta me ouvindo? Me passa o pó de chifre, por favor!

Passei o frasco irritada pra ele, batendo o vidrinho, que fez um barulho relativamente alto na bancada. Ele suspirou impaciente.

\- Lily, o que está te incomodando?

\- Ah, nem vem ! Você sabe exatamente o que está me incomodando!

\- Não, eu não sei. Então você pode me contar pra gente resolver o problema ou ficar aí irritada e não tirar um "E" na nossa poção.

Droga, ele me conhece.

\- O que você fez lá no salão principal. Foi de propósito, né? Pode falar!

\- Foi, Lily, foi de propósito. – ele respondeu super natural. Oi? – Você sabe que eu não gosto do Brenois.

\- É? E eu não gosto do Malfoy, mas nem por isso saio provocando ele por aí!

Ele suspirou antes de responder:

\- É, Lily, pois é.. O que você não entende é que você é ingênua demais. – como é que é? – Olha, o Brenois só foi falar com você aquela hora, muito rudemente, aliás, porque ele viu que eu estava conversando com você a sós. Foi como se ele quisesse marcar território ou alguma coisa assim.

O Potter está tentando me envenenar contra o meu próprio namorado?

\- Potter, você esta tentando me envenenar contra o Dylan?

\- Não. Você conhece ele muito melhor do que eu, já que você é a namorada dele e tudo o mais. Mas eu estava de frente pra ele , e você de costas, no salão principal. E eu vi ele nos olhando, ficando irritado e andando na nossa direção. Resolvi dar o troco, só isso.

\- Pagando com a mesma moeda? Por favor, Potter! Isso é tão imaturo!

\- Pode ser. Mas valeu a pena.- ele respondeu sorrindo e pegando uma colher de pau pra mexer o caldeirão.

Fiquei olhando embasbacada pra ele. Como assim?

\- Potter, eu pensei que você tivesse deixado essas brincadeiras idiotas pra trás.

\- Não, Lily, eu não corro mais pelos corredores tacando bombas de bosta e mandando o pirraça ir atrás das pessoas. E eu não sei por que você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água por uma brincadeirinha boba.

\- Não foi um brincadeira nem um pouco boba! James! – suspirei. Eu ia ter que contar. – Ele brigou comigo por sua causa sim. Esta cheio, transbordando de ciúmes! E não se atreva a dizer "eu avisei"! – eu disse rápido quando ele abriu a boca vestida num sorriso prepotente. – Mas veja bem, ele tem razão.

Acho que só agora ele parou pra prestar atenção de verdade na conversa. Ele largou a colher e ficou me encarando.

\- Ele tem razão? Lily, como assim "ele tem razão"?

\- Olha James, - eu disse baixando a voz- eu e você sabemos o que temos passado juntos nesses últimos meses e como isso nos tornou amigos. Mas o resto do castelo todo não faz a menor idéia do porque você parou de me chamar pra sair de brincadeira e por que eu não grito mais com você. – ele arqueeou uma sobrancelha.- Ok, eu nunca vou parar de gritar com você. Mas pelo menos não é mais de sete vezes por dia, como antes! Enfim, minhas amigas acham que somos amigos por que nosso círculo de amizades é o mesmo, e seus amigos estiveram junto conosco e sabem de tudo.. Mas o Dylan, James.. O Dylan me ouviu falar de você na época em que eu realmente pensava te detestar.

\- Wow, pode parar por aí. Não gosto quando você fala assim. – ele fechou a cara e voltou sua atenção pra poção.

\- Ah, Potter! Deixa de ser tão fresco! Eu não te detesto, por Merlin! Enfim, entende como isso tudo é suspeito demais pra ele?

Ele suspirou forte, e me olhou nos olhos. Merda, odeio quando ele faz isso! Dá vontade de se esconder!

\- Ok, Lily, eu entendi. Me desculpe por pôr mais lenha na fogueira. Isso deve estar te complicando bastante com o homem que você ama. – me senti estranha quando ele disse isso. – Prometo que deixo ele, e conseqüentemente você, em paz.

E ele ficou a aula inteira calado e tiramos um "E". Me senti meio.. Mal. Acho que chateei ele. Mas não tenho idéia do que pode ter sido.


	16. Chapter 16

Desculpem a demora, gente! Tentem insistir comigo pra eu postar mais rápido, haha!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

23:47- sala vazia do piano.

\- Então, eles estão me deixando tão chateada! O James por que bem.. Acho que ele ficou chateado comigo, mas não sei o que eu disse pra deixar ele assim, e o Dylan.. Ah, o Dylan. Ele foi tão rude comigo hoje no almoço! E eu não queria admitir, mas o que o James falou faz sentido! – não agüentei ai e comecei a derramar algumas lágrimas. Nessa hora meu fantasma lindo parou de tocar e se sentou do meu lado. Tentou enxugar minhas lágrimas e voltou pro piano, pra tocar uma canção calma , mas alegre. A canção de "vai ficar tudo bem". – É, eu sei. Será que eu devia ir falar com eles? Por que eles não tomam iniciativa nenhuma pra vir conversar comigo!

Ele tocou o dó menor. Não. Ele tocou tão rápido, tão forte. Acho que queria dar ênfase. Ri do "não" forte dele, ele enfeitiçou o piano com um jazz maravilhoso e ficamos dançando o resto da noite. Que Freud o que! Isso sim é terapia!

29 de maio – 15:30 – biblioteca

De novo

Adoro quando me liberam mais cedo das aulas de sexta feira. Dá pra fazer todos os deveres atrasados e aproveitar direito o fim de semana! Bem, vou ter muito pouco o que aproveitar esse final de semana, ou qualquer dia em um futuro próximo, na verdade. Tenho menos de uma semana antes dos exames. Sim, eu já estou praticamente aprovada. Não, isso não significa que eu não vou estudar.

\- Lily? – Merlin, não acredito, é o Dylan! Nossa ele está com uma cara péssima.

\- Dylan? O que houve, honey? – esqueci toda a briga e fui checar a temperatura dele, colocando minhas mãos no seu rosto. Sem febre, graças a Merlin! – Você esta péssimo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Fiquei muito tempo longe de você. E tempo demais com pessoas que só falam em NIEM's. – ele respondeu sorrindo fraco.- Enfim, eu preciso muito falar com você. Te pedir desculpas.

Fiquei olhando pra ele, esperando ele continuar.

\- Eu pensei muito esses dias. Até conversei com a Brenna. – FDP, POR QUE ELA NÃO ME DISSE? – E eu entendo o quanto você inevitavelmente ficou amiga do Potter. E eu sei que eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso. Mas é que foi meio inesperado pra mim, e um incômodo grande, já eu não gosto dele e tudo o mais. Por isso agi daquela forma. Olha, Lily, me desculpa, por favor. Do fundo do meu coração, eu não queria causar todo esse estresse e toda essa chateação. Quando você estiver pronta, você me perdoa e a gente combina de sair ou só ficar no salão comunal juntos, de novo. Ok?

Ele conjurou um lírio branco em cima do meu livro, e já estava indo embora quando eu peguei a mão dele e fiz ele se sentar de volta.

\- Você já está perdoado. Não tem o que você não fale com esses olhos verdes doces que não me derreta. É o que acontece quando você esta apaixonada. – MERLIN, EU DISSE ISSO ALTO? Ele vai me achar uma idiota.

\- Então, - ele disse sorrindo e se aproximando de mim- imagine só quando você me amar do jeito que eu te amo. – e me beijou de um jeito que minha filha... Faria a Lula gigante viver na floresta proibida alegremente bebendo chá com os centauros. Foi tão doce, tão intenso, tão cheio de atenção e carinho!

Sorrimos um pro outro depois. E ficamos estudando juntos. Adorei tudo. A conversa, ele ter se redimido, tudo. Adorei ainda mais o fato dele saber que eu não o amo ainda, e ficar tudo bem com isso. Ai, ele é perfeito, gente!

19:32 – dormitório.

A Brenna está se explicando sobre não ter me contado sobre a conversa com Dylan.

\- Lily, pela milésima vez, ele me pediu pra não te contar! E mesmo que não tivesse pedido, eu não te contaria também! Imagina só, você ia ficar doidinha de coisas pra pensar na cabeça e provavelmente iria atrás dele, quando obviamente ele tem que ir atrás de você!

Droga, ela me conhece. Olha, recebi um bilhete do James!

"E o príncipe encantado está de volta ao castelo! Adoro saber que a magia voltou ao seu mundo, mas não se esqueça de amanhã, e se prepare pra uma tarefa especial!"

Merlin, estou apavorada. O que raios eles querem que eu faça amanha?

30 de maio – 17:03 – dormitório

Imprevistos

Estou aqui só um pouco desesperada arrumando minha mochila pra missão de hoje. Juro que eu to muito nervosa, o que raios será que eles querem que eu faça de especial hoje? Será que eu vou desaparatar também? Por Merlin, não, por favor! A única coisa que me faz dormir na floresta é saber que eu ainda estou dentro de Hogwarts. Não, duvido que me pedissem isso. Se eles já ficam todos neuróticos a ponto de montar uma guarda pra mim...

\- Lils! O que você ta fazendo? – POR MERLIN, ANDY, QUE SUSTO.

\- Ai, Andy! Que susto!

Ela deu um risadinha e se sentou na cama dela, puxando algum papel da mochila.

\- Não estou fazendo nada demais não..- soou muito na defensiva, melhor trocar de assunto!- Não tinha um ensaio especial hoje?- perguntei tentando esconder o casaco que eu queria colocar na mochila.

\- Por Merlin, é claro! É o último ensaio antes da apresentação de segunda!

Nossa, é verdade. Por que eu estou constantemente esquecendo que depois de amanhã é a premiação de quadribol? Isso na verdade é terrível, por que se nós ganharmos pelo menos um prêmio, a festa pode durar dias aqui na sala comunal, e as provas já estão tão próximas...Já to até vendo. NINGUÉM vai me deixar estudar.

\- Bem, vou tomar um banho rápido pra ir ensaiar. Nos vemos no jantar?

\- Na verdade, Andy, Dylan e eu combinamos de...

\- Ok, ok. Lovers gonna love. Afinal, é sábado, né? É claro que vocês tem planos!

E sorrindo ela entrou no banheiro. Poxa, me sinto péssima. Não só por enganar a criatura mais fofa desse mundo, vulgo Andy, mas também por saber que hoje é mais um sábado que eu vou ter que enrolar o Dylan.

Ah, deixa eu parar de pensar nessas besteiras e terminar de arrumar as coisas aqui.

20:30 – dormitório dos meninos.

Estamos terminando de arrumar tudo para irmos. Achei estranho sairmos tão cedo, mas eles me garantiram que já tem um esquema todo bolado. Ah, aliás, o problema do Dylan se resolveu sozinho! Ele me enviou um bilhete pedindo desculpas porque teria que usar o fim de semana inteiro pra estudar, mas que domingo de noite jantava comigo com certeza. É estranho eu dizer que estou feliz por isso? Quer dizer, é óbvio que eu gostaria de passar tempo com ele, mas.. Bem, também não agüento mais mentir.

\- Lily, por favor pára de escrever nesse caderninho e me ajuda a conferir essas poções! – pediu o Sirius, um pouco irritado. Aposto que ele detesta diários.

\- Ok, ok! Mas larga esse mau-humor! E tira esse rótulo desse frasco! Isso não é veritasserum nem por mil galeões.

\- Por mil galeões EU seria uma veritasserum. Aliás, seria até uma amortentia. Não que eu já não seja, é claro.

Tá, eu ri, vai. Existem algumas piadas do Black que são irresistíveis. Eu escrevi isso mesmo?

22:00 – floresta.

UAU. É só isso que eu tenho a dizer. Você não vai acreditar! Existe uma OUTRA passagem secreta no castelo! E PIOR, os meninos disseram que no total são sete! Achei simplesmente sensacional! Como eles descobrem essas coisas, afinal?

\- Ok, Lily, presta atenção em mim, por favor. – esse é o Potter rabugento sentando do meu lado na frente da fogueira. Olhei pra ele. – Esse papel aqui vai ficar com você. E esse espelhinho que você já conhece também. Hoje é dia de usá-lo.

\- E como exatamente eu vou fazer isso?

\- Você vai esperar que eu te chame, e vai me dar as informações que eu for pedindo nesse papel. Por favor, Lily, você tem que ficar muito atenta. Fica com esse espelhinho do seu lado o tempo TODO. Eu vou ter que falar muito baixo, e você vai ter que responder muito rápido. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém ao meu redor pode saber que estamos nos falando, ok?

Acenei com a cabeça. Merlin, isso era importante.

\- Ok, então. Eu vou comer pra ir embora.

\- Espera aí! – eu disse puxando o braço dele. Ele sentou de volta e fez sinal pra eu falar. – Você tá chateado comigo? Irritado, sei lá.. Quer conversar?

\- Não, Lily. Por que você sempre acha que tem algo de errado comigo? – levantei as sobrancelhas. Ele suspirou antes de continuar.- Já te disse o que aconteceu. Eu detesto quando você diz que ME detesta.

\- Eu não disse isso! Disse que eu **costumava** te detestar. Pelo amor de Merlin, James, tanta coisa aconteceu!

\- Mas foram suficientes pra te fazerem parar de me detestar?

\- Ah, James! Eu não acredito que tô tendo essa discussão com você! Olha pra mim! Olha onde eu tô agora, olha o que eu tô fazendo! Você realmente acha que eu te detesto? Realmente acha que eu não gosto de você?

Ele murmurou uma coisa que eu não ouvi. Odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso!

\- Isso sim eu detesto, Potter! Se você tem alguma coisa pra dizer, não murmura, fala em voz alta!

\- Eu disse que você não gosta de mim o suficiente.

Fiquei meio sem reação, por que eu não entendi absolutamente nada do que ele quis dizer. Estava abrindo a boca pra falar para ele se explicar melhor, mas ele me deu um tchau meio seco e foi embora pra barraca dos meninos. Merlin, o que acabou de acontecer, por favor?

E o pior é que eu tenho essa tarefa mega importante, o Black vai ficar de guarda no acampamento (já que hoje é o Remo quem vai em missão com o Potter) e o Peter vai ficar checando todos os dados over and over again pra me dizer se alguma coisa no meu papel foi ou esta sendo alterada. Ou seja, não vamos ter tempo pra alguém me explicar o que gremlins o Potter quis dizer.

O que ele acha? Que eu não gosto dele o suficiente? Como assim? Eu sou uma má amiga? Eu deveria estar fazendo mais coisa aqui na floresta? Bela hipocrisia dele, é ele mesmo quem não me deixa fazer nada! Será que isso é por que eu não tenho emprestado meus cadernos pra ele estudar? Mas já faz muito tempo que ele não me pede também! Merlin, por que você fez o Potter assim tão estranho? Opa, O Black me mandou o sinal. Vou entrar na minha cabana com o Peter pra começarmos o trabalho.

31 de maio – 19:30 – enfermaria.

 _Seguro de saúde_

Sim, eu estou na enfermaria. Sim, eu já cansei desse lugar. Sim, eu vou contar o que houve.

Estávamos eu e Peter na minha cabana, muito bem, obrigada, quando eu ouvi o primeiro sussurro do Potter vindo do espelhinho. Ele perguntou o nome de um cliente escocês do O'niell, e eu disse o nome lá estranho do cara. Continuamos Peter e eu MEGA concentrados vendo se todas as informações batiam, quando o Potter me perguntou o valor de um caso que o O'niell tinha vencido, e eu disse 8.000 galeões, se eu não me engano, ou algo assim do tipo. Só sei que a madrugada estava transcorrendo bem, comigo e Peter tendo que fazer leitura labial pra que nenhum som passasse pelo espelhinho, e que toda a nossa troca de informações estava indo perfeitamente bem.

Eram mais ou menos umas quatro da manhã quando o Potter me aparece no espelho. Achei meio estranho, por que até então eu só o tinha visto parcialmente, já que ele mal puxava o troço pra fora do bolso. Quando ele apareceu, estava com o nariz sangrando (bem, não o nariz dele, o nariz do cara copiado pela poção polissuco), e sussurrou pra mim "Almofadinhas".

Eu estava prestes a sair da cabana correndo pro Sirius quando ouvi pelo espelho um baque alto de alguém caindo no chão, e quando o espelhinho aterrissou (e miraculosamente não quebrou), ele me refletiu um James coberto em sangue. Consegui não gritar, mas a minha arfada de desespero foi alta o suficiente pra um cara super mal encarado segurar o espelho e olhar pra mim. Joguei o troço longe, óbvio.

E a partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um Sirius alterado gritava a plenos pulmões (no meio da floresta) pra desconjurarmos tudo e apagarmos tudo o que pudesse virar vestígios, olhando pra dentro da mata e gritando "VEM, VEM". Enquanto eu e Peter agitávamos nossas varinhas como loucos usando todos os feitiços que conhecemos para "apagar" o acampamento, eu vi uns flashs vermelhos cruzando a área.

Quando me virei pra ver melhor, o Potter ensangüentado acabava de chegar do meio da floresta gritando "TIRA ELA DAQUI, TIRA ELA DAQUI", enquanto o homem que eu vi no espelho e outros três caras corriam na nossa direção. Ele gritava pra me tirarem dali cada vez mais alto, à medida que os homens chegavam mais perto. Só sei que o Sirius me jogou por cima do ombro e saímos todos nós correndo (bem, menos eu, que estava sendo carregada), com os outros três marotos trocando feitiços com os homens que não paravam de correr atrás de nós.

Eu fechava meus olhos toda vez que um feixe de luz verde passava entre nós, como se isso fosse nos livrar de um avada kedavra.

Não sei em quanto tempo chegamos aos jardins, só sei que assim que estávamos a uma distância considerável da cabana do Hagrid, Sirius caiu tão exausto no chão que me deixou escapar sem querer. E como a vida não pode ser assim tão fácil, eu torci meu pé nessa queda.

Não que eu tenha sentido na hora, é claro. James e Remo já tinham voltado ao normal, e eu estava muito apavorada olhando pro sangue secando no rosto dos dois. Fiquei tão desesperada que comecei a gritar:

\- Onde eles estão? Cadê eles? Me dêem a minha varinha, eu quero ajudar! CADÊ ELES?

Eu estava prestes a estuporar uma árvore quando o James se ajoelhou do meu lado e me abraçou forte, me prendendo com os braços. Deixei cair a minha varinha no chão, e algumas lágrimas na minha bochecha.

-Onde eles foram, James? – eu disse entre soluços.

\- Shh, calma. Ele foram embora, a partir daqui estamos nos território do Dumbie. Ninguém se atreveria a chegar mais perto, calma. Shh, já acabou.

\- Onde eles foram, James? Onde? Eles fora embora?

\- Shh. Eu tô aqui, lírio. Tô aqui, tá vendo? Eles já foram, foram embora. Calma, lírio – ele me abraçou mais forte.- Eu tô aqui com você. Ninguém vai encostar no meu lírio, shh.

E aí ele me deu um beijo na cabeça. UM BEIJO NA CABEÇA. Da onde ele arruma tanta calma e doçura nessas horas? Merlin, por que tão estranho?Tenho que admitir, acho que ele foi um pouco carinhoso demais, mas porra! Nós podíamos ter morrido! Não vou julgar ninguém por nada! Principalmente por me acalmar e me carregar no colo até a enfermaria.

Enfim, aqui estou eu, com o pé enfaixado, esperando a minha alta.

Sirius já me mandou três caixas de sapos de chocolate, e passou aqui quatro vezes pra escrever com purpurina no ar "Me desculpa, gatinha". Eu ri todas as vezes, disse que estava tudo bem, mas não sei se ele se contentou. Graças a Merlin Remo e James não estavam muito mal. Só abriram o supercílio, o que fez com que sangrassem muito. Bem, James quase teve o nariz quebrado, mas o sangue que eu vi foi só um vaso que estourou com o soco que ele levou do cara.

James me contou que nada foi minha culpa, graças a Merlin. Ele simplesmente foi ao banheiro para falar melhor conosco pelo espelho, mas um dos homens o seguiu, e antes que ele pudesse olhar no espelinho direito, levou um soco, fez o sinal pra eu chamar o Sirius, e o cara partiu pra cima dele logo depois. Remo chegou rápido no banheiro e tentou aparatar com o James, mas os caras seguraram nas suas pernas e vieram todos parar na floresta.

Não consigo parar de agradecer a Merlin. Se os caras fossem um pouquinho mais doidos, teriam matado James ali, naquele banheiro mesmo. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

\- Ai, meu amor! – esse é o Dylan correndo pra minha cama, com um arranjo de lírios nas mãos. Merlin, ele é lindo! – Como você tá, minha flor? Tá sentindo dor? Quer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou segurando a minha mão, beijando a minha mão, meu pé enfaixado, minha testa... Hihi, ele é perfeito!

\- Eu já tô bem, fica tranqüilo! Quase recebendo alta! Amei minha flores, você é maravilhoso!

\- E como foi que isso aconteceu? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

\- Acordei apertada pra ir ao banheiro, e levantei de mal jeito da cama!- sim, eu pensei nisso sozinha, muito obrigada.

Ele ficou rindo da minha suposta trapalhada.

20:00 –

Estava super bem, curtindo meu momento de romance, quando irrompe pela porta da enfermaria... Exato, o James, um prêmio pra você. Bem, não só o James. O James e um buquê de lírios. Quis desaparecer. Talvez até tenha fechado os olhos por um instante.

\- Lily! Você está...Ah, cheguei em má hora? – ótimo, ele percebeu que o Dylan está aqui. E acabou de perceber que ele também me trouxe lírios.

Dylan ficou quieto, encarando o James.

\- Não, James! Imagina! São pra mim? – forcei um sorriso. Bem, não podia falar pro moleque ir embora, né? Ele salva minha vida toda semana, e ainda me traz flores!

Ele sorriu fraco, e veio pro meu lado, oposto ao Dylan. Pôs as flores do meu lado esquerdo,e eu não pude deixar de reparar que o buquê dele tinha um lírio a mais que o do Dylan. Ah, ótimo, o Dylan também reparou, está olhando fixamente pro buquê.

\- Vim assim que eu soube! Como você conseguiu fazer isso? – nossa, o James até que é um bom mentiroso. Ah, não espera. Os olhos dele entregam tudo. RÁ, finalmente um ponto fraco nos olhos dele!

\- Ela caiu da cama. – o Dylan disse rápido e seco, antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

\- Haha, Lily! Como você consegue ser tão desastrada? E o que a enfermeira te disse?

\- Está tudo bem, na verdade. – eu respondi, tentando mentir tão bem quanto ele. – Foi só uma torção, meu pé vai ficar enfaixado até semana que vem, e eu vou tomar umas poções fortalecedoras pra curar mais rápido. O que realmente tá me preocupando é o prêmio amanhã. Não tenho idéia da roupa que eu vou usar com isso aqui! – disse rindo apontando pro meu pé.

\- Aposto que você vai ficar linda de qualquer jeito. – opa, os olhos dele enfraqueceram. Acho que ele disse isso sem pensar.

Momento de tensão.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? Ela vai estar deslumbrante. – o Dylan disse pegando forte a minha mão e beijando-a. – Vai ser a garota mais bonita do salão principal. Você não vai nem conseguir olhar para outra pessoa. – ele então começou a mexer suavemente nos meus cabelos, enquanto apertava minha mão. – Nem mesmo se você ganhar alguma coisa e subir no palco.

\- Tomara que eu ganhe, então. A visão lá de cima é muito melhor, você sabe.

Não acredito que o James disse isso. Eles ficaram se encarando, com uma tensão palpável no ar. Merlin!

\- Honey, por favor! – eu disse pegando a mão do Dylan. Ele olhou pra mim com os olhos em chamas. Me deu um pouco de medo, eu admito.

\- Vou lá no salão buscar um suco pra você.

E dizendo isso saiu pisando forte. Olhei irritada pro Potter na hora.

\- Ah, nem vem! – ele já saiu falando. – Você viu como ele falou comigo! Parecia que ele tava cuspindo cada letra! Você viu que ele queria me provocar! Dessa vez foi ele quem começou!

Respirei bem, ele tinha razão. Dylan se deixou levar pelo ciúmes e provocou mesmo. Tentei abstrair.

\- São lindas, eu adorei. – eu disse me sentando na cama e colocando o buquê no meu colo.

\- São lindas, e mais numerosas.

\- James...

\- Ok, já parei.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ele começou a acariciar meu joelho, olhando pro meu pé enfaixado. Olhei pra ele.

\- Você vai me deixar pedir desculpas? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

\- Não, até porque dessa vez foi o Black quem me machucou.

\- Ah, nem fala. Ele tá pilhado. Não fala em outra coisa senão te comprar mais chocolate e perguntar o quanto de purpurina é o suficiente num pedido de desculpas.

Nós rimos.

\- Viu? Nada a ver com você. – comentei.

\- Tem sim. Desde que você se aproximou de mim, veio parar aqui umas três vezes. – arqueei uma sobrancelha.- Sei lá, eu acho que junto comigo deveria vir um seguro de saúde.

Não rimos. Não foi exatamente uma piada. Peguei a mão dele.

\- Você, James, se culpa por metade dos problemas do mundo. Mas o que você tem que entender é que nenhum deles é causado por você. – ele sorriu, e eu continuei – Tem que entender também que cada um faz o que pode. Você não vai resolver tudo, e muito menos sozinho.

Ele olhou doce nos meus olhos. Foi muito estranho o que houve ali. Um sentimento tão grande de... Companheiros, confidentes.

\- O que eu posso fazer, - ele disse segurando minha mão com as duas dele – é te oferecer nosso pacote de primavera na aquisição do nosso plano de saúde.

Rimos alto.

\- E quanto eu teria que pagar?

\- Ah, muito, na verdade. Para esta aquisição, a senhorita teria de abrir mão de muita coisa.

\- Ah, é? E por quê?

Nesse momento o Dylan entrou com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão, e veio andando na nossa direção.

\- Porque você tem namorado. – e me dando um beijo rápido na mão, ele levantou e foi embora.


	17. Chapter 17

Esse talvez seja um dos meus capítulos favoritos, gente! Tenho que admitir que adoro os diálogos nele, haha! Tomara que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

01 de junho – 17:03 – dormitório

 ** _Uma donzela e dois duelos_**

Tenho muitas coisas na minha cabeça, e nenhuma delas me deixa pensar na roupa que eu tenho que estar usando daqui a duas horas. Ai, Merlin ! A primeira são as provas chegando e eu sem nenhuma perspectiva de estudo sossegado. E também tem o James.

Além deu ainda não ter perguntando pra ele ainda sobre o que ele quis dizer na floresta proibida, a nossa conversa de ontem acabou de um jeito muito estranho. O que ele quis dizer com "abrir mão de muita coisa porque eu tenho namorado"? Claro, a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça é que eu teria que abrir mão do Dylan, mas por que? Sei lá, o James tá tendo muitas atitudes estranhas e eu tenho que conversar com ele a respeito disso. Como é que duas pessoas podem conviver se uma não entende metade das coisas que a outra quer dizer?

Mas, estranhices a parte, acho que a mais importante de todas elas foi o que aconteceu ontem à noite depois que eu saí da enfermaria. Eu e Dylan fizemos umas quentinhas e viemos jantar na torre da grifinória. O problema foi que nós não jantamos no salão comunal. Não. Nós jantamos no dormitório dele. Vazio, oportunamente.

Olha, eu não vou mentir. Eu adoro o Dylan, ele é lindo, tem um corpo maravilhoso e há algum tempo rolam umas mãos bobas, o que é comum em qualquer namoro. Mas isso não me impede de ficar nervosa quando eu penso em sexo com ele.

Bem, terminamos de jantar, conversamos, beijamos, e uma coisa leva a outra. Quando dei por mim, estávamos os dois sem camisa, deitados na cama dele, cada beijo ficando cada vez mais quente. Agradeci rapidamente a Merlin por eu estar com um sutiã razoavelmente apresentável, e me sentei, fazendo ele sair de cima de mim. Ok, fazer ele sair de cima de mim **e** do meio das minhas pernas.

Fui super sincera com ele. Disse que estava cheia de vontade (porque, convenhamos, ele é lindo), mas que... Bem, eu... Não estava preparada praquilo ainda, pronto, falei. Desculpe revolução sexual, mas eu não quero perder a minha virgindade ainda!

Quer dizer... Quero. Na verdade quero, até porque senti um arrepio bom pelo corpo todo quando senti ele ficando...Bem, _alegre_. Mas... Não sei, não me parecia certo. É difícil explicar. Eu gosto muito do Dylan, de verdade, e confio muito nele. Tenho certeza de que ele é um cara super doce e carinhoso, que saberia fazer direito, e que continuaria sendo maravilhoso comigo depois. Mas eu não sei dizer direito o que eu pensei na hora. Pode ter sido nervosismo puro, sim, mas mesmo que fosse, se eu estou nervosa demais a ponto de mandar ele parar, significa que ainda não é a hora, né?

Enfim, tudo o que eu sei é que ele sorriu, disse que me entendia e respeitava, e que era só avisá-lo quando eu estivesse pronta que ele me daria uma noite inesquecível, haha. Tô dizendo, se não fosse pelo ciúme louco pelo James, ele seria perfeito, perfeito! Ele é um verdadeiro lord! Mas ele ainda é homem, então não me deixou colocar a camisa de volta tão rápido, haha.

Dormimos juntos na cama dele. E foi sensacional. Tudo bem, sei que teria sido melhor se nós realmente tivéssemos transado, mas eu adorei mesmo assim.

Não preciso nem comentar o histerismo das meninas quando ele me deixou aqui na porta do meu dormitório de manhã, né? Bem, menos da Brenna, que ficou deprimida quando eu disse que não tinha acontecido nada demais, no que ele me respondeu "Que desperdício"!

Bem, estamos nós aqui nos arrumando, e eu surtando porque não sei como ficar linda com esse pé atrapalhando qualquer roupa que eu ponha!

18:00 –

A Brenna é inacreditável com roupas. INACREDITÁVEL. Eu estou linda, modéstia a parte, e é tudo por causa dela!

Num insight genial, ele puxou do meu armário uma saia longa, estampada com umas flores trepadeiras verdes. Só isso já iluminou meu dia, por que a saia combina com a primavera, esconde o meu pé, e é linda. Mas, a Brenna é melhor que a encomenda. Ela combinou uma blusa de botões branca, coladinha. Ela dobrou as mangas até meus cotovelos, e ao invés de colocar pra dentro da saia, ela deu um nó com as pontas! Um nó! Vocês tem idéia do que essa combinação de saia e blusa com nó fez no meu corpo? Eu estou parecendo uma modelo! Sensacional, sem mais. Puxei uma sandália douradinha, bem discreta, e a Andy está terminando minha maquiagem. Obrigada Merlin, pelas amigas que eu tenho.

18:40 –

A premiação começa daqui a vinte minutos. Estamos um pouquinho atrasadas, mas acho que conseguimos chegar na hora sim. Estão todas lindas. Andy com um vestido azul lindo que vai fazer ela ser a garota mais linda do coral, Brenna com uma saia longa preta que faz ela deslumbrante e a Lie com o vestido vermelho mais fofo que você vai ver na vida.

A Andy me fez um pinup inacreditável, com olho de gatinho e batom vermelho. Se o Dylan ficou excitado ontem, imagina o que ele vai dizer hoje.

22:00 – salão comunal

Sim, eu estou numa festa no meu salão comunal. Sim, eu estou num cantinho escrevendo. A premiação foi ótima, e o jantar impecável, como sempre. Ganhamos alguns prêmios, sim! Ganhamos melhor goleiro, melhor dupla de batedores e melhor apanhador. Não preciso nem dizer como estão Brenna, Sirius e James, né? Em êxtase, claro. Dançando como loucos logo ali na pista de dança improvisada!

Devo confessar que eu fui aprendendo a gostar dessas festas com o tempo. Antes, eu achava muito barulhenta e desconcertante pros estudos, mas hoje acho até bom que elas aconteçam. Quer dizer, as provas começam na quinta, e nós vamos estar tão estressados daqui em diante que não faz mal uma última grande relaxada antes das férias de verão!

Não, eu não fui raptada. Sim, eu sou a Lily de verdade!

\- Meu amor? O que você está fazendo?

\- Nada demais, só escrevendo.Já cumprimentou seu amigo? – eu perguntei sorrindo enquanto dava um gole na minha cerveja amanteigada.

\- Já sim. Ele está super feliz. Me disse que o sonho dele era se formar com esse troféu na mão. – O Dylan é super amigo do menino que ganhou melhor goleiro. Eu confesso que fiquei meio emocionada quando ele disse isso. É que me faz pensar como vai ser o meu último ano aqui. – Se bem que eu acho que ele está um pouco feliz demais. Já está falando enrolado, haha!

Rimos olhando o amigo dele fazer uns movimentos SUPER estranhos na pista de dança.

\- E a sua formatura, meu amor? Já está tudo certo?

\- Sim, sim! Vai ser dia 16. Mas não se empolgue muito. Vai ser uma cerimônia simples. Preferimos guardar o dinheiro para viajarmos todos juntos em agosto.- ele respondeu todo animado, fofo.

\- Ah, que legal! Acho que isso deve valer mais a pena do que gastar muito dinheiro fazendo uma enorme cerimônia com festa tudo o mais.

\- Eu já disse que você ta linda hoje?- sorri em resposta.- Mais do que linda, aliás. É um crime você colocar um blusa que deixa sua barriga aparecendo. Principalmente depois do gostinho que você deixou ontem.

Dei uma risadinha. Tá vendo como ele consegue te conquistar? Ai, ai, já vi que essa noite vai ser a melhor de todas!

02:27 – salão comunal

Surpreendentemente, todos já foram dormir. Acho que o medo dos exames finais esse ano atingiu todo mundo com mais violência. E logo eu, que sempre fui a mais ávida para deitar, dormir e aproveitar meus últimos dois dias de estudo antes das provas.. Estou aqui, acordada. Sinceramente, não sei por que a lareira está acesa, e nem por que eu estou sentada perto dela, afinal, já é primavera! Sei muito menos ainda sobre o porquê deu não ter conseguido dormir. Tive uma noite ótima! Dancei com meu namorado, bebi e comi com os meus amigos, Chandler até me fez aquela massagem delícia dele, e agora está aqui brincando com a blusa do meu pijama... Não tem nada me perturbando. Bem, ok, tem duas coisas me perturbando. Ou será uma só? Eu ia dizer que o sexo com o Dylan era uma delas mas... Hoje foi tudo tão divertido, tão natural, que me fez sentir segura em relação a tudo. Quer dizer, ele realmente me respeita, e o nosso namoro não mudou em nada com a minha recusa. Não tem porque eu não conseguir dormir por isso, até porque já nem é mais um problema! Quando for a hora, vai acontecer!

Então por que eu não consigo dormir? Bem, só me resta um assunto pendente em mente, e é...

\- Também não conseguiu dormir? – isso, James, é exatamente você!

\- Não, também não. E o pior, é que eu nem por que!

Ele abriu uma janela, e se apoiou ali. Uma brisa gostosa ficou entrando, e os cabelos dele começaram a ficar mais bagunçados do que nunca.

\- Por que você não consegue dormir? – eu perguntei, e ele me respondeu mostrando o prêmio de melhor apanhador. – E por que o prêmio te tiraria o sono? Não é uma coisa boa?

\- Não quando você sente que não é bom o suficiente pra ele.

O James deve estar com algum complexo de inferioridade, não é possível!

\- James, tudo o que você fala sobre é quadribol. Tudo o que você treina é quadribol. Você já ganhou esse prêmio mil outras vezes! Como é que você não se acha bom o suficiente pra isso?

\- Não tenho sido um bom capitão nos últimos dois meses. Nós até perdemos o campeonato pra Lufa-Lufa.

\- Não vejo como uma partida, ainda que seja a última, pode afetar na sua avaliação como um todo.

\- Acho que essa é a primeira vez que você fala algo sobre quadribol que faz sentido.

Rimos.

\- É sério, James. Você tem estado meio estranho. De repente você não é bom o suficiente pro prêmio, eu não gosto de você o suficiente, e as coisas que você tem me dito não fazem nenhum sentido! Por Merlin, o que você quis dizer com "abrir mão do meu namorado"?

Ele ficou me olhando um tempo, com aqueles olhos fortes dele. Quase tive vontade de me esconder. Alguém pode me explicar como alguém pode dizer tanta coisa e te perturbar tanto com seu olhar? Não é normal isso!

\- Você não vai responder?- tentei quebrar aquele olhar.

Ele saiu da janela, pôs o premio na mesinha na minha frente, e sentou do meu lado no sofá.

\- Nos dois últimos meses, além de termos começado as missões na floresta proibida, o que afetou muito a minha capacidade e minhas energias pro quadribol, teve outra coisa que martelava a minha cabeça sem parar.

\- E essa coisa era...? – ele desviou o olhar. Aí tem! – Era mulher.- eu completei sorrindo.

Ele ficou sorrindo, encarando o chão. Yes, acertei!

\- Mas por que essa menina te perturba tanto, James? Por que você não chama ela pra sair? Duvido que ela fosse dizer não.

\- Ah, ela já me disse muitos nãos.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. James Potter sendo recusado e nenhum boato correndo? Estranho.

\- Então por que toda Hogwarts não está falando disso que nem falavam de mim e você?

\- Eu não sei, Lily. – nessa hora ele me olhou muito fundo nos olhos. – É engraçado como às vezes as coisas são óbvias e as pessoas não percebem.

\- Hogwarts inteira não percebeu? Você realmente acha?- eu perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele realmente está estranho. Como é que ele vem me dizer que esta gostando de uma garota e que ninguém em Hogwarts se deu o trabalho de bolar um boato do tipo "Potter a fim de uma nova menina"?

\- Potter? O que você está tentando me dizer?

\- Eu não estou querendo dizer nada.- ele disse sorrindo.

Tá na cara que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa! Já estou ficando irritada!

\- Bem, se você não quer me contar sobre ela, é um direito seu. - respondi meio seca. Se ele vai ficar desconversando, que fique sozinho. Detesto meias-verdades.

\- Fica tranqüila. Quando der tudo certo eu te conto. – ele sorriu do jeito que ele faz quando tem algo planejado na cabeça. – Pode falar, esse foi o melhor presente que você já ganhou, não foi? – ele perguntou pegando Chandler na mão, que começou a dar lambidinhas nos dedos deles, e brincar com seu dedão. Não entendo por que esses dois se dão tão bem!

\- Com certeza. Principalmente agora, que eu sei o por quê de você tê-lo feito como um cervo.

Sorrimos.

\- Foi uma maneira que eu encontrei de estar perto de você.

Nossa, que coisa... Fofa.

\- Ei, James? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?- ele fez que sim.- Por que você brincava tanto de me chamar pra sair?

Ele demorou um pouco antes de responder:

\- Era muito divertido te ver irritada. Você tinha um pavio tão curto.. – rimos um pouco. – Mas sinceramente, eu não sei até que ponto aquilo era uma brincadeira.

AI. MEU. MERLIN.

\- Como assim? – eu perguntei embasbacada.

-Desde o dia dos namorados, as coisas meio que mudaram.

Dia dos namorados? Mas por que o dia dos namorados? Foi quando ele me deu o Chandler.. Bem, ele me deu no dia depois, na verdade, mas por que... Merlin, nosso beijo! Eu tinha esquecido disso! Olhei pra ele meio confusa, meio assustada. O que ele estava querendo dizer?

\- O que você está querendo dizer?

\- Depois desse dia acho que eu realmente quis um encontro com você. Acho que... Pra terminar aquela noite. – ele disse isso perfurando os meus olhos com os dele. E tinha algo tão significativo ali! Merlin, detesto os olhos do James! E eu não pude deixar de me arrepiar de leve. Não sei por que, não sei! Achei tão...Bonito o que ele disse! Merlin, por favor me ajuda, tô tendo uma crise aqui! – Mas aí, o Brenois apareceu e a gente começou a se aproximar como amigos, e tantas coisas aconteceram.

\- Você esta me deixando um pouco confusa. Você ainda quer um encontro comigo ou não?

\- Lily, qualquer homem sempre vai querer um encontro com uma mulher como você.

Os olhos deles estavam fortes demais. Estavam fixos em mim daquele jeito que só eles podiam fazer. Tinha alguma coisa neles, eu sei que tinha! Pelo amor de Merlin, porque o James diz a verdade com os olhos e não com as palavras? Isso me irrita demais! O que raios ele quis dizer com aquela frase? E pior ainda, o que trasgos ele quer dizer com _os olhos_?

Eu estava finalmente me desvencilhando dos olhos dele pra poder metralhá-lo de perguntas, mas ele foi mais rápido e disse:

\- Minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta. O que o Brenois disse quando você contou pra ele do nosso dia dos namorados?

Gelei. Fiquei tão surpresa e tão nervosa que até esqueci do momento mistério-nos-olhos-do-Potter. Eu nunca contei isso pro Dylan. Imagina se eu conto agora. Acho que eu perdia ele na certa, ele não se agüenta de ciúmes do James. Rápido, Lily, rápido, o que você vai responder?

\- Você não contou pra ele? – James perguntou quase rindo. Aposto que estava se divertindo com a cena em sua cabeça. – Por que?

\- Eu não sei! De verdade! Eu nunca achei que precisava mencionar, e ele também nunca perguntou!

Eu sei que isso não é totalmente verdade. Minha relação com o James foi a primeira coisa sobre a qual ele me perguntou no nosso primeiro encontro. Mas sei lá, não me parecia oportuno dizer "ah, a gente ficou uma vez e foi só isso" naquele dia, até porque parecia ser algo importante pra ele decidir se ia me ver outra vez ou não!Ai, ai, Merlin, Merlin! E se ele descobrir? Não sei o que seria pior, ele descobrir sozinho ou eu contar pra ele. E AGORA?

\- Lily, eu não acredito! – agora ele estava rindo de verdade. Pára de rir, Potter! Isso é um problema **sério**. – Você sabe que você está encrencada, não sabe? Uau, não queria estar no seu lugar. – ele disse se recostando no sofá. Colocando Chandler em seu obro, enquanto o cervinho se aninhava ali.

\- Obrigada pelo aviso, Potter. – eu disse irônica. Ele só pareceu se divertir mais. – Eu tô falando sério! O que eu vou fazer quanto a isso? Se eu contar, perco o namorado, e se ele descobrir, eu perco também!

\- Como assim "se ele descobrir"? Lily! Você não vai contar pra ele?

\- Por que? Você acha que eu deveria? – perguntei confusa, olhando pra ele.

\- Claro que sim! Lily, a gente só não conta sobre essas coisas quando elas realmente significam alguma coisa pra nós. Se ele descobrir pela boca dos outros, vai ter toda razão em desconfiar de você. Porque namorar com ele e não contar significa ter um motivo pra esconder, que seria o fato de.. Você gostar de mim ou algo do tipo.

Ficamos um tempo nos olhando.

\- Você realmente acha isso? – perguntei meio insegura.

\- É como eu me sentiria se fosse com a minha namorada.

Esse é o bom de falar com amigos homens. Eles te mostram a realidade das coisas. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, acho que ninguém sabia muito bem o que dizer. Isso era um baita problema! Realmente, as chances do Dylan descobrir sozinho são infinitesimais, mas... Não vou me sentir bem escondendo isso dele! Não que eu estivesse escondendo antes, é só que... Bem, talvez seja terrível admitir isso, mas eu realmente não lembrava de ter beijado o James! Só me lembrava mesmo era daquela vez que ele mordeu meu lábio na casa dos gritos, mas aquilo não foi bem um beijo! Mas e agora? POR MERLIN POTTER, POR QUE VOCÊ FOI ME LEMBRAR DISSO?

\- Isso é tudo culpa sua.- eu deixei escapar suspirando.

\- Como é que é? - ele pareceu atingido.

\- Se você não tivesse colocado isso a tona, eu não estaria nessa encruzilhada! É sério, Potter! O que eu vou fazer?

\- Lily, nao é culpa minha se você escondeu isso do seu namorado. Aliás, eu não tenho culpa de nada nessa historia toda! Você me fez uma pergunta, eu respondi, depois eu te perguntei sobre o Brenois e aí você se lembrou de que esconde coisas dele. Foi isso, e ponto final. - ele falou meio irritado, se sentando ereto no sofá de repente, fazendo Chandler cair de seu ombro, olhar pra ele irritado, e ir deitar no cantinho do sofá.

\- Respondeu? É serio, Potter? Você não me respondeu nada!- Merlin, a pergunta! Aquilo nos olhos dele! Agora ele está perdido, eu vou ter minha resposta custe o que custar! - Você soltou uma frase genérica que não quer dizer nada! "Todo homem quer sair com uma mulher como você"! O que raios isso significa? Por que você tem que soltar tantas meias verdades? O que tem de errado com você que só consegue ser sincero com os olhos? Que covardia é essa que se apodera de você quando se trata de me dar respostas claras? Porque pra caçar comensais você é um herói nacional, mas pra conversar comigo, vira um cervo assustado! Me diz, Potter, você, James Potter, não todos os homens do mundo, ainda quer um encontro comigo?

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo. Eu estava de pé, olhando pra ele de cima, irritada. Eu não sei bem o que havia nos olhos dele. Ele parecia estar ponderando sobre mil coisas.

E então, ele se aproximou muito rápido, antes que eu pudesse perceber. Me abraçou com os dois braços pela cintura, e encostou a testa na minha.

\- Eu quero. Quero um encontro, dois, três. Quero seu riso, suas opiniões. Quero seu cabelo, seu cheiro. Eu quero as suas sardas. Quero seus gritos, seus olhos... Eu quero você.

Ok, não me perguntem o que houve. Eu estava simplesmente congelada. Ainda não tinha processado o fato dele estar tão perto, menos ainda tudo o que ele disse. Por Merlin, James _gostava_ de mim?

Ele fechou os olhos e me puxou pra mais perto. Eu estava colada nele agora, e meus braços foram parar nas costas dele. EU NÃO SEI QUANDO NEM COMO ELES CHEGARAM ALI!

\- Potter, você tem três segundos pra largar a Lily.

Ai. Meu. Merlin. Conheço essa voz. James se afastou de mim e olhamos pro Dylan. Eu acho que nunca tinha visto ele tão alterado dessa forma. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e sua boca e sobrancelhas estavam franzidos de uma maneira assustadora.

James respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Eu não conseguia nem fazer nem pensar em nada, e o Dylan estava ali, parado, olhando fixamente pra ele. James simplesmente saiu andando em direção às escadas. Mas enquanto ele estava passando, Dylan esticou a mão e pegou ele pelo braço;

\- Acho melhor, Potter- ele disse o nome quase cuspindo - você nunca mais chegar perto da Lily.

\- Vai se fuder, Brenoi. - e daí ele deu um soco na cara do Dylan. Por Merlin, um soco! E eles começaram a brigar ali, no meio da sala comunal!

Sai correndo pro dormitório, gritei todos os nomes conhecidos, acordei todos os meninos. Eu estava tão nervosa que perdi a noção de tempo e só sei que, quando eu caí em mim, Mcgonagall estava escoltando os dois pra enfermaria, e as meninas estavam me levando pra cama. Eu tinha muito o que pensar e absorver, e estava absolutamente exausta. Me deixei cair no sono e decidi que só me permitira pensar em tudo no dia seguinte.

02 de junho- 11:47 - biblioteca

 _ **Distrações**_

Estou na biblioteca. Acordei às 10:00, surpreendentemente bem disposta. Vim direto pra biblioteca. Não sei se pra me forçar a estudar, ou se pra achar um lugar quieto pra pensar. Por Merlin, James **gosta** de mim! Não, eu não acho que era óbvio. Mas de fato isso explica absolutamente todos os comportamentos estranhos! O fato dele as vezes evitar o contato comigo e as vezes provocá-lo, dependendo do nível de controle sobre os seus sentimentos no momento.. As frases ambíguas, o carinho descomunal que ele tem tido comigo... Mas mais importante, explica aquele quê nos olhos dele.

Eu não faço a menor ideia do que fazer. Pra ser muito sincera, eu não sei nem como me sentir! Eu não sei se gosto do James... Minha primeira e imediata resposta eh "não! Eu tenho namorado, James é só meu amigo!", mas aí eu me lembro dos meus braços abraçando ele de volta ontem, e o quanto as palavras dele não param de ressoar na minha cabeça. "Eu quero você".

Olhei pro livro aberto de transfiguração na minha frente. Eu não sei porque, mas simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar! E eu nunca deixei nada me atrapalhar nos estudos! Ótimo, estou perdendo minhas habilidades de estudo. Imagine só eu fazendo NIEM's ano que vem...

OH. . Dylan vai fazer NIEM's amanha! Eu estava tão absorta nos meus próprios problemas que esqueci completamente dele! Como eu posso ser tão egoísta? Deve ter sido terrível ver aquela cena de ontem, e ainda ter caído na porrada com o James! Merlin, eu PRECISO encontrá-lo!

11:58- sala vazia no corredor da biblioteca

Acho que essa foi uma das raríssimas vezes em que Merlin foi bom comigo: topei com Dylan enquanto saía da biblioteca. Nem eu nem ele precisamos dizer nada, ele só me acompanhou em silêncio enquanto achávamos algum lugar pra conversar.

Agora ele está sentado na minha frente. Só agora reparei bem nele. Um dos seus olhos está roxo, e ele está com uma atadura branca em cima do nariz, muito inchado, aliás. Desabei por dentro. Tudo aquilo... Por minha causa?

\- Me desculpa - desabafei me jogando numa cadeira na frente dele. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas eu continuei- Olhá só pra você! Como você vai estudar assim? Olha o seu olho, honey! - o rosto dele se iluminou um pouquinho quando eu o chamei pelo nosso apelido, honey. Peguei a mão dele e fiquei fazendo círculos nela com o meu dedão. - Eu não pretendia causar nada disso! O James me abraçou muito rápido, eu nem tive tempo de pensar, e aí você chegou, e amanhã começam seus exames e eu nem te desejei boa sorte nem nada! Me desculpa, honey por favor!

\- Não precisa de nada disso, Lily, de verdade. - ele soltou um sorriso fraco.- Eu sei que nada foi culpa sua, relaxa! E me desculpa também por mais um acesso de ciúmes, não queria ter brigado com um cara na sua frente, acho isso degradante.

Fiquei olhando meio indecisa pra ele. Não sabia bem o que dizer.

\- Não tem problema, honey! Foi o James quem te deu o primeiro soco!

\- Eh, mas fui eu quem segurei o braço dele.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Ele tinha mesmo provocado. Fiz carinho o mais leve possível no olho roxo dele.

\- Não acredito que ele te acertou no olho! Muita covardia da parte dele, já que você não pode fazer o mesmo! - eu disse frustrada, e ele sorriu malicioso. - O que foi? Você acertou ele no olho também? - ele acentiu com a cabeça. - Dylan! Você ficou MALUCO? O moleque usa óculos!

\- Eu já tinha quebrado os óculos dele quando ele me acertou aqui.- ele explicou apontando pro seu olho roxo.- E de quebra, ainda quebrou o meu nariz.

Eu fiquei um tempo olhando pra ele. Eu não tinha noção do quanto a briga foi feia. Suspirei. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Aliás, não sabia nem o que eu estava sentindo!

Me levantei, sentei no colo dele, e me aconcheguei ali. Eu me sentia tão bem! Me sentia tão... Amada! Ele me abraçou e ficamos um tempo assim, em silêncio.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, Lily, de verdade. - não entendi. Olhei pra cima, pra ele, e vi que ele estava derramando algumas lágrimas.

\- Do que você está falando?- eu perguntei meio abalada. Nunca tinha visto ele assim.

\- Disso aqui, do seu carinho, da sua atenção. Eu não quero que você sente no meu colo e me abrace por pena. Não quero que você me faça carinho porque se sente culpada de me ter feito brigar feio às vésperas nos meus NIEM's. Eu quero você por completo, Lily, não metade.

\- E quem te disse que eu só te dou minha metade? - eu soltei isso sem querer. Estava um pouco ofendida pelo que ele disse, mas também tinha medo da resposta que ele podia dar.

\- Muitas pessoas, meu amor. Mas elas nem importam muito. O que me deu a certeza de que eu não te tinha por completo foi a cena de ontem. Você abraçada nele, o contorno de vocês dois contra a lareira, quase se beijando. - nessa hora o choro dele intensificou e ele tentou suprimir alguns soluços pra poder falar- Não importa o quanto eu busque na minha mente, nenhuma cena de nós dois juntos parece tão... _Certa_ quanto a cena de vocês dois ontem. Quando ele está perto de você, vocês parecem... Se encaixar.

Ele deixou o choro correr livre então. Fiquei em silêncio, ainda abraçada nele. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso que ele falou, e por mais que eu detestasse admitir, fazia sentido. Não que eu concordasse inteiramente, porque estar aqui do lado dele também me parecia muito certo mas... Não sei, eu estava confusa demais. Só consegui abraçar ele forte, tentando acamá-lo e fazê-lo parar de chorar. Quando ele parou, eu olhei pra cima, pra encará-lo. Ele suspirou e disse:

\- Me desculpa. É que eu tô vendo que te perdi e não tem absolutamente nada o que eu possa fazer. Já te dei o meu melhor, e acho que ele não foi o suficiente.

\- Oi? Como assim me perdeu? - ele me encarou em silêncio- Dylan! Você está _terminando_ comigo? - ele só continuou me encarando, e eu sabia que aquilo era um "sim." - E você não tem nem a hombridade de dizer "sim" em voz alta, não é mesmo? Dylan, por Merlin, eu não quero terminar! Eu não gosto do James mais do que eu gosto de você!

\- Mas você gosta dele. - ele disse direto e me olhando muito forte nos olhos. Opa, ok, admito que deixei escapar sem querer.

\- Dylan, eu não vou mentir pra você. Seria injusto com nós dois. Eu não gosto do James. Ou talvez goste, sei lá. A verdade é que eu fiquei mexida com o que ele disse ontem, é óbvio que sim. Mas ainda não sei o que isso significa! E por Merlin, eu não vou terminar com você só por causa disso!

\- "Só por causa disso"? Me desculpa Lily, mas se não é motivo o suficiente pra você, é pra mim. Não quero levar um namoro tendo que disputar sua atenção e os seus sentimentos. A gente namora uma pessoa só, e justamente porque é pra ela que dedicamos tudo em nós mesmos. E sinceramente, só você ainda não percebeu que está em dois relacionamentos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sentia uma mistura de culpa, tristeza, frustração, e raiva. Tudo junto, sem saber muito bem de onde vinha cada coisa. Ele se levantou pra ir embora, mas num impulso que eu não consigo entender eu disse:

\- Eu fiquei com ele no dia dos namorados.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta, e ficou alguns segundos olhando pra baixo. Finalmente, ele virou pra mim, derramando algumas lágrimas, e disse:

\- E agora? Parece motivo o suficiente pra você? - e abriu a porta e saiu.

Eu desabei numa cadeira vazia, e fiquei lá chorando por Merlin sabe quanto tempo.


	18. Chapter 18

Mil desculpas pela demora, gente, e muuito obrigada à melhor leitora do mundo, Ritha, por me cobrar!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

16:00 - dormitório

Contei tudo pras meninas. Sinceramente, nem sei como, porque soluçava o tempo todo. Eu estava me sentindo muito mal. A raiva e a frustração passaram, e eu só consigo me sentir culpada e triste. Era tudo culpa minha! Eu causei tudo isso! Não só deixando o James se aproximar tanto de mim ontem, mas também por esconder tantos segredos do Dylan! Segredos esses, aliás, que eu compartilhava com o James.

\- Eu me sinto tão mal, entendem? Não consigo lidar com essa culpa! Eu me sinto _tão_ culpada!

\- Calma. Como assim culpada, Lily? - perguntou a Brenna franzindo a testa. As outras meninas pareciam surpresas também.

\- Por tudo isso! Por ter deixado o James se aproximar tanto de mim, e por fazer o Dylan se sentir tão mal a ponto de terminar, e...

\- Opa, calma lá! Lily, isso não é nada culpa sua! - a Lie me interrompeu - Por Merlin, como você ia adivinhar que o James ia te abraçar daquela forma? Tudo bem que era meio óbvio que ele gostasse de você, mas além de você não saber, o Dylan também nunca te disse isso! Era responsabilidade dele, como namorado, de apontar e deixar claro que o James gostava de você, pra vocês resolverem isso juntos como casal! Mas tudo o que ele fazia era insinuar que você e o James tinham um caso e ter acessos de ciúmes! Ele não fez a parte dele, Lily, enquanto você fez a sua! - não é verdade, eu deveria ter sido mais honesta com ele, mas eu simplesmente não podia! Não podia contar a ele sobre a floresta proibida! Não só porque não era um segredo só meu, mas principalmente porque eu não queria colocá-lo em perigo! Merlin, é isso que eu ganho por tentar _protegê-lo_?

\- Olha Lily, a Lie tem toda razão! - a Brenna continuou - Nada disso é culpa sua! Principalmente a parte de estar mexida com o James! Cara, vocês tem passado muito tempo juntos, ele é absolutamente lindo e apaixonado por você! Não foi como se você **quisesse** gostar dele, por Merlin!

Andy se sentou do meu lado na cama, pegou minhas mãos, e olhou pra mim.

\- Lil, - ela começou, sorrindo- o que as meninas estão querendo dizer é que você não fez nada de errado. É claro que tudo aconteceu de uma maneira meio trágica, e tanto você como o Dylan se atrapalharam no meio do namoro. Você, sem contar sobre o dia dos namorados, e ele, sem saber lidar com o ciúmes. Mas veja bem, ambos estavam fazendo o melhor possível. Você simplesmente não se lembrou de contar, o que convenhamos, faz sentido porque você mesma disse que queria esquecer, e ele simplesmente gostava demais de você pra processar o fato de que você e o James, quem ele sempre viu como rival, estavam tão próximos! E sinceramente, Lil, se ele quis terminar com você, é algo que todos nós devemos respeitar.- nessa hora ela lançou um olhar rápido pras meninas. Andy repreendendo? Uau, nunca pensei que eu veria isso! - E sabe por que? Ele talvez saiba que, no fundo, você nunca goste dele como ele de você. E sejamos sinceras, Lily, você até hoje não consegue amá-lo. Sei que gosta demais dele, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Uau, as palavras da Andy ne acertaram como um soco. Ela tinha razão, tinha razão em tudo!

\- Eu sei - ela continuou - que a sensação agora talvez seja de abandono, de quem desistiu de você. - é isso! É exatamente isso que eu tô sentindo! - E talvez nós possamos deixar você xingar ele a vontade por isso, haha! Mas talvez, daqui a um tempo, você passe a encarar o dia de hoje mais como uma libertação do que como um abandono. Afinal, ele te deu a chance de seguir em frente.

Ninguém falou nada por um tempo, e pelo rosto das meninas, todas concordavam. O que elas diziam fazia sentido, juro que fazia! Mas mesmo assim eu não consigo não me sentir culpada. E nem triste.

\- Bem, - eu quebrei o silêncio - acho que eu gostaria de estudar agora. Vocês sabem, fazer aquela nossa revisão tradicional antes dos exames. Pra... Me distrair, sabem?

Todas sorriram, concordaram com a cabeça, e começamos a estudar.

06 de junho - 20:47- dormitório

A semana de testes tem passado tranquila. Bem, na medida do possível. Eu tenho me afundado nos livros como se não houvesse amanhã, e cada vez que minha mente insiste em pensar no James ou no Dylan, eu me forço a ler mais uma parágrafo nos estudos. A verdade é que eu não tenho condições de lidar com isso agora. Meu namorado terminou comigo sem eu querer, e eu ainda não descobri se sinto mesmo algo pelo James. Claro, é muito difícil saber quando eu não o tenho aqui, na minha frente. Aliás, não tenho visto nem sinal dos dois. E sinceramente não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Acho que é bom, no fim das contas. Não sei como reagiria se tivesse que interagir com eles. Bem, nem tanto com o Dylan, já que terminamos... Acho que eu seria seca e direta. Mas com o James... Eu nem imagino o que esteja passando pela cabeça dele nesse momento.

E quer saber? Nem quero imaginar. Se eu começar, vou iniciar um processo bem complicado dentro de mim e adeus exames. Pensei que tirar a noite de sábado de folga fosse uma boa ideia, mas já to vendo que não. Cadê meu livro de poções?

21:00-

\- Lily?

\- Oi Brenna! - eu cumprimentei ela, que tinha acabado de entrar e sentado na minha cama.

\- Lily, pára. Você não largou os livros a semana inteira. Nem tem comido direito! Você nunca estudou tanto assim. O que houve?

Suspirei antes de responder:

-Eu não consigo, Brenna. Não consigo pensar neles porque me dói demais o Dylan ter ido embora, e me apavora demais estar tão confusa em relação ao James. Eu não posso me permitir ter a mente livre, entende?

Ela pegou minha mão e sorriu respondendo:

\- Ok amiga, mas existem outras maneiras de se distrair sem virar uma maníaca dos livros.- como se eu já não fosse uma, rá.

Rimos juntas. Ela desceu pra buscar as meninas e ficamos jogando e comendo a noite toda.

Elas são tão maravilhosas que eu de fato não pensei em nenhum dos dois. Minhas amigas são as melhores!

10 de junho- 14:40

Fizemos as últimas provas hoje, mas já temos alguns resultados. Por enquanto passei em tudo, graças a Merlin! Amanhã teremos os resultados finais, e finalmente sexta embarcamos de volta pra casa. E bem, agora que as provas acabaram, eu não tenho mais nada para me manter ocupada, então minha mente tem divagado entre James e Dylan desde que entreguei meu pergaminho pra Mcgonagall, que estava supervisionando nosso exame final de runas antigas.

E sinceramente? Eu ainda não sei no que pensar. Estou aqui no salão comunal num cantinho perto da janela escrevendo, porque estava enlouquecendo durante o almoço com tudo isso entalado em mim, já que meus amigos combinavam animados nossa programação de férias. Bem, meus amigos menos o James. Ele não almoçou conosco e eu não faço a menor ideia de onde ele tem se metido. Não que eu o tenha procurado também, mas...Não ter visto nem sinal do James esses dias só torna tudo mais confuso. É muito difícil saber se eu correspondo ou não os sentimentos dele sem ter esse contato.

\- Porque você está ou sempre lendo, ou sempre escrevendo? - gelei. O tom de voz dele era suave e divertido. Levantei minha cabeça..

\- Você sabia que você geralmente aparece quando eu estou pensando em você? - não me perguntem, essa frase saiu sem eu nem pensar.

Ele abriu um dos maiores sorrisos que eu vi ele dar nos últimos meses. Droga, devo ter dado falsas esperanças. Ou será que elas não são tão falsas assim? Ai Merlin, por favor me ajuda!

\- Lily, eu queria muito conversar com você.- ele disse segurando a minha mão- Soube que você e o Dylan terminaram e…

\- Me desculpe te interromper, mas eu não consigo fazer isso. - ele ficou me olhando confuso- Não dá, James! Eu não sei o que dizer, eu não o que pensar, eu não sei nem o que sentir! Eu tô muito muito confusa, e o Dylan acabou de terminar comigo, e eu não tenho nenhuma resposta pra te dar.

\- Pera, foi o Dylan quem terminou com você?- a cara dele fechou na hora, o sorriso desapareceu.

Soltei minha mão da dele e me levantei, juntando minhas coisas pra ir embora.

\- Desculpa, James, eu não consigo.

E subi correndo pro dormitório.

15:00 - dormitório

Eu estava errada. A presença dele só me deixou mais confusa. Quando eu ouvi a voz dele, minha mente deu branco, e não consegui pensar em muita coisa. Merlin, mas que DROGA!

Estava quase chorando quando subi até aqui, então tratei de arrumar algo pra fazer. Resolvi ir organizando minhas roupas e pertences, como que num catálogo. Separei o que vou usar amanha e sexta, e fui organizando o resto no malão.

15:15-

Eu estava procurando por meias perdidas embaixo da minha cama quando eu vi. Um brilhinho prateado. Estiquei minha mão pra pegar e ver o que era, e trouxe ele pra mais perto. Era o anel. O lírio, de ouro branco, que o James me deu. Ou melhor, que ele **_fez_** pra mim. Merlin, eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele! Como eu pude esquecer algo tão bonito, e provavelmente tão caro?

Me lembrei imediatamente da noite em que ele me deu o anel, e vários flashes começaram a me passar pela cabeça. Meti o anel no dedo e corri pro dormitório dos meninos. Eu precisava falar com ele.

15:25 - sala do piano vazia

Eu nem sei descrever minhas frustração quando o Remo me recebeu no dormitório e me disse que não tinha visto nem sinal do James. Deixei o recado que queria falar com ele, e desabei no sofá do salão comunal sem saber mais o que fazer. E foi aí que me veio a ideia, alias a melhor que eu tive a semana toda: vir ver meu único amigo que me deixa falar sem parar, até esgotar o problema.

15:30 -

Toquei o piano até agora, quando ele finalmente apareceu. Dei um abraço nele e só o deixei tocar uma música, até desembestar a falar.

\- Eu estou parecendo uma doida. Uma hora eu fujo do James, e na outra eu corro atrás dele pra conversar. Você tá entendendo o quanto isso tudo está confuso demais? E sabe o que está me matando? É um problema mais prático mesmo. Eu não sei se eu fico pra formatura do Dylan.- ele parou de tocar, devia estar prestando muita atenção.- Eu sei que foi ele quem terminou, mas… Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, e eu sei que gosto dele. Pode parece patético, mas na minha cabeça, eu fico achando que a gente vai voltar, porque as chances parecem muito altas, e que se eu não ficar pra formatura dele é como se essas chances desaparecessem, sabe? Quer dizer, não seria muita falta de consideração faltar a formatura?

Ele tocou o dó menor. Mais forte do que eu jamais tinha visto. E então começou a tocar uma melodia agressiva, com notas muito baixas e rápidas. Não entendi muito bem. Ele estava… Me dando uma bronca?

\- Porque você está brigando comigo? Você não acha que seria gentil da minha parte ficar? - outro dó menor.- Mas por que? Porque nós terminamos? - dó maior, era um sim. Eu suspirei. - É, talvez não faça sentido mesmo. De qualquer forma, ficar aqui exigiria um custo a mais. Eu teria que pagar algumas taxas e a passagem do 9 3\4, enquanto que depois de amanhã sairia tudo de graça. E quem sabe se ele nem ligar? E se a gente brigar? É. Acho que as chances de dar errado são muito altas mesmo pro dinheiro que eu ia gastar.

Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos e o gelado do metal do anel me fez lembrar o James. Como será que ele se sentiria se eu ficasse? Mas por Merlin, será que eu sequer deveria estar pensando nisso?

O fantasma tocou aquela melodia doce e calma que ele usa pra dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, e que ele estará comigo. Eu olhei pra ele e sorri.

\- Eu sei, obrigada.- olhei pro anel e suspirei.- Queria que o James estivesse no dormitório. - ou será que não? Respirei fundo. - Pensando bem, não sei se queria não. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que diria pra ele. Ele quis conversar comigo hoje o tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça era o quanto ele é bonito. Sei que é ridículo, mas eu até deixei escapar que estava pensando nele! Acho que eu de fato sou um caso perdido.

Ele enfeitiçou o piano, veio até mim, beijou minha mão, e me puxou pra dançar. Ficamos dançando até anoitecer, e eu nem sei que horas foram. Dançamos muito, e foi a melhor despedida que pudíamos ter! Merlin, obrigada por ter posto esse fantasma na minha vida!

12 de junho - 9:02- expresso 9 3\4

Nesse exato momento o trem está partindo, e Hogwarts está cada vez mais longe no horizonte. Estou feliz por partir. Estou com saudades dos meus pais e da minha casa, até mesmo da Petúnia. Estou ávida pra curtir um tempo longe dos estudos, umas férias bem relaxantes. Depois desse ano, acho que eu mereço. Acho que o mais empolgante de tudo é que esse ano as férias vão ser bem diferentes: como fiz 17 em janeiro, saí de Hogwarts com a minha tão sonhada autorização pra praticar magia fora da escola! Eu estou absolutamente morrendo de ansiedade pra mostrar tudo o que eu posso fazer pros meus pais! Fora que fazer as tarefas de casa agora vai ser incomparavelmente mais fácil, haha!

Mas a outra parte de mim está triste. Hogwarts sempre foi meu lar, tanto quanto Little Wingings, e nunca é alegre ir embora. Fora o fato de que a próxima vez que eu vier, vai ser a minha última viagem de ida. Já me dói perceber que essa é a última vez que eu vou entrar no expresso sabendo que vou voltar.

Enfim, está uma confusão de sentimentos, pra variar. Sim, tenho pensado na questão do James o tempo todo. E sempre que eu penso ter feito algum avanço, meus pensamentos sobre o Dylan voltam a me dominar. Acho que é por isso que eu quero tanto chegar em casa; pra me afastar ao máximo do problema e conseguir pensar com clareza. Isso e pra ganhar colo de mãe, é claro, haha!

17 de junho - sapataria New England - 12:04

\- Mas e aí Lily? Como foi seu semestre lá no internato?

Essa é a Jessie, uma amiga minha daqui da sapataria. Ela, naturalmente, e assim como todos aqui, acham que eu estudo num colégio interno, o que não é exatamente uma mentira, só uma omissão, quanto à parte da magia e tudo mais. Voltei a trabalhar na segunda (hoje é quarta), e nada poderia ser melhor. Estou com a mente ocupada durante o dia, o que me deixa nos eixos, e de noite eu consigo refletir melhor sobre tudo. O trabalho me cansa bastante, então quando eu chego em casa não tenho mais energia pra ficar tão ansiosa quanto à questão. Sei lá, tem sido mais fácil e mais pacífico pensar no que eu quero fazer agora.

\- Ah, tudo bem! Esse semestre foi meio difícil, mas nada fora da realidade!- oh, sim, nada, além de animagos, missões numa floresta mal-assombrada, um namoro começado e terminado em menos de seis meses… Tudo tranquilo. - E você? O que aconteceu com o Theo enquanto eu estava fora?

Ela olhou de soslaio pro menino moreno que atendia uma senhorinha la no começo da loja. Theo, eu e Jessie somos os únicos funcionários daqui, fora nosso patrão e gerente, o . Ele é absolutamente um amor. Sempre me deixa trabalhar aqui nas férias, mesmo que eu só possa ajudá-lo por um mês ou dois. Já a Jessie e o Theo ficam por aqui o ano inteiro, já que estudam juntos logo no fim da rua. A Jessie sempre foi a fim do Theo, desde que eu me lembre.

\- Não aconteceu nada. - ela disse suspirando, estava claramente frustrada.- Ele está saindo com uma tal de Johanna, lá da escola. E eu, por outro lado, não recebendo convite nem pra ir na igreja.

Rimos de leve. A Jessie é muito legal, e o Theo também. Adoro o fato de ter amigos fora de Hogwarts. Acho que me faz entrar em contato com meu lado trouxa e eu adoro isso.

\- Bem, já que estamos nessa vidinha mais ou menos, eu vou lá almoçar, ok?

\- Vai lá, daqui a pouquinho eu te encontro nos fundos!

19:20- cozinha de casa

Estou ajudando minha mãe a terminar a janta. E bem, cheguei a alguma conclusão. Eu tenho sentido que nada está muito resolvido, que está tudo em aberto, e descobri o porquê.

Eu não dei absolutamente nenhuma resposta pra nenhum dos dois. Eu não vejo o James desde aquele dia no salão comunal, e faltei à formatura do Dylan sem nem sequer mandar um bilhete de parabéns. Sei lá, nada disso me parece correto.

Então decidi que hoje, depois da janta, vou subir pro meu quarto, respirar fundo, e escrever uma cara pra cada um. Não sei exatamente o que dizer, acho que vou seguir qualquer inspiração do momento.

22:00 - meu quarto

Li e reli as cartas várias vezes. Não acho que elas estejam esclarecedoras, mas também não acho que ficaram inúteis. De qualquer forma, não são elas que vão resolver o problema. Elas são só um começo.

" Dear James,

Me desculpa o sumiço. Sei que deve ter sido terrível, e confesso que não te ver não me fez nenhum bem também. E me desculpa não ter te dado nenhuma resposta, é que tudo aconteceu tão depressa! Você, e o Dylan terminando comigo, e as provas; foi coisa demais ao mesmo tempo pra mim. E não sei bem o que te dizer ainda. Pra ser sincera, eu não tenho certeza se de fato gosto de você. Mas tenho absoluta certeza de que você não é só meu amigo, e isto é o problema. Ou a solução. Enfim, acho que só estou te escrevendo isto pra te dar algum retorno, pra você não se sentir ignorado ou deixado de lado. Sei que temos planos pra esse verão, e acho que deveríamos conversar pessoalmente antes das semanas que ficaremos juntos, com nossos amigos. Bem, acho que é isso! E como você está? Tudo bem com a família?

Beijos, Lily"

" Dear Dylan,

Eu pensei muito no que te escrever. Acho que a primeira coisa é: me desculpa por não ter ido a sua formatura. Sei o quanto deve ter sido importante pra você. Além do dinheiro que eu teria que gastar (que eu de fato não tinha), não saberia muito bem o que dizer, se te cumprimentaria ou não, o que faria quando encontrasse seus pais... Enfim, me pareceu um ato complicado demais para alguém que já não é mais meu namorado. E tenho pensado muito sobre tudo o que aconteceu. De uma coisa minhas amigas estavam certas: eu não fazia ideia de que o James gostava de mim, e talvez realmente fosse seu dever me mostrar isso, ao invés de simplesmente surtar. Mas entendo que eu também não sou perfeita. Enfim, eu só sei lamentar que não deu certo. Você foi, e na verdade continua sendo, muito especial pra mim. Eu espero que esteja tudo muito bem com você, e que fique sempre claro que foi você quem não quis tentar dar certo. Aproveita as suas férias, você merece!

Love, Lily"

Talvez esteja um pouco seca demais... Mas não sinto vontade de escrever diferente. É, vai ser isso mesmo.

22:30- cama

Já enviei as cartas. Agora seja o que Merlin quiser!


	19. Chapter 19

Taí, gente, espero que todos gostem :)

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

20 de junho - estoque da loja - 14:32

 ** _Uma donzela e o mesmo duelo_**

Vim aqui no estoque procurar uns calçados de número especial pro cliente gigante que eu estou atendendo, haha! E resolvi tirar 3 minutinhos pra escrever só pra dizer que está tudo maravilhoso. Eu pensei que fosse ficar nervosa esperando a resposta das minhas cartas, mas não estou. Na verdade, o que eu me sinto mesmo é aliviada, por ter desabafado um pouco com os dois. Acho que só vou ficar nervosa mesmo quando as respostas chegarem, ansiosa pra saber o que eles escreveram de volta.

Mas não vale a pena pensar nisso agora, vamos trabalhar!

\- Adivinha só quem FINALMENTE tirou a licença para aparatar?

Eu juro que eu quase morri do coração. Virei para trás e estavam Black e James parados ATRÁS de mim, NO MEIO do estoque!

\- Pelo amor de MERLIN! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

\- Viemos te visitar e aproveitar que o Pontas retardado finalmente conseguiu a licença dele!

James era bem zoado no nosso círculo de amigos porque ele fez a prova tipo 5 vezes. Suspirei fundo. Não dava pra brigar pela imprudência deles agora, eu tinha que felicitá-lo e tirá-los o mais rápido possível da minha loja.

\- Que bom, James, parabéns! Agora aproveitem a licença de vocês e aparatem para bem longe daqui, antes que meu chefe ou outra pessoa entre e comece a fazer perguntas demais.

\- Ih, grossa. - o Black brincou antes de aparatar e levar James consigo, apesar dele estar de boca aberta e prestes a dar um passo pra frente, pra fazer seja lá o que for.

Desci e voltei a atender o gigante. Ele estava prestes a me fazer voltar no estoque quando dois outros clientes entraram. E eu juro que eu quase soquei a cara deles, porque eram Black e James.

\- Com licença, senhorita, estamos procurando sapatos de baile para o meu amigo aqui. - o James disse piscando pra mim e apontando para o Black. Revirei os olhos.

\- Venham comigo. - eu disse e os levei até a última prateleira, longe o suficiente das outras pessoas. - Vão embora, eu estou _trabalhando_.

\- Você quer que a gente volte pra casa? - Black disse arregalando os olhos. - Eu juro que nunca mais de te faço uma surpresa.- ele disse fingindo estar ofendido. Eu saberia se ele estivesse.

\- Gente, é sério, agora **não dá**. Eu estou _atendendo_. - eu falei com calma e devagar, como se estivesse explicando pra crianças de cinco anos porque não poderia brincar de esconde-esconde com eles. O que, se você parar pra pensar, não é tão diferente de explicar pra dois milionários socialites porque não posso simplesmente sair do trabalho para _passear_ com eles.

\- Mas Lil, eu preciso falar com você.- caí na besteira de olhar nos olhos do James quando ele disse isso. Eram fortes, estavam meigos, doces. Suspirei.

\- Tem um café ali na esquina. Vocês deram sorte que eu saio em uma hora. Me esperem lá.

James sorriu, Black deu de ombros. O importante é que eles foram.

16:00 - café da esquina

Meu turno acaba cedo hoje, já que é sábado. Fui direto encontrar os meninos, e não vou mentir, eu estava nervosa. Aquele friozinho na barriga de encontrar alguém com quem você tem um rolo, sabe? Esse mesmo. Tentei ajeitar meu cabelo sete vezes antes de sair da loja, mas desisti quando ele simplesmente não ficava bonito numa trança do jeito que eu queria.

Enfim, fui praticamente correndo na rua, de tão rápido que eu andava. Minha ansiedade não me permitia andar num ritmo normal.

Quando eu cheguei, eles estavam sentados numa mesinha do lado de fora, Black de costas e James de frente pra rua, de frente pra mim. Ele levantou a cabeça e abriu o maior sorriso. O nervosismo desapareceu. Sorri e me sentei com eles.

\- O que você vai querer, Lil? Aproveita que o Pontas tá pagando. - o Black disse me entregando o cardápio. Pera, ele acabou de me chamar de Lil?

\- Por que você me chamou de Lil?

\- Esse é o seu nome, não é? - ele respondeu me olhando confuso.

\- Bem, é. É mais um diminutivo, mas sim. - eu respondi dando de ombros.

\- Parece perfeito então, pro seu tamanho, você sabe. - e riu.

James riu também, e eu bati nele de brincadeira. Black tinha virado meu amigo mesmo, no fim das contas. Talvez eu até devesse chamá-lo de Sirius. Começamos a conversar animados e ficamos no café até eu convidá-los pra jantar. Não sei se minha mãe os deixaria ficar lá em casa essa noite, assim sem aviso nenhum, mas pelo menos comida eu poderia garantir. Minha mãe nunca nega isso a ninguém, haha.

18:00 - casa

Assim que eu girei a maçaneta, ouvi barulho de conversa na sala de estar. Só podia ser visita, porque nós sempre nos reuníamos ou na cozinha ou no quarto dos meus pais, os dois únicos lugares com televisão e rádio.

\- Vem logo, gente, tem visita! - eu disse animada guiando os meninos até a sala. Visitas sempre significavam comida mais gostosa.

Mas quando eu entrei na sala, eu quis sumir. Meus pais e até Petúnia estavam sentados sorrindo, conversando com a visita no sofá, que no caso era o Dylan.

 **Dylan**.

O QUE RAIOS ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO AQUI?

Todos eles me olhavam, esperando eu falar alguma coisa. O sorriso no rosto do Dylan afroxou quando ele viu quem estava de pé atrás de mim. Meus pais me olharam levantando um pouco a sobrancelha, como quem diz "você não vai nos apresentar?". Mas eu só fiquei ali, olhando para todos.

\- Lily, querida, - meu pai me tirou da minha inércia, chamando minha atenção- você não vai nos apresentar aos seus amigos?

Chacoalhei de leve a cabeça, e até consegui sorrir antes de dizer:

\- Ah, claro, que cabeça a minha! Papai, mamãe e Petúnia, esses são James Potter e Sirius Black, meus amigos de classe. Esse, como vocês já devem conhecer, é o Dylan, meu amigo um ano mais velho, que acaba de se formar! Ah, tive uma ótima ideia! Por que vocês não vão se conhecendo melhor enquanto eu preparo um chá com biscoitos para todos nós?

Nem esperei ninguém me responder, só saí disparada pela cozinha. Pus água para ferver e me sentei na mesa, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar.

Primeiro de tudo, QUE SORTE a deles que meus pais são simpáticos e na se incomodam com visitas repentinas! E em segundo lugar, COMO É QUE O DYLAN SABIA ONDE EU MORAVA? E como James sabia onde eu trabalhava? E mais importante de tudo: O QUE ELES ESTAVAM FAZENDO AQUI?

\- Hum, seus pais não reconheceram o meu nome, então presumi que não sabiam nada sobre nós. Como eu devo interpretar isso? - esse é o Dylan, encostado na porta da cozinha, olhando pra mim.

\- Eu não queria contar por cartas porque tinha medo da minha irmã já ir enchendo a cabeça deles, as coisas aqui em casa são meio complicadas. Pretendia te trazer aqui pessoalmente, nessas férias. Você sabe, antes de você terminar comigo.

Ele suspirou, e se sentou do meu lado. Encostou a mão no meu rosto e acariciou a minha bochecha.

\- Me desculpa ter aparecido do nada. Assim que li sua carta eu sabia que eu tinha que vir te ver. Você tinha razão, Lily. Fui eu quem não quis tentar. Fui eu quem nem tentou lutar por você. Ma eu vi o quanto fui idiota. Não te ter no momento mais importante da minha vida até agora foi horrível. Olhar praquela multidão de gente na formatura e não ver nem sinal do seu cabelo lindo me angustiou a cerimônia inteira. Voltar pra casa e não ter a perspectiva de te ver foi pior ainda. Então, quando eu recebi sua carta, com você dizendo que eu ainda era especial, sei lá... Minha esperanças todas voltaram e eu precisava vir.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. De certa forma, isso era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

\- Bem, então nós temos um problema. - gelei quando ouvi a voz. E adivinha só quem era? - Porque a carta que **eu** recebi era bem clara. Eu definitivamente não sou só amigo dela. - James saiu do batente da porta e ficou bem na nossa frente, de pé.

Merlin, EU tinha causado isso! As cartas deram esperança o suficiente pros dois se despencarem até aqui!

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, e eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. A chaleira apitou e com um agito da varinha eu apaguei o fogo.

\- Lily, o que gremlins isso significa? - Dylan me perguntou, e os dois ficaram me encarando.

Meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas com o desespero de não saber o que dizer! Merlin, por favor, me AJUDA!

\- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! - Sirius gritou entrando na cozinha.

-Sirius? A quanto tempo você estava aqui? - eu perguntei assustada, porque eu JURO que não percebi!

\- Tempo o suficiente. Vocês dois, escutem. Parem de fazer esse papelão. - os dois levantaram a sobrancelha pra ele. - Vocês não estão vendo a pressão que estão colocando na menina? Isso é patético. Parem de exigir respostas dela e ajam por conta própria! Sejam homens, tomem alguma atitude!

Ficamos todos em silêncio. Eu, particularmente, porque não estava acreditando na sensibilidade do Siris quanto ao meu lado da história. Sério, eu estava chocada.

\- Bem, eis o que vamos fazer: eu vou ajudar a Lily a servir o chá, e vocês vão conversar como homens e resolver essa bagunça. Depois, vamos os três embora para não incomodarmos mais os Evans.

Não esperei nem dois segundos. Me levantei rápido e fui fazer o que o Sirius mandou.

No caminho para a sala, sussurrei um obrigada e ele assentiu. Os dois meninos ficaram na cozinha, e eu nem quero imaginar como estava sendo aquela conversa. Eu e Sirius nos sentamos num sofazinho de dois lugares, um pouco mais afastado de onde meus pais e Petúnia estavam. Olhei pra ele levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- O que foi? - ele perguntou enquanto enfiava um biscoitinho na boca. - Hum! Esses biscoitos estão maravilhosos!

Ri de leve, e perguntei:

\- Desde quando você é tão sensível? Melhor, desde quando você consegue enxergar a situação delicada de uma mulher?

\- Desde quarta-feira passada. - e ele disse isso com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Continuei olhando pra ele confusa. Como assim "desde quarta-feira passada", gente?

\- Bem, - ele notou minha cara e resolveu se explicar melhor, ainda bem! - semana passada eu e Brenna tivemos uma discussão séria, e ela me acusou de ser egoísta, insensível, e incapaz de me colocar no lugar dos outros. Quis provar que ela estava errada, e é um exercício que eu tenho feito desde então.

Fiquei olhando pra ele. Não estava acreditando naquilo. Eu realmente, realmente não imaginava que ele iria algum dia se colocar no lugar de ninguém. Quem dirá então no meu!

\- Isso é ótimo. - eu disse sorrindo. E de fato estava feliz por ele. Mas tenho que ir atrás da Brenna; como é que ela briga com o Sirius e não nos conta?

18:49 - James e Dylan finalmente apareceram aqui na sala. Estão tomando chá com meus pais; sorrindo e tudo. Medo.

19:15 - Os meninos resolveram ir embora, mesmo com a minha mãe pedindo pra eles ficarem pra janta. Graças a Merlin Sirius foi super polido (outra surpresa, aliás) e disse que, além de não quererem incomodar, tinham se comprometido a jantar em casa. **Comprometido**. Quando que eu ouviria Sirius Black dizer isso? Eu nem sabia que ele conhecia essa palavra!

19:20 - jardins da frente

Sirius já está lá na frente, perto da rua, e me olhando significativamente. Eu não queria admitir mas… Me sinto mais segura com ele aqui. Esse foi um dia muito esquisito, na verdade. O dia em que descobri que Sirius Black é meu amigo, e o dia em que passei a confiar nele. Convenhamos, ele praticamente me salvou de um ataque do coração lá na cozinha mais cedo! E, bem.. Ter ele ali de guarda logo no fim do jardim me faz sentir muito segura, mesmo com James e Dylan na minha frente, prestes a falar o que eu estou tão ansiosa pra ouvir! Foi Dylan quem começou a falar:

\- Bem, Lily, nós queríamos pedir desculpas. Te colocamos em uma situação muito difícil e te pressionamos sem nos importarmos com os seus sentimentos. Perdão.

\- Tudo bem, isso já passou. O que vocês resolveram, aliás? - eu estava ansiosa pra saber, por Merlin!

\- Bem… - o James disse, dando um passo pra frente.- Nós vamos competir por você. De uma maneira.. Limpa.

Fiquei olhando pra eles com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Quer dizer, aquilo era sério?

\- Vocês estão falando sério? Por acaso acham que eu sou algum tipo de prêmio?

\- Você tem uma sugestão melhor? Ou quer que te deixemos a encarregada de escolher sozinha sem nenhum tipo de base de comparação? Sendo pressionada sempre para dar uma resposta? - esse é o James. Detesto admitir, mas ele estava certo. Só balancei a cabeça, dizendo que não.

\- Ótimo. - o Dylan disse sorrindo, tentando me acalmar. - Nós estabelecemos algumas regras, entre nós dois, e colocamos o fim de Julho como a data final. Até lá, se nenhum de nós dois tiver conquistado você por inteira, vamos desistir, e te deixar livre pra seguir o caminho que você achar melhor.

Assenti com a cabeça. Me despedi dos dois com um abraço, e fechei a porta, vendo os três aparatar. Isso ia ser muito, muito doido.

21:23 - meu quarto

Recebi uma carta da Andy! Yey!

"Queridas amigas,

Vocês não vão ACREDITAR no que me aconteceu! Temos que nos encontrar ASAP pra eu contar! E acreditem, tem que ser pessoalmente!

Love, Andy"

Andy sem escrúpulos. Como é que ela nos deixa na curiosidade assim? De qualquer forma, vamos nos encontrar semana que vem mesmo, na casa da Brenna. Vamos passar umas duas semanas lá, todos nós. Ai que droga! Estou MUITO ansiosa! Vou escrever de volta, deixar elas a par do que houve aqui hoje.

"Queridas amigas,

Não acredito que a Andy vá nos deixar nessa curiosidade! Mas tudo bem, semana que vem estaremos juntas! E vocês não vão acreditar no que ME aconteceu hoje. Escrevi uma carta pro James e outra pro Dylan, mais para não ficar por isso mesmo, e OS DOIS apareceram aqui hoje. Isso mesmo, os dois, no mesmo dia. Aliás, temos que conversar sobre qual de vocês deu meu endereço e o endereço do meu trabalho, não pensem que eu não me toquei que foram vocês, maquiavélicas. Enfim, eles vieram, conheceram meus pais, e decidiram que vão BATALHAR por mim. Isso mesmo, vocês leram direito: está aberta oficialmente a temporada de disputa pela Lily. Parece que ela dura até o fim de julho. Então, vocês já estão avisadas por qualquer tensão ou comportamento estranho por parte de qualquer um de nós três. Aliás, Brenna; já fique avisada que terá mais um hóspede na sua casa; parece que eles precisam "competir em paridade de tempo que ficam junto comigo". Merlin, isso é ridículo. Mas eu realmente não tive nenhuma ideia melhor. Enfim, mal posso esperar pra ver vocês (acreditem se quiserem, já estou com saudades!), e pra saber o que raios é essa novidade que a Andy tem pra contar!

Love, Lily"

Fiz mais duas cópias com pena de repetição rápida (AMO penas de repetição rápida!), e enviei. Agora eu vou é deitar na cama com meus pais e assistir a transmissão ao vivo do show dos Beatles!


	20. Chapter 20

Yey, capítulo 20! Por Merlin, já chegamos até aqui?

Enfim, eu queria agradecer de coração àqueles que favoritaram ou seguiram a história essa semana, muito obrigada gente!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

27 de junho - 15:42 - meu quarto

 ** _Brighton_**

Estou terminando de arrumar minhas malas para a casa da Brenna. Vamos ficar duas semanas lá, e depois volto pra casa para aproveitar meus pais mais um pouquinho, e em agosto vamos para a casa do James. Ou melhor dizendo, mansão, como o Sirius insiste em corrigir. Eu estou muito curiosa para ver como é a casa dele. Quer dizer, eu sempre ouvi dizer que ele era rico, mas quero ver por mim mesma o quanto disso é verdade.

Remo combinou de aparatar junto comigo, porque ele nunca foi à casa da Brenna, então já já ele deve bater aqui na porta.

Vou logo terminar essa mala e me despedir de todo mundo pra esperar o Remo lá embaixo!

18:20 - casa da Brenna

A Brenna mora numa casa não muito grande, mas super confortável, na Fairlight Avenue, Telescomb Cliffs, em Brighton (N/A: sugiro colocarem essa rua no street view do google! As casas são lindas!). É engraçado porque é uma vizinhança completamente trouxa, mas eles parecem gostar mesmo assim. Acho que é pela proximidade com a praia. Seguindo a rua até o final se chega nela. A rua é bem longa, e como a Brenna mora lá pro final dela, a caminhada até o mar é um pouco demorada; uns 20 minutos, pelo menos. Não que isso importe, é claro. Estar a 20 minutos da praia, pra maioria de nós, é como que já estar lá!

A mãe da Brenna, a sra. Verônica Landstrong, está cozinhando nosso primeiro jantar! Ela não nos deixou ajudar dessa vez; disse que o jantar de boas vindas é por conta dela, e que a partir de amanhã a gente podia se virar. A sra. Verônica é uma figura! Ela é super descontraída, moderna, engraçada. Dá pra ver da onde a Brenna tirou aquele jeito dela. O último membro da família é o Bruno, o irmãozinho mais novo. Ele tem sete anos, e a Brenna está sempre preocupada por ele nunca ter dado sinais de magia. Mas ele ainda é novo demais, eu acho. Não me lembro de ter manifestado nada aos sete anos de idade também.

De qualquer forma, não existe um pai, e esse é um assunto delicado. Parece que ele sumiu assim que o Bruno nasceu, e acho que ninguém sentiu mais a perda do que a Brenna. Afinal, ela já era mais crescidinha.

Não que isso tenha destruído a família, é claro. A sra. Verônica se recuperou muito rápido do abandono e criou os dois com todo o amor e a alegria do mundo. Acho que é por isso que eles são tão grudados e tem esse laço tão especial.

Enfim, estamos todos aqui na sala, incluindo o Dylan, esperando a Andy chegar para nos dar as tão esperadas boas notícias.

20:00 -

FINALMENTE A ANDY CHEGOU! Todos paramos de comer na hora e levantamos pra cumprimentá-la e arrancar dela as novidades! Ela se sentou à mesa com a gente antes de começar.

\- Então, esse semestre o professor Flitwick já tinha me dado algumas dicas do que fazer este verão, e uma delas era me inscrever na Escola Inglesa de Música Bruxa, em Londres, o que não seria um problema com a minha licença para aparatar. Mas enfim, eu comecei lá assim que voltei de Hogwarts, e os professores de lá gostaram muito de mim! Na verdade, gostaram tanto que resolveram me agenciar e… EU ASSINEI UM CONTRATO COM UMA GRAVADORA ESSA SEMANA!

AI MEU MERLIN! ESTAMOS TODOS GRITANDO E PULANDO E RINDO! ISSO É INCRÍVEL!

\- Mas isso não é tudo! Ted e eu já estávamos trocando cartas esse verão, mas semana passada ele apareceu lá em casa de surpresa. E bom, acho que isso resume as coisas. - ela disse estendendo a mão direita, mostrando um anel lindo no anelar; uma aliança dourada com uma pedrinha brilhante em cima.

MERLIN A ANDY ESTÁ NOIVA? E NOIVA DO TONKS?

\- POR MERLIN VOCÊ ESTÁ NOIVA DO TED? TED TONKS? - esse é o Sirius gritando e pulando ao redor dela, que acenava com a cabeça. - VOCÊ JÁ CONTOU PRA ALGUM DELES? JÁ CONTOU PROS SEUS PAIS? E PROS MEUS? POR MERLIN, VAMOS CONTAR PROS MEUS! UMA BLACK NOIVA DE UM NASCIDO TROUXA! EU ACHO QUE EU NUNCA ESTIVE TÃO FELIZ!

\- SIM, VAMOS ESCREVER UMA CARTA PARA ELES!

\- MERLIN, VOCÊ É A MINHA PRIMA FAVORITA!

E saíram correndo os dois pra escrever a tal da carta. Eu e as meninas trocamos olhares significativos. Não que não estivéssemos felizes por ela, mas… O Tonks? Ele tinha sido um babaca com ela… O que o fez mudar?

Poderíamos conversar com ela depois, de qualquer forma.

23:48 - quarto da Brenna

\- Andem, desembuchem. - essa é a Andy sentada conosco nas camas improvisadas com colchonetes e almofadas e travesseiros ao redor do quarto todo.- Eu sei que vocês têm muitas coisas a dizer.

Nos entreolhamos rápido antes da Brenna começar:

\- Andy, nós estamos muito felizes por você! Mesmo! Principalmente por conta da gravadora, e tudo mais, e dá pra ver que você está feliz, mas.. Não conseguimos não nos preocupar. Sabemos o quanto Tonks te fez sofrer, e estamos com medo que essa seja mais uma dessas vezes.

A Andy sorriu antes de responder:

\- Eu sei, meninas. Sei que vocês se preocupam comigo e só querem o meu melhor. Mas preciso que vocês confiem em mim. Primeiro porque foi ele quem me escreveu primeiro, foi ele quem me procurou. Ele não sabia de nada da EIMB ainda, e muito menos da gravadora, então eu sei que não foi por interesse. Ele me disse que sentiu minha falta na formatura, - ah é! Eu sempre esqueço que o Tonks é do ano do Dylan!- e que lembra muito de mim no trabalho novo,e que em parte é por isso que ele gosta tanto de lá. Enfim, foram quatro páginas de carta, se declarando mesmo. Dizendo o quanto que ele na verdade me amava, e o quanto ele foi um idiota, e o quanto que ele só queria ficar comigo de novo. - ok, eu já estou me emocionando aqui.

\- Mas Andy, casamento? Você não acha que é um pouco apressado? - a Lie é sempre a voz da razão.

\- De verdade, Lie? Não. Pelo contrário, eu não aguento mais não ser esposa dele. - o sorriso da Andy esta derretendo o meu coração. Mais um pouquinho e talvez eu até passe a gostar do Tonks. - E vocês querem saber o que me convenceu de verdade a entrar de cabeça nisso? No dia que ele apareceu lá em casa de surpresa, todos ameaçaram matá-lo. E ele me pediu em casamento ali mesmo, na frente de todas as varinhas apontadas pra cabeça dele. Eu acho que anos de namoro não significariam tanto quanto aqueles minutos.

Todas nos entreolhamos e soltamos um "oun" impressionadas. Ele tinha arriscado a vida pra provar o amor dele! Merlin!

\- E bem, - ela continuou - vocês podem adivinhar o que aconteceu depois. Eu fui expulsa de casa e minhas irmãs queimaram meu nome na tapeçaria, igual o do Sirius. Eu não tive tempo nem de arrumar minhas malas antes que a casa desaparecesse entre as casinhas trouxas ao redor. E enquanto eu chorava na rua, Ted pegou minha mão, e sorriu. Ele então disse "agora você está livre pra vir pra **nossa** casa". Ele aparatou segurando a minha mão e me levou pro apartamento dele. Quer dizer, nosso, agora. - ela soltou um risinho. Que coisa FOFA. - E estamos morando juntos lá, desde então. Ele até usou uma parte do salário desse mês pra me comprar roupas novas!

Todas rimos e abraçamos a Andy. Toda a história, o brilho nos olhos dela, a doçura daquele sorriso… Era tudo simplesmente emocionante. Estávamos todas convencidas de que o Tonks só poderia ter boas intenções. Ninguém arriscaria a vida assim à toa!

Mas não vou mentir; eu ainda fico receosa com o casamento. A Andy nem se formou ainda! Se bem que se eles já estão morando juntos… E se bem também que ela não sabe se volta pra Hogwarts esse ano. Quase choramos quando ela disse isso na mesa. Um ano inteiro sem ela? E mais, nosso último? Ela explicou que essa é uma oportunidade única na vida e que ela tem que aproveitar! E eu concordo, na verdade. Principalmente com Voldemort cada vez mais poderoso. Quero dizer, ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, então é melhor agarrar as oportunidades mesmo. Não que isso me deixe tranquila, é claro. Eu respeito a escolha dela, mas… Não se formar? Isso não faz o menor sentido na cabeça de Lílian Evans.

Merlin, isso é muito engraçado! Eu sempre enxerguei a Andy como a mais baby de todas nós, aquela que sempre teria de ser protegida. E da noite pro dia ela se tornou essa mulher, noiva, se jogando no mundo atrás do sonho dela! Pra dizer a verdade eu estou muito orgulhosa. Além de muito surpresa, é claro. E MUITO ANSIOSA PRO CASAMENTO.

\- POR MERLIN! TEMOS QUE COMEÇAR A PLANEJAR O CASAMENTO! - essa sou eu histérica gritando.

Nem preciso dizer que depois dessa frase mal dormimos, né?

28 de junho - 14:43 - praia

Estamos o dia inteiro na praia, fazendo picnic, e conversando, e os meninos estão improvisando um jogo muito esquisito que eu só posso supor ser um quadribol à moda trouxa. Eles basicamente correm de um lado pro outro com várias bolas e se esbarram. Se esbarram o tempo todo. Merlin, esse chão de pedrinhas machuca! Porque eles não podem jogar frizbee ou qualquer outra atividade normal de praia?

Enfim, o sol vai e volta, então a gente vai e volta do mar também! Eu tenho que confessar, eu amo praia (mesmo que seja uma praia, bem.. Inglesa), então sempre que venho na casa da Brenna eu aproveito o máximo que eu puder. Às vezes isso inclui sim não querer sair da água, me prenda se isso for um crime.

15:40

\- Porque você trouxe um caderninho pra praia? Isso não faz o menor sentido. - Sirius disse se sentando do meu lado na minha toalha.

\- E porque vocês estão jogando "vamos nos empurrar no chão de pedrinhas da praia"? Isso não faz o menor sentido! - retruquei.

Ele riu.

\- Ei, Brenna, me passa o violão, por favor!

O Sirius toca violão? Oi?

\- Só se você tocar "Finitem Incantatem" especialmente pra mim. - ela disse brincando, dando um violão pra ele.

\- PONTAS! Chega aqui! A Brenna quer "Finitem Incantatem" e eu preciso de um violão de base!

James parou de falar o que quer que ele estivesse falando com o Dylan (os dois se empurraram bastante durante o jogo doido), e se sentou na nossa frente, pegando outro violão.

MERLIN DA ONDE ESTAVAM SURGINDO ESSES VIOLÕES?

\- Qual o tom? - James perguntou concentrado enquanto afinava o violão.

Merlin, desde quando o James toca violão?

\- Eu não sabia que você tocava violão! - eu disse de queixo caído, pra ele.

\- Bem, ruivinha, tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você ainda não sabe.

Todos riram. Dylan revirou os olhos. Talvez eu tenha corado. Merlin, desde quando eu _coro_ com o que o James diz?

Ele começaram a tocar, e pior, cantar. Digo pior porque eu nunca teria imaginado que eles cantassem tão bem. Sirius simplesmente parecia um astro de rock; a sua voz era o equilíbrio perfeito entre afinação e rouquidão. A do James já era um pouco mais clássica; era firme e simplesmente linda. Onde eles esconderam essa musicalidade a vida inteira? Andy se juntou a eles e tudo parecia perfeito demais.

15:42-

Merlin, me ajuda. James está cantando lindamente a música e me olhando nos olhos. Talvez eu esteja hipnotizada.

15:43-

Eu definitivamente estou hipnotizada. Detesto os olhos dele.

15:50-

Eles ainda estão cantando músicas, e todas elas bruxas. Eu gostei muito de "Finitem Incantatem", é uma música de amor. O cara fala que é tão doido pela moça que aquilo só podia ser um feitiço. É bem fofa, de uma banda chamada "The Bardles". Mas devo admitir que não conheço músicas bruxas. Talvez eu seja muito apegada às trouxas.

\- Vocês não conhecem nenhuma música trouxa? - eu perguntei esperançosa.

\- Não! - eles disseram em uníssono, num tom óbvio.

\- Qual é, vocês tem que conhecer. Talvez uma dos Beatles? - a Lie, minha única amiga que sabe a sofrência de ser nascida trouxa.

\- Nós estamos tocando o repertório magnífico dos "Bardles" e vocês estão pedindo pra trocarmos por uma banda trouxa que tem nome de inseto? - esse é um Sirius tiete levemente ofendido.

O problema é que ele disse isso pra uma beatlemaníaca. Acho que nunca vi a Lie tão vermelha.

\- A questão não é o inseto! O nome da banda faz alusão a conceitos muitos mais amplos! E é ÓBVIO que os Bardles tentaram imitar o nome!

\- Retire o que você disse! - o Sirius disse soltando o violão.

\- Claro que não! Qualquer idiota percebe! "Beatles" e "Bardles"! Existem vários artigos em vários jornais bruxos que concordam comigo.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido! Porque uma banda com o nome de um adorável escritor de contos infantis iria querer copiar uma banda com nome de inseto?

\- Porque os Beatles são a melhor e mais famosa banda de **todos** os tempos!

Merlin, isso vai dar pano pra manga. Vou pra água.

22:00- quarto da Brenna

Acabei de sair do banho, porque voltamos da praia ainda a pouco. Quase não saí da água depois que a discussão Beatles x Bardles começou. Mas a questão foi o que aconteceu dentro do mar.

Eu estava lá, curtindo aquela sensação de frescor maravilhosa que só a água salgada pode proporcionar, quando senti algo me fazendo cosquinha na barriga. Ri e gritei ao mesmo tempo; e se fosse um bicho marinho nojento?

Mas olhei pra trás e era o Dylan. Ele estava rindo do susto que conseguiu me dar.

\- Também fugiu da guerra lá na areia? - eu perguntei, mesmo que a costa não fosse exatamente de areia, eu sempre chamava assim.

\- Na verdade, eu vim mais pra ficar com você mesmo. - ele disse sorrindo do jeito mais lindo do mundo.

Sorri de volta. Ele buscou minha mão por debaixo d'água, e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. Fiquei com a sensação de aquilo era contra as regras. Olhei pra areia, e James estava de pé, olhando desconfiado na nossa direção.

\- Por que você está segurando minha mão debaixo d'água? - ele sorriu, sem responder. - Por um acaso é contra as regras?

\- Não se o Potter não souber.

Lancei um olhar desaprovador, mas não soltei minha mão. Ele só riu e começamos a conversar. Ficamos um tempão lá, mais ou menos até o sol se pôr, e James não veio nos interromper em nenhum momento. Talvez ele estivesse respeitando as regras à risca.

Ou talvez ele estivesse bolando uma tremenda trapaça.


	21. Chapter 21

Desculpem o atraso, amores, é que estou tendo muitas provas na faculdade! Mas enfim, está aqui, espero que todos gostem!

Esse capítulo vocês vão ver a Lily usar uma pena de repetição rápida, então resolvi fazer uma breve legenda de como essa parte vai ser escrita pra ninguém ficar perdido! Não tem erro, ó:

 **Nome do personagem seguido de ":"** \- estarão em negrito pra vocês saberem que está falando o quê.

Ações e descrições \- sublinhadas para não se confundir com as falas

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

01 de julho - 11:09

Hoje a Andy foi embora, e eu quase chorei. Ela vai começar a gravar o disco, e só deve poder nos ver de novo lá pra agosto. Estamos vendo a possibilidade de passarmos o último final de semana das férias lá, no apartamento dela e do Tonks. Aparentemente, foi o Tonks quem deu a ideia. Ele quer muito nos conhecer melhor. Droga, eu já estou gostando dele!

Nesses últimos dias choveu bem forte, então nosso programa se resumiu em jogar jogos em casa, comer muito, e tomar alguns banhos de chuva. Amanhã, se não chover, vamos para o Píer, porque parece que sábado é o melhor dia!

Eu estou muito muito animada!

15:27 - rua

Vim tomar banho de chuva sozinha. Bem, não sozinha, na verdade. Trouxe o Chandler. Tudo bem, na verdade o banho de chuva é pra ele. Ele detestou o mar. Coloquei ele na beiradinha da areia, ele bufou e correu de volta pra mim. Na verdade foi muito engraçado, e todo nós rimos. Mas durante os banhos de chuvas ele estava que nem pinto no lixo. Ele pulava, abria a boca pra beber a água da chuva, pulava em poças, essas coisas. Vai entender. Então aproveitei que estavam todos muito ocupados com os jogos dentro de casa e vim tomar banho de chuva com ele.

\- É sério que até na chuva vocês escreve? Isso não estraga o seu caderninho?

Juro que eu quase morri do coração com o susto que ele me deu.

\- Por Merlin, James, que susto! E não, não estraga porque ele está protegido com dois feitiços de secura diferentes.

\- Você é tão inteligente. Eu só conheço um. - ele disse sorrindo.

Merlin, socorro, o sorriso dele é lindo.

\- Depois eu te ensino o outro. Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim ficar com você. - ele disse dando de ombros. - E com o segundo cervo mais lindo desse planeta. - ele completou pegando o Chandler na mão e fazendo carinho nele.

Ri. Tinha alguma coisa muito fofa no James com o Chandler.

Ficamos um tempo andando em silêncio, aproveitando a chuva, até que o James me pegou pela mão e foi me puxando pra uma casa vazia, meio abandonada, com um muro baixo em volta. Me deixei levar. Queria saber o que ele estava querendo.

Lá, ele pôs o Chandler no chão, que saiu correndo e começou a pular em todas as poças, sem nem prestar atenção em nós dois. Ele então sentou no muro e passou a mão pelo cabelos, encharcados. Ainda assim eles pareciam bagunçados. Levantei as sobrancelhas, encorajando ele a falar.

\- Você fica linda molhada de chuva. - ele disse sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos e ri. - É sério. Seu cabelo fica vinho. Parece até feitiço.

Não pude evitar sorrir. Mas me arrependi disso no momento em que ele pegou minhas duas mãos e me puxou pra perto dele. Pra **muito** perto dele.

\- James, o que houve? - eu perguntei tentando não mostrar que estava um pouco hipnotizada com aquela camisa molhada grudada no corpo dele. Só um pouco, droga!

\- Eu não quero perder. - ele disse de repente, direto, com aqueles olhos dele cravados nos meus. Fiquei um pouco mais hipnotizada. Eu sempre reparei no quanto eles eram fortes e expressivos, mas nunca tinha reparado no quanto eram _bonitos_. Eram um castanho muito claro, quase mel, com um tom de verde ao redor, bem discreto.

Merlin, tinha alguma coisa nele que não fosse perfeita?

\- James, eu não… - eu comecei a falar, mas perdi a linha de raciocínio quando ele puxou minhas duas mãos e me fez abraçá-lo no pescoço, enquanto ele mesmo me abraçava pela cintura. Ele era tão mais alto que sentado no muro sua cabeça ficava na mesma altura que a minha, de pé.

Ele puxou meus cabelos (vinhos de tão molhados) pro lado e repetiu no meu ouvido, sussurrando:

\- Eu não quero perder. - e aí ele começou a beijar a minha orelha e meu pescoço. Ele fazia devagar e ao mesmo tempo intenso, e a boca dele ia esquentando todos os lugares da minha pele que a chuva tinha esfriado. - Eu não **posso** te perder.

Por Merlin! Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada! O meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com aquela sensação maravilhosa de ter ele me beijando e da chuva caindo na minha pele, enquanto ele me segurava forte com as duas mãos. Durante muito tempo eu só consegui passear com meus dedos pelo cabelo dele, enquanto me deixava arrepiar a cada novo espaço do meu pescoço que ele beijava.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou para eu cair em mim, só sei que quando eu finalmente consegui me afastar dele (só Merlin sabe como!), eu disse:

\- James, não. Eu aposto que isso é contra as regras!

\- E eu aposto que o Brenois também quebrou elas anteontem, no mar.

Suspirei. De certa forma, ele tinha razão. Mas mesmo assim não justificava!

\- Não é esse o ponto, James. Isso já é difícil o suficiente sem vocês trapaceando.

Ele perfurou os meus olhos com os dele por um instante, antes de dizer:

\- Você tem razão, me desculpe.

E saiu andando na direção da casa da Brenna.

19:00 - sala da Brenna

Acho que James disse a verdade quando achava que eu tinha razão. Ele está agindo perfeitamente normal comigo.

Tenho que confessar que eu tive medo de que aquilo fosse só mais uma meia verdade, e que ele fosse ficar estranho depois, mas isso não aconteceu.

Ela está sorrindo pra mim, falando no tom de voz normal, me lançando alguns olhares.

Típico James Potter.

Acho que isso é um bom sinal. Né?

02 de julho - 11:28- praia

 ** _A roda gigante_**

HOJE É O DIA DO PÍER! Estou tão animada que fui a primeira a acordar! Saí acordando as meninas pra tomarmos café, porque eu estava entediada sem fazer nada sozinha!

Merlin foi bonzinho com a gente e fez com que o dia hoje fosse liindo! O sol está brilhando forte e não tem nenhum sinal de nuvem chegando, o que significa que o píer hoje à noite vai estar a todo vapor!

Enfim, viemos aproveitar a praia também, obviamente. Deixamos os meninos dormindo, porque a Brenna não conseguiu acordar nenhum deles.

Mas quem se importa também, a praia está maravilhosa e mais tarde TEM PÍER!

11:45-

Os meninos chegaram. Sirius respondeu meu bom dia com um grunhido ininteligivel.

Mas quem se importa? HOJE TEM PÍER!

12:50-

Estava aqui alegremente curtindo a vista (fofíssima) do Dylan brincando com o Bruno, quando o sol sumiu.

MERLIN O SOL SUMIU?

E O PÍER?

Olhei pra cima e suspirei de alívio quando vi que o sol estava forte como antes, só tinha alguém armando uma barraca de praia em cima de mim.

Quem acertar a pessoa ganha um prêmio.

\- James, porque você está me privando desse sol maravilhoso?

\- Porque eu não sei se você notou, mas sua pele está quase da cor do seu cabelo.

Não estava não. Eu não era assim tão branca!

Ok, talvez estivesse sim.

\- Mas não está ardendo!

\- Não importa, você está se queimando demais.- ele disse se sentando no meu lado na toalha.

Olhei pra ele só um segundinho, pra admirar como a pele dele ficava bronzeada e brilhosa, e não vermelha como a minha.

Merlin, me ajude a tirar os olhos dele!

Então ele bocejou, e deitou no meu colo, tirando os óculos. Isso é legal?

\- James, isso não é contra as regras?

\- Surpreendentemente, não.- ele disse se aconchegando e sorrindo.

Não pude deixar de olhar pro Dylan,que estava na beirinha do mar com o Bruno. Ele olhava pra nós com uma cara irritada. Isso significa que o James achou uma brecha que ele não tinha pensado?

-Então me diz ruivinha, eu estou ganhando, não estou?

Revirei os olhos. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o Bruninho chegou correndo na nossa frente:

\- Tio James, o tio Dylan disse que você é muito ruim jogando quadribol! É verdade?

\- ELE DISSE O QUE?

James levantou de supetão, pôs o Bruno nos ombros, fazendo cosquinha, e saíram os dois rindo e correndo na direção da água. Dylan olhou satisfeito na minha direção. Ele tinha feito isso de caso pensado?

Merlin, onde é que isso vai parar?

20:20 - pier

AÍ MEU MERLIN ESTAMOS NO PÍER! E modéstia a parte, eu estou LINDA!

Pus um vestido longo lindo, de alcinha. Ele é branquinho, com umas folhas verdes estampadas! Meu cabelo está super brilhante por conta da praia esses dias, e o vermelho do meu rosto nem está tão feio assim.  
Eu acho.  
Enfim! Já comemos coisas fritas (até mais do que minha dieta de verão permitiria), já compramos algodão doce, e já salvamos Sirius de ser assassinado por três namorados ciumentos!  
Aqui é tão legal quanto eu imaginei!

20:50 - roda gigante

Não me perguntem como, estou na roda gigante com o Dylan. Fomos todos juntos pra fila, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu vir comigo. Merlin, será que ele ficou calculando como fazer isso? Eu não sabia que ele podia ser tão calculista!

\- Você está linda. - ele disse com aquele sorriso galante, enquanto subíamos.

Sorri de volta, e aí a roda parou, deixando a gente bem no topo, logo em cima. Se ele também tiver calculado em qual cabine entrar pra ficar no topo, talvez eu fique um pouco assustada.  
Mas eu nem pensei muito nisso, porque me toquei no que eu estava olhando. Do lado esquerdo, tinha uma imensidão escura, a mistura do céu e mar, cheio de estrelas, e iluminado por uma lua crescente. Do outro lado, tinha todas as cores e as luzes do píer, com as barraquinhas e músicas, e atrás, os pontinhos de luz das casas e da cidade.  
Era tudo **maravilhoso**!  
\- É a melhor visão da cidade. - ele disse, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.  
\- Eu sei! Que sorte a gente ter parado aqui no topo, não?  
\- Eu não estou falando da vista.  
Aí fui me tocar de que ele estava olhando pra mim, com os olhos brilhando, e meu coração derreteu por um minuto. Ele foi se aproximando devagar, ainda sorrindo, enquanto passava uma mão pela minha cintura e me puxava mais pra perto. Eu não pensei em mais nada quando ele me beijou. Foi um beijo doce, carinhoso como só ele sabia fazer.  
Eu não consegui fazer nada, só retribuir o beijo e pensar em como aquele momento era perfeito! Quer dizer, a roda gigante, a vista, a noite de clima morninho, as palavras dele, o beijo, tudo!  
E ficamos assim, abraçados e nos beijando, até a roda descer e nós sairmos.  
Aí é que surgiu o problema.  
Assim que todos saímos das nossas respectivas cabines, James veio até nós dois, irritado como eu acho que nunca vi, e disse:  
\- Você é nojento, Brenois.  
E daí saiu andando, embora.  
Aí, merda, e agora?

21:40

\- pena de repetição rápida ligada-

 **Lily** : quer saber? Agora estou irritada com o Potter! Quer dizer, ele assentiu com essa competição, por que ficar reclamando agora? E mais, ele mesmo quebrou as regras! Bela hipocrisia a dele, ficar irritado com o Dylan por também quebrar!

 **James** ( aperece): Quer dizer então que você fica falando mal de mim em voz alta mesmo?

 **Lily** : ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTAVA? Estávamos todos procurando por você! O que foi aquilo? Por que aquela cena toda?

 **James** : _Cena_? Sério? O cara te beija loucamente e quebra as regras NA MINHA CARA, e você espera que eu fique numa boa?

 **Lily** : Quanta hipocrisia! Você mesmo quebrou as regras! Ontem!

 **James** : É sério que você vai ficar aqui _defendendo_ ele?

 **Lily** : Não estou defendendo! Só não entendo porque é tudo bem você quebrar as regras e ele não!

James suspira, passa as mãos pelo cabelo. Chega mais perto de Lily.

 **James** : Porque sou eu quem deveria ficar com você.

Três homens aparatam, um estupora James, dois agarram Lily. Lily grita, James se levanta, e corre. Os três homens aparatam com ela e James não consegue alcançá-los.


	22. Chapter 22

Mil e três desculpas por toda essa demora, gente! Minha vida realmente está de cabeça pra baixo nas últimas semanas, mas finalmente vim aqui com o capítulo novo! Espero que ele compense toda a espera :)

Só para relembrar o esquema da pena de repetição rápida (por que né? já faz tempo!):

 **Nome do personagem seguido de ":"** \- estarão em negrito pra vocês saberem que está falando o quê.

Ações e descrições \- sublinhadas para não se confundir com as falas

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

03 de julho - 02:20 - cozinha da Brenna

Todos sentados ao redor da mesa. Tensos, olham para baixo. Brenna entra pela porta da sala.

 **Brenna** : Ainda não sei se tenho coragem de escrever para a Andy!  
 **Remo** : Ela deve estar dormindo, Brenna. Deve ter tido um dia cheio no estúdio. Vamos deixar ela descansar. Avisamos amanhã no fim do dia. Assim é melhor pra não atrapalharmos o seu dia de trabalho. E de mais a mais, ela terá Tonks do seu lado na hora em que souber. É mais fácil quando estamos com alguém.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. James e Dylan aparatam de volta à cozinha.

 **Sirius** ( levantando da cadeira): E aí? O que disseram? Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

 **Dylan** : Bem, já era tarde, e o departamento de aurores estava trabalhando em regime de plantão. Só havia uma pessoa para nos atender.

 **Lie** : Mas o que disseram?

 **James** : Eu fiz o registro, contando tudo o que eu vi. Dei todos os dados dela. Entreguei a foto que a Brenna tinha. Até descrição da varinha pediram. Ainda bem que você sabia os detalhes, Brenna. Enfim, disseram que vão começar as buscas assim que convocarem a equipe.

 **Lie** : Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã?

 **Dylan** : Não, eles já devem estar reunindo uma equipe de buscas agora mesmo. Disseram que o protocolo de sequestros é mais ágil que outros.

 **Remo** : Naturalmente. E o que fazemos agora?

Todos ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes.

 **Dylan** : Bem, não adianta ficarmos acordados, deixando a agonia tomar conta. Vamos tentar dormir. Amanhã de manhã tentamos contato com eles.

Todos concordam e saem da cozinha.  
Sirius pára da porta quando vê que James se senta à mesa.

 **Sirius** : Você não vem dormir?

James não responde. Olha fixo para baixo.

Sirius suspira, e se senta ao seu lado.

 **James** : Eu estava BEM ali. Na frente dela! Foi por tão pouco, Sirius, tão pouco! Se eu tivesse me apressado UM segundo a mais! Sirius, se eu não estivesse…

 **Sirius** : Pára com isso. Pára com isso agora! Eu não consigo acreditar que você já está se culpando por isso também! Olha pra mim, sério. James Potter, olha pra mim!(Sirius aperta o ombro de James, que olha para ele) Você a ajudou, James. Você estava lá, você foi testemunha, pôde dar aos aurores os detalhes que eles precisavam. Você não falhou em protegê-la, James, você a ajudou.

 **James** : Você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não é verdade. Você sabe quem são eles. Você, Aluado e Rabicho sabem. Vocês estavam lá naquela noite. Vocês estavam lá quando eu fui idiota o suficiente pra atraí-los até o acampamento e para chamar atenção pra ela gritando pra tirarem ela de lá. Você sabe, Almofadas, eu sei que sabe.

Sirius bufa e ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

 **Sirius** : A única coisa que eu sei, Pontas, é que nos últimos meses você só faz pensar nessa garota, e falar sobre ela. A única coisa que eu sei é que tudo o que você fez até hoje foi pra proteger a ela e ao futuro de todo mundo. Se você quiser ficar aí, sentindo pena de si mesmo e se consumindo numa culpa que não te pertence, ok. Mas você vai ficar aí sozinho, porque eu não vou alimentar essa palhaçada.

Sirius se levanta.

 **James** : O que você quer que eu faça, Almofadinhas?

 **Sirius** : E quero é que você descanse. Preciso de você com as energias renovadas.

 **James** : E por que?

 **Sirius** : Porque eu e você sabemos o que vamos fazer amanhã no fim do dia, se os aurores não conseguirem nenhuma informação.

James sorri, e sai com Sirius.

03 de julho - 12:37 - cozinha da Brenna

 **Lie** : Nenhuma novidade ainda, né?

 **Brenna** : Não, os meninos acabaram de almoçar e foram no ministério de novo. Acho que já está na hora de avisarmos o Sr. e a Sra. Evans.

 **Lie** : Sim. Assim que eles chegarem, nós aparatamos juntos.

 **Brenna** : Você sabe como faz pra desligar essa maldita pena? Já tentei de tudo, mas ela continua aí, escrevendo.

 **Lie** : Ih, Brenna, e vai continuar. Ela é personalizada, me lembro quando a Lily comprou. Só obedece à varinha dela.

 **Brenna** : Puta merda. E o pior é que se a gente fecha o diário, ela começa a escrever em qualquer coisa perto! Olha aqui no canto da mesa, tá tudo manchado da conversa do café-da-manhã!

Lie ri de leve. James e Sirius aparatam na cozinha.

 **Sirius** : Eles só fecharam um perímetro em Londres. Acreditam que ela não está fora da área urbana.

 **Lie** : Mas por Merlin, eles são incapazes de rastrear a magia da varinha dela?

 **James** : Eles não são burros, Lie. Com certeza a primeira coisa que os comensais fizeram com ela foi selar a varinha. Isso se não tiverem quebrado.

 **Lie** ( batendo na madeira da mesa): Por Merlin, James, nem fala uma coisa dessas! A varinha está intacta, assim como a Lily! Estávamos falando sobre a família dela. Achamos melhor irmos todos até lá, falar com os Evans.

James balança a cabeça.

 **Sirius** : Eu vou reunir a galera para irmos.

 **Brenna** : Vamos, Lie, vamos arrumar nossas coisas.

James olha todos indo embora, se aproxima do diário.

 **James** : Eu vou te achar, lírio. Aguenta só mais um pouquinho.

19:08 - cozinha da Lily

 **Remo** : Aqui, sra. evans, tome um chá, vai te ajudar.

 **Mãe** ( entre soluços): O-obrig-gada querido.

 **Pai** : Então, eles não tem nenhuma informação?

 **Dylan** : Mais ou menos. Eles sabem que ela está dentro dos arredores de Londres. Isso facilita bastante as buscas, não deve demorar muito até acharem.

Todos ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

 **Brenna** : Ok. Vocês disseram que a irmã da Lily está viajando, é isso? Vocês pretendem contar pra ela? Poquer se quiserem, podemos escrever a carta para ela.

Mãe e pai se entreolham.

 **Mãe** : Claro que vamos contar para Petúnia. Vamos ligar para ela depois do jantar.

Todos concordam com a cabeça.

 **Lie** : Vamos fazer o seguinte; os senhores vão pra dentro se acalmar. Nós fazemos o jantar.

 **Pai** : Bem, para ser sincero, eu gostaria de me distrair vendo vocês crianças usarem magia.

Todos riem de leve.

Muitas frases simultâneas, impossível computar.

20:00-

Andy aparata na cozinha. Lie lava a louça.

 **Andy** : Por Merlin! Vim assim que li a carta! O que houve?

 **Peter** : Lily estava conversando com James a sós no Píer, em Brighton. Três homens apareceram, atacaram o Pontas, e levaram ela embora.

 **Andy** ( com olhos marejados): Merlin! E os aurores? O que disseram?

 **Brenna** : Só sabem que ela deve estar em Londres.

 **Andy** : Vou lá dentro falar com o sr. e sra. Evans. Eles devem estar precisando de palavras amigas.

Todos assentem, e ficam em silêncio.

20:55

 **James** : PUTA MERDA, JÁ SEI!

Todos olham para James confusos. Ele fecha os olhos e mexe a varinha, murmurando algo.

 **James** : Quem quiser vir comigo, é agora.

Todos correm na direção de James, para tocá-lo antes que ele aparate.

04 de julho - 20:00 - meu quarto

O crucius dói. Mamãe ligou para um psicólogo hoje, e ele sugeriu que eu escrevesse tudo o que houve, enquanto não vou à consulta que ela marcou pra mim amanhã. Mas eu estou bem, eu acho.

Eu só não consigo dormir. Parcialmente porque tenho medo de estar desatenta de novo, e parcialmente porque quando eu fecho os olhos, eu sinto a dor.

Beira o indescritível. Acho que, no fundo, o pior do crucius não é exatamente a dor, mas o latejar. Eu não sei quando tempo o feitiço dura no mundo real, porque pra mim ele parecia durar horas. A dor vai e volta, e vai, e volta, e vai e volta. O que te deixa louco é não saber se aquela é a última vez que ela vai, ou se ela ainda vai voltar. De repente, mil facas parecem atravessar seu corpo, como se houvesse uma lâmina enfiada em cada pedacinho nu da sua pele. Daí a dor vai embora.

E volta, na forma de fogo, fazendo arder cada centímetro da sua pele.

E aí a dor vai embora de novo, e depois volta. Volta na forma de mil punhos firmes, socando cada pedaço que existe do seu corpo.

E vai sendo assim, um vai e vem de dores e pavor até que finalmente o feitiço acaba e você olha para cima, com aqueles rostos mascarados rindo de você.

Eles não me perguntavam sobre o James, ou sobre mim, mas sobre o Dumbie. E o pior era que eu realmente não sabia responder o que eles queriam. Eles queriam saber horários, planos, habilidades… E tudo o que eu sabia era que ele adorava as batatas dos elfos e usava oclinhos de meia lua.

Até que eles perderam a paciência comigo e me torturaram com o crucius. Eu só sabia gritar sobre óculos de meia lua enquanto eles riam de mim.

Merlin, eu não desejo isso a ninguém. Não desejo nem que eles mesmos estivessem no meu lugar.

Às vezes parece surreal.

Mas a pior parte é esse medo súbito de que eles voltem. Eu sempre soube que existia uma guerra, cada vez mais devastadora, aqui fora, mas por algum motivo eu nunca tinha sentido medo do que poderia acontecer nem comigo e nem com alguém que eu amasse.

E bem, na verdade eu não tenho medo de que eles voltem por mim. Porque, bem.. O que eles poderiam fazer de pior? Eu já experimentei o terror, entende? A única maneira deles me atingirem agora seria me matar. Ou então, torturar alguém que eu amo. E é isso que tem martelado a minha cabeça sem parar.

Passei essa noite com meus pais, na cama deles. Pensei que seria o lugar perfeito para me aconchegar e me sentir segura e conseguir finalmente relaxar depois de todo aquele pesadelo. Afinal, a cama deles sempre foi meu refúgio para sonhos ruins. Mas enquanto eu estava ali, no meio deles, segurando a mão da minha mãe e recostada no ombro do meu pai, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar eles dormindo e me tornar consciente do quanto eu os amo.

Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era me preocupar com eles, e ficar tensa com cada pequeno movimento da cortina, ou da porta. Até mesmo em Petúnia eu pensava, ficava me questionando se ela estava mesmo bem, dormindo no quarto logo ao lado.

Ela me surpreendeu, na verdade. Assim que chegou, hoje de manhã, ela saiu correndo pelo corredor e me abraçou. Forte, urgente, como se ela estivesse esperando aquilo por muito tempo. Nem papai e mamãe correram pra me abraçar. Mas ela sim. Ela estava viajando, na verdade, e voltou pra casa só por mim. Só para estar aqui quando eu chegasse. Acreditando que eu voltaria.

Eu não queria admitir, mas aquilo que emocionou muito. No momento em que ela jogou os braços pelo meu pescoço, eu desabei em lágrimas. E olha que eu não tinha chorado em nenhum momento até então. Acho que o abraço dela foi o que faltava pra cair a ficha de que tudo tinha de fato acontecido, e que agora estava de fato tudo bem.

Mas o dia de hoje teve uma parte ruim. Se bem que eu não me senti nem um pouco triste, então talvez não seja ruim… Bem, não sei. O que houve é que o Dylan foi embora. Ele disse que estava se sentindo muito mal por me abandonar, mas que não poderia desperdiçar aquela chance.

É que ele recebeu uma carta do ministério, dizendo que ele tinha sido aprovado em um processo seletivo para um departamento lá, não lembro bem qual era, só lembro que ele estava muito animado e disse que sempre quis trabalhar lá. Eu não fiquei triste, juro. Não dá para as pessoas pararem a própria vida porque eu fui sequestrada. Afinal de contas, eu já voltei, já está tudo bem.

E a verdade é que o aconteceu ontem foi muito decisivo. Não tinha mais porquê ele ficar, e ele se ligou disso. Bem, deixa eu explicar melhor.

Eu estava jogada num canto de uma sala, amarrada, quando Chandler se mexeu no meu bolso. Senti aquela pontada de medo, de algum dos comensais descobrirem e matarem ele. Mal sabia eu que isso aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra.

Consegui mantê-lo escondido todo o tempo, para que eles não o vissem. Mas ontem, de noite, ele levitou, saiu do meu bolso e começou a brilhar. Era um brilho luminoso, que não tinha como não chamar atenção.

Os comensais viram, e começaram a gritar comigo, perguntando que magia era aquela que eu estava fazendo, se "essa é a sua tentativa patética de pedir ajuda?", e coisas do tipo. Só sei que de repente um deles apontou a varinha para o corpinho de Chandler suspenso no ar, assustado por estar levitando e sem entender nada, e pum. Ele se partiu em vários pedacinhos, que desapareceram no ar. Assim, desse jeito. Uma hora ele estava se contorcendo, tentando voltar pro chão e apavorado no ar, e na outra, não estava mais.

Eu comecei a gritar, desesperada, e essa foi a hora em que várias pessoas aparataram no quarto, e começaram a duelar com os comensais. Só depois de um tempinho eu percebi que eram meus amigos, e depois deles, alguns aurores apareceram, para ajudar. Acontece que o brilho e a levitação do Chandler foi o James, rastreando a magia nele, para achar minha localização. É claro que ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu, ele não poderia imaginar que rastrear o Chandler causaria esse efeito. Mas é o James, né, ele com certeza ainda está se sentindo culpado.

De qualquer forma, os aurores conseguiram prender quase todos os comensais, só um conseguiu fugir. A Brenna foi quem veio correndo me soltar.

E foi aí que aconteceu.

Do lado de fora do corredor, um do lado do outro, estavam James e Dylan. Eles tinha corrido atrás de dois comensais que tinha tentado escapar pela cozinha da casa. Quando eu os vi, saí correndo.

Não me perguntem o que houve, o que eu estava pensando, como tomei aquela decisão. A única coisa que eu sei é que me joguei em cima do James, que me abraçou forte de volta, me dando beijinhos na testa, e se sentou no chão, comigo aninhada no colo dele, me abraçando e beijando e tentando me acalmar.

Eu acho que ele estava chorando. Só um pouquinho, mas estava.

Ficamos um tempinho ali, enquanto o Remo lidava com as burocracias dos aurores e tentava convencê-los de que eu não precisava ir ao hospital, e depois viemos pra casa.

Então acho que o Dylan uniu o útil ao agradável. Ele percebeu ontem que aquilo foi a minha escolha (aliás, quem não perceberia?), mas iria ficar sem graça de ir embora logo depois do sequestro, sem nenhuma "desculpa" boa o suficiente na cabeça dele. A carta foi a salvação. Ele não precisou dizer muita coisa. Só me abraçou, me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça, e disse que estava muito feliz por eu estar bem e que queria me ver feliz, acima de tudo.

Então acho que, na real, está tudo bem. Ele ficou de me escrever as novidades, mas não acho que isso vá acontecer num futuro próximo. Acho que agora ele precisa dessa distância, pra se curar, antes de tentarmos ser amigos.

Enfim, foi isso. Não conversei com James desde então. Ele só está igual a todo mundo, sendo muito carinhoso comigo e me dando toda a atenção do mundo.

Nossa, já está tarde! Passei esse tempo todo escrevendo? Enfim, vou tentar dormir, eu definitivamente estou precisando.

02:00 - cozinha

Não, não consegui dormir. Aliás, estou começando a me perguntar se eu algum dia voltarei a dormir. As memórias da dor e as preocupações parecem ter chegado pra ficar.

02:27 - sala de estar

Fui na cozinha, fiz um chá, pra tentar me relaxar ou algo assim, mas quando voltei pra sala (com muito cuidado para não acordar os meninos, que estão dormindo em vários colchões improvisados aqui no chão), vi que tinha alguém sentado no sofá. E é claro que esse alguém só podia ser o James.

\- O que houve, Lily? Tá tudo bem?

\- O que houve com _você_! Por que não está dormindo?

Ele deu de ombros, então me sentei ao lado dele, bebericando meu chá.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, não me diga que você ainda está se sentindo culpado! Você não teve nada a ver com isso!

\- Lily, - ele disse se virando para me ver melhor - você sabe que eu tenho. Você se lembra daquele dia na floresta, quando aqueles homens encontraram nosso acampamento. Quando um deles viu seu rosto pelo espelho, quando eu fui idiota o suficiente pra chamar atenção pra você, gritando desesperado pra te tirarem dali. Você se lembra de tudo isso. Você sabe que eles resolveram te sequestrar por causa disso. Eles acharam que você estava espionando eles por muito tempo e teria informações valiosas sobre Dumbledore simplesmente porque eu fiz eles acreditarem nisso. E ainda por cima sobre o Chandler, eu… Eu nem sei como começar a te pedir desculpas.

Ele terminou de falar e olhou pra baixo, visivelmente envergonhado. E de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto. Eu ia começar a falar que ele estava louco e que nada daquilo era culpa dele, mas de repente me lembrei desse dia na floresta. De como ele me abraçou forte nos jardins e me carregou até a enfermaria. Me lembrei das outras missões, quando ele bolou todo um esquema para me proteger. Me lembrei da noite em que descobri o segredo do Remo, de como ele se jogou na minha frente e salvou minha vida, e de como ele ficou segurando minha mão na enfermaria no dia seguinte.

De repente, ficou tudo muito claro, o porquê deu ter corrido na direção dele, e não do Dylan.

Ele esteve do meu lado o tempo todo. Através de tudo.

Num impulso absolutamente natural, eu apoiei meu chá na mesinha de cabeceira do lado, e me inclinei na direção dele, aninhando minha cabeça no seu peito, e passando meu braço esquerdo pelas suas costas. Com a mão direita, eu fiquei fazendo carinho na sua nuca. Ele respirou fundo, e me abraçou de volta, pela cintura. Ficamos um tempinho assim, até que ele beijou minha testa e falou no meu ouvido:

\- Me desculpa, lírio. De verdade.

\- Eu sei porque eu te escolhi.

\- O que?

Eu tirei meu braço da suas costas, para poder me apoiar no sofá e olhar de frente para ele, pros seus olhos.

\- Não existe lugar mais seguro. - eu falei baixo, quase que num sussuro, apertando minha mão contra a nuca dele. - Enquanto eu estava lá, presa, eu só pensava em como você sempre me salva, e eu estava simplesmente esperando acontecer de novo. Eu não estava errada.

\- É claro que eu tenho que ir te salvar. Eu sempre te ponho em perigo. - ele falou baixinho também, botando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

\- Não, - eu disse balançando a cabeça e ainda sorrindo. - você não põe. Estamos vivendo uma guerra, James, essas coisas acontecem. O que você sempre faz é me proteger. É como se… - eu disse me aproximando dele, sentindo mais o calor da pele do seu rosto - Como se nada de ruim pudesse me ocorrer quando eu estou perto de você.

Ele só estava me olhando, fixamente. Ok, não tão fixamente, porque eu podia ver que seus olhos alternavam entre os meus e minha boca. E tinha alguma coisa neles, como sempre. Algo suave, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte. Eu fui me aproximando cada vez mais, e num impulso que eu não sei se foi natural ou fruto da minha possível falta de lucidez por não estar dormindo, eu o beijei.

Encostei meus lábios de leve nos dele, puxando ele pra perto pela nuca. Foi como que apertar um botão. Ele de repente me abraçou forte, com os dois braços pela cintura, e me puxou pra mais perto dele, tomando controle.

Ele então aprofundou o beijo, e eu tinha esquecido o quanto a língua dele me dava essa sensação maravilhosa. Ele tirou a mão direita da minha cintura e subiu com ela por meu cabelo, segurando firme nele enquanto ele me beijava cada vez mais urgente, cada vez mais rápido.

Foi quando eu segurei forte na sua nuca e desci a outra mão pela sua barriga, (tentando sentir todos os músculos definidos que ele tinha ali), que ele de repente parou.

Pegou a minha mão, que estudava meticulosamente o que parecia ser um quadradinho perto de seu umbigo, e beijou ela, me olhando sorrindo. Hã?

\- O que houve? - eu perguntei arfando um pouco. Merlin, que beijo foi esse?

\- Nada, você é maravilhosa. Até demais. Eu só não quero que você faça nada que vá se arrepender depois. - ele falou, também um pouco sem ar, levantando as sobrancelhas, sugestivo.

Eu ri de leve, acenando com a cabeça. Ele tinha razão, esse não era o momento. Me aninhei de novo no seu colo, e ele ficou me fazendo carinho, mexendo nos meus cabelos.

Eu não pensei na dor do crucius, nem me preocupei se eles iam voltar pra nos pegar de novo. Meus pensamentos alternavam entre o cheiro bom dele, ou sua barriga definida, ou como o cafuné dele era maravilhoso.

E assim, depois de mais de 48hrs, eu finalmente estava segura o suficiente para poder dormir.


	23. Chapter 23

Uma desculpa especial pra Ritha, minha única leitora que me deixa reviews maravilhosos e merece muito mais do que essa demora toda que eu tive pra postar! Eu estava viajando, gente, então ficou complicado demais :( !

De qualquer forma, aqui está, e eu espero muito que vocês gostem e que compense toda a espera!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

10 de julho - meu quarto - 20:00

Essa semana foi bem tranquila, pra falar a verdade. Tive quatro sessões com um psicólogo amigo da mamãe, especializado em eventos traumáticos. E ele já me deu alta! Disse que eu tinha uma cabeça super saudável e que eu estava lidando bem com tudo! Não vou mentir, fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma! E ele disse que manter um diário é algo que ajuda demais a manter a saúde mental, então sinta-se orgulhoso também, haha!

As meninas ainda estão comigo, mas os meninos foram embora ontem, pra casa do James mesmo, pra arrumarem tudo antes de chegarmos. Andy vai embora amanhã, de volta pro apartamento dela e pra gravação do disco.

Nós vamos amanhã e eu estou terminando de arrumar minhas malas! Eu fiquei preocupada, com medo de mamãe não me deixar ir. Mas quando fui falar com ela, ela sorriu e me respondeu que percebeu o quanto a vida é frágil e rápida e que a última coisa que ela faria agora seria "me trancar em casa". Achei tão... Sábio, tão atencioso. E de qualquer maneira, eu ainda volto pra casa antes de ir pra Hogwarts, então não é como se eu fosse ficar muito tempo longe.

Não vou mentir, eu estou MUITO animada. Ouvi todo o tipo de histórias sobre a mansão Potter e não consigo parar de imaginar como vai ser na vida real!

Merlin, talvez eu nem consiga dormir!

20:03 -

Não, não contei pras meninas sobre meu (mais novo) beijo com o James. Não sei porque, mas não senti vontade. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Mas não subestimo os poderes da Brenna de simplesmente captar isso no ar.

11 de julho - 13:04 - mansão dos Potter

POR MERLIN! Eu sinceramente acho que JAMAIS poderia ter imaginado isso! Contando com sótão e porão (que na verdade não é um porão, mas um SALÃO DE FESTAS SUBTERRÂNEO), a casa tem cinco, CINCO andares. E quartos o suficiente para que cada um de nós tivesse o próprio, e ainda assim sobrariam. Aliás, é sobre isso mesmo que o James está falando.

\- Então, assim, sintam-se livres para escolherem os quartos, estão todos prontos de qualquer forma. Os meninos já se arranjaram como sempre, mas vocês podem dar uma olhada e escolherem. Se quiserem cada uma ficar com um, sem problemas. Eu só realmente não queria que a Lily dormisse sozinha…

Eu ia abrir a boca pra dizer que não ia privar as meninas do conforto de um quarto só pra elas, mas todos imediatamente concordaram e Brenna disse que estava planejando dormimos todas juntas de qualquer forma. Não protestei. Eu sempre preferi dormir com alguém, na verdade. Não durmo muito bem sozinha, desde antes do sequestro, imagina então agora!

James então nos mostrou onde ficava o quarto dele, caso precisássemos de qualquer coisa à noite, e ignorei com maestria as piadinhas que o pessoal fez pra me provocar. Depois ele mandou todo mundo trocar de roupa e encontrar ele no quintal.

16:00-

Isto não é um quintal.

Nem mesmo "jardim" cobre a extensão da área externa da casa Potter.

À direita, tem uma arena de quadribol semi-porfissional, e aqui à esquerda uma piscina gigantesca, retangular, cercada de mesas de madeira e espreguiçadeiras. Entre os dois ambientes, o sol de verão ilumina as múltiplas flores que formam pequenas passarelas entre a arena e a piscina. É tudo lindo demais!

Por Merlin, quanto dinheiro alguém pode ter?

\- E aí, ruivinha, gostou? - James perguntou parando do meu lado, com uma vassoura nas mãos.

\- Sinceramente? Eu não sei nem o que dizer! Eu não sei o que eu estou achando mais lindo: a casa, esse jardim com caminho de flores, o fato de você ter um salão de festas dentro de casa… É simplesmente sensacional! Como você consegue voltar pra Hogwarts todo setembro?

\- Pensando que eu vou te rever. - ele respondeu sorrindo, e antes que eu pudesse sequer reagir, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. - ALMOFADINHAS, ARRANJA UMA VASSOURA PRO RABICHO PORQUE SE ELE NÃO JOGA COMIGO EM HOGWARTS, ELE VAI JOGAR NA MINHA CASA!

\- NÃO BERRA NO MEU OUVIDO, POTTER, O BLACK ESTÁ LOGO ALI!

Ele riu, beijou minha mão, e saiu correndo pra arena de quadribol. Revirei os olhos, e fui me deitar na piscina do lado da Lie.

22:45 - quarto das meninas

\- Mas e aí? - Lie me perguntou ansiosa enquanto penteava os seus longos cabelos pretos.  
\- Eu não sei! Não consigo entender o que está acontecendo! Ele às vezes me dá beijos na bochecha, às vezes segura minha mão.. Hoje mesmo, quando estávamos voltando da arena de quadribol, ele veio o caminho todo segurando minha mão!  
\- Bem, isso não significaria muita coisa se ele não tivesse te beijado de verdade, há uma semana atrás. Ele não te disse nada?  
\- Não, ele.. Peraí, como você sabe que eu beijei ele? - eu não contei isso pra elas, não contei pra ninguém!  
\- Brenna me contou. - ela respondeu dando de ombros e guardando a escova na necessaire.  
\- E quem contou pra Brenna?  
\- Sirius.  
Revirei os olhos. Meu círculo social é, em sua essência, um antro de tablóides orais.  
Mas não posso deixar de sentir um orgulho estranho nisso. Uma espécie de satisfação de saber que James foi logo fofocar com Sirius sobre o que houve. Como se ele não conseguisse guardar pra si a animação.  
Muito presunçoso?  
\- Enfim, eu não sei o que somos mais. Não estamos saindo, mas também não somos bem amigos normais, ele não segura ou beija a mão de vocês, entende? Não sei como agir. Você acha que eu tenho que conversar com ele?  
\- Lils,- ela disse se sentando ao meu lado na cama - você está um pouco ansiosa demais. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que dá pra esperar um pouco, seguir o clima, ver no que dá. Você ainda está voltando à vida normal, é normal que as coisas fiquem um pouco lentas entre vocês. E além disso, nem tudo precisa ser conversado. Em excesso, desgasta a relação.  
\- Mas que relação, Lie? É só o que eu queria saber!  
\- Pense que vocês são amigos especiais. Aposto que na primeira oportunidade ele vai mudar isso rapidinho.  
Demos risadinhas. Depois sorri. A Lie tem o dom assustador de trazer paz às pessoas.

12 de julho - 02:54

Tive um pesadelo. Horrível. Eu ouvia as risadas maléficas, mas não via as pessoas. Quer dizer, via as máscaras. Gigantes, levitando, como se tivessem vida própria. E sentia aquela dor sutil dos sonhos, mas ela estava lá de qualquer jeito. As risadas, altas, sombrias, ecoavam no meu ouvido, as máscaras giravam ao meu redor, me humilhando, me enjoando. Me torturando.  
Já tentei voltar a dormir duas vezes. Mas a imagem não saí da minha cabeça. Se eu for até a cozinha, será que consigo fazer chá?

03:10 - desisti. Essa casa não tem chaleira nenhuma! Aliás, não tem quase nada nos armários da cozinha. Como é que os elfos aqui cozinham, afinal? Céus!

03:20 - quarto do James  
Sim, eu estou no quarto do James. Sim, eu talvez tenha ficado louca.  
Fiquei um tempo considerando e desconsiderando a ideia de vir aqui acordá-lo. Assim que a ideia me ocorreu, percebi que não tinha razão pra fazê-lo. Quer dizer, o que eu diria? "Oi, James, não consigo dormir, o que eu faço"? Por Merlin, até parece. Mas aí tentei me convencer a vir aqui porque na verdade ia perguntar pra ele onde ficavam as coisas pra fazer chá. Daí me toquei de que isso poderia soar extremamente abusado vindo de uma visita.  
Mudei de ideia mil vezes no caminho até aqui, e agora não sei o que fazer, porque acabei de topar com ele dormindo. Eu já o tinha visto assim, há muito tempo atrás. E já tinha gostado.  
Mas agora não conseguia evitar de sentir que era diferente. Ele estava esparramado na **sua** cama, **seu** espaço, embolado nos cobertores,com aquele rosto pacífico e lindo.  
\- James? - não sei porque fiz isso, socorro, alguém me ajuda!  
Dei graças a Merlin que ele nem se mexeu.  
\- James? - PELO AMOR DE DEUS MERLIN ME AJUDA EU NÃO ESTOU CONSEGUINDO ME CONTROLAR - James? James?  
Eu estou verdadeiramente apavorada, talvez alguém esteja me controlando com a maldição _Imperius_.  
Suspirei, e me forcei a me afastar. Notei que o quarto dele tinha uma varanda. Abri a porta envidraçada que dava acesso, e me apoiei na sacada. Ela era grossa, de concreto, ornamentada, bonita, e dava vista pro "quintal". Lá embaixo, eu podia ver a lua refletindo na piscina, nas flores, a arena de quadribol. Merlin, essa casa é maravilhosa até de noite!  
Senti a brisa soprar em mim e fechei os olhos, me concentrando em deixar ela levar embora as imagens das máscaras, o som das risadas.

Mas ela parou de soprar. E eu fiquei em pé na varanda presa com aquelas lembranças. Não consegui não derramar umas lágrimas. Tinha algo estranhamente solitário nesse momento, e tudo o que eu queria era conseguir esquecer. Ou então que..

\- Veio me visitar? - eu ouvi ele dizer, com a voz arrastada e rouca, me abraçando por trás.  
Não consegui não suspirar aliviada.  
\- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível. - danem-se as boas maneiras, eu só queria conversar com ele, estar junto.  
Ele soltou um grunhido baixinho, o que eu supus ser um som de "oun" abafado pelo sono. E daí me puxou pra mais perto ainda.  
\- Que bom que você veio me ver, então.  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, abraçados na varanda. Eu suspeito que ele quase tenha dormido no meu ombro, tadinho.  
\- Vem, lírio. - ele disse convidativo, me puxando pela mão.  
Entramos no quarto e ele tirou os óculos, colocando-os na mesinha de cabeceira, do outro lado da cama. Depois levantou os lençóis e se aconchegou nos seus travesseiros, com um dos braços abertos.  
\- Você não vem? - ele perguntou com a voz arrastada de sono, já de olhos fechados.  
Oi? Fiquei olhando pra ele confusa por um minuto. Ele estava me chamando para _deitar_ com ele? Na sua cama?  
Mas a minha confusão só durou uma fração de segundo. Aquele maldito impulso (maldição _Imperius_ , tenho certeza agora!) me fez rapidamente deitar também, encaixando minha cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto ele me abraçava com os dois braços murmurando um "boa noite". Me aninhei ali, respirando fundo o cheiro dele e da sua cama, e então em três segundos eu já estava dormindo, sem nem me lembrar mais do porquê eu tinha ido até lá.

10:00 - cozinha  
Não, eu não consigo acreditar que estamos acordados, tomando café da manhã na cozinha dos Potter. Eu fui dormir quase quatro da manhã, eu preciso dormir mais. Não sei se alguém sabe que eu dormi com o James. Quer dizer, dormir **dormir** , não _aquela_ outra coisa. Nós fomos os primeiros a chegar na cozinha, sabe-se Merlin porque, então não acho que as pessoas saibam.  
Eu nem tinha forças pra me preocupar muito com isso, estava concentrada com todas as minhas forças no chá na minha frente.  
\- Pontas? Pontas! Me responde!  
\- Hum, oi, Almofadinhas!  
\- Mas por que Merlin você está dormindo em pé? Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?  
\- Ah, marido, pare de ser tão hormonal! - disse a Brenna se servindo de torradas. - Deixe o menino ser sonolento de manhã. Estamos de férias, afinal de contas.  
Todos riram de leve, menos Sirius, que revirou os olhos e foi se sentar longe de James, que estava em pé, com o quadril apoiado na bancada na pia, bebendo algo de uma xícara, não prestei atenção no que era. Com sono. Sem energias.

Lie me olhou significativa, os olhos um pouco semicerrados. Depois olhou pro James. Suspeito?

\- Mas por que, James, você estaria tão cansado? Achei que você tivesse ido dormir cedo.- ela soltou com um tom de voz estranho.  
\- É que a Lily se mexe muito durante a noite.  
QUÊ?  
Olhei indignada pra ele, quase cuspindo meu chá, e vi um sorriso maroto nele, me olhando provocando. Merlin, como é que ele pode ser tão cínico?  
\- COMO É QUE É? Não me mexo coisa nenhuma! E nós não dormimos juntos, tirem já esses olhares de cima de mim! - emendei na explicação quando vi todos na cozinha com risinhos surpresos.  
\- Ué, dormimos sim. Aquilo não foi dormir pra você?  
O sorriso maroto dele se abria cada vez mais, ficando visível mesmo atrás da xícara.  
\- Não! Quer dizer, quase, é que... Por Merlin, nós só dormimos! Fechamos os olhos e caímos no sono! Não houve nada além disso!  
Talvez eu precise me convencer disso também. Eu não perdi o controle sobre mim mesma acordando ele mesmo sabendo que o melhor era voltar pro meu quarto. Eu não fui entregue muito rápido quando tudo que eu senti foi alívio quando ele me abraçou na varanda. Eu não fui estupidamente impulsiva ao me jogar nos braços dele na cama, talvez, possivelmente, quem sabe, querendo que ele estivesse **um pouco** sem camisa.  
Definitivamente não.  
\- Eu sei. Uma pena, não é mesmo?  
Nessa hora todos na cozinha gritaram e riram e começaram a implicar comigo.  
Merlin, eu não tenho nem energia pra isso. Então me concentrei no meu muffin de chocolate e tentei não repassar as cenas de ontem na minha cabeça.

16:00 - uma das salas de estar

Depois de ter dormido na espreguiçadeira da piscina, me convenci de que eu precisava descansar. Vim pro primeiro cômodo que eu achei, e desabei no sofá. Acordei há pouco tempo atrás, com uma conversa que eu não sei se deveria ter ouvido. Eu estava confortavelmente aninhada em um sofá que dava de costas pra porta, quando ouvi ela se bater num baque forte, e acordei. Não sei porque não levantei, só sei que continuei deitada, atenta às duas vozes que conversavam.

\- Você sabe que é melhor ficar, Aluado. - era a voz do Petigrew, séria, preocupada.

\- Não, não é. Eu não vou arriscar a vida das meninas, dos pais do Pontas, essa casa. Existem riscos demais, muitas coisas que eu posso destruir.

\- Mas você sabe que conosco você fica mais calmo. Sabe que quando estamos por perto você se acalma! Que bem te faria ir pra casa?

\- Tenho bastante poção lá em casa. E papai e mamãe poderiam…

\- Poderiam se machucar, Aluado- uau, o Peter disse isso super direto e super sério! - Você sabe que é melhor ficar.

Ouvi Remo suspirar, pesaroso. Óbvio, né, depois do que ele acabou de ouvir! Depois de uns segundos de silêncio, ele falou:

\- Talvez eu nem vá pra casa então. Existem várias florestas por aí, você sabe.

Então saiu pisando forte, e eu não sei se o Peter foi ou não atrás. Só sei que eu fiquei encolhida no sofá, pensando o que raios eu faria pra convencer o Remo a não cometer a loucura de sair por aí de lobisomem em um lugar distante.


	24. Chapter 24

Esse cap. é especialmente dedicado pra minha amiga Natasha que faz aniversário hoje. Ela é maravilhosa e foi a primeira pessoa a me incentivar com a LEDI! Feliz aniversário, lymda!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pelo Chandler delícia e pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

17:15 - arquibancadas da arena de quadribol

\- Precisamos conversar. - eu disse puxando Sirius pela camiseta, já que ele se recusava a deixar o campo.

\- Por Merlin, Lily, eu estava _ganhando_!

\- É, mas alguém vai perder feio se você não me escutar. - eu disse sentando ele na arquibancada e fazendo ele olhar diretamente pra mim.

\- O que você está falando?

Contei pra ele sobre a conversa que ouvi, prestando bastante atenção pra não deixar de fora nenhum detalhe. Quer dizer, eles podiam ser importantes demais, né?

\- Puta merda, o Aluado é teimoso demais! O que a gente faz? - ele me perguntou genuinamente confuso.

Mas Merlin, eu vim pedir a ajuda **dele**!

\- É você quem o conhece há sete anos, Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin! Se você não sabe o que fazer, estamos perdidos!

\- E o pior é que nem podemos convocar uma reunião porque a Lie vai suspeitar de ser a única deixada de fora!

Ficamos os dois em silêncio, olhando para Brenna e o James fazendo acrobacias no ar.

\- Se reunam vocês quatro. Eu e Brenna vamos distrair a Lie, podemos ir as três até o centro da cidade, sei lá. Ponham algum juízo na cabeça dele, a transformação já pode começar amanhã mesmo!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e saiu andando na direção do campo, gritando o nome do James. Eu gritei o nome da Brenna, que veio com a vassoura até bem perto de mim, voando baixo pra me ouvir.

\- Preciso das suas habilidades de mentirosa essa noite. Temos que enganar a garota mais esperta que eu conheço.

21:17 - o pub trouxa com logo verde fofinha

\- Me expliquem de novo por favor porque viemos aqui sozinhas. - a Lie perguntou dando um gole na bebida dela, olhando desconfiada para as outras mesas do pub trouxa em que viemos.

Ela está linda, aliás. Ao longo dos anos descobrimos que a única maneira de enganar a Lie é não dar tempo pra ela perceber as coisas. Por isso que, logo depois da minha conversa com Sirius, arrastamos ela pro quarto e nos apressamos todas em nos arrumarmos sob um pretexto bem escuso de que iriamos fazer uma "girls night out", e ignoramos seus protestos de "o que? Mas e os meninos? Isso não é falta de educação?"enquanto passávamos rímel nela.

\- Já te disse, Lie, viemos caçar machos em paz! Precisamos tirar você dessa seca, você não fica com ninguém desde o merda do Diggory!

\- Eu não acho que esse seja o real motivo.- ela respondeu dando um sorrisinho, com os cabelos negros gigantes jogados de um lado só, do ombro direito, deixando o perfil dela em evidência, com a pele bronzeada das últimas semanas. Merlin, sera que todos os meus amigos pegam cor menos eu?- Desembucha logo, Brenna.

\- Ok, ok. Eu quero caçar machos em paz. - ela não pareceu mentir. Será que é uma meia verdade?

\- E isso porque…?

\- Porque Almofadinhas cismou que quer sair comigo de novo.

\- OI? - eu perguntei quase cuspindo o drink doce que Brenna tinha pedido pra mim. Acho que babei um pouco, eca.

\- É, polêmico, eu sei. - ela respondeu pensativa enquanto desenhava linhas sem forma na sua caneca suada, cheia de cerveja. Merlin, isso é serio!

\- Quando isso aconteceu? Como? O que você disse pra ele? E por que RAIOS não nos contou isso antes? Temos que escrever pra Andy AGORA! - essa sou eu eufórica com a fofoca, e talvez um pouquinho animada demais por causa do teor de vodca no meu drink. Só um _pouquinho_.

\- Bem, foi no expresso, na verdade. Estávamos em uma cabine só com os marotos, falando sobre a problemática James/Dylan, vocês sabem, quando James ficou mal com a conversa e saiu para "respirar".- não vou mentir, meu coração pulou nessa parte, e logo depois derreteu. Por Merlin, como ele me faz sentir isso sem nem estar presente? - Remo foi atras dele, e o rabicho foi comprar doces pra todos nós. Ele me olhou diferente e falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo "a gente devia sair essas férias. Tentar de novo". Assim, como se fosse um pedido pra segurar a porta. Eu desconversei, torcendo pra ser uma brincadeira, mas ele mencionou de novo quando estávamos lá em casa, em Brighton. E daí teve ontem.

\- O que houve ontem? Vi que você só entrou no quarto tarde da noite!- a Lie disse desconfiada, se inclinando na mesa com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

Brena suspirou, tomando um gole da sua cerveja. Gente, isso tudo está muito sério! Eu duvido que isso seja uma historinha pra enganar a Lie sobre o real motivo de não estarmos com os meninos agora. A Brenna mente bem demais, mas com anos aprendi que a feição do rosto dela muda um pouco quando ela o faz. As sobrancelhas franzem com frequência, e a boca dela geralmente faz beicinho quando o que ela diz não é verdade. Mas agora, mesmo sob a luz fraca do pub, dava pra ver como o rosto inteiro dela estava rígido, e ela mordia o lábio inferior, algo que eu sei que ela sempre faz quando esta preocupada com algo. Por Merlin, eu acho que é tudo verdade!

\- Brenna Alanis Landstrong, o que houve ontem?

\- Eu fiquei com o Sirius. - eu e Lie arfamos surpresas, e Brenna deu um risinho triste. - Não, vocês não entenderam. Eu fiquei, **fiquei** com ele. Tipo, ficar mesmo.

\- Voces dormiram juntos? - a Lie perguntou embasbacada.

\- Só que nós _não dormimos_.

Eu e Lie soltamos risinhos, e dessa vez a Brenna também. É inevitavel, isso tudo é animador demais!

\- Mas e aí? Conta TUDO!

\- Tá, deixa eu fazer um momento flashback aqui… - ela disse fechando os olhos, algo que nós geralmente fazemos quando estamos prestes a contar algo da maneira mais completa possível. Pode parece maluquice nossa, mas a gente realmente acha que é mais fácil assim, pra lembrar melhor dos detalhes, pra tentar se teletransportar pro momento. Daí depois de respirar fundo, ela começou. - Foi ontem no fim do dia. Nós estávamos na piscina com o Peter, depois do jantar. Ele disse que ia tomar banho e depois voltava pra conversar mais, mas acho que ele acabou dormindo, porque não vi mais sinal dele. De qualquer forma, o Almofadas veio com um papo meio estranho, dizendo que estava pensando em como ele ficava com várias meninas mas não se importava com nenhuma delas, e que às vezes, "só às vezes", isso fazia ele se sentir mal porque ele disse que tinha saído de casa pra ser uma pessoa melhor que o resto dos Black, mas que isso em certo sentido fazia ele ser tão ruim quanto eles. - é verdade, sempre ouvi dizer que o Sirius tinha fugido de casa! É uma fofoca bem conhecida de Hogwarts, mas nunca soube da história completa! Nota mental: fazer ele me contar. Afinal, somos amigos de verdade agora, não? - Enfim, falei pra ele que aquilo tudo era besteira, que não significava tanta coisa assim, que ele nunca prometia amor eterno a garota nenhuma, pelo menos não na maioria das vezes, e que ele estava exagerando, e esses consolos habituais. Então a coisa começou a ficar bem estranha, porque ele começou a me perguntar o que eu achava dele, e que isso era tudo o que realmente importava e que "eu não tinha dado nenhuma resposta sobre a gente ir a um encontro juntos". Eu vi que nada de bom ia sair dali, então desconversei, rindo como se o que ele estivesse dizendo fosse uma piada, desafiando ele pra um jogo de batedores, algo até que nós costumamos usar durante os treinos de Hogwarts, é bem legal, é assim: a gente solta os dois balaços e temos que tentar acertar o outro, enquanto rebatemos a outra bola que também está em jogo e…

\- Brenna, querida, você perdeu o foco. - a Lie logo se apressou em cortar.

\- Ah, sim, perdão! Enfim, estávamos na arena, ambos com nossas vassouras, fazendo nosso jogo, o que é absolutamente comum pra nós dois, já que jogamos assim pelo menos uma vez por semana nos treinos, e tal, mas eu vi ali que tinha algo diferente. Ele não parecia estar focado de verdade, sabem? Ele não olhava tanto pros balaços quanto ele olhava pra mim, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e ele estava batendo mais forte que de costume, como se ele não estivesse se dando conta da força dos movimentos dele, como se ele estivesse num modo automático, sabem? Meio... _Animalesco_. - nessa hora eu vi o braço dela se arrepiando, eu vi! - Enfim, ele acertou um balaço quase no meio da minha vassoura, e ela quebrou, assim, num "crack", e eu então eu soltei meu bastão no ar, no susto, e simplesmente comecei a cair.

\- Gente, pelo amor de Merlin, como vocês jogam esse jogo? Ele quebrou a sua vassoura?! Que tipo de amigo é esse? - eu soltei desesperada, imaginando a Brenna caindo dos mil metros de altura aos quais eles voam nesse jogo suicida!

\- Então, - ela disse rindo um pouquinho - essa é a parte ardilosa. Assim que minha vassoura quebrou e eu comecei a cair, ele mergulhou quase que em noventa graus, tacando o bastão dele pra longe, voando na minha direção. Em alguns segundinhos eu estava agarrada no pescoço dele, enquanto ele me segurava com o braço esquerdo, me fazendo sentar na parte da frente da vassoura, com as duas pernas de um lado só. E é claro que eu comecei a gritar, "Vocé é maluco?", "Por que gremlis você quebrou minha vassoura?", "Você sabe que eu poderia ter morrido!", e coisas assim. Foi quando ele me respondeu: "eu só estou cansado de você fugindo de mim". E daí eu me tornei muito consciente de que meu braços ainda estavam ao redor do pescoço dele, e que ele estava me abraçando pela cintura com uma mão e guiando a vassoura com a outra, enquanto dávamos voltas pelo campo. E eu não sabia o que fazer, porque meu coração estava batendo forte demais e quando eu me dei conta do quão perto ele estava, e do quão fixamente ele me olhava, eu nem sequer conseguia pensar em alguma coisa pra falar, alguma desculpa pra dar, ou como eu poderia descer da vassoura. Eu só conseguia pensar que mesmo suado ele ainda assim cheirava bem. Foi aí que ele parou a vassoura no ar, e me beijou. Assim, com calma e como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. E a pior parte é que realmente pareceu a coisa mais natural do mundo. Parecia certo, familiar, tinha gosto de lar. Como se fosse aquilo que fizéssemos todos os dias. E era tão bom! Tão bom que eu não segurei o impulso de morder o lábio dele. E foi aí que eu devo ter errado, porque ele deu aquele risinho maléfico antes de dizer "porque você fugiu esse tempo todo se você quer isso tanto quanto eu?", e ao invés de dizer que eu não queria, ou que aquilo tudo estava errado, ou que nada daquilo ia dar certo, ou então inventar qualquer mentira que me tirasse dali, eu simplesmente dei de ombros e disse "eu não sei" antes de puxar ele mais pra perto e retomar o beijo. Fundo e pulsante, sabem? E com um estalo, eu senti tudo girar e quando me dei conta, tínhamos aparatado pro quarto dele. E bem, o resto vocês já sabem. E tudo bem que isso já tinha acontecido aquela vez depois daquela festa com muito whiskey de dragão, mas não sei… Não consigo sentir que dessa vez foi diferente. Muito diferente. Ele estava...Doce. Ele não parava de dizer o quanto eu era linda e ao mesmo tempo os olhos dele eram ferozes. Como se aquilo fosse tudo o que ele quisesse, precisasse. E toda a intensidade de tudo e o fato de que foi tudo tão bom e que eu só conseguia pensar em querer mais, em ficar assim com ele pro resto da vida, tudo isso me apavorou. E foi por isso que eu esperei ele dormir e fui correndo pro quarto. Porque eu sabia que se eu dormisse ali com ele, abraçada, depois daquilo tudo, ia ser tarde demais quando eu acordasse.

Ela então abriu os olhos, e eu não pude identificar muito bem o que tinha ali. Não parecia alegria, mas também não era tristeza pura. Eles estavam confusos, pesados. Era esquisito ver a Brenna tão vulnerável assim. Ela e Lie sempre foram as com fama de duronas, com a imagem das mais fortes. Era estranho vê-la perdida.

Eu sempre a admirei pela leveza com a qual ela vivia. Por exemplo, a primeira vez dela tinha sido com seu melhor amigo, num lance casual, quando os dois estavam bem bêbados. E ela nunca pareceu sofrer por isso. Pelo contrário, sempre dizia que era grata por ter sido com Sirius, e não "um babaca qualquer que fosse me machucar", e que a noite foi tão divertida que ela não desejava ter acontecido de qualquer outra forma. Eu sempre achei que isso tudo tivesse a ver com o fato de que ela gostava da ideia de sexo divertido antes de romântico. Mas agora, aqui, vendo ela bebericar a cerveja e olhar fixo para a mesa, com o olhar pesado, me faz questionar se isso tudo não significava que ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sirius.

\- Mas amiga, ouvi você dizer várias vezes que tinha que fugir, dar desculpas, que "nada de bom ia sair dali". Por que você está dizendo isso? E nem tente dizer que é porque "você não sabe como realmente se sente" ou qualquer baboseira dessa porque está bem claro que você gosta dele. Não interessa se sempre gostou ou se voltou a gostar, mas você gosta, sim. Agora, no presente, no dia de hoje, gosta.- a Lie foi bem direta.

\- É que, bem…- ela respirou fundo antes de responder. - Eu não queria terminar, vocês sabem disso, sabem de toda a história e, bem… Esquecer ele foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer na vida, e eu não acho que eu seja capaz de fazer de novo.

Eu acho que já escrevi aqui sobre o namoro dos dois, não? Foi imaturo, cheio de falhas, mas eu sabia que, pela Brenna, ele continuaria. A questão é que estava muito claro pros dois que ele queria começar a ficar com outras pessoas, e ela nunca se dignaria a ser um "peso" pra ele. Por isso que ela o deixou ir. E eu de fato me lembro o quanto foi difícil pra ela. Ter que ver ele ficando com mil meninas toda semana, e sabendo que ele tinha sido honesto em relação a tudo e que simplesmente não havia nem razão e nem espaço para sentir raiva dele, só saudade.

Foi uma bênção quando eles finalmente conseguiram ser amigos de novo. Melhores amigos, inclusive. Foi a prova definitiva de que tudo tinha ficado pra trás. Ou não, né, dados os recentes eventos. Merlin, isso é tudo muito confuso! Imagina a cabeça da Brenna, como deve estar agora!

\- Mas Brenna, porque você acha que teria de esquecê-lo outra vez? Por que você não está botando fé nesse relacionamento de agora?

\- Lily, todos nós conhecemos o Sirius. É só questão de tempo até ele se sentir sufocado de novo e precisar "viver a vida ao máximo", como ele gosta de dizer.

\- E você realmente acredita nisso ou está só deixando seu trauma do passado falar mais alto?

\- Lie, vocês estavam conosco o verão quase inteiro. Vocês viram como ele foi atrás de várias meninas no pier, por exemplo. Eu conheço o Almofadinhas, eu sei como ele é, sei o que vai acontecer se nós voltarmos.

Ficamos um tempo encarando a mesa, sem saber direito o que falar. De repente, a imagem do Sirius me apareceu na cabeça. Alegre, contando animado pro James o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Brenna ontem. Não sei porque, a cena simplesmente entrou na minha mente.

\- Brenna, vocês precisam conversar. Sobre ontem, você sabe. Não dá pra simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu.

\- Ah, vai ter que dar, porque eu não posso conversar com ele.

\- E por que, meu Merlin?

\- Porque eu estou apavorada de ter que ouvir ele dizendo que foi um erro.

Meu coração quebrou em mil pedaços, juro. Olhei bem pra ela, e não tinha como ela estar mentindo. Ela de fato parecia entregue. Refém do sentimento dela. Imaginei como devia ter sido pra ela nessas últimas semanas. Primeiro, o baque de ouvir o Sirius falando aquilo no trem, a volta de todos aqueles sentimentos antigos que ela tinha finalmente aprendido a dominar, a esquecer. Depois, a negação de tudo o que ela estava sentindo. Aí, a dor de vê-lo, de novo, preferindo outras mulheres à ela. No meio disso tudo, o sequestro da sua melhor amiga, um drama que basta por si só. E agora, a entrega. O fato daqueles sentimentos serem tão fortes que ela não conseguiu mais segurá-los.

Imaginei como deve ter sido a noite. Não que eu seja pervertida, por Merlin, não. Mas é que conheço a Brenna há quase metade da minha vida e me lembro de estar com ela em todos os momentos mais importantes. Inclusive todos aqueles que envolvem o Sirius. E a verdade é que, olhando agora pra trás, sei exatamente o que ela quis dizer. Ela _confia_ nele. Pra ela, estar com ele é a coisa mais certa do mundo, a mais natural. Imagino que pra ela, beijá-lo ontem e todos os outros toques tenha sido igual respirar; necessário e aliviador. Como aquela primeira arfada de ar depois que você está muito tempo embaixo d'água. Ele devia ter gosto de lar porque talvez eles fossem, simplesmente, lar um do outro. Afinal, eles foram seus respectivos primeiros tudo. Namorados, virgindade, melhores amigos, dupla de quadribol, segredos de animagos, tudo. Eles estavam sempre juntos e eu sempre tive a impressão (e um pouquinho de ciúmes, admito) de que eles não ficavam tão à vontade com ninguém que não fossem eles dois. Então por Merlin, meu coração quebrou sim em mil pedaços, e como não poderia?

Estiquei meu braço pra segurar a mão dela.

\- Amiga, me desculpe. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de que tudo isto estava acontecendo, e cá estamos nós, vendo você sofrer desse jeito! Queria poder te fazer sentir melhor, assim, num estalar de dedos!

\- Lílian, por Merlin, você foi sequestrada e torturada. Está absolutamente autorizada a não prestar atenção em dramas adolescentes pro resto do ano, fala sério! E não se atreva a pedir desculpas também, Nathalie, vocês estão pirando!- ela emendou quando viu a Lie abrir a boca com uma carinha de arrependida. - E eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupem. Mesmo. Foi uma noite. Inesquecível e que me faz perder o ar só de lembrar. Mas foi isso, uma noite. Melhor viver com a memória boa do que aconteceu do que estragar a minha relação com meu melhor amigo. Agora me digam, quem daqui do pub está valendo a pena investir?

Reviramos os olhos, e deixamos ela falar dos homens do pub um pouquinho, tentar distrair a mente dela, sabem?

11:40 -

Estávamos conversando animadas sobre a tatuagem de um cara à nossa esquerda quando os olhos da Brenna se arregalaram. Virei pra trás, pra direção pra onde ela olhava, a porta do pub, e vi os quatro marotos de pé nela, olhando em todas as direções, provavelmente procurando por nós. Eu estava prestes a acenar, quando vi que Sirius e Brenna se olhavam. Tão forte e tão diretos que quase dava pra ver a linha entre os olhos dos dois. E então ele veio na nossa direção, seguidos pelos outros, e se sentou bem do lado dela. Não sei se ele ia dizer algo ou não, porque de repente a mesa inteira estava ocupada por nós sete, James colado em mim, não que meu coração tenha notado, pulando que nem um imbecil dentro do meu peito, e as conversas todas começaram em um minuto.

11:56 - Por Merlin, começamos a falar do namoro de Malfoy e a irmã da Andy e James estava rindo deles quando pôs a mão no meu joelho.

11:57 - é normal a pele formigar com um toque?

11:58 - foca, Lily, o evento da noite é Brenna/Sirius.

00:12 -

\- A sua bebida acabou. Você quer mais? - James perguntou botando a mão no meu joelho de novo.

Só eu acho que isso foi um pedido para ficarmos a sós?

\- Ah, sim, acho que sim. Vou lá buscar. - eu disse sem graça, me levantando.

\- Eu vou com você. - ele disse sorrindo. Suspeito?

Fomos andando até o bar, onde ele se apoiou com o cotovelo, inclinado na minha direção, ficando bem próximo de mim, até mesmo porque o lugar estava apinhado de gente. Era muito difícil se mexer sem esbarrar em alguém.

Assim que pedi pro barman mais um drink igual ao meu e uma água, vi que ele estava olhando pra mim, sorrindo. Tentei não perder o fôlego e me concentrei logo em algum assunto pra não me perder naqueles olhos dele.

\- E aí? Vocês conversaram com o Remo?

\- Depois de quase termos que trancar ele num quarto, sim. - a expressão dele ficou mais séria, ainda que os olhos ainda estivessem doces. - Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse ouvido a conversa.

\- Bem, Peter com certeza teria contado a vocês, James, não seja bobo! E o que ficou combinado, então?

\- Bem, o importante é cuidarmos do Aluado, mas mais especialmente, fazermos de um jeito em que a Lie não descubra e nem desconfie. Já existem pessoas o suficiente sabendo do segredo. - não pude deixar de me sentir mal com essa ultima frase. Afinal, eu tinha descoberto por acidente, não é como se eles tivesse querido me contar, ou algo do tipo. Talvez eu não devesse saber, talvez o próprio Remo se sentisse melhor se eu não soubesse...Mas devo confessar que eu gosto de saber. Gosto de ter vivido aquilo com eles, de ter me aproximado por isso.. Gosto de fato de que eles nem sequer pensaram em apagar minhas memórias quando eu descobri. Eles só... Confiaram em mim. E não tem como não gostar disso.  
\- Mas ele vai ficar aqui conosco?  
\- Sim. Existe uma zona rural não muito longe de casa, e lá tem uma floresta. Não é nada densa e grande como a floresta proibida, mas acredito que vá servir para escondermos o Aluado. Vamos revesar em turnos, pra Lie não desconfiar. Manhã, tarde e noite, cada um vai assumir um turno. Enquanto um de nos estiver na floresta, a desculpa padrão para "cadê ele?" é que "está dormindo". E nem pense em se oferecer, Lílian Evans, você **não vai** assumir um dos turnos.

Fechei minha boca, contrariada. Eu queria ajudar!  
\- E por que não?  
\- Porque você não é uma animaga! Você sabe muito bem que lobisomens perdem o juízo perto de humanos. Até mesmo perto de animais, quem dirá então de humanos! Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez em que esteve cara-a-cara com ele.  
A lembrança daquela criatura voraz, correndo na minha direção, com as patas esticadas pra mim e garras afiadas saindo de cada dedo invadiu minha mente. Realmente, naquele momento, não parecia sobrar nada do Remo ali, por pior que seja admitir isso.  
\- Ok então. Vou treinar uns feitiços de cura e ajudar na recuperação de vocês, então.  
\- Você é maravilhosa. - aquele sorriso enorme voltou ao rosto dele, enquanto ele botava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.  
Só soube sorrir de volta e sentir meu coração disparando. Eu não conseguia pensar em muita coisa com aqueles olhos fixos nos meus, me dizendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo sem que eu conseguisse identificar uma delas sequer.  
\- Aqui está seu pedido, senhorita.  
A voz alta do barman colocando a garrafa d'água e outro copo do meu drink no balcão me tirou do transe que eu tinha mergulhado. E então eu me dei conta do quão perto James realmente estava. Eu estava quase embaçando os óculos dele quando me virei para agradecer o barman, pegar minhas coisas e ir embora.  
Mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou minha garrafa pra mim. Agradeci (ainda sem graça por ter ficado tão perdida nos olhos dele) e saí andando na frente, nem um pouco nervosa pela presença abaladora dele. Nem um pouco mesmo.  
Foi no meio do caminho que senti ele pegando minha mão e entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. E sabe qual foi a pior parte?  
Eu não precisei olhar pra trás pra saber que era ele.  
Chegamos na mesa ainda de mãos dadas, mas não sei se alguém (além da Lie, é claro, nenhuma mosca passa despercebida por ela- Merlin, como vamos esconder um lobisomem?) notou. Estávamos todos muito animados conversando e rindo, e Brenna e Sirius estavam muito ocupados trocando olhares, então não acho que alguém tenha prestado atenção na clássica dinâmica Lily/James.  
Sentamos de volta nos nossos lugares e não me lembro do James soltar minha mão durante o resto da noite. A pior parte?  
Eu teria ficado extremamente frustrada se ele o tivesse feito.


	25. Chapter 25

Como de costume, desculpem a demora ^^"! Espero que tenha valido a pena!

 **E por favor tentem deixar uma review, é muuito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês :)**

Disclaimer: obviamente nada daqui me pertence, é tudo da JK diva nossa. A não ser pela Brenna marota ;)

* * *

14 de julho - 14:37 - piscina

Remo foi ontem para a floresta. Bem cedo, antes mesmo de escurecer, pra não correr nem o risco da Lie ver o que não devia. Dissemos que era aniversário da mãe dele, e que por isso ele ia ficar em casa uns dias. Ela estranhou um pouco, já que a partida foi abrupta, mas não pareceu prestar muita atenção depois do jantar. Eu, por outro lado, não consigo parar de pensar nisso, porque o James foi com ele para o turno dessa manhã. Mas ele está incrivelmente atrasado. Já era pra ter voltado há uma hora!

14:40-

\- Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, cade o James?

\- Você fica adorável quando está preocupada. - ele disse, sem nem olhar pra mim.

\- Black, isso é sério! Ele já era pra ter voltado!

\- Lils, relaxa! Se algo estivesse errado, eu saberia!

\- Como?

Eu tenho certeza que ele revirou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos escuros. Eu simplesmente **sei**.

\- Cheque você mesma. - ele falou entediado, me entregando um espelinho.

Por Merlin, mas é óbvio! Agarrei o negócio e fui andando pra dentro da casa da maneira mais discreta possível.

14:44 - quarto do James

Eu já estava chamando há mil anos quando ouvi um estalo atrás de mim.

\- É meu aniversário ou você vai mesmo entrar no meu quarto sempre de camisola ou biquíni?

Me virei rindo dele, mas o sorriso murchou quando vi o estado em que ele estava. O rosto estava todo cortado, assim como os braços, e um dos olhos estava roxo.

\- Por Merlin, você está bem?

\- Tudo bem, - ele disse dando de ombros e entrando em seu banheiro. - a primeira noite costuma ser a pior. Você me espera para descermos juntos?

Acenei com a cabeça, e assim que ele fechou a porta eu fui buscar meu kit de poções, além de avisar o Peter que ele já podia ir assumir o turno da tarde.

15:20-

\- Ai! Calma, Lily!

\- Me desculpe, é que esse corte aqui está bem feio. Como vamos explicar ele pra Lie? - eu perguntei preocupada mesmo, enquanto tentava passar a poção antisséptica o mais delicadamente possível.

\- Quadribol?

\- Até parece que ela vai cair nessa. E esse olho roxo, então, praticamente entrega a história toda.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Os dois sentados no chão do quarto. Eu cuidando dos cortes enquanto ele olhava pro chão, pensativo. De novo, eu senti no ar aquela cumplicidade. Ela estava quase sempre presente quando estávamos sozinhos.

\- Como você é tão linda?

\- O quê? - gente, quem é que muda de assunto assim?

\- Você. O sol está ressaltando as suas sardas. - ele explicou, sorrindo e tocando de leve no meu nariz. Não sei porque eu congelei. - Dá vontade de beijar elas.

Caí na besteira de olhas nos olhos dele. Merlin, essa é uma armadilha que sempre me pega. Não foi preciso nem dois segundos pra eu me aninhar no colo dele e beijá-lo. Por Merlin, nem dois segundos! O que raios está acontecendo comigo e porque eu não consigo parar de beijar James Potter?

Porque é bom, talvez. Possivelmente porque a boca dele é mais macia que o meu travesseiro. Pode ser o cheiro da pele dele logo depois de sair do banho também. Ou então o jeito que ele está me abraçando. Acho que a mão dele apertando a minha cintura e me trazendo mais pra perto pode ter uma participação nisso também. Mas acho que o principal fator é como ele está alternando entre dar beijinhos no meu nariz e nas minhas sardas, entre sorrisos.

É, definitivamente, acho que são os sorrisos.

15:25 -

Tive uma ideia genial para esconder o roxo do olho dele mas ele é muito teimoso.

\- Não. Não mesmo. Nem um pouquinho.

\- Mas James, por que?

\- Porque maquiagem é coisa de _menina_.

\- Potter, pare de ser tão binarista, maquiagem é coisa de quem quiser. Agora feche o olho.

\- Não. - ele disse cruzando os braços e franzindo o rosto.

\- Então você prefere ficar trancado no quarto o dia todo escondendo esse olho roxo enquanto eu desfilo de biquíni pela casa?

\- Tá, mas como você sabe que esse é o tom da minha pele?- eu sabia que meu argumento não ia falhar.

\- Você não está falando com uma amadora, Potter, agora feche o olho.

15:30-

Passei o corretivo da forma mais delicada que eu consegui, sob os protestos de dor dele. Mas no final, olha, ficou muito bom.

\- E então, como eu estou? - ele perguntou dando uma voltinha, fazendo piada.

\- Você está lindo, como sempre. Agora vamos. - eu falei apressada, dando um beijinho rápido nele, e arrastando um James Potter maquiado e com sorriso bobo escada abaixo.

16:00 - Brenna e Sirius estão conversando no cantinho da piscina.

16:02 - Lie também notou. Trocamos olhares.

16:07- Mas que droga! Eles estão falando muito baixo!

16:15 -

\- Lírio, você consegue ouvir alguma coisa?

Pulei quando o James disse isso, se apoiando na minha espreguiçadeira, pra ficar perto de mim. Não consegui não rir.

\- Eu não acredito que você também está tentando ouvir!

\- Mas é claro que sim, quem não estaria? - ele disse sério, num tom óbvio.

\- Pois é. Mas não, eu não consigo ouvir nada! Nem ler os lábios da Brenna, na verdade, o cabeção do Sirius está bem na frente!

Fiquei virando a cabeça o mais discretamente possível, mas nenhuma mudança de ângulo me deixava ver mais do que eu já estava vendo. Porque a piscina dos Potter tinha que ser tão grande, aliás?

\- Ei, você quer fazer uma coisa errada hoje à noite?

Virei minha cabeça devagar, incapaz de esconder minha expressão de desconfiança. Como é que o James me pergunta uma coisa dessas?

\- Hum.. Não, seu pervertido.

Ele começou a rir. Bem na minha cara. Por Merlin, o quão maroto alguém pode ser?

\- Não é nada disso, Lily! É só… Acho que eu sei de um jeito para sabermos o que está acontecendo entre eles.

\- Ai meu Merlin, VAMOS.

Eu vou pro inferno por estar tão animada com isso?

22:00 - quarto das meninas

James entrou no quarto carregando um cobertor enorme nas mãos. O que ele pretende fazer com isso?

\- Você está pronta?

Assenti com a cabeça no momento em que a Lie saiu do banheiro.

\- Onde vocês vão?

\- Fazer besteiras. - ele respondeu naquele tom maroto.

Eu corei e revirei olhos. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Porque ele é tão abusado? Lie me lançou um olhar significativo, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Te conto depois.- eu disse simplesmente, com o James me puxando pela mão pra fora.

22:20 -

POR MERLIN AS LENDAS ERAM VERDADE, ELA EXISTE! Eu fiquei uns cinco minutos embasbacada olhando pra cabeça flutuante do James enquanto ele segurava o riso de mim.

Mas gente, quem se importa? Ele tem a capa de invisibilidade! Por Merlin, eu estou **chocada**! Eu jurava que era só uma lenda! J.u.r.a.v.a! Quer dizer, é a mesma reação de dar de cara com um papai noel cuja barba você não consegue puxar! Ou a fada do dente, o colhinho da páscoa, gnomos, essas coisas!

Eu não fazia ideia de que ele, além de estupidamente rico, era dono simplesmente da CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE. O que vem agora, o Diadema de Ravenclaw na penteadeira da mãe dele?

22:25- é muito estranho andar coberta pela capa. Tenho a sensação de que estão todos me vendo e que eu sou só uma idiota andando pra cima e pra baixo com um pano enorme por aí. Mas ela é muito confortável, bem aveludada.

22:30 - a capa é um pouco apertada pro James e mais alguém, então temos que andar bem juntos aqui embaixo.

22:31- bem juntos mesmo.

22:32 - eu não estou com vontade de beijar ele.

22.33 - eu não estou arrepiada com o corpo dele colado no meu.

22:34 - está tudo bem, eu não estou sentindo nada.

22:35- nada mesmo.

22:36 - uma sala de estar no segundo andar

Graças a Merlin chegamos, não sei quanto tempo eu aguentaria debaixo daquela capa com o James sem perder o juízo. Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Foca, Lily, Brenna e Sirius estão logo ali naquele sofá, essa noite não é sobre você!

James me olhou significativo e colocou o dedo sobre a boca, pedindo silêncio. Assenti e nos aproximamos um pouco do sofá, onde os dois estavam confortavelmente sentados e a única coisa que os separava era um tabuleiro de xadrez.

\- Rabicho vai voltar a qualquer momento, você tinha que estar descansando. Peão no C-5.

\- Eu não estou com sono. - Sirius disse dando de ombros, observando entediado a peça da Brenna se mover.

\- Você me acordou sete horas da manhã para jogar quadribol. Como você não está com sono?

\- Eu não sinto sono perto de você. Bispo no C-5.

Eita. Brenna revirou os olhos antes de falar:

\- Não foi isso que aconteceu aquele dia.- será que ela está se referindo ao que eu acho que ela está?

\- Poiis é. Vamos falar sobre isso. Por que você está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido? - ele disse se endireitando no sofá. É, ela estava se referindo ao que eu pensei mesmo.

Eu vi o rosto dela enrigecer e todos os medos dos quais ela falou passarem de relance pelos olhos dela, pra logo depois serem afastados por aquela expressão de coragem que só ela sabe fazer.

\- E exatamente **o que** aconteceu, Sirius?

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Brenna, você estava lá comigo! Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, logo antes de você me abandonar dormindo sozinho!

\- E você realmente acha que eu deveria ficar?

\- Sim! Ficar comigo! - ele disse um pouco mais alto, se levantando do sofá para ficar mais perto dela. - Dormir comigo, _não dormir_ comigo, jogar comigo, brigar comigo, só.. Por Merlin, Brenna, ficar comigo!

Vi os olhos dela enfraquecerem por um segundo. Por Merlin, a Brenna é forte demais.

\- E porque?- ela perguntou escondendo muito bem as emoções na voz e se levantando também. - Você sabe que não é isso que você quer.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e soltou uma risada irônica.

\- Você só pode estar de sacanagem.- cerrei minha mão num punho quando ouvi a ironia e irritação na voz dele. Quer dizer, como ele ousa? Mas James notou, segurou minha mão, e fez o sinal do silêncio de novo. Sirius chegou mais perto dela.- Tudo o que eu quero é estar com você.- minha mão relaxou na mesma medida que a voz dele suavizou. Merlin, eu acho que ele realmente quer isso! - Tenho te dito isso o verão inteiro! Eu te mostrei isso naquela noite, eu olhei nos seus olhos e…

\- E foi atrás de várias meninas no píer. Não vamos mais ficar fingindo, ok?

\- Eu **não** estou fingindo! Aquilo tudo foi só..Não foi nada, Brenna, eu não _queria_ nenhuma delas!

\- Então por que…

\- Por que você fica impondo empecilhos ao invés de simplesmente admitir que você também quer ficar comigo?

Vi mil coisas passarem pelo rosto dela. Sério. Mas dessa vez ela não foi rápida o suficiente pra disfarçar. Ela só ficou ali, parada, em pé, olhando pra ele e deixando todas as emoções se escreverem no rosto dela.

Vulnerabilidade.

Ela nunca pareceu tão corajosa quanto agora.

\- Porque você quer, não é? - Sirius perguntou abaixando a voz, enquanto dava um passo pra frente pra poder abraçar a cintura dela com os dois braços.

E então eu vi a entrega. Ela foi rápida e automática. Sem hesitação, só o impulso. E foi silenciosa. Ela não disse uma palavra, só levantou a cabeça e o beijou, segurando o rosto dele. E ele respirou alto, puxou ela pra perto.

Sinais de alívio.

Aquilo parecia, de fato, a imagem certa, natural.

E então o Peter aparatou **bem** do lado dos dois. Estava um pouco machucado.

\- Almofadas, amaciei ele por enquanto mas… Opa, me desculpem. - ele disse abaixando a cabeça e corando.

Por Merlin, como ele consegue ser tão desajeitado? Vi de soslaio que o James estava rindo. Cutuquei suas costelas pra ele parar.

\- Tudo bem, rabicho, imagina! O _Almofadinhas_ aqui está atrasado. Ele tem que se apressar. Vem, vamos cuidar desses cortes.- a Brenna disse com uma voz estranha, meio anestesiada, indo na direção da porta.

Os dois meninos trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. Peter então assentiu com a cabeça e Sirius simplesmente aparatou. Por Merlin, será que os marotos se comunicam por telepatia?

Vimos os dois saírem da sala e, quando os passos já estavam longe, tiramos a capa.

23:40 - mesma sala de estar no segundo andar

\- Você acha que é de verdade? - perguntei me sentando no sofá.

James ficou um tempo em silêncio, parado perto da janela, com a brisa de verão bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo dele. A sala estava iluminada por um único abajur, e eu não conseguia não ficar deslumbrada com aqueles cabelos negros balançando com essa luz amarelada.

Por Merlin, qual o meu problema? Eu já não consigo mais focar!

\- Sim. - ele finalmente respondeu, suspirando. - Mas não sei até que ponto. Por um lado o Almofadinha é muito volátil, mas por outro… É a Brenna, entende? Se tem alguém por quem ele mudaria, é definitivamente ela.

Assenti. Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Mas isso não resolvia nada.

\- O que você acha que vai acontecer?

Ele deu de ombros, se afastando (que pena!) da janela.

\- Acho que vamos ter que esperar e ver. Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa.


End file.
